The Green Lantern from Lah
by DaughterOfHades1212
Summary: Being a superhero on Earth is never easy. Being an alien superhero on Earth is a whole other level of hard. My life used to be easy... until my twelfth birthday when I received the ring of a dead person. I never asked for this. So how in the name of Lah did I end up as an alien superhero on Earth. Now I have to act as the human girl Kayla King, Hal Jordan's niece
1. The Beginning

**A/N Hi, this is my first story ever. I hope it's good. This is the first chapter. There will be around four chapters before we get to the Young Justice stuff. The first three chapters will describe how she became the Green Lantern and how she came to earth. Also I did my best to write this story, but english is not my first language. Also if anyone reads this and wants to be a beta reader please PM me. I could really use one to check my spelling and grammar. If anyone wants to, I could write a descripiton on how the aliens look without trying to make it fit into the story. I also have this whole background story for the gods, so if anyone wants me to upload that just say it and I will. Again, this is my first story and english isn't my first language. I'm sorry for any errors. If you notice one, please say it so I can fix this. Reviews are very much appreciated. I will try to upload weekly, the first four chapters are already done and I'm working on the fifth. I will also be doing the comics so if you haven't read them just google them. You can read them for free on the internet.**

The Beginning

It was a perfectly normal day when it happened. I had just turned twelve and was now a woman. The whole village was celebrating. Kai'Saj and Nor'Kun, my two best friends had not left my side, just as Kai'Saj and I had not left Nor'Kun's side when he became a man.

"How does it feel to be a woman Kai'Lah?" Kai'Saj asked, giving me a bright smile, showing of her perfectly white teeth.

"Just like I imagined!" I said, giving them a loud laugh. "I'm old enough to marry now, you know." Kai'Saj gave a pointed look to Nor'Kun, and I hoped to Lah he missed it. Kai'Saj knew about the feelings I had for him, and she very much liked to tease me about it.

I looked towards Nor'Kun to see if he had noticed it, only to see that he was already looking at me. He noticed that he had been caught red-handed and quickly looked away, but I could see the blush on his cheeks. My soul felt lighter and I knew for a fact that I was also blushing.

Nor'Kun looked very handsome today, like always. He wore a yellow tunic with loose pants in the same colour, which looked amazing with his purple skin and eyes. He had also put golden beads in his blue braids. The stripes of manhood that he had gotten on his birthday had also just finished healing and looked absolutely stunning on him, I knew that similar markings were now tattooed on my skin.

Kai'Saj also looked beautiful today. She wore a bright red, long sleeved dress that reached to the knees. She had chosen to tie a silver colored belt around her waist to make her figure visible in the dress. She also hade gold beads in her dark red braids. She didn't have her tattoos yet, but she had put red kori on her eyelids, enhancing her green eyes.

I wore a similar dress as Kai'Saj, but mine was white with a golden belt and with my dagger sheathed. I hand also put golden beads with blue gems on them in my black braids. My tattoos were fresh so I had chosen not to put any kori on my eyelids. But I had painted my lips black with pli.

I was laughing at my older brother's joke when it happened. Something fell from the sky, with a green streak, followed by something else that left a yellow streak.

"Did you see that Nor'La'Lun?" I asked my brother. he nodded.

"C'mon, let's see what it was?" He said, before quickly taking off towards the forest, where the green streak fell. I followed behind him, hand on my sheathed dagger, that my mother had given me.

While my brother was stronger than me, I had always made up for it by being faster, so I quickly took the lead. Looking back at it, I suppose it was that action that lead to it being me instead of my brother that it happened to.

When I entered the small meadow in the middle of the forest, I was alone, my brother had been slower and therefore left behind.

I saw two people, one was standing, and the other was on laying on the ground, their hands in front of them in. The one standing was dressed in yellow and walking towards the one on the ground, who was dressed in green. The one in green was seemingly trying to get away from the yellow one. I made a split second decision that caused me to get in the middle of everything. I grabbed my dagger from its sheath and ran towards them. Placing me in between them, with my back facing the one in green.

"Don't hurt him" I told the one in yellow, dagger in a position that showed that I was ready to attack him. The man looked at me, a cruel smile on his lips.

"Ah, it's seems we have attracted the attention of a Ki'Lahian. Go away you foolish girl. This has nothing to do with you." It was at this moment my brother came running out of the forest. He took one quick look at us, before he ran up beside me.

"Great even more," the man muttered. My brother straightened his back towering over the short man. "Looks like you got lucky."

"Who are you?" My brother asked, his voice loud and threatening. I took this moment to turn around and see how hurt the one in green was doing. From behind me I heard the man in yellow answer. "Who I am is none of you concern. Now go away so I may finish my business."

I looked at the one in green, tuning out their conversation. I saw that it was a man, even though he was an odd man. He looked nothing like anyone I had ever seen. Neither did the man in yellow, now that I thought about it. His skin was blue and he was very short. I then noticed that he was bleeding from his stomach.

"Hi, my name is Kai'Lah, who are you?" I asked while I ripped of a sleeve from my dress. That's when I heard my brother's shout. I whipped around to see that the mean was using some sort of yellow light to throw my brother to the side. I was about to run towards my brother when I felt the man in green grab my leg. I turned around, to see him look up at me, his grip was strong not letting me run towards my brother.

"My name is Kopri. I am the Green Lantern of sector 2814. You must listen to me. You can't fight Tali. He is much too powerful." He sounded weak while he talked, like every word he talked hurt him.

"I don't care, if I don't fight him, my brother will get hurt," I said, tears welling up in my eyes at the thought of my brother getting hurt.

"If you fight him, you will die." Kopri's breathing was heavy. I tried to fight his grip on my ankle to notice that it had gotten weaker. I looked at the man and to my brother. My brother was losing the fight and was hurt. I looked at the man. I knew he was close to dying.

"If I don't help my brother he will die and I will do anything in my willpower to ensure that doesn't happen. The same goes for you Kopri, I'll defeat Tali and then I'll get you to the Healers, just don't..." I couldn't say the word.

"Aren't you scared? You could die?" Kopri asked me. I shook my head.

"Yes, but I have to get over it. Fear isn't real, it's just a product of my mind. But the danger is real, but I don't fear the danger because fear is a choice. And I choose not to be scared of the danger," I told him, before running towards my brother. I heard Kopri shout "Get the ring!" as I ran towards my brother, with my dagger in hand. I came up behind the man in yellow, Tali, that's what Kopri called him. He was busy with my brother and didn't notice me. I raised my dagger and stabbed him in his right shoulder. He let out a cry of pain. My brother used this moment to jump him. Punching him in his face. Tali fell to the ground. My brother used his superior strength to get Tali on his stomach. I saw a flash of yellow on the man's hand. The ring! Kopri told me get the ring. I quickly dived for his left hand and tore the ring off his finger, before throwing it far away. My brother punched him out cold.

My breathing was heavy and my body still in fight or flight mode. It took me a moment to remember about Kopri.

I turned around to see Kopri still on the ground, but his eyes were closed. NONONONONO! He couldn't be dead. I quickly ran towards him and picked him up.

"C'mon Kopri. Don't die! Think of everyone that will miss you!" I told him, my breathing heavy from carrying the man while running towards my village. I heard my brother shout my name in the background.

Kopri opened his eyes and smiled at me. "What a brave girl you are. Kai'Lah, that's what you said your name was, right? Strong, and full of willpower. It takes a lot of that to fight fear. You're right, fear is just a product of thought. And it takes a brave person to realize that and overcome their fears. But don't be scared of being scared, Kai'Lah." His eyes starting closing again.

"Don't die Kopri! If you die, you're just giving up, and giving up means failing. And failing is out of the question. You don't want to fail do you!?"

"Of course not," Kopri gave a small laugh that turned into him coughing up blood.

My arms felt heavy and burned from exhaustion. No. C'mon Kai'Lah, just a little longer. I felt myself trip. Dropping Kopri in front of me. My body burned with exhaustion and I just wanted to lie down. But if I did. Kopri would die. I used all the willpower I had to stand up and lift up Kopri in my arms. Everything burned and ached. But I continued running.

"But I think it's time for me," Kopri said, continuing where he had left of. "I'm old. I'm hurt. My friends will come for my body. Give it to them will you. It would mean a lot for me. They'll get me back to my wife. She must miss me," Kopri smiled at me. "Thanks for helping me Kai'Lah. Don't feel bad about this. It was faith." Kopri closed his eyes. And his breathing slowed to a stop.

"No! Kopri no!" I stopped running and fell on my knees. Letting Kopri down from my arms.

I put my hands around his shoulder. If I shook him hard enough, maybe he would come back to life.

"Kopri, C'mon Kopri. Don't do this." Was it raining? Why was water falling on Kopri's face? Why was my cheeks wet?

"Kai'Lah!" my brother came running up behind me. Tali in his hand.

"Nor'La'Lun. He won't wake up. I can't wake him up," I was sobbing by now. My brother dropped Tali from his arms. And took my hands in his. Away from Kopri's shoulders.

"Kai'Lah, stop. He's dead." I felt like a void. How could Kopri die? How could I let him. Tears was streaming down my cheeks while I sobbed into my brother tunic.

"Kai'Lah…" I looked at my brother's face, his face was being illuminated with a green light. I turned around to see what it was. To notice that a green ring was floating in the air above… above Kopri. The ring flew towards my brother and I. First it faced my brother, before flying towards me. I held my hand out towards it on instinct. And it flew on my middle finger. " _You have prove your ability to overcome fear and your ability of willpower. You are therefore chosen as the next Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps, Green Lantern Kai'Lah Ki'In of Lah_ ". I started to emit a green glow.

"Kai'Lah!?" I heard my brother's worried voice.

"Nor'La'Lun!? What's happening!?" I shouted. The green glow reached a blinding level, before fading away. Leaving me in a green suit, similar to my dress. It was longsleeved and reached to my knees. It was a little more form fitting and the clung to my torso, but hung loosely from my lower waist to my knees. The torso and shoulders were green, but the sleeves and lower part of the dress were black. I had a strange symbol on my chest. I recognized it as the same symbol that covered Kopri's chest. I was also wearing white gloves and green boots that reached to my knees.

"Kai'Lah… What just happened?" Nor'La'Lun looked at me shock in his light blue eyes.

"I don't know," I whispered. I looked towards Kopri's dead body. He wasn't wearing his suit anymore, but instead a loose, brown tunic with matching pants. I looked back towards my brother. We didn't move for at least a minute. Then we heard it.

"Kopri! Where are you man!?"

"Did you hear that?" I asked my brother. He nodded.

"Yes, but what did it say?" he asked.

"Didn't you here? Someone is looking for Kopri," I told him. Looking at him confused.

"Who is Kopri?" he asked. I simply pointed at Kopri. He understood and didn't delve further into the subject.

"Hello!" I shouted back at the voice. My brother and I waited for a minute before a man emerged. He was wearing a green suit with the same symbol on his chest that I had on mine. But he wore some sort of mask that covered his eyes. How did he see in that thing?

"Who are you?" he asked looking at my brother then me. Then he noticed Kopri's body.

"Oh shit, Kopri, what happened?" He bent over the body shaking the shoulders before looking at me. I noticed the tears running down his cheeks. "There was a man in yellow. Kopri called him Tali. My brother defeated him. We couldn't get Kopri to the village fast enough. I-I'm sorry," tears started to fall for my eyes as I told the stranger what happened to his friend.

"It's alright. You must be the new Green Lantern I guess." The man mumbled out the words. He used the same words as Kopri had. Green Lantern. I had never heard of such a thing.

"I'm Hal Jordan. The Green Lantern of sector 2814. And you are?"

"I'm Nor'La'Lun and this is my sister Kai'Lah, we live in a village nearby," my brother answered for both of us.

"Okay. Is it okay if I follow you to your village. I need to talk to your parents," Hal said while he picked up Kopri and Tali with some strange green light.

"Why?" my brother asked, pushing me behind him.

"It's a long story. But it's about the ring around your sister's finger," Hal inspected Tali while talking. "And have you by any chance seen a yellow ring nearby?"

"I threw it away," I told Hal.

"Oh, I see." An awkward silence filled the air.

"Follow me," my brother spoke after a minute or two. He started leading the way towards our village. Holding my hand, as if I was a child. I didn't fight him.

When we came back to the village our little brother was the first to find us.

"Look, there they are!" he shouted, attracting the attention of everyone else. I saw mom and dad running towards my brother and I.

"Nor'La'Lun, Kai'Lah, there you are! You just… What are you wearing Kai'Lah?" mom slowed down when she saw what I was wearing. When they came to us, they hugged us.

"You must be Kai'Lah's parents. I'm Hal Jordan. The Green Lantern of sector 2814. Your daughter has been chosen by the Green Lantern Power ring as its' new owner. She must follow me back to Oa so she can receive her training as the Green Lantern of sector 2814." My parents looked at Hal.

"You belong to the Green Lantern?" my mother asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"And Kai'Lah has been chosen to join you?"

"Yeah, I kinda said all that." My mother aimed a glare at the short man. He fidgeted.

"Why?"

"I don't know. The rings decide based on willpower." Before my mother could speak the High Priestess of Lah came forth.

"It is in Kai'Lah's destiny to join Hal Jordan of Earth. She must follow him to Oa. This is what she was destined for." The High Priestess robes billowed in the wind as she spoke. The High Priestess of Lah could see into the future and was the one that named the newborn children. She had named my older brother Nor'La'Lun, Loved By the Ocean and my my younger brother had been named Ki'Sor, Child of Combat. I, on the other hand, had been named Kai'Lah, Champion of Lah.

"Are you sure High Priestess of Lah?" my father asked.

"I am sure, Apho'Ki. I saw this moment happen when I decided the name for Kai'Lah. She is to be the Champion of Lah." My parents looked at each other.

"Alright. Kai'Lah you must follow Hal Jordan to Oa and train," mom told me.

"Don't I have a say in this!?" I asked. Mom looked at me with her strict eyes.

"Kai'Lah, you must do as we say. This is your destiny. This is what I trained you for." My mom had teached me combat skills since I could walk. She was the only one in the village that was skilled in combat, since Nor'Lapho is a village of scholars and diplomats after all.

"Kai'Lah, you must follow Hal Jordan. He will be important to your destiny," the High Priestess put her hand on my shoulder, looking at me with calm, understanding eyes. That's when I made my decision to join Hal Jordan to Oa. That was one year ago. Now, I'm turning thirteen and I'm returning to Lah after a year of training with Kilowag. I'm finally returning home to Lah. After a year of training I'm stronger than ever and ready to defend sector 2814 and Lah, my home planet.

 **A/N That's the first chapter I hoped you enjoyed it. Send me reviews please. I'm still unsure if I made the character a little mary sue. If you think so please say so. And if you have any advice on how to stop the mary sueness please give me it.**


	2. Returning To Lah

**A/N So I kinda said I would update once a week. I was maybe lying. I was so hyped after finishing chaper five. So I decided to upload again. It took me forever to upload write chapter five. I live in Sweden and it's ten in the morning. I started writhing chapter five at around two during the night. It took me 8 hours to write chapter five. That is mostly due to me having to watch the young justice episodes agian so I can get the words and actions right. So I will probably post the first six chapters at a very fast rate since i'm already done with chapter five, and I will get chapter six done today. After chaptes six I will be posting on a weekly schedule since it takes around 8 hours for me to make each chapter. But in the fututre, I am going to have chapters that I completely freestyle. I have a couple of those planned. The updates will also get much long er in the future. Chapter five being 4330 words. So far I have around 11000 words written down.**

 **I also want to give a shout-out to:**

 **Angel Ruth for giving me my first review ever. It warmed my little heart and made me work harder with chapter five.**

 **Auguste the Clown for favoriting the story**

 **NewMoonsLights for also favoriting the story**

 **And I want to curse my cat for laying on my keyboard and deleting half the story. Luckily I managed to save it.**

Hal had offered to drive me home on a spacecraft. I had learned many things while on Oa. Kilowag had teached me how to use my power ring. Whenever Hal had visited me on Oa, he had teached me about Earth, his home planet. He had also teached me english. One of many languages of Earth, according to Hal Earth had many different languages, english being the one he spoke.

"Hal, are you going to visit me after I return to Lah?" I asked in english.

"Of course I will Rookie, why wouldn't I?" Hal turned around to look at me.

"I was just worried, I thought that, maybe, now you wouldn't feel the need to visit me, since nothing requires you to visit Lah, unlike Oa," I looked at my feet.

"Don't worry Rookie. I'll even force Jon and Guy with me," he said with a smile on his lips. Jon and Guy was the other two Lanterns of Earth. I liked Jon and Guy. Guy reminded me of my uncles from Kun'Sar. They also tended to be a bit more violent.

"By the way, before I forget. Jon, Guy and I got you a birthday present from Earth, it's in my bag," Hal told me, pointing towards his duffel bag. At least I think that's what it was called.

I searched through it finding a small wrapped present. It was wrapped in a sort of paper they used to wrap present in earth. I saw that Hal was looking at me. I grabbed the present and flew towards him.

"C'mon, open it," Hal was smiling brightly at me. I tore of the paper, revealing a necklace. I gasped and inspected the necklace. The chain was simple and made of gold or a material with the color of gold with an emerald pendant. The emerald was heart shaped. Overall it was simple but very beautiful.

"What do you think?" Hal asked looking at me. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much Hal. I love it. Can you put it on me?" I asked holding the necklace up.

"Of course Rookie," he said, taking the necklace. I turned around and held my braids out of the way. I felt the necklace around my neck.

"And there," Hal said, signaling he was done. I turned around.

"It looks beautiful," Hal said with a smile. I smiled back at him. "Now go get your things. We are soon there," Hal said turning around. I noticed the wetness of his eyes. But I decided not to say anything.

As we landed, I saw my family and friends. Mom and dad was waving at the spacecraft. Nor'La'Lun stood beside our younger brother, Ki'Sor. I hoped they haven't fought to much without me there to act as a mediator. Nor'Kun and Kai'Saj stood together. Nor'Kun was wearing the clothes of a diplomat in learning, while Kai'Saj was wearing the clothes of a servant in the Temple of Saj. When the door of the spacecraft opened I raced out towards my parents. Throwing myself into my father's open arms.

"I have missed you so much Kai'Lah. So much," dad mumbled into my braids.

"I've missed you to father. I never knew that a year could take so long to pass," I said, tears falling from my eyes. Too soon my father let go of me, but my mother hugged me instead.

"I'm so happy you're back my sweet child," my mom's hug was strong and comforting.

"Me too, mom, me too."

The whole day was spent learning what had happened about what I had missed. Nor'Kun had started his education as a diplomat, his learning period was almost over. There was only a month left. Kai'Saj had become a servant in the Temple of Saj. My older brother would be taking on Nor'Kun as an apprentice after Nor'Kun's learning period was over. My younger brother would become of age next year, but that I already new. Mom had visited her home village, apparently my grandmother had gotten sick, but she was better now. Dad had been to the village of Ki'La'Lo to establish a new treaty.

The Ki'La'Lo was one of our neighboring villages. The other villages was Kun'Sar, my mother's home village, La'Lun, Lah'Raj and then there was Ki'La'Lo. We don't get along with Ki'La'Lo, but things got better after mom and dad got married, establishing a treaty between Kun'Sar and Nor'Lapho. Since Kun'Sar and Ki'La'Lo mostly gets along. But things have been rough recently. But we did get along with La'Lun and Lah'Raj. Those villages were very peaceful and we have traded with them for a very long time.

As it turned towards nighttime I silently wondered what I would do as the protector of Lah. Nothing attacked us and we were very peaceful.

After a year as Green Lantern, I learned two things. One, diplomacy was my greatest power, and two, nothing ever happens on Lah. I had visited every village of Lah, but the most I ever got to do was to witness treaties get signed and sometimes help create them. This I had told the guardians of Oa. But they had ignored me. Whenever Jon, Hal or Guy visited me, they had told me about their adventures on Earth. So had in fact every other Green Lantern. But in my excitement for adventure I forgot one thing. I lived on Lah, the most peaceful planet in sector 2814. Heck, possibly the most peaceful planet in the universe. Lah haven't seen a war in 2000 years. Possibly more! This is what I grumbled about when I flew home after having watched a peace treaty get signed.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted out into the house.

"You sound angry," mom said, exiting the kitchen.

"Nothing happens on Lah. I know it is selfish of me to wish for Lah to have trouble, but nothing happens here!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Sweetheart, there's a reason Lah hasn't had a Green Lantern before. We simply didn't need one. And I'm still unsure if we need one now," mom said while stroking my hair.

"The why am I here, was it a mistake that the ring chose me?"

"Of course not honey. The High Priestess of Lah knew from the day you were borned that you would become the Green Lantern."

"Yes, but I feel like a symbol. Like all that training I did was useless."

"Your training was not useless. You became stronger than ever. I have a feeling your destiny isn't with Lah, but somewhere else. As a mother I am both worried and proud. I'm very proud of the person you have become. Yet, I'm worried about losing you. Don't tell your father about this. But I feel like you are going to follow that man somewhere else."

"You mean Hal?"

"Yes. The High Priestess of Lah told us that he would be very important to you destiny and I feel like his importance to your destiny is not over."

"Thank you mom. I needed this."

"I know. Sometimes we need someone to pick us up."

"Just so you know, I'll be missing dinner. They need me on Oa."

"My daughter will be missing dinner because she is going to travel to another planet." Mom mumbled as she let go of me and went back into the kitchen. I followed her grabbing a piece of freshly baked bread, before heading of to Oa with my mother's words still in my head.

"Kai'Lah Ki'In, Champion of Lah, Green Lantern of sector 2814. We have listened to you about the peacefulness of Lah. We have decided to let you keep protecting sector 2814, but move the planet of protection. Green Lantern Hal Jordan have offered to take you in. Considering that you have not used the power ring that much during the last year, letting Hal Jordan continue training you on Earth would be good for you. Hal Jordan, Jon Stewart and Guy Gardner have also complained about Earth getting more villains and with a Star Sapphire wreaking havoc, you being moved to Earth is a good solution for everyone."

I walked out of the meeting with a million thoughts in my head. Where would I live? How will I tell my parents? Would they agree? What should I do about Nor'Kun? We had entered a relationship last year, but now? I had heard about long distant relationship, but now I'm going to be on another planet.

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't notice Hal until I was on the floor.

"Whoa Rookie! Look where you're going," he said as he helped me stand up.

"Sorry, I just heard about my new situation from the guardians."

"Yeah, that's why I was looking for you. Jon, Guy and I have talked about your living situation. Would you be alright with staying with me?"

"Sure, that's one less problem for me to worry about."

"This must be tough for you, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm just lucky you taught me english last year and that I could practice it with the dictionary you gave me."

"I can drive you to Lah, then we can go to Earth and sort out the rest."

The ride back to Lah gave me a lot of time to think about what I should do. Having decided what to do made it hard to face Nor'Kun. But I had to. luckily for me, the universe decided to help me. While Hal explained everything to my parents, Nor'La'Lun told me that Nor'Kun wanted to talk to me.

I walked outside to see Nor'Kun nervously twisting his hands.

"Kai'Lah, I have something I have to tell you." I sighed.

"Yeah, me too," I said looking down.

"Oh, really? You first," He said, gesturing for me to start talking.

"We need to break up," I made the mistake to look at his face to see his heart break. "It's not you," I tried to explain. "But the guardians have relocated me to Earth. I don't know how long I will be staying. But it will be at least a few years. I don't want to tie you down in a relationship. People grow and changes. But maybe, when I come back, if we both want to, we could try again," I said trying not to hurt him too much.

"I understand. But I will wait for you," Nor'Kun looked down at his hands. "I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage, but I know what your answer would be." Nor'Kun took out an engagement necklace. It was beautiful. It was made of a gold chain with a sea shell pendant with a emerald in it. "But I want you to have this. But not as a symbol of engagement, not unless you want it to be. But as a symbol of my love and of Lah. So you never forget me or Lah." He put the necklace around my neck. The necklace matched the one Hal had given me.

"Thank you, Nor'Kun and I'm sorry"

"Don't be." He gave me a sad smile. I gave him one in return, before turning around and going inside, a tear running down my cheek. It finally hit me I would leave everything I knew behind. But I left it behind for the most exciting adventure I would ever have.

 **A/N And there we go. The next chapter is very short. It's mostly about her transfer to earth, how she is going to look human and meeting a few league members. We won't meet anyone from the team yet. That's for the chapter after that. I hope you liked it and please give me a review. Do it for my cat Kisse Silkestass so she wont lay on my keyboard anymore**


	3. To Earth

**A/N I don't know what the actual fuck is going on with this chapter. But most of the times I try to upload it because I want to change a mistake that I noticed, it just ends up in code and I hat my life right now. GAAAH! This chapter... I love it and hate it a the same time. Just dear God.**

I looked into the mirror in front of me. I took in every detail of my new body, it vaguely resembled my normal body. It was still lithe, strong and short. But I guess it was tall compared to humans. My face was still long and slightly flat and framed by long, black braids. But that is where the resemblance ended. My bright purple skin had been replaced with a brown color, which was the same shade as a sweet that Hal favored, I think it was called… chocolate.

I felt a slight flash of relief that my skin color looked closer to John's than to Hal's and Guy's. I had nothing against them, it was just… I didn't want to look like them.

My eyes had kept their color, but instead of being completely blue, they also contained white and black, like humans' eyes normally did.

While my face was still flat, the nose protruded a bit more. I lightly touched it, it felt like normal skin. I was slightly surprised, I had expected my hand to go right through it. Like an illusion.

I also had eyebrows, they were black and on the thicker side. I reached up and touched them, they felt real.

"Thank you," I said, turning towards Zatara. He was a human male with black hair, tan skin and green eyes. He even had a beard!

"You are welcome. Remember, if you want to turn human you say 'Namuh' and if you want to turn back you say 'Hal'Ik'." I nodded.

"You should get going, Batman is waiting for you," Zatara told me.

"Of course, thank you again, sir," I said as I left the small room. Batman stood outside. He was tall, muscular and menacing. He stood in a shadowy corner of the hallway, making it seem like he was a part of them.

"I, uh, I'm finished?" I said nervously. I made the mistake to make eye contact with the mighty Bat. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. He reminded me of -. My mother used to tell me that if I misbehaved the - would take me away.

Batman made a sound of acknowledgment and started leading the way. I quietly followed him. He didn't seem like the type to engage in small talk.

He lead me into another room. It was big and contained a desk littered with different types of equipment. There was also a… computer? I was unsure.

Batman and I spent a long time creating Kayla King, my secret identity. Kayla King was a young girl from Smallville in Kansas. She used to live on a farm with her parents until they died in a car accident. Kayla was now being sent to Coast City to live with her maternal uncle Hal Jordan. I had been worried about the cover story in the beginning. Hal surely had other family members that would question the fact that a mysterious niece suddenly appeared. But apparently Hal's mother and father had passed away. And he was an only child. So there were no one who could question me being his niece.

"Eh, thank you for your help, sir," I said quietly. Batman acknowledged me with a nod. I was uncertain on what to do for a moment. Should I just leave, or…? I was spared from the decision as Hal walked into the room.

"Is she ready to go, Batsy?" he asked. Batman let out an annoyed grunt. At least it sounded more annoyed than the grunts he had given me. Somehow.

"Let's go, kiddo. Time for your first view of Earth," Hal said as he guided me towards the zeta-tubes.

We ended up in an alleyway. Huh, Earth looked… different. Though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. But, I imagined it would be… smaller. Everything seemed so big. Houses towered over me. I had laughed the first time Hal told me there were buildings that touched the clouds on Earth, but seeing the houses around me, it wasn't that hard to believe.

We changed and started the walk towards Hal's house, or apartment? I think that was what he called it. Though, I didn't comprehend the difference.

"What's that?" I asked after a while.

"That's a fire hydrant," Hal replied.

"And what's that?"

"That's a lamppost."

"And what's that?"

"That's a sign."

"And what's that?"

"That's the American flag." I continued to ask and point at different things until we reached Hal's apartment.

"That's your house?!" I exclaimed. It was huge! Hal let out a laugh.

"No! No! This is the apartment complex I live in," he explained. What?

"Er, what's the difference?" I asked.

"Well, this is like… a really big house that contains more houses?" he tried to explain as we entered the, er, apartment complex.

"So, it's like a lot of houses in a big building?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hal said as the doors to the elevator opened.

"How does this work?" I asked.

"I'm unsure. There's a motor that drags the elevator car up and down with steel cables, or something like that," Hal replied.

"Won't the cables break?" I asked.

"Er, they're really strong," Hal replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Kai'Lah, I've taken this elevator at least two times everyday since the day I moved here. Nothing bad has happened, trust me," Hal said.

"I'm taking the stairs next time," I said.

"The stairs? You are aware that we live on the eighth floor, right?" Hal asked as the elevator doors opened. I quickly got out of the metal room of doom.

"My stamina is pretty good," I replied. Hal let out a chuckle.

"Sure, thing," he said as he fished out his keys.

"Oh, good evening Mr. Jordan, who is this lovely lady?" an elderly voice asked. I turned around and spotted an older woman leaving her apartment. She had darker skin that was full of wrinkles, reminding me of old leather. She had grey hair in a bun and brown, kind eyes. I noted that her voice sounded different from any voice that I had heard on Earth.

"Hello, Mrs. Valdez, this is my niece, Kayla King," Hal said, gesturing towards me.

"Er, it's nice to meet you Mrs. Valdez," I said, holding out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, love," she said, shaking my hand. She gave me a kind smile.

"Well, I better be on my way before someone else takes the lift," she said, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Valdez," Hal told her as we entered his apartment.

"C'mon, let me show you your room," Hal said, guiding me through the living, past the kitchen and into a small corridor with the doors.

"That's my room," he said, pointing towards the door on the left. "And that's the bathroom." He pointed towards the door on the right. "And that's your room." He pointed towards the last door that was right in the end of the small hallway. I walked towards the door and opened it, getting my first look at my new room.

The room was smaller than my room on Lah, but was still a medium sized room. The walls were painted in a stark white color. The room contained little furniture, as it only had a bed in the upper right corner with a nightstand beside it, a closet in the opposite corner and two bookshelves over the bed. There was a single window opposite to the door and on the left side of the bed. The room didn't feel personal, but I was sure that would change after a while.

"It's great, thank you Hal, for everything," I said, giving him a hug.


	4. Meeting The Other Superheroes

**A/N Hello everyone! I edited and added bits to this during school. I also wrote a whole chapter in school. Let's just say I didn't learn that much today. This chapter is about the first time Kai'Lah meets the other young superheroes. When I first started planning for the story I imagined Wally and Kai'Lah having a similar relationship to Wally and M'gann, but then I realised that Wally didn't believe in magic and that Kai'Lah believe in magic and is very protective about it. And I didn't want Wally to like her so much that he would lie about believing in magic. Also Wally is 13 and shouldn't be that girl crazy yet. And Roy and Kaldur totally hang out outside of hero work. Kaldur did say that Roy was his best friend. Therefor they would go out and to stuff when they are not in costumes. Also, I wrote another chapter placed between this chapter and the next. It's about Kayla's first day in school and when she goes to the movies with her friends as mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Shout out to navybluebookworm for following the story, thank you :):)**

Shorts about meeting the other Superheroes

Kid Flash

It took me two months to learn everything I would need to know before starting school. During those two months I hadn't done anything else. I didn't even have time to be Green Lantern. But one week ago I finally got done with everything and I could start being the Green Lantern. Right now I was on my way to Central City with Hal. Two heroes from the city required our assistance.

"So is there anything I need to know about the heroes we'll be working with?" I asked Hal as we flew towards Central City. I was looking down at the landscape and the cities we passed on the way. I was still amazed by the size of the cities, even after living on earth for two months.

"Not really, their names are Flash and Kid Flash. Kid Flash is the same age as you. They are also really fast." I soon learned that really fast is an understatement.

After flying for at least an half hour, I saw two people on a roof top. Hal landed and greeted the taller of the two and who I guessed was the adult. On Lah both of them would have been considered adults. But on earth you wasn't considered an adult until the age of 18.

I looked at Kid Flash. He was shorter than me, but since I was really tall by earth standard. So he should be around the normal length for a 14 year old. He was wearing what looked like a spandex suit, the bottom of the suit was red and the top was bright yellow. He also had a pair of goggles around his head, but they wasn't covering his eyes like they were supposed to. But it didn't bother me, his eyes were green, and green had become my favorite color over the years. His hair was visible in the suit and it was bright red.

"Hello babe, I'm Kid Flash. And who are you beautiful?" he asked while winking at me. He reminded me of Hal when he saw a pretty girl. Did he act like that because he thought I was pretty?

"Hello Kid Flash, I am Green Lantern. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Nice to meet you too, babe," Kid Flash told me with a big grin on his face. "So you're an alien, right?"

"Yes, I'm a Ki'Lah from the planet Lah."

"Cool, soooo, do you shapeshift like Martian Manhunter or do you look like that all the time, if you do, does it freak out the neighbors?" I chuckled at his question.

"I have a magical necklace that changes my appearance."

"Oh, so your people still believe in magic, huh?" There was a condescending tone in his voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"Well, magic isn't real." What a little...

"Just because humans aren't capable of understanding it, doesn't mean it doesn't exist." I was starting to get really annoyed.

"Magic is simply the answer to things we don't understand, once upon a time fire was magic. Magic is used as an explanation by less evolved civilizations." How dare he insult the Ki'Lah

"Magic is very real and not simply something less evolved civilizations believe in. If anything it's the more evolved planets that use it. It's earthlings that is just too blind to see it and too ignorant to understand it." I noticed that Hal looked a bit offended in the background

"Everything can be explained by science."

"Explain how one can see into the future using science."

"You can't see the future. It's just a bunch of mumbo jumbo."

"The High Priestess of Lah is gifted with the ability to see into the future, she has never been wrong."

"Lucky guesses."

"It was a lucky guess that she knew that I would become the Champion of Lah and that I would become a Green Lantern. And how important Hal would be to my destiny?"

"Yes."  
"You are the most impossible person I have ever met."

"Hey!"

Robin

The first time I met Robin was a month after I had met Kid Flash and I had now started school.

Hal and I were supposed to help Batman with an alien sample. Or in other words, Hal was supposed to help Batman with an alien sample and I was dragged along so I could meet Robin. That lead to Robin and I laying on the floor of the batcave with him helping me with my math homework. It was a bit embarrassing that an 11 year old was better at math than me. But I was still thankful for the help. Hal wasn't the best when it came to math.

"And that's how you find X," Robin explained. The equation seemed much simpler know.

"Thank you Robin. I owe you one," I told him while starting on the next equation.

"It was nothing, I actually like math. But you could in turn tell me about Lah," Robin said, turning towards me with what I guessed was curious eyes. I couldn't actually see them since he wore a mask similar to the one Hal wore

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What is the planet like. What's similar and different on earth?" Robin took out his wrist computer, probably to write down what I was going to say.

"Well, the air is richer in oxygen and has less co2, and it's much less polluted. And the environment is similar to the rainforests here. The entire planet is a big forest. It makes it hard to keep in contact with other villages. We mostly trade with the neighboring villages. Some of the braver traders go a lot further to get metals and gemstones. The area I live in doesn't have a lot of metals and gemstone. But if you're willing to travel for one month you find metals and gemstones on overflow. Luckily for me I can fly. It's makes travelling a lot easier," I couldn't even imagine travelling to the other villages without my power ring. Honestly, I didn't know how traders did it.

"Don't you have any sort of transportation except walking?"

"Of course we do. We have boats to travel in rivers and oceans with, and we also have an animal called Na'Kla. It's like an elephant, but smaller. Imagine an animal that looks like what the offspring of an elephant, a rhino and a lion would look like and you've got yourself a Na'Kla. They are very practical for long distant travels. They have great stamina and are extremely fast. A Na'Kla is also very dangerous. They can kill predators twice their size. They can also carry heavy weights. If you have a loyal Na'Kla they will protect you to their deaths."

"Do you own a Na'Kla?"

"I don't _own_ one. I have befriended one, if you think you own Na'Kla you are going to get killed by the Na'Kla. You must respect it. Only a fool would disrespect or try to hurt one." I thought about Kapha'Sa, my Na'Kla. I had to leave her behind when I travelled to earth. It hurt to leave her, she was my best friend, much to the annoyance of Kai'Saj

"You seem to have a great respect for nature on Lah."

"The earth is the embodiment of the great goddess Lah. To disrespect nature is to disrespect her. Anyone who disrespects nature is punished on Lah."  
"That's seems a little harsh."

"Depends on how you see it. Imagine if someone hurt the president, wouldn't they be punished?"

"Well yeah, but there's a difference between nature and the president."

"For earthlings, yes. But for the Ki'Lah the planet is our goddess, she is the most powerful and important being in the eyes of the Ki'Lah. If someone hurt the most important being on earth, wouldn't you punish them."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Depending on what punishment they get. You don't kill them, right?"

"We don't kill on Lah. Killing is the greatest crime you can commit. The only time killing is okay, is when you hunt. Even then, you never kill more than you have to. When we punish criminals we either lower their status so it's next to nothing or ,if the crime is serious, we strip them of everything they own, banish them and act as if they died. If we were to see them again, we would ignore them, act as if they didn't exist." I thought about Ki'Lo, a man from my mother's village. He had been banished after he murdered his wife in a fit of anger. It was the first time in 40 years a Ki'Lah had killed another Ki'Lah. I terrified me just thinking about it.

"But what if they just move to another village?"

"They can't. When they get banished, we mark them as criminals. The symbol looks like this." I drew on my math homework. I drew a circle that was open on the bottom with two horns on the top, then I drew a single eye high up in the middle. Then I finished it by drawing a vertical line down the middle. "If you see anyone with this symbol on their forehead on Lah, ignore them and avoid them." Robin looked as if he wanted to ask another question. But Hal reminded us of my homework and that I needed to finish it by tonight, or I wouldn't be able to go to the movies with Eileen, Kyle, Delilah, Dan and Ethan.

Speedy

I first met Speedy two months after I met Robin. It was november now and two months left until my birthday. And it was COLD. The temperature on Lah was fairly high compared to earth. So snow was something new. Fortunately Hal lived in California and it didn't get that cold there. But whenever we went to help the other heroes I thanked Lah that my ring gave me a little protection from the cold temperatures.

Hal and I was on our way to help Black Canary, Green Arrow and Speedy with a drug cartel. When we met up with them I got teamed up with Speedy on look out.

"I can't believe they made us do look out. We could help them in there. Not be stuck outside," Speedy muttered angrily to himself. I smiled at him.

"It could be worse. We could be stuck at home while they have all the fun. And besides, I'm starting to think GL just drags me along with him so I get a chance to socialize with other young heroes." It was true that I had started to think this way. The last two times I had been dragged along with Hal, I had been put at the sidelines with the other sidekick. I wasn't really angry with though. It showed that he cared for me and wanted me to fit in better in the superhero community. But he could stop dragging me along to meet Kid Flash. But Lah was not on my side, Hal and Barry was best friends and maybe they wanted Wally and I to be best friends too.

"Great now I'm a part of a social club," Speedy continued his angry muttering.

"I'm sorry you got dragged int0 GL's plan of making me have a some friends among the younger heroes. But I'm not that bad, right?"

"You're okay, I guess. I mean it could be worse. You could be as hyperactive as Kid Flash." I scrunched my nose in disgust. After our first meeting his name left a bad taste on my tongue. And the worst part was that he was the hero I met the most.

"I take it you don't like him?" Speedy asked, noticing my reaction.

"He's okay, I guess. But the first thing he did was insult my people and my religion. And then I insulted the human race. GL still hasn't forgiven me for that one"

"Yeah, KF isn't the most smooth person on the planet. He probably just tried to flirt with you. And what did you say about the human race?"

"I said that you were to stupid and ignorant to understand magic. Sorry. And do you seriously think that he tried to flirt with me, because in that case Earth boys have a strange way to try to impress women."

"Trust me, not all Earth boys are the same. I'm way better at flirting."

"Somehow, I don't believe you."

Aqualad

The first time I met Aqualad was two weeks after meeting Speedy. But this time it wasn't because Hal had dragged me off to meet him. It was because of Speedy. He and I had hit it off and exchanged numbers, a common ritual among earthlings to symbolize friendship. Two weeks later he asked me if I wanted to 'hang out' with him and Aqualad.

"I have never actually bowled before. But I have seen it on TV. It is a normal activity that friends do. It seemed fun," I said when Speedy asked Aqualad and I if we had ever bowled before.

"Neither have I. We don't have this sport in Atlantis," Aqualad responded.

"Guess I just have to teach you," Speedy said as we walked towards the bowling alley.

"What should I call you. Since I can't call you Speedy," I asked in a low tone.

"My secret I.D is Roy Harper, what about you?"

"My real name is Kai'Lah Ki'In, but call me Kayla King, since I'm on Earth now and therefor I should have an Earth name. What should we call you?" I directed my question towards Aqualad.

"My name is Kaldur'Ahm, my friends call me Kaldur. But the earth name my King gave me was Jackson Hyde."

"Jackson Hyde and Roy Harper," I said, testing the names. "It suits you."

I laughed at one of the stories Kaldur told me.

"No way! You seriously put squid ink in the girl's hair!" Kaldur chuckled lightly.

"I indeed did. But I do not regret it as that girl became my best friend," Kaldur told me smiling. His gaze far away.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know everyone. Don't you miss being able to talk to them everyday. Are you scared they will forget you?"

"Yes, I do miss them and but I do not think we will forget the friendship we share. I do not know how you do it. I visit them at least once every month. How long has it been since you last saw your family?"

"Almost six months. I missed my younger brother's coming of age ceremony. It's a big thing on Lah."

"It hurts not to see them. Doesn't it?"

"Like a piece of me is missing."

"Indeed." I looked over at Kaldur. He had a sad smile on his face. He caught me looking at me and gave me slightly happier smile. I returned it. We both stood awkwardly next to each other. This was when most people would hug it out. But I was awkward with physical interaction with strangers, and Kaldur was a stranger. I could easily hug Hal, Jon and Guy. But now. It just felt awkward.

Kaldur opened his arms slightly, silently asking me if I wanted to hug. I considered turning him down for a moment, but accepted it in the end. Hal said I needed to put myself out there. In the beginning it was awkward. Kaldur was tall, and obviously used to being the taller one in the hugs, but I was still taller than him with a few inches. And to make things more awkward, I was used to being the shorter one. Mostly since I was short by Ki'Lah standards and the only humans I had hugged were the other Green Lanterns, and they were all taller than me. But after a while the hug became more natural and less forced and it felt nice. We hugged each other until Roy returned from the bathroom.

 **A/N And there ya go. I wont post another chapter until I'm done with two more chapters. That way I will always have something to upload if something happens, rigth now I have two chapters. I need to get the episode fireworks ready. I finished writing it but didn't like how it turned out. I added a nerve ending that was simply silly. It was a useless way to get the story to work out. You see, most of the problems in the first two episodes could be solved by a GL. I found a better way to get the story to work. So I'll be re-writing tomorrow. Yay, but after fireworks I'll be doing the first comic. That chapter will be much easier to write since I don't have watch the episode and write down every line they say, and then write the chapter. It takes time. With a comic, I can have the comic beside me and it's easier to freestyle the first comic since they team doesn't get together.**


	5. From Kai'Lah Ki'In to Kayla King

**A/N Wazzup! I'm back with another chapter. I'm making chapter's really fast right now! I just look forward to one of them, so I just keep pumping them out so I can get to that part. Well there's just another chapter for me to write before I get to that chapter, so, woohoo! I swear to god this is the last chapter before Young Justice officially starts. I'm looking forward to it. I'm so excited to write about M'gann and Kai'Lah being besties and generally doing 'earth' things. I always imagined the two of them would be close friends. Since in the beginning they are the only girls and both of them understand how hard it is to leave everything for earth. I also introduce Kayla's civilian friends. I'll show a lot more of them during the rest of the stories. I like them. Also the accent that Mrs. Valdez and one of Kayla's friends have is british. Or the Queen's English. I also plan to introduce Carol later on in the chapter.**

 **P.S I changed the rating to T, because I want to have swear words and I plan on hinting at sexual stuff. Because, lets be honest, they are all teens and most of them are in a relationship, there is going to be dirty stuff happening. I also plan to write beyond the last episode of season one. Mostly becasue I want to introduce Garth and Tula. Jealous!Kayla is going to be a thing, fiy.**

 **No shout out's today. Even my cat is sad. You should see her eyes. If cats could cry she would.**

From Kai'Lah Ki'In to Kayla King

First day of school

I nervously tugged at the end of my dress. It was my first day of school and I was sitting in Hal's car. He had offered to drive me to school today.

"It's going to be alright. I'm going to have to keep the boys away from you with a baseball bat when I pick you up today," Hal reassured me.

"Do you really think I look good?" I was really nervous about how I looked. Looks were important on Lah. They told everyone else who you were. Who your parents was, what they did, what you did, if you were married or engaged. Looks meant everything.

"Of course you do. You look lovely. The clothes you and Carol bought really suits you." Carol was Hal's 'girlfriend', it was complicated. She had gone shopping with me a week after I moved to earth. She had been a great help navigating earthly fashions. Today I was wearing a white sundress with a light blue denim jacket and black ballerina shoes.

As I walked into my new classroom, the nerves were basically killing me. The inside of the classroom was mostly bare. With chairs and desks most of the space. It was also filled with students. Fortunately for me, since this was the first year of high school, the class was new and that meant everyone was new in the class. Unfortunately for me, almost everyone already knew each other, since almost everyone had gone to the same school before high school. Looking for a spot that wasn't occupied with a student, I sat down in the back, near the windows.

I was starting to zone out when I noticed something in my peripheral vision. My first instinct was to attack. Something I had picked up as a Green Lantern on earth. But I stopped myself. That would not be a good first impression.

"Hi! I'm Delilah Queen, not related to the billionaire. And your are?" The thing in my peripheral vision turned out to be a classmate. A girl. She was pretty. She had blonde hair reaching just below her chest, tan skin and ocean blue eyes. She looked athletic and was tall. At least by earth standards, she was shorter than me.

"Hello, I'm Kayla King, nice to meet you," I stood up and held out my hand. She gave me a bright smile, showing of her white teeth.

"Nice to meet you too, I haven't seen you before. Did you go to one of the private schools?" I had learned during my stay in Coast City that it was a fairly small city, it only had one public middle school, the rest were private schools. It was the same with the high schools.

"Uhm, no. I just moved here from Smallville," I explained.

"Oh, isn't that in Kansas?"

"Yeah, it's pretty small, I'm surprised you even knew it existed." Inside I was panicking. The reason we had chosen Smallville as my 'hometown' was because it was so small and almost no knew about it.

"An old friend of mine moved there. Do you know someone named Carter Walters?"

"Uh, the name doesn't ring a bell," I answered.

"Oh, okay. Hey since you are new here. Do you wanna have lunch with me and my friends?" she asked me. I felt so relieved. I had been so worried about having to be alone during the next few days.

"Sure, that sounds amazing."

Delilah had grabbed my arm during lunch, leading me through the crowd of people in the cafeteria.

"There they are!" Delilah said, pointing to a group consisting of three guys and a girl.

"There you are Delilah, what took you so long?" one of the boys asked. He was the shortest out of the three boys and had grown hair and green eyes. He reminded me a bit of Hal.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to find the new girl," Delilah explained, pointing her thumb at me as she sat down. I followed her, sitting between her and the other girl. The other girl had light brown skin with black hair and brown eyes.

"So what's your name new girl?" the tallest of the boys asked me. He had light blonde hair and green eyes. His skin was tan from the sun.

"I'm Kayla King, I moved from Smallville in the beginning of the summer," I told them.

"Nice to meet you Kayla, I'm Ethan Igarashi," Ethan was the last of the boys. He had black hair and grey eyes. "The blond boy is Dan Rogers, the brown haired boy is Kyle Waters and the indian girl Eileen Bhattacharyya. And you obviously know Delilah."

"It's nice meeting all of you," I told them.

"Nice to meet you too Kayla," Eileen told me with a smile. She also had a slight accent, the same one Mrs. Valdez had.

"Do you wear colored contacts?" Dan asked me out of nowhere.

"Um, no" I told her confused. "Why are asking?"

"Oh, um, your eyes. They're this really bright blue colored, it seemed a bit unnatural to me."

"So, Kayla, why did ya move?" Kyle asked me, lifting an eyebrow and changing the subject to help Dan.

"I moved in with my uncle and he lives here," I said.

"Why did you move to your uncle?" Dan asked me.

"Oh, ehrm, you see, my parents… they were in an accident," I said letting sadness drip from my voice and looking down at my hands. I thought about my parents on Lah, making a tear roll down my cheek

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry I asked," Dan said, sounding very apologetic.

"Good job, stupid. You made the new girl cry on her first day and insulted her eye color," Delilah said, sounding annoyed.

"It's alright," I told them, brushing away the stray tear.

"Okaay, let's move to a happier topic. I'm thinking of joining the basketball team. Do you play basketball Kayla?" Ethan asked, trying to switch the topic.

"I've only played it a few times," I explained, which was true. Hal and Guy had introduced me to the sport while I trained on Oa. It reminded me of a game I used to play on Lah. The rules were very similar. I was pretty good at the sport.

"Oh, you should totally join the team, with your height and all," Eileen said, giving me a smile.

"Yeah, or you could join the cheerleading team, I'm thinking of going to tryouts," Delilah said. She did look like the typical cheerleader I would see on TV.

"Or you could join the mathletes," Dan suggested.

"Buuu, way to be boring Dan. I swear you are the biggest nerd in existence," Ethan told him.

After comparing our schedules, it turned out that at least one of my new friends were in the same class as me at all times. On my last class of the day I was accompanied by Eileen and Ethan. I had learned that Dan and Eileen were the smart ones in the group. Ethan was the sporty one, Delilah was the popular, optimistic one and Kyle was the artistic one.

"Do you want to go to the mall tomorrow after school?" Eileen asked me as we walked to our lockers, Eileen's locker was five lockers away from mine.

"Sure, but I'll have to ask my uncle," I answered opening my locker.

"Oh, okay. Text me later then with your answer," Eileen said. closing her locker.

"Of course," I responded, closing my locker.

"Which way do you live? Maybe you could go with me and Kyle, or Dan and Ethan, or maybe Delilah," Eileen asked. I noticed Hal's car in the parking lot.

"My uncle is driving me home, he wants to make sure I don't get lost," I told her, pointing at Hal's car.

"Hi girls!" Kyle said, walking up to us, the rest of the group behind him.

"Hi guys," Eileen and I said. Looking at each other when we realised we had spoken in union.

"Which way are you going Kayla. Maybe you could walk with one of us," Ethan asked.

"I'm driving Kayla home today," Hal's voice said behind me, scaring me slightly.

"Uncle Hal! You scared me!" I said punching him in the chest before hugging him.

"Sorry Kayla. Who are your friends?" Hal asked letting me go.

"Hi I'm Delilah Queen, this is Ethan, Kyle, Dan and Eileen," Delilah said, holding out her hand for Hal to shake.

"Pleasure meeting you Delilah. I'll just go wait in the car Kayla," Hal said, leaving me with my friends.

"You did not tell me your uncle was Hottie McHottie!" Delilah said looking at Hal.

"Ew, he's my uncle," I said.

"You guys look nothing alike," Ethan commented. He was right, my human form looked absolutely nothing like Hal.

"That's kinda racist Ethan," Kyle told him.

"I'm asian, therefor I can't be racist, everyone knows that," Ethan said with a joking tone while rolling his eyes.

"Ethan is right, not about the racist comment, but Kayla looks nothing like her uncle. Her facial and body structure is nothing like her uncle's," Eileen said, defending Ethan.

"Well, yeah, I look more like dad than mom, and uncle Hal is my mom's brother," I lied.

"You guys are on a roll. First Dan makes Kayla cry, then he insults her eye color, then Delilah, Ethan and Eileen makes her uncomfortable by talking about her uncle," Kyle commented. They gave out a chorused 'sorry'.

To the movies

"Goodbye uncle Hal, I'll call you after the movie," I told Hal, hearing him say goodbye before closing the car door and joining my friends. We greeted each other before we walked into the cinema.

"Who's ready to be scared shitless!" Delilah exclaimed loudly. Several people looked in our direction.

"Could you be any louder," Eileen whispered.

"What? I'm excited. When I saw The Giggling Death 1 the first time, I almost died of terror," Delilah said, shaking with either excitement or fear.

"Aren't they based on The Joker from Gotham?" I asked, I still haven't watched the first movie, Delilah said I wouldn't need to. If I had any question about anything I could just ask her.

"Yeah, they interviewed a bunch of former victims before making the movie," Ethan answered for me.

"Let's never watch a scary movie again, or any movie containing a clown for that matter," Dan said, shaking from fear.

"Agreed," Eileen, Kyle and I said in union.

"C'mon it wasn't that bad," Ethan said. I looked at him as if he had grown to heads.

"Are you crazy!?" I asked him.

"A little," Ethan confessed.

 **A/N Ethan is my fav out of all of Kayla's friends. He is based on my best friend, whom is awesome. Also, Delilah totally wants to get in Hal's pants. I mena, who wouldn't. Hal is hot. Next chapter will be the first episode of YJ. I will upload it when I finish episode three. I'm looking forward to it since we get M'gann and Kayla friendship.**


	6. Independence Day

**A/N Okay here it is, the first episode. I finally get to work the Aqualad and Green Lantern romance. Please tell me if you feel like the romance and feelings are forced. I may be in... gymnasium? (swedish version of High School, don't know the english word for it) but I have very little experience with love. I mostly get it from the fictional world. So yeah. Also, I think I mentioned in this chapter that Kayla still didn't speak perfect english. Which is based on the fact that she have had four years to learn english, whereof two of them she never really had a reason too. So she techincally had two years. I have been studying english for what? 7 to 8 years? And I'm a year older than Kayla and still don't speak perfect english (well kinda a year older. She is born during january and therefor already 16 and I'm born in december, and still waiting to become 17). Sure, I'm pretty good at it, I've been having straight A's since 8 grade. But still, there will be more moments when Robin invents a new word and Kayla will be like "What the actual Daej is he talking about?". Also Daej is the god of death in her religion. It can also mean hell. So 'what the Daej' means 'what the hell'. Oh Lah means oh god. Just a heads up. Also if you're wondering why this text is blue (hopefully it is), that is because I'm checking if you can use coloured text on . I want to use it for the telepathic conversations. That's how they did it in the comics. If it works, I'll be posting which color represents which person. It will be the same as in the comics, plus the fact that Kayla's color will be purple. Why purple? Well my original plan was to go with green, but both Miss M and Artemis have green as their colour, so I went with purple, since it is her skin colour. Also purple is the opposite to yellow, which is Kid Flash's colour. This is a really long A/N. It's because I'm tired. It's after midnight in Sweden and I have school tomorrow. But after school I can write the chapter I have been looking forward to the most, the campfire chapter (it's from the comics). I just got done with the 'Welcome to Happy Harbour' chapter. And after the campfire chapter, the first mission begins. I've looked forward to it for a long time, since shit goes down there. I like it and I really like leader Kaldur. I will just give shout outs and end this awfully long A/N.**

 **Shout out to animefan3250, .2626 and silly60 for favoriting the story. Seriuosly!? 3 new favorites in like one day. I love you so much, even though I have never met you irl. And I also just noticed that animefan3250 and .3250 also followed my story, consider the campfire chapter written for you. Ily.**

Independence day

 **Washington DC.**

 **July 4th 13.57 EDT**

I tapped my foot against the ground impatiently, the other heroes had three minutes before they would be late. But oh could you be late. Today was the day. The other sidekicks and I had been looking forward to this day for months. It was all we talked about when we met up. And they were about to be late to the most important day, ever.

"Are they here soon?"

"Calm down kiddo. Ice villains started attacking Central City, Star City, Gotham City and Pearl Harbour. We're just lucky nothing happened to Coast City."

"Still, how can someone be late. Today is the day," I said. After two years on earth I had truly changed. I missed Lah dearly but my duties on earth kept me busy and I had made friends with the other sidekicks, even KF, and normal civilians at my school.

"Look there's the Dynamic Duo," Hal said pointing to the Bat and his Bird.

"Hey GL, lookin' good," Robin said while giving me a hug.

"I would say the same. But I don't lie," I said smiling down at the short boy, who did his best not to end up with his head in my chest.

"Hey!"

"Robin, Green Lantern, it's nice to see you again," I heard the dark voice of Kalder behind me. I turned around only to be greeted with his handsome face. You could say that during the years I had started 'crushing' on him.

"Hey Aqualad. Nice seeing you again," I said with a small wave as Robin also greeted Aqualad. I had to slightly tilt my head to look him in the eyes as he had grown a lot over the past two years. He was now an inch taller than me.

He blessed me with one of his smiles.

"Aqualad, Robin, Green Lantern, nice to see that you're all on time," Speedy greeted us ruining the moment between me and Aqualad.

"You were the one who just arrived, I've been here for ten minutes. So maybe I should be saying that," I told Speedy raising my what would have been my eyebrow, if it weren't for the fact that I didn't have them as a Ki'Lah.

Speedy looked like he was going to retort but our mentors told us to get beside them so we could have the moment. That they totally practised. The only problem was that the Flashes were missing.

As we all stood in a line Batman started speaking.

"Today is the day." GA continued.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice." Aquaman picked up.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." GL ended it

"Which is what you'll soon be a part of." From behind me I could here KF.

"Oh man." All of us turned around to face the late arrivals. "I knew we'd be the last one here." I chuckled at that.

As we walked past the people waiting outside the Hall of Justice I could pick up what the people were saying.

"Is that Batman?"

"Look there's the Green Lanterns. I've never been this close to an alien before!" I smiled at the recognition.

"I see the Flash and Flash Jr." I shook my head at the mistake.

"Isn't his name Speedy?"

"No Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well that makes no sense." That was true. I had to ask Speedy about that one.

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" I heard GA ask Speedy.

"Born that way," was Speedy's answer.

"I'm glad we're all here," Aqualad told us.

"So am I, it's nice that we're all in this together," I told him.

"Have all the five sidekicks ever been at the same place at the same time?" KF asked. I frowned a little.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today," Speedy said angrily.

"Yeah, I'm technically my own hero and an adult in the eyes of the Ki'Lah, I only hang around GL because I want to," I said.

"Sorry, first time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed," was KF's excuse.

"You were overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" became Robin's input.

"For someone still learning the english language, you're just making it harder," I muttered. It was true, I still needed the ring to translate for me. Luckily, no one noticed.

"Oh maybe that's why," Robin muttered as we saw the giant statues of our mentors. It was an impressive sight.

We were greeted by Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. I had spent a lot of time with Martian Manhunter, out of everyone, he was the most helpful when I started getting used to earth culture. Not because he knew the most about it, but because he understood my situation. Wasn't his niece visiting? I wonder when I'll get to meet her?

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Green Lantern, Kid Flash, welcome," Martian Manhunter welcomed us before turning around to start the tour. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery and of course, our library." I looked around at all the books and all the knowledge. Back on Nor'Lapho the library was inside the Temple of Lapho and well cared for. In my village intelligence was the highest valued characteristic.

The Flash told us to make yourself at home. KF and Robin quickly took two of the chairs. Aqualad offered me the last one. But I denied and created my own.

"Do you want a seat Speedy?" I asked, he denied. I simply shrugged and sat down.

The adults talked among themselves about debriefing about the ice villain attacks on the same day. Before they started getting ready to go to the Watchtower.

 _Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Green Lantern 0-5, Red Tornado 1-6_

"That's it!" Speedy interrupted, oh no, I loved Speedy dearly, but he had the temper like Sarlo herself. "You promised us a real look inside. Not a glorified backstage pass." Aquaman was quick to respond.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really," Speedy gestured towards the civilians. "Who cares about which side of the glass we're on."

"Roy you just need to be patient," Green Arrow said, trying to calm Roy.

"What I need is respect," Roy growled.

"You can't demand respect Roy, that sort of thing has to be earned," I told him calmly, hoping he would calm down. Roy simply looked at me like I killed his puppy.

"They're treating us like kids, even worse like sidekicks," Roy spat out the word. While looking me dead in the eyes. " We deserve better than this." Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad looked confused.

"You're kidding, you're playing there game!? Why!? Today was supposed to be the day! Step one to becoming full fledged members of the League" I was about to speak out, but Kid Flash beat me to the punch.

"Well, sure. But I thought step one was a tour to the HQ?" I sighed.

"Yeah, but the Hall isn't the HQ. It's just a tourist attraction and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporters. They told Roy and I. So why didn't they tell you?" I said before Roy got the chance, and I looked Hal straight in the eyes. I had always assumed that everyone else knew. Heck, Roy and I had talked about finally going there. But then I saw the adults faces. They only thought I knew!

"Yeah, the real thing is an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower," Roy finished for me. The adults glanced with accusing looks at Oliver. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception?" The accusing looks became accusing. "Or not."

"You're not helping you cause here son. Stand down," Aquaman said trying to deflect the situation.

"Or what, you'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner. Not anymore." Roy took of his hat and threw it to the floor. I'm pretty sure I could hear Green Arrow's heart break. How could Roy say that to Oliver. I knew for a fact I would never say that to Hal, and I'm not even his adopted child like Roy is to Oliver. Everyone was in shock. Roy turned and started walking out.

"I guess they're right about you four, you're not ready," he told us as he walked out the room. The boys stood up and turned towards him. I stayed in my chair. In that moment Superman called.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-" Batman got interrupted. Zatara called for the whole Justice League to stop an evil sorcerer from blocking out the sun.

"Superman?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman called out to the rest of the Justice League. The boys and I started walking towards Batman. "All Leaguers rendez-vous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out." Batman turned towards us. "Stay put." Robin was the first to react. "What!? Why!?"

"This is a League mission," Aquaman tried to explain.

"You're not trained," The Flash elaborated.

"What!? Since when!?" Kid Flash exclaimed. And for once I agreed with him.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team," the Flash said trying to save himself.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready," Hal reassured us. I simply glared at him.

"But for now. Stay put," Batman told us. Giving us a miniature batglare. I managed to pick up the conversation between GA and Martian Manhunter with my superior hearing.

"Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?" GA asked.

"Indeed," Martian Manhunter replied. You-know-who? Did they mean his niece?

The leaguers walked out leaving us alone.

"Ugh, when we're ready! How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like… like sidekicks," Wally was the first to voice his opinions.

"Don't call us that. I'm my own hero. I gave up everything to come to earth," I spat.

"My mentor, my king. I thought he trusted me," Kaldur sounded heartbroken.

"Trusted us!? They don't even trust us with the basics! They got a secret HQ in space! Which leads me to ask how come you knew and never told us?" Kid Flash spun around facing me.

"I know about the Watchtower since that is where I stayed when I first came to earth. I simply assumed you guys knew as well. When I understood that Roy knew, that simply strengthened my theory. But it seems that I was wrong."

"What else aren't they telling us?" Kaldur asked.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked. The boys fell silent but I used the ring and it's powers to smack Robin. The boys turned to me in shock.

"Don't ever ask that. I get that you are angry at them, because trust me, when Hal comes home I'm going to scream myself hoarse. But we are their partners. They need us and we need them. It may not seem like they trust us. But think about it. The put their trust on us to have their backs in a fight. I'm sure all of us have been in a situation when they have needed us to make sure they got home safe and in one piece," I felt a couple tears slip past my defences and down my cheeks when I finished talking. Aqualad walked up to me and wiped them away for me. I mumbled a quick thank you and looked away.

"What is project Cadmus?" Aqualad asked from beside me.

"Don't know, but I can find out," Robin said with mischief

"I don't like that tone," I told him.

"What's wrong with it," Robin said in the same tone of voice.

"That's the tone my brother used before putting insects in my bed. Nothing good comes from that sort of tone," I told him. Robin and Kid Flash simply laughed. Robin started to hack into the computer. _Access denied_.

"Heh, wanna bet?" Robin continued tapping away.

"Woah, how are you doing this?" Kid Flash asked. And I had to agree, I have problems handling my own laptop.

"Same system as the batcave," Robin said, his voice full of trouble. _Access granted._ "Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab, here in DC. That's all there is," Robin said. "Batman's suspicious. Maybe we should investigate?" Robin suggested.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice," Aqualad pointed out.

"Hey, they're all about justice," Robin pointed out.

"But they said stay put," Aqualad and I pointed out. I blushed a bit. Lucky for me blushing didn't tend to be noticeable on purple skin.

"On blotting out the sun mission, not this," Robin explained.

"Wait, you're going to Cadmus, because if you're going, I'm going," Kid Flash said. Robin and Kid Flash turned towards Aqualad and I with identical smiles.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asked, seemingly agreeing to come.

"We didn't come for a playdate," Robin proclaimed.

"Oh what the Daej. Someone has to act as an older sibling and make sure you don't get hurt or worse killed."

We saw two scientists waving from a window when we arrived.

"Help!"

"Get us out!"

"Stay put, we will get you out!" The fireman shouted back. Just as he said that something exploded behind them and the scientists went flying out the window. Kid Flash ran ahead of us and managed to catch them and place them on the roof, but slipped and started falling down

"It's what's-his-name! Flash Boy!" the fireman shouted. Oh that was just too funny.

"It's Kid Flash!" Kid flash shouted down, still hanging from the ledge.

"So smooth," Robian teased.

"Does he always have to run ahead? We need a plan," Aqualad said and I couldn't agree more. Aqualad looked towards Robin and only problem? Robin was missing.

"Robin?" Aqualad looked around. All we got was a laugh. Then we spotted Robin running ahead to help Kid Idiot.

"So what do you think we should do? I was that I lift us up using my ring," I told Aqualad. He gave me a smile and nodded. I went simple and created a platform for him to stand on before flying up with him and dropping him off by the window that Robin and Kid Flash entered through before flying to the roof and getting the scientists down and then following Aqualad through the window.

"Appreciate the help," Aqualad murmured angrily.

"You handled it. Beside we're here to investigate," Robin told him while hacking a computer. Kid Flash was rummaging through some drawers. I followed Aqualad towards the elevators when I heard Robin's comment about poetic justice. Aqualad and I turned towards the elevators just in time to spot what looked like, alien? At least an alien I had never encountered.

"Did you…?" Aqualad started.

"Yeah." Kid Flash came running up behind us.

"The elevator should be looked down," he pointed out as Aqualad and I went closer to inspect the elevator. But Robin ran ahead of us to it.

"This is wrong," Robin said as he went on his wrist computer. "Thought so, this is a high speed express elevator, it doesn't belong in a two story building."

"Neither does what Green Lantern and I saw," Aqualad said and went up to the elevators and prying the doors open. And I got to say that I was impressed. As a Ki'Lah I was stronger than the average human. But I don't think even I could do that.

Robin went towards the now opened elevator shaft. "So that's why they needed an express elevator," he muttered while he shot of a grappling hook towards the top of the elevator shaft and jumping down. Aqualad and Kid Flash quickly followed. I simply flew down after them.

"I'm at the end of my rope," Robin said as we reached floor 26.

As the boys oppened the elevator doors, I sighed and simply said;

"You do know I could just create a platform and lower us down to the last floor?"

But it was to late as Kid Flash had run ahead. Again. I sighed.

"Kid, wait," Aqualad whisper shouted.

"Do you really think that'll stop him?" I asked Aqualad, whom in turn shook his head.

Robin, Aqualad and I ran after Kid Flash to see him almost get stomped to death, which he would have been if it hadn't been for me saving his butt and creating a protective dome around him and brought him back to us. We watched in horror as the big elephant like creations walked past us. On their heads were small demon-like creatures.

"No nothing odd going on here," Aqualad deadpanned as the creatures passed us.

Robin managed to hack a door open only to see what was on the other side.

"Okay, I'm officially whelmed." One the other side was tubes full with a glowing blue liquid and a creature, sleeping? in them while being robbed of, was that electricity?

"What are these things?" I asked as I went up to a tube to inspect the creatures.

"These things are how the hide this massive underground facility from the world. The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its' own power with these… things?. This must be what they're breed for," Kid Flash explained.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth," Aqualad continued. I've read the myth before, yes, when I learned about ancient Greece.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too. Let's find out why," Robin said as he hooked up his wrist computer to another computer. "They call 'em genomorphs. Wow! Look at the stats of these things! Super strength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!"

"They're enginering an army," Kid Flash murmured.

"How can they do this? It's inhumane. To create something just so they can do your bidding!?" I exclaimed. This is the sort of thing that disgusted me. Things like this also made me miss the peacefulness of Lah, all I had to do there was watch treaties get signed.

"But for whom?" Aqualad asked.

"Wait! There's something else. Something about a project Kr. Argh, the file's triple encrypted. I can't-" A deep voice interrupted Robin.

"Don't move!" a man surrounded by genomorphs shouted, I recognized him. But I couldn't place his name.

"Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Green Lantern, Kid Flash?," I heard a comment from Robin about the man getting Kid Flash's name right.

"I know you…" Aqualad said. At least it wasn't just me that recognized this man. "You're the Guardian. A hero." A hero? then why would he be working at Cadmus.

"I do my best," Guardian said.

"Then what are you doing here!?" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm cheif of security. You're trespassing, but we could call the Justice League and figure this out." Calling the JL didn't feel like the best idea right now, if I was going to be honest

"You think the League would approve of you breeding weapons!?" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily.

"Weapons? What do you mean wea- What have I-" Guardian shook his head. "My head… Take them down hard. No mercy!" What the Daej was going on with that sudden shift.

I couldn't think too long about the problem since I know had a bunch of genomorphs on my hands. I created a battle hammer to fight them, when I suddenly was surrounded by smoke. What the!? Robin must have used one of his smoke pellets. Soon I heard his grapple hook fire and realised that he was leaving us. That little!? Ugh. I was brought out of my thoughts by a genomorph trying to slash me in my face. I quickly used my battle hammer to knock it into a cage made out of green construction light. I quickly got rid of two more before I noticed that Aqualad was being attacked by Guardian, I quickly dispatched of another genomorph before running to help Aqualad, but he had already taken care of Guardian.

Kid Flash, Aqualad and I ran towards the direction Robina had taken off to. When we found him, he was hacking away. KF ran towards him and I took a look backwards and noticed that the genomorphs were right behind us. I then turned away to run towards Kid Flash and Robin with Aqualade right behind me. We both managed to dive into the elevator and close the door before any unwanted guests followed us in.

"We're headed down?" Aqualad asked.

"Dude, out is up!" Kid Flash told Robin.

"Excuse me, project Kr is down, on sublevel 52," Robin told us.

"This has gotten way out of control. We need to contact the League," I exclaimed.

"Perhaps Green Lantern is right, we should contact the League," Aqualad said, agreeing with me. Kid Flash and Robin looked down, but not for long since the doors opened up. We were on sublevel 52. It was dark red and grotesque. Leading off into tunnels. Robin ran off and Kid Flash commented that we were already here before running of behind him. Aqualad sighed beside me, while I groaned. And then we followed.

We stopped in front of two hallways. We all crouched down behind some equipment.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, bizarre looking hallway one or bizarre looking hallway two?" Robin continued.

Our choice was made for us when the strange creature Aqualad and I had seen in the elevator emerged from one of the hallways and started to throw containers at us. The containers exploded when they landed. Robin tried to throw a birdarang at the creature. But the creature stopped it midair.

We quickly took of into the other hallway. We ran down the hallway until we reached a door with a woman laying on the floor in front of it. And with the position Kid Flash was in I could only guess he had tripped her. If I weren't in such a hurry would have helped her.

The door was quickly closing so I used my power ring to create a beam to keep the doors apart.

"Hurry! I can't keep it up much longer!" I shouted as I flew in through the gap Robin and Aqualad coming in behind me. The beam disappeared and the doors closed.

"I disabled the door, we're safe," Robin told us.

"We're trapped," Aqualad translated.

"Uh, guys," Kid Flash beckoned us. "You might want to see this. Kid Flash pressed a button activation the lights and showing us a teenaged version of Superman.

"Woah," Robin gasped. Kid Flash walked up towards the pod.

"Big K, little r, the atomic symbol for Krypton! Clone?" He exclaimed.

"Robin, hack," Aqualad commanded.

"Right, right. Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force grown in 16 WEEKS!? From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman," I quipped in.

"No way the big guy knows about this!" Kid Flash piped in.

"Solar suits allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7," Robin informed us.

"And these creatures?" I asked.

"Genomorph-gnomes. Telepathic. Force-feeding him an education." Robin told us.

"And we can guess what else. They're making a slave out of , well, Superman's son!" said Kid Flash.

"Can we contact the League now?" I asked. Aqualad nodded.

"Now we contact the League," Aqualad ordered and pressed his symbol on his belt. I tried contacting Hal using my ring.

"Nothing on my end, what about you?" I told them.

"No signal," was Robin's response. Great.

"We're in too deep. Literally," Kid Flash quipped. We all looked at Superboy.

"This is wrong," Kid Flash was the first to speak up.

"We can't leave him like this," Robin continued.

"We must do something," I kept going.

"Set him free, do it," and Aqualad finished it. Robin quickly went to work. The pods glass walls were lowered and Superboy was set free. He moved his hand, cracking the joints. Before opening his eyes. Annnnd attacking us. This wasn't my day.

Superboy went for Aqualad first. tackling him to the ground,

"AQUALAD!" I screamed. Superboy started punching Aqualad in his face. But i used my power ring to tie Superboy up. But Superboy was strong and it took all my willpower to keep him constrained. I could feel the energy of the power ring emptying.

"Calm down Supey, we're on your side," Robin told him just before I let his restraints go. Superboy swung his fist around and managed to get a good hit on Kid Flash knocking him out. Luckily Robin acted quickly and we managed to restrain Superboy with our arms.

"I don't want to do this," said Robin as he put a smoke bomb on Superboy's face and we both let go. Aqualad took this moment to kick Superboy in his face. Making him crash into the control panel. When Superboy got up. Robin tasered him, but Superboy grabbed onto the cables and swung Robin towards him and then putting him to the ground with a foot to Robin's chest. I quickly created a baseball bat and and hit him in the chest so hard he was flung into the pod. Aqualad and I then tried to get Robin to his feet. But he fell unconscious. As Robin fell unconscious in Aqualad's arms, Superboy walked towards us.

"We are trying to help you," I told him, hoping it wouldn't come down to this. Superboy moved fast. Putting a hand around my neck, choking me, and pushing Aqualed to the side. I tried to breath but I couldn't. I felt panic creeping nearer as I kicked my legs. My ring, my ring. I tried to focus on anything but I couldn't. The last thing I saw was Aqualad attacking Superboy. Releasing me from his grip of death.

 **A/N and done. Now I can finally sleep. Like seriously, it's getting close to one in the morning. Nighty nighty. XOXO DaughterofHades1212**


	7. Fireworks

**A/N And here's the next chapter. I just finished campfire secrets. I liked it. You get everyone's backtstory in it and it's just team building. Once again I recommend that you read the comics, since I can't get what's happening in everyone's head. I couldn't write down Robin's backstory, since he told it to himself in his head, so Kayla wouldn't be able to hear it. Also, the color thing didn't work, which was annoying, but at least now I know it and won't make the mistake in the future. I will be able to get ahead with my writing during the next two days, which will be exciting. I look forward for the first team mission, since well, I can't tell you. Sorry. I really wish I could. Anyways, please review. It would really help me if you did. That way I can evolve as an author**

 **Shout out to Chibi D3ath and roserain1998 for following the story. Just three more followers and we reach ten. I didn't even think that I'd get one, so I'm happy and so is my cat.**

Fireworks

I was back on Lah, the sun beaming back on me.

"There you are Kai'Lah," my eyes snapped open.

"Nor'Kun!"

"Yes, who else?"

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long."  
"What do you mean? You only left for five minutes?"  
"What!? No, I was on earth for two year."

"What are you talking about you've been on Lah your whole life?" Nor'Kun looked at confused.

"No, I've been to Oa and Earth. Earth! I must return to earth, my friends are in trouble!"

"What are you talking about. Don't you wanna be with me. Isn't that what you have dreamed about. Your family and Kai'Saj and your engagement to me, isn't that what you think about?"

"Yes, no, I mean no?"

"Don't you want to return to Lah."

"Of course, but I don't want to leave my friends behind!"

"But you have to wake up first"

"What?"

"Wake up"

"Wake up now!"

"Time is running short, you must awaken"

"Awaken now!"

 **Washington DC**

 **July 5th, 00:01 EDT**

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking as the light hit my eyes. I was in pod and my arms were restrained, so were also my legs. I didn't have the energy to lift my head. So I simply let my head hang down, my long braids obscuring my sight.

"What do you want!?" I felt relief when I heard Kid Flash's voice. Oh Lah, I never thought I would think that sentence.

"Quit staring you're creeping me out!" Kid Flash shouted. He must be extremely angry.

"Uh KF, how about we not tick out the guy that can fry us with a look," and ther was Robin, but what about Aqualad?

"We only sought to help you," I felt like I was about to cry. Everyone was alright.

"Yeah, we free you and your turn on us, how's that for gratitude."

"Kid Please, be quiet now, I believe or new friend was not in full control of his actions," thank you Aqualad for being the voice of reason.

"What if I- hmrg, what if I wasn't?" the voice was unfamiliar. It must be, must be, uh, Superboy.

"He can talk!?" Wally can you never shut up.

"Yes, he can," great, now you hurt his feelings.

"Not like I said It," oh Wally, sometimes I wonder if you mother dropped you down the stairs as a child.

"The genomorphs taught you, telepathically," it seems like Aqualad is trying to get him on our side.

"They taught me much, I can read, write, I know the names of things." Okay now we slide in with the real world.

"But have you seen them? Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun" And there comes Robin with the punch.

"Images are implanted in my mind, but, no, I have not seen them." It tugged at my heartstrings to hear this. To never see the sky or sun. To not feel the heat on your face.

"But you know what you are, who you are?" Kaldur was digging towards the boy's heart.

"I am the Superboy, genomorph, a clone made of the DNA from the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light." What!? They made a Superman back up. This is not good.

"To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration. Bur like Superman, you deserve a life of your own, beyond that solar suit, beyond the pod, beyond Cadmus." Good work Kaldur

"I live because of Cadmus! It is my home" Oh no, we need him to see what Cadmus really is.

"Your home is a test tube, we can show you the sun." There we go Robin.

"Uh, pretty sure it's after midnight, but we can show you the moon." Yet another unnecessary comment made by Kid Flash.

"We can show you, introduce you to Superman." There we go Kaldur'ahm.

"No they can't." And who the Daej are you. I tired to lift my head to look a the man but I couldn't even move my twinky toe. "They'll be otherwise occupied, activate the cloning process." Oh for the love of Apho.

"Pass the batcave's crowded enough." I would laugh if I could.

"And get the weapon it's pod!" Hey you rotten skunk, didn't your mother teach you to not call people it.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it." That was so unnecessary.

"Help us." Please listen to Kal.

"Don't start thinking now, see you're not a real boy, you're a weapon, and you belong to me, well to Cadmus, same thing, now get back to your pod." I swear as soon as I can start moving, I abandon the path of Rajsa and go Sarlo on his ass.

I heard the sound of something activating and then I felt the most intense pain I have ever felt. I let out a scream so loud I gave Black Canary a run for her money before blacking out.

When I finally woke up I was face to face with Aqualad.

"Aqualad?," my throat felt raw. "What happened?"

"I have no time to explain, we must hurry" Aqualad said as he helped me down from the pod, carrying my bridal style.

"You'll never get out of here!" I recognised this voice, it belonged to the evil scientist. "I'll have you back in pods before morning!"

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all," I heard Robin say from behind me, followed by an explosion.

"We are still 42 levels below ground. But if we can make it to the elevator," Aqualad said as we ran through the hallways, well everyone else ran, Aqualad was still carrying me. But genomorphs started appearing in front of us and behind us. We stopped and I used this moment to tell Aqualad to put me down so we both could fight.

Superboy went into attack mode, punching monsters left and right, almost bringing down the building on top of us.

"Superboy! The goal is escape! Not to bury ourselves here!" Aqualad shouted at him in a commanding voice.

"YOU WANT ESCAPE! RAAAGHR!" Superboy screamed as he lifted up a mammoth like genomorph, throwing it at the other genomorphs.

As we reached the elevator, Aqualad tore the doors open with his hands. I grabbed Robin carrying him in bridal style and started flying, Kid Flash started running up the walls and Superboy carried Aqualad and started flying. Except he couldn't fly, but started falling down. Robin reacted quicker than me, throwing a birdarang for Aqualad to grab onto. Kid Flash reached them before Robin and I.

"Superman can fly, why can't I fly?" Superboy sounded heartbroken, I understood him, I felt like that sometime during missions with the other Green Lanterns.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single jump. Still cool," Kid Flash said. I created a platform for everyone to stand on. But then the elevator came falling down. I quickly made a hand to hold the elevator in place. The only problem? I wasn't strong enough to keep carrying it.

"Guys! I'm not strong enough to keep this in place long enough! This'll have to be our exit!" I shouted. I was still weak from the battle with Superboy and being electrified, and even if I was at my strongest, I wouldn't be able to carry an elevator.

Superboy punched the elevator doors open and after the guys exited the elevator shaft I quickly followed, letting go of the elevator.

Genomorphs were quick to greet us. We started running, with no idea where to go. Until Superboy shouted at us to go left. Then right. Leading us straight into a dead end. Fantastic. This is just great. What are we going to do now?

"Great direction Supey, are you trying to get us repodded?" Kid Flash asked him, clearly as annoyed as me.

"No, I don't understand…" Superboy sounded confused. Well at least he wasn't trying to get us captured, but that didn't change the fact we were still stuck.

"Don't apologize, this is perfect!" Or not, The Boy Wonder had an idea.

An idea that meant climbing through the air vent. Now let me tell you, as a girl that's 5 foot 11 inches tall, small spaces aren't exactly my thing. And I was behind Aqualad, so Wally could see my entire behind.

"You know what, this isn't so bad after all," I knew for a fact that Wally had just said that to rile me up. He had stopped flirting with me after we met for the first time and he wouldn't stop now.

"Oh bite me," but that didn't stop me from snapping at me.

"Shh, listen," Superboy told us. I strained my ears, picking up the sound of something else in the air vent. Most likely genomorphs, oh great Daej, bring me to your kingdom of the dead now.

We exited the air vents. Finally! But Aqualad was worried that the genomorphs would follow us

"I hacked the motion sensors," Robin informed him.

"Sweet," commented Kid Flash

"Still plenty of room, between us and out," said Robin.

"Yeah, but I finally got room to move," Kid Flash said while putting on his goggles and racing up the stairs.

"I'm not one to bet, but ten dollars that he runs into something," I said watching him disappear.

"And I'm not the type to take a bet I know I'll lose," Robin said following Kid Flash. I smirked and started flying up the stairs.

"More behind us!" Robin informed us. Fantastic. Superboy quickly got rid of them by destroying the stairs.

I took a shortcut by flying directly up. Reaching the top before Wally and getting the pleasures of watching him run head first into the doors. I might have giggled.

"We're cut off from the street," Aqualad said once he reached the doors.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed," Wally muttered, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Do you want me to kiss the booboo," I asked him in a baby voice. Wally flashed me a smirk.

"Depends on where you kiss me." I once again I was thankful that my blush wasn't visible on my purple skin.

Aqualad and Superboy started trying to open the door. I joined them in their efforts.

"Can't hack this fast enough," Robin said as genomorphs started appearing. He kicked open another door and shouted at us to follow him. Which was a mistake as we ran right into an army of genomorphs.

"Oh crap," I muttered as we got knocked out by telepathic means.

I woke up, still surrounded by genomorphs, but not in a pod.

"I chose freedom," Superboy said loudly. Did I miss something?

"Feels like fog lifting," Guardian muttered. What on earth was going on?

"Guardian?" Aqualad and I asked on the same time.

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond," I was guessing the evil scientist was Desmond.

"I think not," Desmond said from behind the genomorphs. Great, just when I thought things were getting better. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus," Desmond said as he lifted up a vial of something the same color as my eyes, and drank it.

"This is not good," I whispered. Aqualad nodded.

Desmond started growing, his skin tearing away to give space for his new form.

"Oh Lah, what is happening to him!" I screamed. Before us stood a monster, something similar to the beasts my mother used to tell me about as a child. The beasts that once roamed Lah, destroying everything in their way.

"Everyone back!" Guardian shouted at us as he bravely ran towards the beast. Only to get knocked out by one hit. Superboy followed, but he managed to attack the beast. Before creating a hole in the ceiling.

"Okay, that's one way to bust through the ceiling," Robin said as he used his grappling hook.

"Do you think labcoat planned that?" Wally asked as he and Robin flew through the whole. I grabbed onto Aqualad and flew after them.

"I doubt he is planning anything anymore," Aqualad responded.

When we got up I quickly let go of Aqualad, creating a machine gun and started firing at the beast. He didn't even react. But Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash managed to trip him. I quickly strapped him to the floor. Robin throwed some sort of bombs at him, they exploded on his chest, causing the beast to get a bit dazed. But he recovered quickly and despite my best efforts managed to break loose from the bounds, attacking Superboy. Destroying a column in the process. Aqualad used his water bearers to grab one of the beast's arms, I used my ring to grab the other. The beast quickly got loose from Aqualad's water bearers and I followed suit.

Just as the beast threw Aqualad and Kid Flash at the wall, I managed to create a pitcher's glove and catching Kid Flash. But Aqualad got punched into one of the columns, making the whole building shake. I made a giant hand grabbing the beast and throwing him across the room. But I could basically feel the power draining. Oh oh, not good. I could not risk losing too much power during this fight. Superboy started attacking the beast, destroying another column in the process.

Kid Flash started teasing the beast, making it chase him. I was about to help him when Robin stopped us, informing us of his plan. Superboy, Aqualad and I made quick work of the last pillars.

Kid Flash managed to trick Blockbuster onto the water. Superboy punching him down. I quickly restrained him, Aqualad then electrified the water, making him to dazed to attack us, In that moment the bombs exploded causing the building to come falling down upon us. I quickly created a protective dome around us to shield us from the collapsing building. After everything seemed to have settled. I expanded the dome, pushing the debris out of our way, before dropping the dome.

"We… did it," an out of breath Aqualad said between deep breaths. I just started laughing out of relief.

"Was… there ever any doubt," Robin said, also between deep breaths. He and Kid Flash high-fived before recoiling in pain. When I looked at us, I noticed that their suits were completely destroyed. Mine was the only one intact since it would repair itself immediately after being damaged. I looked at Aqualad with the biggest smile on my face.

"We… actually did it," I said, taking deep breaths.

"See, the moon," Wally said to Superboy, pointing at the fullmoon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked him. Smile still on my face. Then I saw a figure, Superman. Please don't let the other Green Lanterns be here.

"Wow, and Superman. Do we keep our promises or what!?" Wally said. Don't sound so happy about this West.

What must have been the entire JL started landing around us. And I did not miss the glares on the Green Lanterns' faces. Luckily for me Guy wasn't here. Phew, at least I avoided that one. He would be teasing me for days if he saw this mess.

Superboy started going towards Superman. The moment of truth. He showed the symbol. And Superman did not look happy.

"Is that what I think it is," and neither did Batman, but to be fair he never sounded happy.

"He doesn't like being called an it," Wally said in a sing-songy tone.

"Not the right time West," I growled at him.

"I'm Superman's clone," Superboy said, and the League did not expect that answer by the looks of their faces.

"Start talking," Batman said, giving us his infamous batglare. Oh dear Lah help me.

Once we finished and Jon along with some other leaguers started carrying away Blockbuster, the adults started talking.

Superman went to talk to Superboy, and it did not go well. Leaving an already upset Superboy, even more upset.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels," Batman's voice said behind us. "But let's make on thing clear-"

"You should have called," Flash said interrupting Batman. Which made Batman even more annoyed.

"End results aside, we are not happy," Batman said, glaring down at us. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again."

"I am sorry, but we will," Aqualad said, standing up against Batman.

"Aqualad, stand down," Aquaman ordered us.

"Apologies, my King. But no," Aqualad rebelled, looking Aquaman dead in the eye. "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do."

"Tonight, on our own without you guiding us, we did something good. We did what we had been trained to do, by you. We made something powerful. And we will not stand down," I said, looking at them in the eyes, not even wavering when I made eye contact with Batman, even if my heart was pounding.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall the four of you-," Flash started.

"The five of us. And it's not," Kid Flash interrupted him.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us," Robin said. "Or why teach us at all."

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple, get onboard or get out of the way," Superboy said.

"We don't need you permission anymore," I said. The ring chose me, out of all the people on Lah, it chose me. I could tell that Hal understood that.

"Give me three days," Batman finally said.

"Three days isn't so long," Wally said. Yeah, it could be worse.

"Uh, guys," Robin said, motioning at Superboy. Oh no.

"Hey Supey, how 'bout you come home with me," Wally said.

"That's actually nice of you KF," I said giving him a smile.

 **July 4th, Coast City**

 **22.14 PDT**

Hal had been quiet during the whole journey home. It was starting to worry me. He hadn't even looked at me.

"Uh Hal?" I asked. He just looked at me before sighing, taking of his ring, I did the same and transformed back to my human form.

"Do you really feel like I treat you like a child?" I sighed.

"Sometimes, it feels like you forget that I've been an adult for four years. Like you forget that the Ki'Lah matures faster than a human. It annoys me. I know you see me as your niece. But I don't want you to treat me like your niece when the masks comes out. Whenever we wear our suits, I want you to see me as your partner. But when we take of our rings, then I want to be your niece, that's when I'm okay with you being a little overprotective. I get that you are doing it because you care, but please, I don't want to worry about you not trusting me with information."

"I'm sorry Kayla. I get it. But that doesn't change the fact that you are grounded for a week."

"What!? Why!?"

"You disobeyed order, didn't answer me when I called and caused me to get grey hairs early," Hal said, pointing at his hair. I scoffed.

"Four days?"

"Five."

"You're the best uncle Hal."

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 8th, 08:04 EDT**

I let out a quiet yawn, it was way too be be awake. But Batman had finally made his decision. I had been here much earlier than the rest to fix the cave for use. My punishment for the whole Cadmus thing. They boys were dressed in civilian cloths. I was too, but I wasn't in my human form.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions," Batman said.

"Real missions?" Robina asked.

"Yes, but covert," Batman.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest," Flash explained.

"The Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly," Aquaman continued.

"The six of you will be that team," Hal said, winking at me. Wait six?

"Cool! Wait? Six?" Robin seemed to have caught that too. Batman nodded at the direction behind us. From the shadow's Martian Manhunter and a green skinned girl appeared. This must be his niece, she was pretty, with green skin and auburn hair.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," Batman said, introducing her.

"Hi," Miss Martian said, giving us small wave.

"Liking this gig more every minute," I rolled my eyes at Kid Flash's comment. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes, again.

"Ignore him, I do. I'm Green Lantern, it's nice having another girl on the team. And alien," I said offering her my hand. She took it shaking my hand.

"I'm honored to be included," she told us. The boys went up to her and started talking with her.

"Hey Superboy come meet Miss M," Robin said, beckoning to Superboy to come over. Miss Martian took one look at Superboy before changing her top to match his.

"I like your t-shirt," she said. And Superboy smiled at her. I hadn't seen him smile so far. I made eye contact with Aqualad to make sure we both caught that. He raised his eyebrow and smiled at me. I smiled back, before beckoning him with my eyes to look at Miss Martian and Superboy. He nodded, he had also caught that little moment.

"Today is the day," Aqualad said.

"Today is the day," I repeated with a big smile on my face.

"Superboy most of us will be leaving. You are not to go anywhere. Just sit tight until Red Tornado returns," Batman informed him.

"Yeah, I want to catch some more z's before morning. It's like, five in the morning back in Coast City," I said heading for the zeta tubes.

"Yeah, and we have been here longer getting everything ready," Hal said.

"Goodbye Green Lanterns," Aqualad said.

"Goodbye, Aqualad," I said as the data scanned me. _Green Lantern B-04, Green Lantern 04._ Back in Coast. I turned off the ring and and activated my necklace.

"By the way, you're not grounded anymore," Hal said as we started walking towards our apartment complex.

"Huh, why? I still got two more days?"

"Because you woke up at 3am and got forced to start fixing an old dusty cave, and I decided to be nice," Hal explained.

"Thanks." Well, now I can go to that party that Delilah was hosting.

 **A/N I was planning to make the three days inbetween a whole chapter on it's own, but I couldn't think of anything to write. Since Kayla is grounded and all. I almost forgot to upload the last part since I'm stupid. But I remembered in the last moment. Also, is something wrong with chapter 4? I'm looking at the reader traffic and like expected the numbers get lower for each chapter. But they dip on chapter 4 only to go up again on chapter 5. What? Are people skiping this chapter or something? Please tell me if you are, so I know what's bad in the chapter and can fix it and not do the same mistake in the future. XOXO Gossip Girl, wait, shit I mean DaughterofHades1212**


	8. Saving Selena

**A/N Early updat ftw. As soon as I woke up, I started writing the next chapter. So here is an early update. I'm planning to write the next chapter today, so there might be a double update. Who knows, I might write two more chapters today, as long as my back can hold out that long. This is another comic book chapter, so yet again I encourage everyone to read the comic, since I have been skipping some parts of the dialouge. It's hard to write every line of it when they are in a fight scene. I just finished 'Drop-zone'. And I like it how the chapter turned out. The next chapter is Schooled, and after Schooled comes Infiltrators. Which I'm looking forward to, since that episode introduces Artemis. Which is intresting, since Kayla is a peaceful and caring person, she'll want Artemis to feel like she belong. But Artemis and Kayla are different, Artemis grew up in a kill-or-be-killed enviroment, while Kayla grew up in a loving and very peaceful enviroment. This makes Artemis very agressive and usually makes her solve things by force. While Kayla is calm and peaceful, she also tries to solve things the diplomatic way. Which is the way I try to write her. I hope it comes through, I do try my best. Please write a review and tell me if I do anything wrong or if you have advice on how to be better.**

 **Shout out to Yusuke Kurosaki for following this story. I love your face bro.**

...Saving Selena

 **Central City**

 **July 9th 13:28 CDT**

"So why am I looking at a picture of…?" Wally asked. We were sitting at a café in Central City, Robin had called Wally, Kaldur and I, asking us to meet him there.

"Her name is Gonzalez, Selena Gonzalez," Robin informed us.

"And we care why?" Other than the fact that she's a hottie," Wally asked.

"She's here in Central City and being targeted by a hit. There's a reason…" Robin said. "I just don't know what it is yet, but I think I found something that might be related to her. Looking through some of Batman's files I found that there have been a few targets. Seemingly unrelated, but I've cross referenced tons of data and I think I found a pattern."

"Looking through? You mean you hacked into Batman's files," Wally said loudly.

"Can you be any louder Wally," I whisper shouted at him. "Do we really need the whole world to know about our, extra curricular activities."

"Sorry, sorry," Wally said, holding up his hands.

"Anyway…" Robin said, getting us back to the matter at hand. "I think this CEO might be next. All the other 'hits' have been made to look like accidents, random muggings gone wrong, things like that. Anyway, I figured we could look into this." We? What about Miss Martian and Superboy? Weren't they a part of this team too?

"And what brought this to your attention in the first place?" Kaldur asked.

"I've been looking into Cadmus the last couple of days," Robin answered. "Corporate holdings, who they do business with and such. I noticed a few people they've done business with seem to meet untimely accidents."

"You want us to look into this hunch that someone might have put a hit on the CEO of this company?" Wally asked. "Cool!" Robin looked at him with a less than happy expression.

"Is it just going to be us? What about Miss Martian and Superboy?" I asked, it wasn't fair to just leave them out of it.

"We don't want them to get in trouble before the team even gets going, do we?" Robin replied, you don't want to get them in trouble? But it's okay to get us in trouble? "Besides, if you think about it, _we_ haven't even had a real outing yet as a team."

"Let's do it! C'mon GL, this could be fun," Wally said. Could he not use my hero name? I was then reminded when Batman told me something similar. A light smile graced my lips.

"Okay, think of it as a training session, then. We haven't even had one of those as a team yet," Robin said, trying to convince me.

"Then why are Superboy and Miss Martian not here?" Kaldur asked, joining my side.

"Yeah, he's right. They are a part of the team. If this is a team training session, why aren't they here?" I continued.

"Yeah but…" Robin started. "We've been around longer than they have and we haven't even had much interaction with each other. We're always doing our own crime-fighting thing with our partners. I mean, the only two of us that see each other more than once a month are KF and GL. And they only meet each other twice every month. Heck, I can count the number of times I've met GL and you during my entire career on one hand, including this one." It was true, especially for Robin. Batman doesn't work with other heroes very often, so Robin rarely sees us. I've met him twice in two years, excluding the two most recent times. And since Aqualad mostly operated in Atlantis, he wasn't around much either. He and I have met around six times in the last two years. Whereof three out of those six times had been by ourselves as Jackson and Kayla. The only reason I saw KF so much, was because Hal and Barry were best friends, and Barry would often visit, dragging Wally along with him. Neither of us liked it. "I figured it would be a chance for us to kinda clear the cobwebs before we get into full team mode."

"Cobwebs? You've been hanging around in dark caves way too much," Wally exclaimed.

"I'm not sure about this…" Kaldur said.

"I am! Count me in. You think Selena likes younger guys?" Wally said loudly. I feel bad for his future wife.

"But how do we know all of these random accidents and muggings are hits put out on people and why do you think they are all related?"

"Who do you think is behind all this?" Wally asked.

"Behind it? Hard to tell. Could be Cadmus but none of the evidence points to them. But who do I think was hired to do the job on Selena Gonzalez? The League of Shadows," Robin responded. The League of Shadows? I've heard of them, but never actually encountered them. They mostly stuck to Batman and Green Arrow.

"Whoa! Really?" Wally seemed a bit too excited about this.

"Yeah, I think these 'accidents' were executed by them," Robin responded.

"Executed? That's seems like an appropriate word," Wally said, laughing at the pun.

"Wait. Who is the League of Shadows?" Kaldur asked.

"What? You've never heard of the League of Shadows? Have you been living in a cave or something!?" Wally asked.

"Wally, darling, I think the word you're looking for is underwater," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Oh yeah…" Wally said, looking very embarrassed.

"The League of Shadows is a deadly organization with their dirty hands stuck in a whole bunch of stuff all over the world. Killing is only part of their business," Robina explained.

"Allegedly. Nothing ever seems to get proven against these guys," Wally continued.

"Batman and Robin, and Green Arrow and Speedy was usually the ones that interacted with these guys. KF and I have never come in contact with 'em," I said.

"So just to reiterate… you want the four of us to into what may or may not be a sanctioned assassination attempt on this CEO, carried out by a covert organization called the League of Shadows, without any of our teammates," Kaldur said. "And without authorization from Batman or the rest of the Justice League?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Robin said.

"What are we waiting for?" Wally asked. Aqualad and I shared a look. We both sighed.

"They will get in trouble and we both know it. Let's just follow them and try to make sure they survive," I said, taking on my big sister roll.

"Hey!"

"You are right once again," Kaldur told me, letting out a sigh.

"Aren't I always?"

 **Central City**

 **July 9th, 19:54 CDT**

"Why is she still at work? Everyone else went home hours ago," Kid Flash said as he ate a bag of chips. We had been watching Selena Gonzalez almost the whole day, it was awfully boring.

"Don't talk while eating," I chided him, much like I would chide my younger brother. And that thought was all it took to make this day suck.

"Yeah, and could you not chew so loudly?" Robin asked.

"At this point I wish he could feed with a filter system much like a humpback whale would. It would not be as nauseating to watch," Kaldur commented.

"Wow, I did not know you could be so mean Aqualad," I told him surprised. Kaldur had never really made mean comments about people. He simply shrugged.

"Haha!" Wally swallowed. "Very funny!"

"Could you keep it down," Robin asked again.

"Which one? My voice or my chewing?"

"Both!" Robin responded.

"I can't help it. I'm bored and I need to eat! we've been sitting here for hours, do you know how hard that is for me to do?" Wally asked. "She's been in that building all day. All of the employes have gone home. She's all alone. If they were going after her, don't you think they would have done it by now?" That was the moment when Wally jinxed it.

"No," Robin responded.

"How do you know that, Einstein?" Wally asked.

"Because they're doing it right now."

"I don't see anything," Wally said looking at Selena.

"There below the window… movement," Kaldur pointed at a moving figure. "We-" Kid Flash started running down the building, interrupting Aqualad. "Robin, Green Lantern, we should-" Robin let out his cackle, swinging towards the building.

"This is why we needed training as a team," I said finishing with a sigh. "What's our plan of attack?"

"I wouldn't worry about your team. In a few minutes, you won't have a team to worry about," a man said from behind us. I turned around, seeing a large man with a Hook. I barely had any time to react before he threw himself at me and Aqualad.

"Who are you?" I asked, avoiding his hook.

"Are you with the League of Shadows?" Aqualad asked.

"What kind of question is that? even if I was, I wouldn't tell you" the man said as he managed to punch me, causing me to fall off the building.

"GREEN LANTERN!" I heard as I fell downwards. I started flying upwards, my head pounding from the hit.

"Sorry, I might have killed your girlfriend," I heard the man say, humor in his voice. I heard Aqualad shout a battle cry. When I came up to the roof, the man was holding an unconscious Aqualad.

"AQUALAD!" I screamed. I created a giant fist, hitting the man so hard he made a dent on the roof.

"I guess I was right about the girlfriend comment," he said as he landed a punch on me. I created a shield, shielding me from his next punch. I used my legs to kick him away from me. He got up quickly and struck me in the head with his hook. Making my world go dark.

When I woke up, I was hanging upside down, encaged in spider web. Great.

"What happened and where am I?" I asked, still a little dazed from getting a metal hook to the head.

"Great, you're awake. We kinda got our asses kicked," Kid Flash said.

"Where's Aqualad?"

"Between Kid Flash and I," Robin responded.

"We need to get of this," I said.

"Don't you think we haven't tried yet?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, and Aqualad is still out I think," Robin responded.

"What?...Where am I?" I heard Aqualad's voice behind me. Thank Lah.

"You're awake? Good, but we have some bad news... and even worse news!" Kid Flash said.

 **Central City**

 **July 9th, 22:12 CDT**

"So you four junior-grade good guys thought you could stop us?" a man dressed in a purple suit with a black spider said. He was holding Selena Gonzalez, who was pleading to be let go.

"Yeah, what were you thinking? This is Hook and the Black Spider you got here! We're good at what we do. We're professional," the man, Hook, said.

"Yeah, professional hitmen for the League of Shadows sent to kill an innocent woman," Kid Flash said.

"I wouldn't go throwing around names of deadly groups like that if you know what's good for you, kid," The Black Spider said.

"Why are you after her? Why is Selena Gonzalez targeted?" Robin demanded.

"You're not in any position to ask any questions… but we are," Black Spider said. "How'd you know we'd be here?" None of us answered.

"He asked you a question," Hook said, threatening Aqualad with his hook.

"Like you, we don't have to answer any questions," Aqualad said calmly.

"Yeah, but you're going to, 'cause you screwed up and got caught! Face it, you guys never even had a chance against us," Hook said arrogantly.

"What? We came here to stop you from hurting her, we did that!" Robin said, stalling for time.

"Ha! Are you kidding me? You stopped us, yeah, for like five minutes," Hook said "You see what's happening here right? You lost!"

"You didn't take my utility belt," Robin said.

"Wait… your what now?" Hook asked.

"You never took my utility belt. You know the thing that lets us escape," Robin said, smirking.

"What is he talking abou-" Hook didn't get the chance to finish, since we had broken out of the webbing and Robin kicked him in the face.

"Have I ever told you I love that belt?" Kid Flash asked.

"What can I say? It's the one accessory that goes with everything," Robin responded. I rolled my eyes.

"They're free!" Black Spider shouted.

"Let's get out of here! These kids have wasted too much of our time here anyway," Hook responded. Oh no you don't. I used the ring to try to steal away Selena Gonzalez. I didn't succeed and got myself thrown into a wall But I was lucky. Kid Flash and Robin had gotten stuck to the wall with spider web. Hook was just about to finish them off as Aqualad created a shield out of water. I reacted quickly and used my ring to grab Hook's, uh, well, hook. After I had grabbed the hook I threw him into the wall, see how you like a taste of you own medicine. I flew to the boys, Aqualad had just gotten them down.

"Robin, we need a diversion, Kid Flash, grab Gonzalez. Green Lantern and I'll deal with them," Aqualad commanded. Robin threw a few smoke bombs, creating a diversion for Kid Flash to grab Gonzalez.

Kaldur told Wally to get her out of her, but Wally stayed behind to fight with the rest of us.

During the conversation, Black Spider tried to get a hit at Aqualad and I, but Robin saved us, pushing us out of the way. As Hook shot his hook at Aqualad, Aqualad grabbed the chain, dragging Hook towards him. But Hook anticipated it, getting ready to kick Aqualad in the face. I quickly created a shield, causing Hook to land on it, before hurling him to the roof.

The fight was going nowhere and Robin acknowledged that. Aqualad was about to command us to get out of the building before the bad guys interrupted.

We ended up in another fight, getting separated from each other. Selena and Kid Flash went off to a place where she would be safe, leaving Robin, Aqualad and I to deal with the bad guys.

"How do we approach this?" Robin asked.

"Hook shouldn't be such a big problem for Aqualad and I, but Black Spider is, he's fast and can strike multiple targets at the same time. He is way too fast for Aqualad and I, can you and Kid Flash deal with him?" I asked.

"On it, give me five sec before you make your move," Robin said, disappearing as usual.

"You hold Hook in place while I use the water from the bathrooms below us," Kalder told me in a demanding tone.

"Yes sir."

"Hold," Aqualad told them.

"Oh look it's the human glowstick," Hook commented. Black Spider demanded that we'd hand over the girl.

"There aren't any water coolers for you to pull on of you tricks on us," Hook said.

"Well, yeah, but we are standing over the bathrooms," I said before using my ring to keep Hook in place as he got doused in water. After Aqualad was finished I slammed him into the ceiling. While Aqualad and I disposed of Hook, Robin and Kid Flash had disposed of Black Spider, leaving them in a pile on the floor.

"Hey, where's Gonzalez?" I asked looking around. She was gone.

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 10th, 22:12 EDT**

"We looked everywhere for her. She was pretty scared; she probably just ran and is hiding somewhere," Kid Flash suggested

"We checked her premises, and those of her family she is nowhere to be found," Aqualad informed Robin. We had looked everywhere for Selena, but we couldn't find her.

"Listen," Robin said.

" _Police say it is too early to tell if the disappearance of Farano Enterprises CEO Selena Gonzalez is in anyway connected to what happened last night at their corporate headquarters last night. Although it is a good possibility as the two men captured on the premises and allegedly responsible for all the property damage have themselves escaped custody as they were being transported to a maximum holding facility,_ " the news reporter said.

"How could I have not seen it?!" Robin shouted at himself.

"When we were back in the building, Black Spider said 'the minute you get outside we'll know where you are'," Aqualad quipped in.

"They had others outside," Robin said. "They're the League of Shadows! Of course they had others outside! We just never saw them, but they were there." I put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder.

"You're beating yourself up to hard over this," I whispered at him.

"So you mean Selena is…" Wally didn't say the word, didn't need to. We all hung our heads in defeat. We failed at saving Selena.

 **A/N Yeah, I know, she dead. Which is one of the reasons I'm happy that Miss M wasn't in this chapter. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Green Lantern have all seen someone die, and know how to deal with it. Miss M doesn't, I think this is the reason that Miss M took over during the failsafe mission. Everyone else, except Superboy (but he isn't a telepath), had seen someone die, even if Robin (and Green Lantern) are the only one(s) that we know for sure about. Robin saw his parents die, and Kayla held a dying man in her arms when she was 12 (and honestly, that shit fucked her up). We can all assume that KF, Aqualad and Artemis have seen someone die. Therefor, if they had been telepaths, they would have known how to deal with it.**

 **XOXO Gossi- I mean, DaughterofHades1212**


	9. Welcome to Happy Harbour

**A/N Hello! Another early update. I was planning to out this chapter up yesterday, but when I finally finished 'Schooled' it was super late and I knew that it would take me another half hour to post this chapter. So as soon as I woke up (that was like 4 minutes ago) I started tp post the chapter. There will be another update today, and maybe a third If I get done with the next chapter.**

 **No shout out's today :(. My cat is sad, actually, she's mostly annoyed. I woke her up when I got my computer and now she's glaring at me.**

Welcome to Happy Harbour

 **Star City**

 **July 17th, 23:16 PDT**

Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and I watched from the shadows as Speedy foiled Brick's plans. When we heard that he told his men to scorch Speedy we decided to interrupt.

Wally ran towards the men disarming some of them. Robin threw birdarangs at some, disarming them. While Aqualad and I knocked them out. I catched one of the barrels that Brick threw at Speedy, hurling it back towards him. Aqualad sliced another in half. Speedy shot Brick distracting him.

"The cave is perfect. It has everything the team will need," Aqualad started. We had come here trying to convince Speedy to join. It had been mine and Kaldur's idea. Speedy was one of my best friends and I'm sure Kaldur felt the same way. We really wanted him to join.

"For covert missions, you know, spy stuff," Robin said.

"And wait until you see Superboy and Miss Martian. But I saw her first," Kid Flash said.

"Brick is up again, guys!" I said, noticing Brick getting ready for another attack. I catched the barrel he hurled at us, throwing it back. It exploded in his face. Speedy used the moment that Brick was dazed to shot him three times in the chest.

"Haha, tell Arrow he shouldn't send boys to do a man's job," Brick said.

"What about a girl then," I shouted, hitting him in the head with a giant baseball bat. He barely reacted, c'mon. Speedy in the meanwhile notched another arrow. Brick noticed him, but rather than try to duck he showed off his chest.

"Go ahead," he taunted. Speedy released the arrow, hitting Brick square in the chest. What Brick didn't know was that it was a high density polyarian foam arrow. At least that is what Kid Flash called it.

"Will you be joining the team Speedy. It would be nice to have you on it," I said, grabbing Speedy's upper arm as he started to walk away. He turned his head to look me in the eyes.

"Pass, I'm done letting Arrow and the League tell me what to do. I don't need a babysitter or a clubhouse to hang out with the other kids. You Junior Justice League is a joke. Something to keep you busy and in your place," Speedy said, pulling his arm out of my grip. "I don't want any part of it." I couldn't move, I was so shocked. I just stared at the spot he was only a few seconds ago. How could he say that? Did he really mean to hurt me like that? The pain in my chest grew even more intense. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon Green Lantern, we should get going," Aqualad said, guiding me away. I just nodded, everything felt numb. Kid Flash and Robin were just as quiet as me.

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 18th, 11:16 EDT**

 _Recognized Green Lantern B 0-4_ I stepped out of the zeta-tubes, I was in my human form, dressed in a baby pink sundress and flats. I noticed Robin and Kid Flash in front of me, they must have arrived a couple seconds before me. I ran after them towards Superboy, Aqualad and Miss Martian.

"Did you ask him?" Robin asked as he reached them.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asked.

"He is arriving now," Aqualad responded.

"Then what are we waiting for," Kid Flash said, leading the way. We ran out of the mountain to greet Red Tornado. Hoping he would give us a mission.

"Red Tornado," Wally said, greeting him.

"Greetings, is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" Red Tornado asked in his monotone voice.

"We hoped you had a mission for us," Aqualad informed him.

"Mission assignment are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado answered.

"But it's been a week and-" Robin started.

"You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." I didn't like the way he phrased that.

"We are a covert-ops team fighting for justice, not an after school activity like football," I said bitterly.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourselves with the cave," Red Tornado told us as he walked inside.

"Keep busy," Kid Flash echoed in a bitter tone.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I'll find out," Miss Martian said, reading his mind. Or at least trying to. "Uh, I'm sorry I forgot he's a machine. Inorganic. I cannot read his mind." Maybe she shouldn't

"Nice try though, you know what I'm thinking right now?" Wally flirted with er. I rolled my eyes.

"I know what you're thinking right now, and I'm not even telepathic," I told him.

"And now we tour the clubhouse," Aqualad said with an angry undertone.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides," Miss Martian offered. I looked over at Superboy.

"Don't look at me," Superboy said.

"We won't," KF said, turning his attention towards Miss Martian. "A private tour sounds much more fun." Oh Lah, help this girl.

"She never said private!" Robin said. Oh great, he likes her too. Just fantastic.

"Team building. We'll all go," Aqualad said.

"So this would be our front door," Miss Martian started. I gave a small smile, it could be fun bonding with everyone. I had already explored the cave, when Hal forced me to wake up at 3 in the morning. I still haven't forgiven him.

They started talking about the move from the cave to the Hall of Justice.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap, yeah, that makes sense," Superboy commented.

"Actually the-" I started talking, but I caught Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash shaking their heads at me. "Uh, nevermind." Why didn't they want Miss M and Superboy knowing?

"If villains know about the cave, we must be on constant alert," Miss Martian concluded. She was right, at least in my eyes. Maybe not in Robin and Kid Flash's since they tried to convince her otherwise.

"I smell smoke," Superboy declared. I sniffed the air. He was right.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian started flying towards the kitchen. Her… what? I shook my head, following her.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw Miss Martian levitating a tray of very burnt cookies, setting them down on the kitchen counter.

"I was trying out granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of… uh huh, nevermind," Miss Martian said.

"I bet they would have tasted great, he doesn't seem to mind," Robin said, bringing my attention to Wally eating the charcoal cookies. Oh that was disgusting.

"I have a serious metabolism," Wally said, excusing himself.

"How many times do I have tell you to swallow your food before you speak," I chided. Wally made a big deal out of swallowing the cookies.

"Sorry mom," He told me teasingly. I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"I could make more?" Miss Martian said in response to Wally's metabolism.

"It was sweet of you to make any," Aqualad said. I gave Miss Martian a smile.

"If you want I could teach you a chocolate chip cookie recipe my neighbor teached me."

"That would be nice Green Lantern and thank you Aqualad," Miss Martian said, giving me a bright smile.

"We are off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm, actually my friends call me Kaldur," Kaldur said.

"And I'm Kai'Lah Ki'In, at least, that's my name on Lah. But here on earth, I'm Kayla King."

"I'm Wally, see, I already trust you with my secret I.D. Unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here. Batman have forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name," Wally used a tone similar to Delilah's whenever she had some juicy gossip.

"Mine's no secret it's M'gann M'orzz, but you could call me Megan, it's an earth name and I'm on earth now," Megan said. I noticed Superboy felt a little left out. He didn't have a name, I realised. He started walking out of the room.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy roared, making me jump. I heard Kaldur snort beside me. _What's wrong, I don't understand_ _._ I held my head in pain. It hurt so much. _Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically_.

"M'gann, stop!," Kaldur demanded.

"M'gann, you're on earth now. I know it's weird, but things are different here. I understand that you are still learning. But here you powers are seen as an extreme invasion on privacy," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I remembered when I first moved here. I had been so confused. Everything was different and new. I had to change everything I knew and was used to, and so will M'gann have to do.

"Besides, Cadmus creepy little psychic G-gnomes left a bad taste in his brain," Wally said pointing at Superboy. That comment was not necessary.

"I didn't mean to-" M'gann tried to explain herself.

"Just stay out!" Superboy growled.

"Hey, he'll get around," I whispered. M'gann nodded.

"Hello Megan!" What? "I know what we can do," M'gann exclaimed, flying away. Okaay.

We followed her into the hangar.

"It's my martian bioship," M'gann said, showing us a… blob? I didn't know too much about technology, but that didn't look like a ship, of any kind.

"Cute, not aerodynamic, but cute," Wally said. The ship was kind of a let down.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it," M'gann said, holding out her hand towards the ship. The ship started changing in front of our eyes, becoming much larger, and much more impressive.

"Okay, that is very impressive," I whispered. M'gann flashed me a smile and opened the back side of the ship. I followed her, curious to see the inside of the ship

"Well, are you coming," Miss Martian asked the boys, who still stood behind us, gaping.

When we entered, the inside shapeshifted, chairs appearing in front of us.

"Strap on for launch," Miss Martian said. I sat down beside Aqualad. The ship did the rest, belts strapping me down to the chair.

"This is… impressive," I said, looking for the right word.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors," Miss Martian commanded. When the doors opened we flew out of the cave. I glanced out the windows, seeing the ocean below us.

"Incredible!" Robin said.

"She sure is," Wally said, attracting my attention. "Uh, I mean, the ship. Which like all ships is a she." Wow nice save.

"Fast on his feet. Not so much with his mouth," Robin teased.

"Dude!" I shook my head turning my attention to Aqualad and Superboy.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking. You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry," Kaldur advised Superboy in a low voice. Superboy turned away from Kaldur.

"Listen to Kal, Superboy. He knows what he's talking about," I whispered.

"He'll come around," Robin whispered in a low tone. A human wouldn't have picked it up, but as a Ki'Lah I had superior hearing.

"He doesn't seem to like me much," Miss Martian whispered back.

"You guys do know that some people in this ship has super hearing, right?" I asked turning around. Stopping the conversation before it got too serious.

"Hey, how about showing us a little martian shapeshifting?" Robin said, changing the subject. I turned around to watch as Miss Martian turned into a female version of Robin. And then into Kid Flash, which became disturbing when Wally commented on his own hotness.

"Impressive," Robin said, applauding. "But you know you won't exactly fool anyone with those." Miss Martian turned into a perfect copy of me in my human form.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder," She said in my voice. Okay that was so creepy.

"Huh, I shouldn't be wearing baby pink, it doesn't suit me, or well technically you," I commented with a smile.

"And your clothes? Kaldur asked.

"They're organic, like the ship they respond to my mental commands," M'gann explained.

"As long as they're the only ones," Superboy muttered. Everyone became quiet.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asked, stopping the silence.

"Density shifting? No, it's a very advanced technique," M'gann responded.

"The Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall," Robin started launghing as he talked. "When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!"

"Yeah, I had to buy a new carpet after you tried it in my room. Never got the blood stains out of the old one," I commented. I don't hold grudges, or get that mad at people (bad guys being the exception), but Wally learned from the first day he met me how to push all my buttons.

"I told you I'm sorry!" Wally exclaimed.

"Well, uh, here's something I can do," M'gann said. She waited a few seconds before continuing. "Camouflage mode." I looked outside. I couldn't see the outside of the ship!

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian, an emergency alert has been triggered by the Happy Harbour power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly, I'm sending coordinates," Red Tornado's voice filled the ship. Finally, a mission!

"Received. Adjusting course," M'gann said.

"Tornado is keeping us busy again," Robin muttered angrily.

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy," M'gann said.

"She's right, we need to treat this as any other mission. We might never know what will hit us when we arrive," I said, activating my power ring.

"We should find out what caused the alert," M'gann said.

"I think I know the cause," Superboy said, looking straight at a tornado.

"Knowing our luck, we'll end up in Oz," I muttered.

The tornado headed straight towards us. Sucking us up. I was just kidding about the Oz comment. Thankfully M'gann managed to get us out of the tornado. I took a better look at it. It was the first time I had ever seen a tornado in real life. It was both terrifying and amazing.

We quickly got out of the ship, jumping down onto the parking lot.

"Robin, are tornadoes common in New England?" Kaldur asked loudly over the wind. "Robin?" I looked behind me. Where did he go? I heard his creepy cackle, signaling he had left us.

"Does he have to do that. We really need to get better at being a team," I shouted over the wind.

"He was just here," M'gann said, looking around.

The windows of the building exploded. I somehow got the feeling that Robin was nearby the explosions.

"C'mon, let's go help Rob, we don't need him getting hurt," I said, flying towards the explosions.

We arrived to find Robin lying on the floor. He seemed to be conscious. Good.

"Robin!? Are you hurt?" I asked as I reached him, helping him stand.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Who's your new friend?" Superboy asked.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kind of rough," Robin shouted.

"Be careful Robin," I told him, before flying towards the giant, red robot.

"My apologies, you may address me as Mister Twister." Well, at least now he had a name, not a good name, but a name.

I almost got myself flown into the wall by one of Mister Twister's tornadoes, flying was out of the quest. I shared a look with M'gann and Aqualad. On the same time, together with Kid Flash, we started running towards Mister Twister. Kid Flash was the first to get struck down, after trying to kick Mister Twister in the chest. Aqualad and M'gann bot blown into the walls by tornadoes, soon followed by me. As my world went dark, I had time for one last thought, I have got to stop passing out during missions, this was becoming a bad habit.

As I came to it, I saw Robin fighting with Mister Twister, throwing birdarangs at him. M'gann, Superboy and Aqualad was also coming to life around me. I got up, running to help Robin. My head was still pounding from getting thrown into a wall. But I've had worse.

"Well, we'd hate to see you disturbed, let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" Turbed? Is that even a word?

M'gann doused him in steam, Superboy using the moment to try to get a hit on him. But Mister Twister reacted too fast. But I used that momentum to grab Mister Twister with a giant hand. Throwing him into a wall. Superboy and M'gann had gone down together, Superboy having been thrown at M'gann. Mister Twister got up fast. Using tornadoes to take down Aqualad and Robin. I tried hitting him with a giant boxing glove, but got myself thrown into a wall, again. This time I didn't pass out, but I got dazed, not being able to move.

"Indeed, that was quite turbing." I didn't manage to get up fast enough to stop him from flying away.

When I got up, I helped Aqualad to his feet.

"We have to go after him," I said, getting M'gann to her feet. Aqualad nodded.

When we got out I managed to catch Wally, stopping him from getting thrown into the wall.

"Don't worry Wally, I've got ya," I told him, gently letting him down.

"Whoa, thanks."

"I would have thought you'd all learned you limitations by now," Mister Twister taunted us.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Kaldur shouted, done with playing games.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero," Mister Twister said, taunting us further. I took a deep breath and counted to ten, before letting it out.

"Read his mind, find a weakness," Kaldur ordered M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that?" M'gann said, clearly confused with the double standard.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin shouted angrily. I showed an elbow into his rib.

"Ow, what was that for," he hissed at me.

"M'gann is still learning, she is new to earth and to being a hero. Give her some slack," I hissed back. Robin just huffed, clearly as annoyed as I was with the whole situation. But at least I didn't take it out on my team mates.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing," M'gann said. "Hello Megan! Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" It didn't seem right to me. Maybe it was the fact that a hero should never endanger civilians if he couldn't help it. But the evidence seemed to add up.

"Red Tornado sent us here!" Aqualad realised,.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test! Something to keep us busy!" Robin sounded as angry as I felt. No! I shouldn't let anger cloud my judgement. It was one of the first lessons on Oa. Never let anger or fear control you.

"Speedy called it, we're a joke," Wally said.

"We shouldn't let anger cloud our minds," I told them. I don't think they heard me.

Aqualad let out a sound of frustration and anger. During all the years I had known him, I had never seen him so angry. It scared me. He was always the calm one.

"This game, so over," Wally said.

"Guys wait! Just listen to me-" I tried to get them to realise that anger was clouding their minds. M'gann might be right, but it was too early to jump to conclusions.

"We know who you are and what want!" Robin shouted, interrupting me.

"So let's end this!" Aqualad shouted at Mister Twister.

"Consider it ended," Mister Twister said, creating two giant tornadoes, oh no.

"GUYS GET BACK HERE! THAT'S NOT RED TORNADO!" I shouted, pleading for them to get to safety. I used my ring to get them back.

"What do you mean-" Kaldur started to ask, when lightning appeared. I froze. The one thing we didn't have where I lived, was lightning. It was extremely rare. And extremely terrifying.

"Uh, can Red Tornado, do that?" Wally asked, looking at me worriedly, he was the only one who knew of my fear of thunders.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic," Mister Twister said. Lightning started getting closer to us. I tried to create a dome or a shield, anything! But fear was clouding my willpower, I couldn't create anything. The lightning struck close to us, sending us flying. Superboy and I were the only ones still conscious, but Superboy was the only one with the ability to move. He attacked Mister Twister and was struck by lighting. I started breathing faster, oh Lah, let it end. Let the lightning stop. I was the only one awake. I had to protect us, I had to move, I had to… I had to. My mind went blank. I saw the lightning around Mister Twister's hands. Oh Lah. But then he stopped and returned back into the skies.

"Fine then, I won't deny you children have power. But playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives. So stay concealed. If you come fight me again. I will show no mercy." He was gone, oh thank Lah.

"What happened?" Wally asked.

"I placed the bioship between us," Miss Martian answered. I heard rocks being crushed in the background. It made me jump, I was still in shock.

"And that is supposed to make it right?-" Superboy started.

"Stop! It will do us no good fighting right now when one of our team mates need us!" Kaldur said. Who? was Robin hurt?

"Kayla, are you alright?" The hand on my shoulder shocked me. I didn't respond, my breathing getting faster.

"She's super scared of lightning, apparently they don't have that stuff on Lah," Wally responded. I felt a pair of arms around me and suddenly I was face to face with Kaldur.

"Kayla, can you talk with me?" I nodded.

"Ye-yes," I was shaking, why was I shaking. I had never reacted this badly before.

"Breath with me, tell me something," Kaldur said, taking deep and even breaths.

"O-okay. On Lah the oceans aren't blue, they are the same color as your eyes, green with a tint of silver. It's nice looking into your eyes, it reminds me of home," I babbled, not even taking the time to feel embarrassed, because it was true. His eyes did remind me of home.

When my breathing finally got even, the fighting between us had started.

"It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened," Robin said, defending Miss Martian.

"It wasn't her fault," Kaldur said, jumping into the conversation.

"You are pretty inexperienced, hit the showers. We'll take it from here," Wally said.

"Stay out of our way," Superman growled. Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy started going towards the direction that Mister Twister had gone off to.

"I was just trying to be a part of the team," M'gann said.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure we have a team," Kaldur said, before turning to me. "Are you coming Kayla?"

"No, fear clouds willpower, I won't be of any use. I would just be in the way of you guys. And someone has to stay with Megan," I explained. Kaldur nodded, before taking off.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Stop blaming yourself Megan! It wasn't your fault, you had some evidence and it all seemed to connect towards one thing. Robin was right, it was a rookie mistake to assume it was Red Tornado. But we have all done that mistake before. It was our fault for not thinking things through and taking into account that you are new to this. The boys let anger cloud their judgement. And so did I," I told her. It wasn't her fault, at least, not for the most part.

"But you knew that it wasn't Tornado, you tried to warn everyone."

"I also thought it was Tornado in the beginning, but one of the first lessons I learned on Oa was to never let fear and anger control me. It is the most important lesson I have learned as a Green Lantern. I realised I was letting anger control me. I wanted us to think things through. To be sure that Tornado was Mister Twister." The air got filled with silence before Megan had an Eureka moment.

"I've got an idea!"

"The team really needs your help," M'gann was pleading for Red Tornado's assistance.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this Twister hares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy," Red Tornado answered.

"Hello Megan!" Well it seemed like we had another Eureka moment.

 _Listen to me_ _,_ Megan's voice echoed in my head, it hurt a bit, but not as much as before. _All of you_.

"What did we tell you?" Superboy shouted. _That is not how you talk to a lady Superboy_ , I chided in my head. _I know I messed up. But now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me_ _, M'gann said, er, thought._ _You should trust her guys. Her idea is really good and from what I'm seeing, you're getting nowhere with Twister, so just listen to her_ _,_ I thought, hoping they would listen.

Thankfully they did and I was left alone to control the bioship, which was a bit fun since Hal had teached me how to fly with a spacecraft on Oa. And the bioship wasn't that much harder to control. I was a the sidelines in case Mister Twister was planning to use lightning, it would be bad if I froze mid-battle.

I saw 'Red Tornado' enter the scene, telling the boys to hit the showers. Mister Twister and 'Red Tornado' was now alone, I couldn't hear the words being exchanged. But I had a clear view of the battle. But the tornadoes made it hard to see. But 'Red Tornado' was losing, just as planned. I saw the lightning and I froze. I forced myself to take deep breaths. I was okay and Miss Martian was okay, no need to worry, I closed my eyes for a couple seconds before opening them again, seeing 'Red Tornado' on the ground. Good, I started lowering the bioship so I could get out and help my team.

The boys was kicking Twister's can as I entered the battle field. He was laying on the ground. I flew towards him and lifted him into the air, ripping of his arms. Robin threw a couple bombs at him as I let him go. Making him crash into the ground.

The robot's chest opened to reveal a frail man. He fell down to the ground, I was about to help him up, but Aqualad grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Foul, I-I-I call foul," the frail man stuttered. M'gann lifted a boulder. No!

"M'GANN NO!" Aqualad shouted letting go of my hand. It didn't stop M'gann as she dropped the boulder. Oh Lah. I hid my face in Aqualad's chest, or well, shoulder so I wouldn't have to see the end result. Whimpering, I heard the boulder land. I felt Aqualad put a hand on the back of my head.

"Don't know how things are done on Mars. But on earth, we don't execute our captives!" Robin shouted.

"You said you'd trust me," I heard M'gann say.

"You can look Kayla," Kaldur whispered. I lifted my head, and noticed Kaldur had been shirtless. I started blushing. I turned around to hide it, since I was still in my human form, it was much easier to spot. On the ground I saw what had once been the frail man, but instead of blood and flesh on the ground, I saw metal and cables.

"That's why I couldn't read his mind," M'gann declared. I hit her upper arm.

"You could've told me," I said. _Sorry, I didn't know that there was another robot inside_ M'gann spoke in my mind.

"Cool, souvenir," Wally said, picking up an eyes.

"We should've had more faith in you," Kaldur said, still shirtless. I looked at his chest and noticed how, erm, well muscled he was. Oh Lah, thank you.

"Yeah, you rocked this mission, get it? Rocked," Wally said with a flirty tone. I groaned at the bad pun.

"Ignore him, we're all just turbed you're on the team," Robin said.

"Thanks, me too," M'gann replied.

"Is turbed a real word? I'm still learning the language, remember?" I asked the question I had been wondering about the whole day. The rest of the team just laughed at me. "Hey! Don't laugh at the girl that doesn't know the language!"

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you," Aqualad told Tornado.

"Agreed."

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asked.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my roll to solve your problems for you nor should you solve mine for me," Tornado said. He reminded me of Kilowag with that sentence.

"But if you're in danger-" M'gann said.

"Consider this matter closed," Tornado interrupted her, walking away.

"Batman, Aquaman, Green Lantern and Flash, they'd have jumped right in to fix things," Wally stated.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter a heartless machine is exactly what we need," Robin said. I sighed.

"Dude, harsh," Wally said.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing," Tornado said.

"Right. Sorry, I'll strive to be... more accurate," Robin excused himself.

"And more respectful," Aqualad and I said on the same time. I blushed.

"I swear you are the earth version of my brother," I told Robin.

"Speedy was soo wrong," Wally said as we started walking towards the zeta tubes.

"This team thing," Robin continued.

"Might just work out," Aqualad said. Sometimes I could swear they rehearsed these things in private.

"Let's wait with that until after our first mission," I told them.

 **A/N Shirtless Kaldur ftw! I'm writing infiltrators today and it will also contain shirtless Kladur. Yaaas. I have this scene planned in my head, and it's fantastic. You'll see in about 4 chapters.**


	10. Campfire Secrets

**A/N Two updates in one day, because I'm awsome. This chapter took me forever to write, all comic chapters take forever to write. While it's easier to write, they are posted as two-parters. So this is two comics. Also, only one chapter left until 'Drop-zone', things are moving along pretty fast. I just finished writing infiltrator, it was fun. Now I'm writing 'Captain Atom wants you to solve a mystery'. I'm a bit iffy on the comic. Not one of my favorites. I'm also a bit confused where to put Kayla. I'm thinking of putting her with Kaldur and Artemis, but I could also put her with Kid and Superboy. I dunno.**

 **No shout outs today. I'm sad and my cat is sad. Please guys, I just want to have 10 followers, please.**

Campfire Secrets

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 20th, 21:32 EDT**

"Hey Kaldur," I said, as I walked out of the Zeta tubes. I noticed we wore matching clothes. His armless shirt was the same shade of blue as my dress.

"Greetings Kayla, I did not know you were going to come to the cave today?" Kaldur said, looking up from his book.

"Yeah I wasn't planning to, but I just finished dinner and Megan invited me to join her and Wally. She said they were going to have a campfire. Do you wish to join?"

"That would be fun. But don't you think Wally intended for Megan and him to be alone?"

"Of course, but someone have to save the poor girl," I explained as we walked into the kitchen, joining Robin, Superboy and Megan. She didn't seem to understand Wally's intention. Kaldur chuckled.

"It seems so," Kaldur said, suddenly Wally appeared with camping gear. He looked very confused at the sight of the entire team.

"We're going to need a lot more stuff than that if we're going to go camping!" Robin said with a smirk.

"I hope you don't mind, I invited all the others to join in the fun with s'mores," M'gann explained.

"This was a great idea, don't you think Wally? Camping in the great outdoors!" Robin said, clearly teasing Wally about it.

"I don't remember inviting you. Besides, I didn't say anything about camping. I said a camp fire. Big difference between a campfire and the whole camping thing. I don't like camping… outside…" Wally said, I shook my head at the two. I was sitting close by the fire. It was much colder here than in Coast City. I shivered slightly. "Unless of course I'm with that special someone," Wally said loudly.

"Dude, kinda bordering on creepy," Robin told him.

"Well, I think all of us camping is a wonderful idea!" M'gann said

"She doesn't seem to think so," Wally defended himself.

"No, she have just had too much sugar," I said, standing up to take away the marshmallows, chocolate and graham crackers away from her. I shivered slightly, being away from the fire made everything much colder. Too cold.

"Are you alright Kayla?" Kaldur asked me.

"I'm fine. Just cold," I said. I felt a fabric being wrapped around me. A blanket.

"Better?" Kaldur whispered, his face being way too close to mine for me to answer that question without stuttering. I nodded instead.

"So, this is what you do when you go camping? Sleep in flimsy things called 'tents' and sit around the fire?" Superboy asked loudly. Disturbing mine and Kaldur's moment.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it so if you feel like heading home I can sit out here with Miss M… alone," Wally answered.

"You're about as subtle as a trainwreck, you know that?" Robin told Wally.

"You're not going to catch any fish unless you go fishing dude," Wally said. "Sorry, no offense," he then said to Kaldur.

"Did he just call you a fish?" I whispered to Kaldur. He shrugged his shoulders.

No, usually you sit around the campfire and tell stories," Robin answered Superboy's question.

"Oh! I would love to hear your story, Kaldur and Kayla. Could you tell us how you two became Green Lantern and Aqualad?" M'gann asked us. Robin started muttering about ghost stories

"How about you start Kayla," Kaldur said.

"Oh, okay. But it might be a bit boring," I said.

"Not at all! I would love to hear it," M'gann told me.

"Well, I grew up on Lah, in a village called Nor'Lapho, which roughly translates to Loved by Lapho. My father was the leader of the village. I grew up with two brothers. Nor'La'Lun and Ki'Sor. Their names mean Loved by the Ocean and Child of Combat-"

"Do your name mean anything?" M'gann asked.

"Yes, every name on Lah holds a special meaning. Every child is named by the priests and priestesses of Lah. My name, Kai'Lah, means Champion of Lah.

"As I was saying, I grew up with my brothers and my two best friends, Kai'Saj and Nor'Kun. Their names mean Champion of Saj, the moon goddess, and Beautiful Creation. Kai'Saj, Nor'Kun and I were as thick as thieves. We never left each other's sides.

"The day I became Green Lantern was my twelfth birthday, the most important birthday, that was the day I became a woman. It was a normal twelfth birthday, until my brother and I spotted a green streak and a yellow streak falling into the woods near our village. We immediately went to investigate. We ran through the woods into a little clearing, there we spotted two men, one dressed in yellow, a Yellow Lantern, and one dressed in green, a Green Lantern. I ran between them, trying to protect the Green Lantern from the Yellow Lantern. My brother tried talking to the Yellow Lantern whose name was Tali. Tali refused to listen and soon they engaged in combat. The Green Lantern named Kopri was badly wounded, but I couldn't let my brother fight Tali alone. So I helped my brother defeat Tali. After we defeated Tali, I tried to get Kopri to my village to get healed, but, but, but," I started choking on my own tears. After four years, Kopri's death still haunted me. It was the first time I saw it happen. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks.

"The only way to become a Green Lantern is for the power ring to chose you. And the former owner of the power ring has to be, be-"

"Dead," Robin said finishing for me. "Kopri died didn't he?"

"Yes. Despite my best efforts, Kopri passed before we reached the village. His wounds were too big. The power ring was passed onto me after his passing, making me the new Green Lantern in sector 2814. His death still haunts me to this day. He was the first person I saw die." And I still blame myself for it. If I hadn't been selfish and helped Kopri instead of my brother. Kopri might still be alive, and his family wouldn't have lost a father, husband, son and brother. My selfishness caused them pain. I felt Kaldur's hand on my shoulder. I placed a hand over his.

"Soon after Kopri had passed, Hal arrived to help his friend, only to find my brother, an unconscious Tali and I, along with his dead friend. After that I spent a year on Oa, training to become a Green Lantern.

"After that I spent a year on Lah, but, Lah is a peaceful planet. We haven't seen a war in 2000 years. So I was transferred to earth. Leaving everyone behind me," I said finishing.

"Oh that's horrible. Don't you miss everyone?" M'gann asked me.

"Don't you? Of course I miss them. I haven't seen them or heard from them in two years. I missed my brother's twelfth birthday. But I was ordered by the Guardians. And while I could try to refuse. I must admit that I'm an adventurer. That's the reason I became Green Lantern. When I was young I dreamed of travelling to foreign villages. But when I got the chance to become Green Lantern, I got the chance to travel to different planets. I couldn't refuse and my family understood that, that's why they let me go."

"You haven't visited your family in two years?" Superboy asked. "Why?"

"I can't. The High Priestess of Lah told me I could not return until I made a very important choice. But I do not know what the choice is," I told them. "Everyday I wonder what the choice is and when I can make it. I wish to return and visit my family. Maybe my brothers are married. If any woman can handle them, that is." I wiped away the tears. "Let's talk about something happier. Kaldur, why don't you tell us your backstory?"

"As you wish. I grew up in the city of Shayeris, which is a city in Atlantis. Surface dwellers think all atlanteans are the same, but our kingdom has many cities, many people, many cultures.

"When I was 12 I completed my education and began my mandatory service in the atlantean military, which is standard for all at that age. After a while I was transferred to the prestigious Conservatory of Sorcery in the atlantean capital of Poseidonis. Queen Mera is the Headmistress of the Conservatory, and wife of King Orin, Aquaman. It was a very different time for me. It was difficult, as it would be for anyone at age 14 I suppose, but also a time in my life where I met friends that i know will be with me for a lifetime.

"Then came a day… a horrible day when Poseidonis was attacked by the Ocean Master. I can remember it vividly, as if it happened only yesterday. It was the day Aquaman nearly met his end. Aquaman and Ocean Master fought for what seemed like hours. When Aquaman and Ocean Master clashed, it seemed to shake the very foundations of the city. Ocean Master had gained the upper hand and nearly defeated Aquaman. Correction. Aquaman was defeated.

"Garth, a fellow student, and I intervened on the King's behalf. It was the only thing we could think of doing. The danger did not occur to us, the only thing that mattered to us at the time was that our king was in trouble. It may have been one of the most foolish things Garth and I had ever done, as we nearly met our end. We had no hope of defeating him whatsoever, but the time we spent engaged in battle against the Ocean Master was time enough for our King to recover. That was all he needed as Aquaman finally triumphed over Ocean Master! He was able to drive him from the city and save us all!

"Aquaman is a being of two worlds. On the surface world he fights for justice for all beings. Under the sea he is a leader to many. Both carry the weight of responsibilities. Overwhelming responsibilities only the ever the best of men can carry for so long. Even Aquaman cannot do both forever. Realizing that on the surface world Batman, Green Arrow and Green Lantern had taken on apprentices that could one day take over their respective mantels, King Orin had been contemplating the same idea.

"With this in mind he approached both Garth and myself with the possibility of becoming his protégés. I must admit the possibility intrigued me immediately. I had never been to the surface world. And I am the first to admit, that like Green Lantern, I am a bit of an adventurer. Many is the day in class that I would dream of visiting distant oceans and possibly one day even the surface world.

"Both Garth and I both seriously considered the King's offer. Garth ultimately chose to continue his studies with Queen Mera at the Conservatory of Sorcery. For me however, the chance to visit the surface world was a dream come true. So at age of 14, I became Aqualad. I miss my friends. Garth, Tula… but the chance to work with my mentor and king was an opportunity I could not pass up. I like to think the work I am doing makes a difference. And besides, I've made new friends." I could feel Kaldur's eyes on me. "The rest of the story you know. Aquaman brought Aqualad to the surface world… and here I am with you," Aqualad finished his tale.

"So you wanted to be Aqualad?" M'gann asked. I frowned a little. Of course he wanted to. In the end, we all have a choice.

"Yes. The opportunity arouse. I could think of no other path," Aqualad responded.

"Yeah? If you think he wanted to be Aqualad so bad? Let me tell you how I got started," Wally bragged.

"It literally goes back a couple generations… each generation of Flash started with a bang! Literally! Jay Garrick was in a freak lab accident. Boom! There it is! During the 40s and 50s he was everywhere! The fastest man alive! Jay Garrick was the world's first Flash! Then one day this guy comes along, a huge fan of the Flash, wanting to know all about this Jay Garrick, back in those days Jay didn't really hid his identity. He contacts Jay and the two spend hours talking about his adventures and about the accident that turned him into the Flash. This guy even went as far as to recreate the accident that created the original.

"But where Jay Garrick's accident was a total freak thing, this guy recreated the accident under laboratory conditions. He set the whole thing up in a lab and tried to make it happen! Result? Still a big explosion! But, lo and behold he became Speedy McSpeed-Speed himself! Now he's the Flash! Well, not the original Flash, but the new Flash… the Flash we all know! I mean there's the Jay Garrick Flash and now there's the new Flash. You know, it just occured to me that they could probably use different names. Anyway… this time he was even faster than Flash, well, the old Flash… it gave him even more speed!

"Okay so check this! The second Flash is a fan of the first Flash, Jay Garrick. I turns out great minds think alike, 'cause I was a fan of the Flash, the second one, not the first one. Well, I was a fan of Jay Garrick, the first one, after I got to know him. He was a little before my time.

"Long story short, one day I was in my uncle's house, stumbled across his notebooks and got the shock of a lifetime! That was the day I found out my uncle was the Flash! Once the shock passed a bit, I kept reading. He was keeping a journal of all his experiences and experiments! Especially the one that made him the Flash, the second one, not the first-"

"We get it already!" Robin exclaimed loudly.

"When I found that out, I would kind of keep hinting to my uncle that the Flash could maybe use a partner. I tried to convince him that the Flash could use and probably needed a partner. I mean come on, by this time the Bats already had Robbie over here, Green Arrow had Speedy and Green Lantern had eh, um, Green Lantern? Whatever. This was a no brainer! I've got to admit, Flash was a bit resistant at first."

"Does this sound confusing to anyone else?" Superboy asked.

"Just let me finish and you will be confused no more, Supey. So having seen his journal just like he saw the previous Flash's, I try to recreate the experiment with my own chemistry set. And you know what? I was able to do it!"

"The experiment actually worked?" Kaldur asked

"Well… not at first actually." I remembered this. It was a short while after I had been first spotted by the public, during my first month on earth. I was still studying. One of Hal's friends came over. I hadn't met him, but I could hear them talk about an accident and someone being hurt. I later learned that that was Barry Allen and the person who was hurt was Wally.

"It didn't happen at first but after two weeks… I was off and running. I couldn't wait to show the Flash. When he saw that I had powers, how could he not want me as a partner? You guys should have seen his face when I showed him! This time he jumped at the chance to have a partner! Flash couldn't wait to show the world! The Flash was beyond ecstatic! He couldn't contain his excitement! It was the greatest day in the history of the world! Why, you ask?"

"We didn't," I said.

"That's the day the world got Kid Flash," Wally said, finishing up. "You. Are. Welcome."

"Yeah, we're thrilled you're so speed-capable," Robin said.

"What's the matter jealous?" Wally teased him.

"Sheeyeah, right! Jealous of you?" Robin said, laughing slightly.

"Can you tell us how you got started, Robin," M'gann asked, eating a s'more. Where did she get that. I thought I took them away from her? Wally started laughing out loud.

"Are you kidding me? Bats won't even let him tell you his real name," Wally said, followed by laughter. You? Not us? Maybe Wally knew?

"I mean… you'll probably get a better origin story from Supey over here," Wally said after he stopped laughing.

"But you already told me his story. Didn't you? You said the four of you rescued him from Cadmus," M'gann told Wally.

"Yeah, we did," Wally said.

"Yes. Chronology speaking, Superboy is only 16 weeks old," I told M'gann.

"...And you have no memories of things before being rescued?" M'gann asked.

"I have some memories… from the G-gnome," Superboy told us. "It would teach me about the world outside while I was in the containment pod."

"So you can remember things? When you were in the containment pod they would feed you information and you could remember it, right?" M'gann prodded.

"I guess so," Superboy muttered.

"Well if you can remember what they taught you, you must've been thinking of things as they fed you information. What did you think about?" M'gann concluded.

"When I was in the containment pod I was fed… information" Superboy started. "I really didn't start thinking for myself until after I got out."

"Well, what kinds of things do you think about now?" M'gann asked.

"The one thing… that's always on my mind…" Superboy started ominously. "Destroying Superman." Everyone froze. Then we all screeched 'what!?' at the same time. Everyone except Robin, who simply stared into nothing.

"Robin?" I asked. "Robin! Robin!" He seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Robin, did you hear what he said?" Wally asked. "Did you hear what Superboy said?"

"Hunh, what?"

"Robin are you alright? You aren't sick are you?" I asked

"No?"

"Then why didn't you hear when Superboy said he wanted to take down Superman just a couple seconds ago!?" I asked.

"Are you serious? Superboy?" M'gann asked.

"...It's how I feel… sometimes" Superboy confessed. "What if that's why I was created? What if that was the only reason I was created?"

"That's not possible!" M'gann said.

"Yeah! Look at all the good stuff you've done so far!" Wally chimed in.

"What would be the possible reasoning behind this thinking?" Kaldur asked.

"I just feel… I don't know what I feel. Sometimes… thoughts happen."

"Superboy. One of the lessons you will learn is that you shouldn't listen to all thoughts, nor should you care about them too much. They are just that thoughts," I told him gently, as if I was talking to a scared animal.

"He does have a valid point. We really don't know anything about what they did to him yet," Robin voiced his opinion.

"We know he's one of the good guys and we know he's a part of this team," Wally stated.

"In my world, actions speak louder than words. Superboy has proven his intention by actions," Kaldur spoke.

"Yeah! You out those thoughts outta your head, Supey!" Wally said, giving Superboy a s'more. "Here have another s'more."

"Thanks… everyone," Superboy said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," I told him, embracing him in a hug. I felt him hug me back, holding me in a strong grip.

"Hey! You haven't told us about your story. What's the dealio with you, M'gann?" Wally asked. I let go of Superboy to listen to M'gann's origins.

"Oh… okay. I guess… I'm from Mars." M'gann started, probably insecure about how to begin. "Ugn! Hello Megan! You guys already know that!" M'gann started again.

"All martians live in underground tunnels because the surface is too uninhabitable. Our family is very intertwined. As you already know, we mostly communicate telepathically. The form of communication we use helps large martian families maintain a sense of community," M'gann explained.

"Large? How large?" I asked.

"Martian families are usually quite large. I have twelve sisters and seventeen brothers! In my extended family I have over three hundred cousins," M'gann explained.

"Three hundred?" Wally asked, where is he going with this?

"Yes," M'gann answered looking uncomfortable.

"Are they all hot like you?" Oh, so that's where he was going with this. I sighed.

"Wow. You are a class act," Robin commented.

"Dude! Three hundred girls that look like her? That's a planet I want to visit!" Wally defended himself. I hit him up the head.

"Hey!" Wally exclaimed, holding his hand on the spot where I had hit him. M'gann continued.

"Well, half of my cousins are male, but yes, most martians look very similar… mostly green like myself and uncle J'onn. But there are others with… differences. There are also red and white martians. Some on my planet do not see the whites as equals. My parents were both green and I was raised in what you would call a 'liberal' type of environment. My family… I… had no issue with white martians. Others were not as tolerant… and the treatment of the white martians were especially horrible," M'gann said.

"How did you happen to come to earth?" Kaldur asked.

"Of all the brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles, the family member I was closest to was uncle J'onn. We had a great relationship!

"We would watch his exploits on earth with the rest of the Justice League! He grew to be a true beacon of hope and stood for what our society could achieve. He became the most famous martian in our history! Upon his return to Mars it was declared a day of planetwide celebration. When he came back it was not just for the adulation of our population. He also had a specific purpose in mind. Having learned about all of you- Robin, Speedy, Green Lantern, Aqualad and Kid Flash- J'onn decided now was the time to introduce a younger martian hero to earth. J'onn J'onzz came to Mars and declared the he would hold a competition to find the next martian champion that would be returning with him to fly among the heroes on earth.

I decided I would enter the contest, as did what seemed like half the martian population. I, however, was coming to earth. The competition was fierce… and dangerous. It was exciting and consumed or touched the lives of every single martian on the planet. At first, uncle J'onn seemed as if he didn't want me to compete. I thought maybe it was that he did not want me to coming to earth. I had seen some of his adventures, and they were life-threatening and dangerous. But I was not going to let that stop me. I was determined to win! From everything I had seen and heard of earth up until that point, I found that I… loved it. I wanted to come see it for myself. I would not be bested. I won! The whole competition! My heart soared! I was coming to earth! This was the most exciting time of my life! Now I'm here with all of you, and I am a part of the team! I truly love it!" M'gann exclaimed. She was wearing a big smile.

"Well, I'm happy you won the competition, M'gann," I told her.

"You could say that again!" Wally said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I've had one s'more too many. I'm going to hit the old sleeping bag," Robin said, standing up.

"Yes! This has been such a wonderful evening but I am excited to sleep in a tent," M'gann said. And I couldn't help but agree. I had slept in tents before, but that was only on Lah. It would be fun to do it on earth,

"I'm right behind you!" Wally said.

"No you're not. I'm not sleeping in the same tent as you. You're sharing with Robin," I told him, pointing at his tent. Robin grabbed his arm, leading him towards their tent.

"Good night Kaldur," I told him. Kaldur looked at me and smiled.

"Good night Kayla, we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should," I said blushing. I turned around to walk into the tent. This had been fun. I looked at Aqualad, it had been very fun.

 **A/N Gaaah! I just want them to kiss. But there's a few more chapters for me to write until they get together. I have it all planned, and I just can't wait for them to kiss.**


	11. Drop-Zone

**A/N Holy shit! I actually managed to upload today. I had to cut some corners so I could write everything. I once again remind everyone to read the comics, since I don't get everything in this fanfic. I reallt didn't have time to write that much dialogue. I decided to focus on her feelings instead (in the Captain Atoms wants YOU, to solve a mystery chapter, not this one).**

 **Shout out to kayluvsall for following the story, it really helped seeing you follow when I was writing the latest chapter :)**

Drop-Zone

 **Caribbean Sea**

 **June 22nd, 20:08 ECT**

We were all sitting quietly inside the bio-ship. We were going on our first mission as a team. It was tense. We were going to Santa Prisca to see why the shipments of the neo-steroid 'Venom' had stopped, we had gotten clear instructions. The only problem with the mission was that Batman had told us to appoint our own leader and we were yet to have that discussion.

"We're approaching Santa Prisca," M'gann informed us. I could see the top if the island. "Drop-zone A in thirty." Aqualad's drop-zone. He got up behind me and turned on his stealth gear.

"Ready," He told Miss Martian.

"Be careful," I told him, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me.

"Always."

"Putting bio-ship in camouflage mode," Miss Martian reported. Aqualad dropped though the floors.

"Be careful," Kid Flash taunted me, putting his voice in a higher pitch. "You totally like him."

"Shut up."

" _Heat and motion sensors on patch. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in,_ " came through my comlink.

"Drop-zone B," Miss Martian informed us. I felt my heart beating faster. Our first mission was about to begin. I stood up, letting the chair melt away. Lines drop from the ceiling. I turned my already dark suit even darker, turning the emerald green to a pine green and turning my white gloves black. I saw Kid Flash activate his stealth gear.

"How cool is this?" he asked Miss Martian.

"And you tease me about Aqualad," I muttered, he shot me a glare.

"Very impressive," Miss Martian said as she shape-shifted her clothes into a black and red suit, now that is impressive.

"Uh, that works too. Hey Supey! Not too late to put on the new stealth tech," Kid Flash said. Superboy was still dressed in the same pants and t-shirt as usual.

"No capes, no tights, no offence," Superboy said, crossing his arms.

"None taken," I told him.

"Totally works for you," Miss Martian said with dreamy eyes. Did she? "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes."

"Nice save," I whispered into her ear. She blushed before taking on her hood and turning invisible. A hole opened up at the bottom of the ship and I jumped through it. Flying towards the ground. Almost everyone landed swiftly and quietly, except Superboy, who created a small earthquake and crater.

"Knew I didn't need a line," He said.

"And yet, creating a seismic event may not have helped us much with the covert," Robin sapped at him. Normally I would hit him up the head. But I knew everyone was tense today, wanting to prove that we could do this.

"Aqualad, drop-zone B is go," Miss Martian said over the comlink.

" _Head for the factory, I'll track you GPS and rendez-vous ASAP_ ," Aqualad told us.

"Roger that," Robin responded and we started running through the jungle. If I wasn't on a mission, I would have stopped and looked at the scenery. It looked like the jungle on Lah. It reminded me of home. But I was on a mission, so I forced the distracting thoughts from my head.

"Did you hear that?" Superboy said.

"Uh, no. Wait is this a super hearing thing?" Wally asked and looked at me. I shrugged, my hearing was better than a human's, but I was nowhere near Superboy and Superman.

"You do have great ears," Miss Martian said, I used my willpower to not facepalm myself. _Miss Martian! This is not the time to flirt,_ I thought as loudly as I could. I spotted the blush on her cheeks. Good she got that message.

"Okay Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asked turning towards Robin, except Robin wasn't there. "Man, I hate it when he does that."

" _Superboy, Kid switch to infra-red, see if you're being tracked_ ," Aqualad ordered over the comlink.

"Got a squad of armed bozo's incoming," KF answered.

"Two squads," Superboy replied. "But they'll meet each other before they find us." Suddenly we heard gunfire. I hated the sound of it.

"No super hearing required now," Kid said.

" _Swing wide, stay clear!_ " Aqualad ordered.

"Roger that," I told him.

"Yeahyeahyeah, just as soon as I find Rob," Kid Flash said before taking of.

"Kid!" I said, trying to grab him, but he was too fast.

"Kid's gone after Robin," I told Aqualad. I heard him curse over the comlink. Then the gunfire stopped. Oh no. I had a feeling Kid was involved somehow. Then they started again.

"Kid's in the middle of the fight!" Superboy said. That was all the information I needed to take off into the air to save Kid Flash. As I arrived Kid Flash was dodging bullets. I grabbed him, surrounding him in a protective bubble. Robin dropped from the sky, knocking the gunmen out. I released Kid Flash, so both of us could help fighting.

"What is wrong with you guys! Remember covert! Why didn't you follow my lead and vanish into the jungle!" Robin said as we fought the gunmen. He reminded me of my younger brother in that moment, and that wasn't always a good thing. I tuned out everyone as I knocked out bad guy after bad guy until there was no one left.

"You told me I could only read the bad guys' minds," Miss Martian defended herself.

Aqualad appeared, dealing with the last guy standing. I sighed, looking around me. Better start cleaning up this mess. I tied up all the guys in two groups. Robin giving me rope.

"I recognize those uniforms," Robin said, looking at one of the men dressed in red. "They belong to the cult of the Cobra." The cult of the what?

"I'm certain Batman would have mentioned it if he knew that dangerous extremists was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation," Kaldur said.

"Agreed, and since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those gones. I bet Cobra came in and tossed them out, that's why normal supply lines have been cut off," Robin concluded.

"We get it, Cobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we can be home in time for-" Kid Flash got cut off.

"These cultists aren't on Venom! Cobra's hoarding this stuff, and we don't leave. Not until I know why," Robin was the one who cut him off.

"Until you know why?" Kid Flash asked angrily.

"This team needs a leader," Robin said. This is when I started to zone out.

"Do you wish to be leader, Aqualad?" I asked the boy beside me.

"No. Do you?" he asked me back.

"A small part, yes. My father was the leader of the village and my mother's father was the leader of his own, I guess it's in my blood. Yet, I do not wish for the giant responsibilities," I answered honestly.

"Agreed. Who do you think should lead?" You, I thought.

"Honestly, I think you would be a good choice."

"Me? Why?"

"You are a voice of reason, and one of the most level-headed members of this team."

"So are you," Kaldur whispered into my ear. I was going to respond, but a deep laughter cut me off.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story, let me show you the rest. Get you into the factory via my secret entrance," the man dressed in a wrestling mask said. M'gann bent down to read his mind

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something," M'gann informed us.

"Ah ah ah, chica. Bane is not that easy," Bane said.

"Ungh, he's mentally reciting football scores, en español, this could take a while," M'gann said.

"It's not complicated, the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Bane told us. We all shared a look, before Kaldur nodded. We released Bane and he lead us into the forest. I did not like this. He lead us towards a cliff and pointed down.

"Look at all that product. A buy is going down. But if Cobra's not selling to the usual suspects then-"

"We need to identify the buyer," Kaldur cut Robin off.

"Just what I was thinking," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, you're the thinker," Robin said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm? Dude, a real leader would focus on getting answers." Kid Flash told him.

"If you two start arguing again, I'm sending you back to the bioship!" I snapped at them.

"Answers are this way," Bane said, leading us into a tunnel.

"So, now el luchador is our leader," Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Kid Flash," I said in a warning tone.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," I told me.

The tunnel lead us into the factory. Great, now we just needed a plan. I looked at Aqualad, knowing he thought the same thing.

"All clear," Robin told us. Before disappearing, again. He was getting on my nerves. I sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked us.

"No, he just does that," Kaldur informed Bane,

"Stay put, I'll get our intel and be back before the boy wonder," Kid Flash said before running off.

"Wait, Kid," Aqualad and I said. I tried grabbing him, but he was already too far away, and my constructions were made out of green light. They would easily be spotted if I tried grabbing him now.

"Great chain of command," Bane told us sarcastically.

"We did not wish to hear you input," I snapped at him as we started to creep into the factory. We hid behind a few craters of Venom.

"It's a massive shipment," Aqualad muttered as we spotted the shipment.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new products of the line, they're not touching this venom," Superboy noticed.

"Maybe freshness counts?" M'gann suggested.

"Or, maybe they did something to the new Venom?" I said.

"Helicopters' coming," Superboy told us.

"I think that's our buyer," I said. "Miss Martian, put on camouflage mode and take a look at the buyer." Miss Martian nodded before disappearing.

"Good idea," Kaldur told me. I blushed.

"I do my best," I stated. And then we waited. Changing position to a walkway high off the ground. _Aqualad, Green Lantern, sending a telepathic picture of the buyer now,_ M'gann said through the mental link, along with a picture of our buyer. Blond man, grey armour on one arm, grey mask and large built.

"Sportsmaster," Aqualad and I muttered at the same time. "He is the buyer?" Aqualad asked.

"Aqualad to Red Tornado, do you read, ugh, can't reach the League, Robin or Kid. Coms jammed. We need a plan. Now," Kaldur informed us after trying to contact the League.

"I have a suggestion," Bane told us. I have a bad feeling about this. And I was right, since Bane jumped down from the walkway to the cultists down below.

"What is he-" Aqualad got cut of by a roar and a monster jumping through the window.

"Kajo Nor La Lah!" I shouted in Lapho as I flew of the walkway down to the ground.

"Destroy them!" the man in the red cloak commanded, and the monster charged at us. Superboy met him half way. Leaving Aqualad and I with the cultists.. They opened fire and I protected both of us with a shield.

"Can you use your water bearers to take them out?" I asked him. He responded with using his water bearers to take three of them out.

Suddenly cultists were getting thrown to the sides.

"Miss Martian," I told Aqualad. He continued to shot down cultists

I noticed that M'gann got knocked down from the air by Sportsmaster, but luckily she didn't land in the line of fire. Aqualad and I started getting backed in a corner. More cultists appeared than at the rate Aqualad could take them out. Out of my peripheral vision I spotted two cultists, as I was about to make the shield, a dome, Kid Flash appeared and took them down. Aqualad and I hid behind two beams. Letting me take the shield down. Kid Flash was forced to take cover too as cultists started shooting again

"Miss Martian radio is jammed, link us up!" Aqualad shouted at Miss Martian. _Everyone online?_ Miss Martian asked over the mental link. _I'm online_ , I responded along with Kid Flash and Superboy. _Good we need to regroup_ , Aqualad ordered us. _Busy now!_ Robin's voice said in my head. _Robin, get over here now!_ I shouted over the mental link. _We need to retreat, Kid, clear us a path,_ Aqualad commanded. Kid followed his order and cleared us a path, the rest of us running behind him into the secret entrance. As Superboy ran in we closed the door and locked it. Running deeper into the tunnel. The monster and cultists weren't exactly stopped by the door. They opened fire, so I created a shield to keep the bullets from hitting us.

"Superboy! The support beams!" Aqualad told him. Superboy destroyed the beams, causing a part of the tunnel to collapse. This was reminding me too much of Cadmus. Aqualad took out a glow stick and red light flooded the tunnel. Great, it had to be red.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asked himself out loud. I sighed, looking at Aqualad. Aqualad nodded and started talking.

"You do have the most experience, but perhaps, that is exactly what has left you unprepared. Fighting alongside Batman has left your role defined. You two always know what the other should do without that much communication," Aqualad started.

"But this team is new, and the leader of a new team must be clear. If he is not, the team does not know what to do. He cannot vanish, thinking that the rest of the team knows his plan," I continued. In the Green Lantern Corps, we got teamed up with new people all the time, I had seen this happen to leaders of an old team that got paired up with a new team. The leader was used to his old team and forgot that he needed to be clear. It does not make the leader bad, because it's easy to forget how hard it is to lead a new team

"Oh! So I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands? Oh, who am I kidding, one of you should lead us, Kaldur and Kayla. You two are the only ones that can," I was shocked at Robin's words.

"Please, I can run circles-"

"Wally! C'mon. You know that they are the best ones. We all do," Robin interrupted.

"Hello Megan! It's so obvious!"

"Could've told ya," Superboy said.

"Okay," Wally agreed. Aqualad and I looked at each other. But which one of us should lead?

"You should lead-" we both started. Then Aqualad sighed.

"No, we should both lead. That way, the other can keep the other in check, if one of us feels that the other one's judgement is bad," Aqualad proposed.

"Yes, that sounds like a great idea. We accept the burden. But I know I speak for both Kaldur and I, when I say it's not permanent. You are supposed to lead Robin. We simply carry it for you, until you are ready," I said, walking towards Robin, placing my hands on his shoulders and then bringing him into a hug, bending down, of course, otherwise things would get awkward very quickly. "You will be a great leader one day," I whispered into his ear, before letting him go.

"Alright, our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island," Aqualad began.

"Funny, I had the same thought," Robin exclaimed.

"We can talk and move," I said, nodding towards the end of the cave. We all started running. "Robin, bring everyone up to speed," I ordered

"Sportsmaster's the supplier slash buyer, but that still doesn't track, he doesn't have the juice to require blockbuster formula, or to get Cobra to do his dirty work," Robin said.

"And neither have the chops to bond blockbuster with venom. That took some major nerdage," Kid Flash added.

"I believe the expression is, tip of the iceberg," Kaldur said, slowing down. Bane was standing in our way.

"Halt, niños, I'm feeling explosive," Bane told us, we all locked up at the bombs above us.

"You betrayed us,why?" Kaldur asked, buying us some time.

"I wanted my factory back," _Kid, you'll need a running start_ , Aqualad said over the mental link, "So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying. If the latter, the Justice League would have certainly come to avenge their sidekicks and when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more. Blowing the tunnel with you inside, should have the same effect," Bane said pressing down on the trigger, or at least he would've, but Kid was too fast.

"With what? This trigger thingy?" Kid asked. Bane made the move to punch him, but I reacted fast, using my ring to grab Bane's hand, holding him in place.

"No you don't," I told him with a smirk. I looked at M'gann and she nodded, as I let him go, she lifted him up with telekinesis.

"Finally, drop him," Superboy said, getting ready to punch Bane. M'gann let go, Bane falling towards the ground. Correction. Towards Superboy's closed fist. Superboy punched him, knocking him out.

We managed to get to the helipad before Sportsmaster left. Aqualad was dealing with the monster. While Sportsmaster was shooting Superboy. Well, that wouldn't do. I made a giant hand, lifting Sportsmaster from the ground and then closing the hand. Holding him in place.

"Sorry not sorry," I told him. Then a pain blossomed in my back, disrupting my focus. I dropped the hand, letting Sportsmaster get a hold of M'gann, I looked behind me and saw one of the goons. Luckily, he was out of bullets and had hit me in the back with the end of his weapon. I made quick work of him, knocking him out. I looked back at Sportsmaster, he was holding M'gann, keeping both me and Superboy from attacking him. He threw away M'gann at Superboy before quickly jumping into his helicopter, taking off. I smiled, letting him. Then, the helicopter exploded and crash landed in the factory.

I flew towards the Boy Wonder to help him with Cobra. I was joined by the rest of our team.

"Another time then," Cobra said disappearing into the shadows after spotting us. Robin went looking for him, and I looked at the destruction we had made. Oh Lah, I'm sorry for hurting the nature, I hope you forgive me, I thought, praying for forgiveness. I hope she would understand.

"We picked the right guys to lead," Robin said, walking towards Aqualad and I. "Automatically making you two the right guys to explain this mess to Batman." Robin started laughing at our misfortune. Aqualad and I shared a look.

"Time to face the Astra'Ba," I muttered.

"The what?" Kaldur asked me.

"Nothing."

 **Mount Justice**

 **July 23rd, 10:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation, detailing your many mistakes. Until then, good job," Batman told us. We all looked at him in shock. What? "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you chose to who leads, determines character." Robin, Aqualad and I shared a smile. This team thing was going to work after all. I just hope Aqualad and I can keep everyone in check.

 **A/N Yepp, I made them co-leaders. I see them as parents/older siblings for the rest of the team. Heck, Robin is like Kayla's little brother. I have nothing more to say, I'm fucking exhausted. I have to wash my clothes and then sleep. Sleep. Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Schooled

**A/N I legit almost forgot to upload this chapter. I was about to go to bed when I realised that I hadn't uploaded a chapter. I know I am stoopid. I have Megan and Kayla girl time in this. Yay.**

 **No shout outs today. :(**

Schooled

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 3rd, 12:56**

"Hi Megan, how's your day going," I asked Megan as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Kayla. Pretty good. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping one day? That's what normal earth girls do right?" Megan asked me, tilting her head.

"Yeah, I guess. After two years, I'm still getting the hang of everything. But I would love to go shopping. If you want to, we could go shopping in Coast City. Then I could bring Delilah and Eileen. They are my two best friends, and earthlings. So they should know all about normal earth stuff," I told her.

"That sounds wonderful! Maybe we could go today?"

"Sure, but we'll have to wait two or three hours, Delilah won't wake up for another hour or two, and she takes forever to get ready," I said as we walked into the training room of the mountain.

"Hey Megan! Wanna watch me kick Kaldur's butt in air hockey?" Wally asked her.

"What's air hockey?" Megan asked me.

"Air hockey is an earth game. It's played between two players on a low friction table with two player-held paddles and a flat puck. I've never played it before, but it looks fun," I told her, walking up to the air hockey board.

"Please kick Wally's butt. I do not think his ego needs to get any bigger than it already is," I whispered into Kaldur's ear. Kaldur nodded at me.

"My exact thoughts," he said, giving me a bright smile.

"Can you two stop flirting! I have a game to win!" Wally shouted at us.

"Wally, shut up," I said, walking to the side of the table.

In the end, Kaldur lost. Inflating Wally's already enormous ego. Great. Note the sarcasm. I thought Wally was going to comment on his victory, but the computer announced Superboy's arrival, stopping him from saying anything.

"Hi Superboy! How was Metropolis?" Megan asked him. I had to ask her about how she felt for Superboy, as her team leader and friend, it would be important to know. Superboy didn't answer her and her face dropped. Someone cleared their throat, causing everyone's attention to fall on them. The person was Black Canary.

"Ready for training, everyone?" She asked walking out from the shadows. Martian Manhunter was beside her.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" Miss Martian greeted them, walking up to give her uncle a hug.

"M'gann, I was in the neighbourhood. So I thought I'd see how you were adjusting?"

"A few bumps, but I'm learning."

"That's all I can ask."

"Hello J'onn, how is the flower feeling?" I asked, I had given a flower to J'onn after my first year on earth, he had helped me to adjust, so I decided to buy him a flower, since Carol suggested it as a gift. I had bought an African Violet, the shopkeeper had said they were easy to care for.

"Hello Kai'Lah, the flower is feeling well," J'onn informed me.

"Stick around. Class is in session," Black Canary told Superboy. She walked to the middle of the training floor, and it lit up. She turned around to face us.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you, everything from my own mentors and, ugh, my own my bruises," Black Canary said, shedding her jacket.

"What happened?" M'gann asked, I was also worried.

"The job," Black Canary answered, throwing away her jacket. "Now. Combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner."

"Right here, yeah. After this, swish," Wally said, throwing away his banana." I'll show you some of my moves." Of course Wally would flirt with the woman who can dropkick him to the next century.

Black Canary acted fast, not even saying a word. She tried hitting Wally, but he was quick to block it. He was reacting and she was acting. Wally quickly found himself on the ground, Black Canary had taken him down with a low roundhouse kick.

"Oh, uh. Hurt so good," Wally said, sounding like he was in pain, which he should be.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" Black Canary asked us, while she helped Wally to his feet. I raised my hand.

"Oh, oh, he hit on the teacher and got served," Robin said out loud.

"Dude!"

"No, Green Lantern?" I lowered my hand.

"He allowed you to control the battle. He reacted, and you acted," I answered.

"Exactly. He allowed me to dictate the terms of the-"

"Oh please," Superboy interrupted Black Canary. "With my powers the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time" I frowned at that. Superboy shouldn't think like that, he was a person, not a weapon and this lesson wasn't a waste of his time. There will always be someone stronger than you, or someone who can control your weakness.

"Prove it," Black Canary told him. Superboy looked at her before walking on the training floor. They looked at each other for a couple seconds, before Superboy attacked, trying to punch Black Canary in the face, Black Canary grabbed his arm and tossed him to the other side of the training floor. Robin pointed at Superboy and started laughing. Kaldur elbowed him and I slapped the back of his head. Making him at least hold his hands over his mouth to dampen the sound.

Superboy got up again and started growling.

"You're angry, good. But don't react, channel that anger and-" Black Canary got interrupted by Superboy swinging his fist at her. She somersaulted over his head and kicked his legs from behind him, making Superboy fall. Robin, once again, started laughing, but this time he stopped after a second or two. Black Canary offered Superboy her hand.

"That's it. I'm done," Superboy said, getting up on his own.

"Training is mandatory," Black Canary informed him. I could tell Superboy was going to either snap at her or walk away angrily. But that didn't happen, since Batman called.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary, the attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and the abilities of their opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."

"Wow, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally asked. I frowned. Hopefully not. If that guy got loose again, well, may Lah help us.

"In the end it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android," Batman said.

"An android? Who made it? T.O. morrow" Robin asked.

"Good guess, Robin, but Red Tornado doesn't think so," Batman replied.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo," J'onn informed us. Had Ivo not already passed away?

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead," Kaldur said.

"So we all thought, or hoped," Black Canary told us.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized. We're sending two trucks carrying the androids parts to two separate S.T.A.R Labs facilities in Boston and New York, for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken, we'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks," Batman told us.

"Yes, roadtrip," Wally said. I sighed, shaking my head.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asked.

"You had something better to do?" Batman asked. He could have phrased that a little better.

"Coordinates received, on our way," Aqualad said and we were on our way.

"How should we split up?" I asked Aqualad.

"I'll take Kid Flash and head to Boston," Aqualad said.

"I would suggest splitting Superboy and Miss M," I told Aqualad, we both knew why.

"Agreed. You could use Superboy's strength," Aqualad told me. It was true. It would be unfairly divided to have Superboy and Aqualad on the same team, they were the two strongest members.

"Yes, that means you get Miss Martian and I get Robin."

"Having Miss Martian and Kid Flash on the same team could cause trouble."

"Yes, but so would having Superboy and Miss Martian. They're both too inexperienced."

"Agreed," Aqualad told me.

 **Litchfield County**

 **August 3rd, 20:08 EDT**

We were hiding behind foliage, waiting for the trucks to take off so we could follow them. Everyone was silent. Waiting tensely. We were sitting on motorcycles, and I was thankful that I had listened to Delilah and gotten my driver's license. It was useful in times like this.

The trucks started driving away and we followed. Splitting up into two teams, one lead by Aqualad and the other by me. I was nervous. I had gotten used to the idea of being co-leader with Aqualad. But now, I was on my own.

We were driving past cornfields when Robin decided that he was tired of the silence and started talking. Which I was thankful for.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster? See insted of things going wrong, they go right," Robin said.

"Isn't Aster a flower?" I asked, while Superboy remained silent.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?," Robin asked him.

"Canary. I mean, what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super strength?" Superboy asked.

"It doesn't matter that you have super strength. Strength is nothing without skill. And besides, there's always someone stronger than you and there is always someone who knows your greatest weakness. And the greater your strength is, the greater your weakness is. I could easily take you down with a glowing green rock. Strength means nothing without the knowledge how to use it, no matter how great that strength is," I told Superboy.

"Yeah, Green Lantern is right. Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way, same with Batman, Green Lantern and, well, me," Robin told him. But Superboy was having none of it and started speeding away.

"Isn't it supposed to be 'I' instead of 'me', Batman, Green Lantern and I?" I asked. Robin just shrugged. Suddenly robot monkeys started appearing from the cornfields. Attaching themselves to the our truck

" _Green Lantern, Superboy, Robin, our truck is under attack,_ " Aqualad's voice said over the comlink.

"So is ours!" I replied.

"I hate monkeys," Superboy muttered. The truck was swerving, the monkeys must be disturbing the driver! I switched my bike to battle mode.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweaked style!" Robin exclaimed, switching his bike to battle mode.

"Switch you bike to battle mode!" I ordered Superboy.

"No point," Superboy told me and started driving closer to the truck.

"Superboy!" I shouted at him. He jumped of his bike, sending it flying into mine. I barely managed to jump of in time. I jumped high, but I was fast approaching the ground. I wouldn't be able to turn on my power ring in time! But Robin reacted quickly and managed to catch me.

"Gotya!" he told me. I thanked him before turning on my power ring, and starting to fly towards the truck. Robin was right behind me. I created a baseball bat and started hitting the robot monkeys of the truck.

"I'd call that a homerun!" Robin said as I hit a monkey so hard he flew out of sight. But to no avail, the monkeys kept coming, attack us, the truck, the driver and our bikes. For every monkey I took down, three more appeared in it's place. My attention was taken away from the fight when Superboy roared in pain. I looked at him to see that he was being carried away by monkeys, before being dropped towards the ground, I quickly flew to catch him, and bring him to the truck. He was burnt around the eyes.

"Superboy, you are hurt. Can you see?" I asked him. He didn't answer as I dropped him back on the truck. Instead he started hitting monkeys. As we had been gone, the monkeys had managed to open a hole in the truck. As we fought, the truck started swerving again.

"Get the driver out of the truck!" I screamed at Robin, taking off the monkeys that clung to me. He nodded, getting the man out of the truck right before it crashed. I flew off the truck. Not being fast enough to grab Superboy. After the truck stopped, the monkeys flew away with our cargo and Superboy followed them. I flew after him.

"Superboy wait!" I said, but he pushed me towards the ground, hard. I was so shocked I didn't have time to react, landing on the hard ground.

"Green Lantern!" Robin said as he reached me. "Are you alright"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him sitting up.

" _Aqualad to Green Lantern, we lost our cargo, did you-"_

"It's gone. And so is Superboy," I told Aqualad.

" _Aqualad to Superboy, radio your position for help,"_

" _I don't need help!"_

"Superboy!" I shouted over the comlink.

"I think he ditched his com," Robin told me. Great.

" _Super! Now we can't even track him_ ," Kid exclaimed.

" _He's out of my telepathic range. This Professor Ivo, if he is alive, seems to two steps ahead of us. Maybe we should contact Red Tornado?_ " Miss Martian suggested.

" _Tornado always tells us to handle things ourselves. And the mission can still succeed if we recover the parts before they are reassembled_ ," Aqualad said.

" _Well that is a great plan! Except for the part of us not knowing where to look!_ " Kid shouted.

"Maybe we do," Robin said bending down and attaching a cord to one of the monkeys. "We'd have heard by now if the decoy trucks had been attacked. So how did these monkeys know exactly which truck to target?"

"Are you saying that they could maybe track the android's part?" I asked.

"Exactly, look the parts have GPS. The monkeys could track the signal. Which means we can track them with the one we captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on… Gotham City," Robin said. Huh, Gotham, Robin's territory.

" _That far south? M'gann and I won't get there anytime soon. I'm sending Kid on ahead to meet you. Aqualad out_."

"I think I can fly faster than the bikes can drive. What do you say?" I asked Robin.

"Hell yeah, just let me put on my suit and we'll be on our way."

 **Gotham City**

 **August 3rd, 21:21 EDT**

We started coming closer to Gotham City. I had never actually been in the city. Just in the Batcave. It looked… dirty. Big grey clouds hung over the city. You could barely see the sky. I saw factories in the distance, creating those grey clouds. It wasn't like the white cotton clouds in Lah. This looked like someone had dipped the clouds in dirty water, it made me sad.

Kid Flash was coming up beside me and Robin, who was clinging to my back like a koala, it reminded me of my brother, at least, before he turned 6.

"See you changed too," Robin commented behind me.

"You kidding? I feel naked in civvies. You still tracking those parts?" Wally answered. I got a very uncomfortable mental image. Eww.

"They were heading through Gotham, but they altered the course," I told him. "Robin is looking up where they are going."

"Dude, they're at my scho- I mean Gotham Academy," Robin said hastily. Huh, so he goes to Gotham Academy.

"You go to Gotham Academy?" I asked him. Robin sighed.

"Yeah, but don't tell Batman you know. He'll have my head."

"Your secret is safe with me. Besides, I don't have the brains to figure out who you actually are, not that I would try," I responded.

We arrived at Gotham Academy to see Superboy losing a battle against an android. He must be the droid we're looking for. Robin threw a birdarang at him but the android simply density shifted. He accessed Red Tornado and started creating a tornado. Sending us flying into the walls.

Everytime we tried to hit him, he simply accessed a new hero. I couldn't use my power ring, that would give him yet another ability. So I opted to use my fist to hit him, but he used density shifting to let it pass through him, then using the canary cry to bring me to my knees and then using super strength to kick me into a wall. I looked up to see him almost crushing Wally, before an arrow whistled through him, making him let go of Wally.

I tried attacking him once more, but this time I got thrown into stands, causing them to break. We were getting nowhere with this. I started standing up, wincing as I did so.

"Oh yawn, normally Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point you're all such poor copies of the originals," Professor Ivo said from the stands.

"So everyone keeps saying, it MAKES ME ANGRY!" Superboy shouted beside me before attacking Professor Ivo. "WANNA SEE ME CHANNEL THAT ANGER!" At first I thought he was going to get beserk, but then I remembered that's what Black Canary told him to do! He was taking her advice. I smiled to myself, I felt a bit of pride for him.

"Amazo, protect your master! Priority Alpha!" Ivo ordered the android as Superboy attacked him. Superboy got blasted into a wall by Amazo.

"Anyone wanna play keep away!" Robin shouted as he kicked Ivo. I started flying towards him.

"Oh me, me!" Wally said running towards Ivo. But he got thrown into the stands. I saw that Robin threw a birdarang at Amazo, forcing him to shapeshift. Superboy hit him as he started accessing Superman, causing his fist to be trapped in Amazo's head, and Amazo's head to explode.

"Quickly! Disassemble him!" I shouted, running towards him.

"The guy has no head," Wally told me.

"Better safe than sorry," Robin said, running up beside me. I heard the doors to the gymnasium open, followed by Aqualad and M'gann. M'gann quickly flew towards Superboy.

"How are you feeling?" Kaldur asked me.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?" Kaldur opened his mouth to reply, but Kid Flash interrupted.

"Hey! Where's Ivo?" I looked around me. He was gone!

It took us a while to disassemble Amazo, but soon we were on our way.

"Hey, I'm sorry for hurting you," Superboy told me on a low voice.

"You are forgiven, but please refrain from hurting a team mate again in a fit of anger. Next time, it might be someone who won't forgive you or worse, someone will be very hurt," I told him using a low tone.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 4th, 01:06 EDT**

"The Amazo android have been disassembled once again. He is safely being analyzed by at the two separate S.T.A.R Labs," I informed Batman, Arrow, Tornado, Manhunter and Canary.

"But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech. He's arguably more dangerous than the android," Aqualad said.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority," Canary told us.

"But we understand your mission encountered, other complications," Manhunter said, looking at Superboy and I.

"Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impressed the League," Batman told us.

"The whole League?" Superboy asked.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads," Batman answered. "Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please, if we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" Robin said, taking out a green arrow. I raised my eyebrow. At least, I tried, but then I remembered that I didn't have eyebrows. "You were following us! Babysitting, you still don't trust us!"

"We didn't follow you," Batman told his protégé. Green Arrow took out one of his own arrows, comparing it to the one Robin had brought with him. They weren't the same.

"And that's not you arrow," Robin said, sounding a bit embarrassed. "But that means…"

"Speedy!" Wally exclaimed.

"He has our backs," Kaldur said.

"Hey, maybe he wants to join the team after all," I told them, giving them all a bright smile.

"Souvenir," Wally said, taking the arrow.

"Hey, M'gann. Maybe we could go on that shopping trip tomorrow?" I told her.

"That would be fantastic!" She said, giving me a radiant smile.

"Wait, you two are going out tomorrow. Cool can I tag along?" Wally asked. M'gann was about to answer, but I was faster.

"No! This is girl time," I told him.

"Awwww!"

"Oh grow up! I'll be at the mountain at 14:30. Be ready," I told M'gann as I headed towards the zeta tubes.

 **Coast City**

 **August 4th, 11:56 EDT**

"Delilah, Eileen! Over here!" I shouted at my friends. Waving my hand. I was in my human form, wearing a pair of jeans shorts, a white tank top and a black jacket with a pair of red converse. M'gann was a caucasian girl with red hair and brown eyes wearing a white top with a red sweater and skirt along with knee-high socks and ballet shoes.

"Oh my gosh! I told you that you'd look good in those shorts, they make your legs look fantastic," Delilah said, giving me a hug. After she let go of me I hugged Eileen.

"Hi guys! This is my friend Megan, she's from San Fran," I told them.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you," Megan said holding out her hand.

"Nice meeting you too, I'm Delilah, and this is Eileen," Delilah said shaking her hand. Eileen gave a small 'hi'.

"Okay, where should we go first?" I asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" Delilah said, leading us towards a café.

"So Megan, how did you and Kayla meet?" Eileen asked her as we stood in line.

"Uh, she's friends with one of my old friends from Smallville, Supey," I told Eileen.

"Supey?" Delilah asked after ordering her food.

"Yeah, Supey. That's not his real name. But a nickname. He usually wears a Superman t-shirt," I lied.

"Oh, okay," Eileen said looking at me weirdly. I fought a blush as I ordered something to eat.

We managed to find a booth by the window. Megan and I sat beside each other with Delilah in front of me and Eileen in front of Megan.

"So tell us about yourself. Do you have a boyfriend? Or do you have a crush?" Delilah asked, being her normal straight-forward self.

"Uh no. But there is this guy, Supey," Megan confessed while blushing.

"I knew you liked him!" I exclaimed.

"Is he cute?" Eileen asked.

"Yes, he's very cute," Megan told her. I snorted.

"He's not cute, he's hot," I said.

"Wow, even Kayla finds him attractive. He must be the hottest man on the planet!" Delilah exclaimed.

"I do find people attractive, believe it or not," I told her. I just never admitted.

"Oh please! I have never heard you talking about anyone you might be interested in," Delilah argued.

"There is a difference in being attracted to someone and finding the attractive," Eileen defended me.

"I thought you liked-" Megan asked me. I could see Kaldur's name starting to form on her lips before she even made a sound.

"I don't like him!" I said, a little too loudly.

"Oh you totally like him, tell us! tell us!" Delilah begged, grabbing my arm. I sighed.

"Is it really that obvious I like Jackson," I asked Megan.

"Oh, I guess. Honestly, I think everyone but him knows it," Megan confessed. I groaned.

"How come we've never met Jackson?" Eileen asked me.

"Hello? Delilah? She'd scare him away," I said.

"Oh please, I'd give you the courage to make a move. Which you probably haven't done," Delilah defended herself.

"I don't want to make a move. I think he likes some girl from… Atlanta," I told them.

"You might be wrong. I thought Ethan liked Delilah, so I never made a move until four months ago. And look what happened!" Eileen told me. Megan sent me a confused look. _Eileen and Ethan have been dating for four months and Delilah and Dan have been dating for five months. Ethan and Dan are two of our friends_ , I thought hoping she would hear. She gave me a small nod.

"Yeah, same thing happened between Dan and I, you need to take action. It's better to live a life of 'oh well's' than a life of 'what if's'," Delilah said wisely. Eileen and I gaped at her. You see, Delilah is the type of person that makes you forget how smart they actually are, until they say something wise and shocks everyone.

"What?" Delilah asked.

"Nothing! So, Eileen, you never told me about that date with Ethan. How did it go?" I changed the subject. Ethan had been secretive for a whole month about the date. We had all been very curious. I listened to Eileen talk about it, but in the back of my mind. I thought about Kaldur.

 **A/N and we get closer to the moment they get together. Now we just need Kaldur to realise. He is still into Tula. Yup. Also I have this little thought in my head that will probably never be written down but I'll just say it here: Delilah, Dan, Eileen and Ethan have all plotted for Kayla and Kyle to get together, but then Kyle came out as gay and ruined everything. Also, I planned for Kayla's full name to be Kayla Kaitlyn King, making her initials spell KKK, I then realised not everyone has the same humor as I and would not see a black character with the initials KKK as funny. I know I am a horrible person and I'm going to hell. No need to tell me. Forgive me father for I have sinned.**


	13. Infiltrator

**A/N Hello Internet! You know, today is one of those days when I got nothing done. I was supposed to write a chapter today, but instead I started two and finished neither of them. So yeah. Also we are close to the chapter. Oh god have I been looking forward for the next chapter! Like seriously, I like it way to much for it to be healthy. You can't know what I'm looking forward to. But once you read the chapter after this you will see.**

 **Shout out avengersbleach lover101, let me tell you, that when I saw your comment, I couldn't stop smiling, yes, I'm still smiling. Also, thank you for favoriting and following the story, it means a lot :):):).**

 **Shout out to Lena0613 for favoriting the story. Love you 3.**

 **Also, this story has reached 10 followers! That's dubble digits! Omg. I was so happy when I saw this.**

Infiltrator

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 8th, 09:58 EDT**

"Hello Megan! We Should hit the beach everyday," Megan said as we walked out the mountain towards the beach. She was right. But unfortunately, school would start soon. At least for me, Wally's school had already started, mine would start in a couple days. It was supposed to start today, but Star Sapphire had attacked Coast City, and well, Coast City High got a little bit destroyed in the process.

We were all in our swimsuits, which a small part of me appreciated when it came to Kaldur. I was wearing a light blue bikini.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade," Robin said, putting his head in his hand.

"Poor Wally," Megan said.

After the moment of silence was over we ran towards the ocean. Kaldur and I stood at the side while the others had a water fight. I glanced at Kaldur, blushing slightly, he was shirtless and I was after all a hetero female, I had weaknesses.

"Did you do this often on Lah?" Kaldur asked me after a minute or two of silence.

"Go to the ocean? No, Nor'Lapho was close to the ocean, but not close enough for us to go there often. But, once every month my father would take my brothers and I to La'Lun. The village is built over the ocean," I explained. "I was going to ask if you did this often, but then I remembered that you live in Atlantis. Do you have anything similar there?"

"Hmm? Not really. We had other fun activities, but nothing similar to this."

"Oh, what did you do for fun then?"

"I would mostly go exploring, but we also played games." Our conversation continued for a long time. Talking about our team mates, Atlantis, Lah and the surface world.

After a while we got hungry and grilled hot dogs, after we assured Megan that they weren't real dogs. I understood, I had had a similar freak out once.

After we finished eating we played volleyball, aliens vs humans. I can proudly say that we won, but Robin said it was unfair since we were three, and they were only two.

"But Megan and Superboy have never played volleyball before, Megan didn't even know how to play it before today," I defended.

"Whatever," Robin said. "Hey, let's bury someone in the sand." And that is how we ended up burying Superboy under a mountain of sand.

Our day ended when Batman told us to get back in the mountain, in uniform. Kaldur and I shared a look, another mission?

When we walked into the training room, in uniform, I saw a girl standing beside Green Arrow, she was dressed in a similar green outfit. With a midriff, green tights, and a mask that covered the upper part of her face. She had long blond hair in a ponytail and was carrying a green bow.

"Greetings, I am Green Lantern, and who may you be?" I asked her.

"I'm Artemis, your new team mate," Artemis told me.

"Hey, Artemis? Can I see one of your arrows?" Robin asked her. One of her arrows?

"Uh, sure?" she said, taking an arrow from her quiver. I saw it and immediately understood why Robin asked her that. It wasn't Speedy that saved us from Amazo, it was Artemis.

Robin gave her the arrow back with a thanks. We all looked at the Zeta tubes when they announced Wally's arrival.

"The Wallman is here! Now let's get this party star-" Wally tripped, sending the beach ball flying towards Batman, luckily it didn't hit him. "-Ted." I gave a little smile, way to impress the new team mate.

"Wallman huh? Wow, love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" Artemis asked beside me. Something tells me, those two will not get along. But neither does Wally and I.

"Uh, who's this?" Wally asked.

"Artemis, your new team mate," Artemis responded.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you," Wally told her.

"Um, she's my new protégé," Arrow told us. I frowned, what happened with Speedy.

"What happened to your old one!" Wally voiced my exact thoughts. At that exact moment, the computer announced Speedy's arrival.

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow," Roy said.

"Like the costume change," I told him with a smile, he nodded at me. Without a smile, just acknowledging that he heard me.

"Roy, you look-"

"Replaceable," Roy interrupted Ollie.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo," Olli tried to defend himself. I winced. Oh, Roy was not going to like that.

"So why waste time finding a sub. Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can," Artemis told him.

"Who are you?" Wally asked. Both Arrow and Artemis responded at the same time. Saying that she's his niece. I raised my eyebrow. Did Ollie even have siblings?

"Another niece?" Robin asked, acknowledging the fact that all girls of this team were the niece to someone.

"She isn't your replacement Roy, no one can replace you even if they tried," I told Roy.

"We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers," Kaldur told him.

"Even if we did, you know who we'd pick," Wally reassured him.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay," Artemis told us.

"You came for a reason," Kaldur reminded Roy.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette," Roy replied. Robin started talking about who she was, but because of my limited knowledge in science, most of it flew over my head.

"Abducted two weeks ago. By the League of Shadows," Roy corrected Robin when he said that Roquette had vanished two weeks ago.

"Wow, you want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" Robin asked.

"Hard core," Wally commented, still in his swimming trunks.

"I already rescued her," then why did he come to us? "Only one problem the Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon, Doc calls it the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots. Nanotech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't nearly as destructive, it's theft. The infiltrators can even store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen tell to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech," Roy told us. If they hacked into the right computer, they could find out all the superheroes' secret I.D!

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows," Artemis commented, how did she know about the Shadows? Had she been in the game, or training, longer than we assumed?

"Like you know anything about the Shadows," Wally commented, Artemis smirked in response.

"Who are you!?" Wally shouted.

"Roquette's working on a virus to the render the Fog inert," Roy informed us.

"But if the Shadows know she can do that…"

"They'll target her. Right now she's off the grid, I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab," Roy finished for Robin.

"You left her alone?" Arrow asked, yes, that did seem pretty irresponsible.

"She's safe enough for now," Roy told him.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way," Arrow suggested.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take you new protégé?" Roy asked him angrily. Arrow was about to say something, but Batman stopped him.

"You brought this to the team, it's their mission now, which means it's also her's now too," Arrow told him.

"Then my job's done," he said.

"Roy, wait!" I said, going after him.

"What?" he said stopping outside the Zeta tube.

"Just because Artemis is on the team, doesn't mean you can't join us too, if only on this one mission. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and I have been asking you to join since day one, please Roy." Roy only grunted in response before going into the Zeta tube, teleporting away. I bowed my head in defeat. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around looking Aqualad in the eyes.

"He needs time," he told me. I sighed.

"That's what we thought one month ago, I'm starting to think that we are wrong."

 **Happy Harbour**

 **August 8th, 21:53 EDT**

We were positioned in the school. Miss Martian and Superboy guarding the perimeter, and the rest of the team inside the computer lab, guarding Dr. Roquette. _Everyone online?_ Miss Martian asked over the mental link. _I'm online_ , I responded. _Ugh, this is weird,_ Artemis commented. _You get used to it_ , I told her. _And it's distracting_ , Dr Roquette started, then she started talking computer and I just blanked. _Now I have to hear teen's think in my skull!_ Dr Roquette finished. _Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help?_ Kid asked. _Pot, kettle, have you met?_ Artemis asked. _Hey, hey, I do not need attitude from the newbie who drow Red Arrow off the team_ , Kid complained. Artemis reacted fast, standing up and pointing a finger at Kid, angrily. _That is so not on me!_ she defended herself. _Fate of the world. At stake,_ Dr Roquette thought. _She started it!_ Wally said. _And I'm finishing it! Artemis, would you like to guard the perimeter or should I send out Kid?_ I asked her. _I'll go_ , Artemis told me. _Might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your but against Amazo_ , Robin told Kid. _What? No! That was Speedy- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?_ Kid Flash thought. _Not so much,_ Robin replied. _Hng, well, still not giving her the satisfaction,_ Kid thought. _You know I can still hear you?_ Artemis commented.

"Argh!" Wally said out loud. _I couldn't get the Justice League?_ Serling thought. _The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it?_ Aqualad asked her. _My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it. But I'd have to go online. Might as well write a billboard with 'assassinate me!' written in neon,_ Serling thought. _We will protect you, that's why we are here,_ I told her. _Tracking fog now_ , Dr Roquette informed us. _Mm, that boy_ , suddenly filled my head. _He can hear you, we can all hear you,_ Megan told Artemis. _Oh, I know,_ Artemis said. I took a deep breath so I wouldn't think anything inappropriate. _Miss Martian, Dr Roquette has located the Fog, reconfigure the bioship so Robin and Superboy can pursue,_ Aqualad ordered.

"I have a bad feeling about Artemis," I confessed to Aqualad as soon as Robin was out of the room.

"Why?"

"She seems to seek conflict. It might be trouble for the team later on if she keeps going."

"She is being pushed into a team that have already bonded without her, then one of the members blame her for driving an old friend of the team away. She is just trying to claim her spot," Aqualad said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile. But the smile disappeared when I heard Wally.

"You guys do know I can still hear you, right? The door is open." Aqualad quickly removed his hand from my shoulder and we both blushed. Wait, Aqualad blushed? I was about to ask when I heard Megan's voice. _You embarrassed Superboy,_ Megan accused Artemis. _Didn't hear him say anything about that_ , Artemis answered. _Must you challenge everyone?_ Megan asked. _Where I come from, that's how you survive_ , Artemis answered. _It might be that way where you come from, but that is not how we do it on this team. Now focus, we can't risk letting anyone getting close to Dr Roquette. You can sort this out on your free time!_ I told them.

We stood in silence when I heard something flying through the air. Aqualad reacted first, throwing himself to the side, caching something.

"Get down!" I exclaimed, pushing her towards the ground, Aqualad covered me, taking three throwing stars to his arm.

"Mm, that had to hurt," the assassin said. Running towards us with sais in her hands.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense," Aqualad said, taking the shuriken out of his arm. _Get the doctor to safety!_ he ordered me. I nodded.

"C'mon Doctor, time to get out," I whispered, creating a protective bubble around her, before flying out the window, towards the roof. I put her down. _Keep her away from the windows and the roof. Tell me if anyone comes close to the roof_ , I ordered the rest of the team.

 _She's gone!_ was the only signal I needed before creating the protective bubble again, flying back through the window with the Doctor.

"She's getting away, you're letting her get away!" Doctor Roquette shouted at me as I put down the bubble.

"This is all your fault, you were on perimeter! How did that shadow get in!?" Wally shouted at Artemis.

"That's not really fair. I was outside too," Megan defended her.

"Outside, being distracted by her. Besides I can't be mad at you," Wally said.

"Kid Flash!" I shouted at him. "You cannot blame Artemis, while not blaming Miss Martian. They were both outside, the Shadow must have snuck in when they were arguing," I reasoned.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle. And I know you cannot have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long," Megan told Artemis.

"Focus everyone, the Shadows will be back," Aqualad said, before Robin contacted us.

" _Robin to Aqualad and Green Lantern, we're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, S.T.A.R Labs. But too late. It's destroyed. Totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. S.T.A.R Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?_ " Robin asked us. Aqualad and I shared a look.

"Rescan for that Fog, find it. We are moving the Doctor," Aqualad commanded.

I was guarding the Doctor inside Sandbar, an internet café. I was waiting for Aqualad to appear. We had decided that I would guard the Doctor, while they tricked away the Shadows.

I was tense, ready to attack the moment someone appeared. I suppose that was a bad idea in hindsight, as when Kaldur sneaked in I almost knocked him out, before realising it was him.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't know it was you," I said as I helped him up.

"It's alright, but I never realised getting hit by your constructions could hurt so much," Aqualad told me as he rubbed his head.

"I've almost got it," Dr Roquette said behind us. "There! Waynetech."

"Green Lantern to Robin, next target is Waynetech in Gotham City," I told Robin over the comlink.

"Understood, changing course. Robin out." I then heard a sound coming from above us.

"We have company," Aqualad said, informing Dr Roquette that she should hurry up.

"Uploading now," Dr Roquette informed us. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me!" A smoke bomb was rolled in, exploding, diverting our attention from the real threat. We realised our mistake too soon. As soon as we turned around, Aqualad was hit three times in the chest with darts.

"Aqualad!" I exclaimed putting up a shield between the Shadow and Roquette.

"Let's test the limit of your jellyfish immunity shall we, then we can move on to your girlfriend," the Shadow said. Aqualad quickly attacked her.

I couldn't let Aqualad fight the Shadow on his own. So I jumped into the fight.

Aqualad was knocked out first. The Shadow and I exchanged some blows before I also went down, my world turning black.

When I woke up the Shadow was gone, and Dr Roquette was still alive, thank Lah.

"Aqualad?" I checked if he was awake yet. I looked at him, he wasn't moving, but he was breathing. "Aqualad, wake up." I started shaking his shoulders.

"Ugh, Lantern?"

"It's me, can you move?" Aqualad started to stand up, but wobbled. I catched him before he hit the ground.

"Dr Roquette-"

"Is still alive, let's go and check on the rest of our team," I told him as I started helping him walk out, the Doctor behind us. As we walked out, we spotted Artemis.

"Artemis, where's the assassin?" Kaldur asked, still breathing heavily.

"She, uh, she got away," Artemis confessed. Wally appeared beside her.

"Oh, from you? Big surprise, notice, we got ours," Wally said snarkily before looking at the ground spotting something. "Cool, souvenir."

"Kid, please be quiet. It's her first mission, would you have been able to take down a Shadow on you first mission?" I asked him, shutting him up.

"Her mask?" Aqualad said before pulling out a dart, grunting. "Did you see," another dart and another grunt. "Her face?" he finished, free from the darts.

"It was dark," Artemis said.

"It is fine, Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr Roquette is safe," Aqualad reassured her.

"You did very good, Artemis. Much better than I did on my first mission," I told her.

"Welcome to the team," Aqualad and I spoke in union, walking forward to shake her hand.

"I've always wanted a sister, here on earth, I mean. I have twelve on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same" M'gann told her.

"What about me?" I asked her.

"You're also my earth sister, or, Lah sister?"

"Well, I have also always wanted a sister, and unlike Miss M, I don't actually have any," I told Artemis. She gave us a smile.

"Thanks." Kid Flash just looked at her, until Miss M elbowed him.

"Yeah, welcome," he didn't sound that enthusiastic. Artemis offered her hand, Wally looked at it before accepting it. Aqualad and I shared a look. I guess I was wrong about Artemis.

 **A/N I am silently trying to remember what happened this chapter. Nothing to special. Not like next chapter! You don't understand how much I'm looking forward for next chapter. I will post it as soon as I get home from school. So around 17:15. That's how much the clock will be in Sweden at least, I don't know about the rest of ya'll. Anyways (looks at clock) it's 22:20 and I'm supposed to wake up at 06:00. So, nighty nighty.**


	14. Cold Case

**A/N It's here! I've been so excited about this chapter, you don't get it. More of the A/N will be in the end of the chapter so I can actually talk about it.**

 **Shout out to mantale3 for favoriting this story! Now on with the chapter.**

Captain Atom wants YOU to solve a mystery

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 13th, 15:28 EDT**

I was staring into nothing, my mind trying to absorb the words that Captain Atom. But to no avail. Everything flew over my head. I looked down at my notebook, there were some notes on what Atom had said during the beginning of the lecture. But it was mostly filled of doodling. And I had written Kaldur's name in the corner. I remembered something I had seen in a teen movie, and started writing 'Kaldur x Kayla' in my notebook, I looked at for a moment, before smiling, luckily no one on the team could read or talk Lapho. I glanced to my left, looking at Kaldur, then his notebook. I couldn't see what he had written, it was all in Atlantean. Like my notes were all in Lapho. But the letters were very similar to the english alphabet. As I looked at it, I spotted one word that caught my attention. I didn't know what it meant, but it looked vaguely familiar to Kai'Lah. My heart fluttered a bit. No, stop thinking like that. I don't even know if he had written Kai'Lah, it could just be another atlantean word. I sighed and turned back to my notebook.

"This is boring, isn't it?" Captain Atom said loudly, snapping my attention back to him.

"Oh, no, Captain, it's quite-"

"Yeah, boring," Superboy said, interrupting M'gann.

"All right. Let's learn in the field," Captain Atom told us. "This is a cold case. Vietnam era. Captain Nathaniel Adams, United States Air Force. Convicted in 1968 of murdering Air Force General Clement Lemar. Adams died in prison. But I've received a reliable tip he was framed. Your assignment: Investigate. Prove Adams' innocence or reconfirm his guilt and report back to me."

"Really? You need super-powered operatives for this?" Superboy asked.

"Right, then. I'll continue the lecture," Captain Atom said.

"NO!" Robin, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur and I shouted.

 **Honolulu**

 **August 13th, 19:06 HST**

Kaldur, Artemis and I had met up with Peggy and Randy Eiling, the children of Nathaniel Adams. But raised by Wade Eiling after he had married Adams' widow. Something that we found very fishy.

"We thank you again for meeting with us, I know it must be a sensitive subject," I said, thanking the siblings for taking their time to talk with us.

"I'm only here for my sister Peggy's sake. Nate Adams is not a topic I'd ever chose to discuss," Randy said bitterly, Peggy hit his arm.

"Randy, you're talking about our father," she told him.

"Wade Eiling is our father. He raised us. Adams gave up any parental rights the day he betrayed our country and murdered his superior officer," Randy snapped at Peggy.

"Our mother never thought he was guilty! And I don't believe it either!" Peggy said, defending their father. I felt a little uncomfortable, listening to the siblings argue.

"I love you sis, but your opinion doesn't count… dad died in prison before you were even born!"

"Hah! You just called him 'dad'," Peggy said victoriously.

"Well Randy's a little… intense. But at least he's realistic," Artemis said as we walked away from the meeting, strolling by the ocean. "Biology hardly guarantees parental skills- or even basic honesty. Nathaniel may be as guilty as charged," Artemis finished. It felt as if she spoke from experience.

"We must keep an open mind. Peggy said that Nathaniel's wife didn't believe he was guilty, that must count for something. What do you think Kaldur? Kaldur?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder when he didn't respond. His head snapped towards me. He looked at me for a moment, looking confused. Before giving me a sad smile.

"Apologies, Kayla. My thoughts were in Atlantis with-"

"With your parents? What are they like?" Artemis interrupted him. I smiled, I remembered the story that Kaldur had told me about his parents. It was very sweet.

"My mother Sha'lain'a is a native of the Atlantean city-state of Shayeris. Her skin is nearly as golden as her hair… her gills are quite large and gorgeous. My father Calvin Durham, is a surface-worlder like you, Artemis. But genetically altered by Black Manta to infiltrate Atlantis as a water-breather," Kaldur explained.

"Your dad works for Black Manta?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"He did. But his love for my mother caused him to switch sides. So perhaps we should reserve judgement on Captain Adams until after all the facts are in," Kaldur said. Artemis scowled.

"What about you, Kayla? What love story did your parents have?" Artemis asked me, her voice sounding bitter. I realised the relationship between her parents maybe wasn't the best.

"My father, Apho'Ki Kai'Raj, was the oldest child of the leader of Nor'Lapho, he was destined to take over as leader. My mother, Ki'In Nor'Ki, was the youngest child of the leader of Kun'Sar. During my grandparents' time, the villages didn't exactly like each other. Nor'Lapho and Kun'Sar are very different, and their way of solving problems are also very different. After a while they found a solution, my grandfather, on my father's side, decided that the only way for the villages to unite, was through marriage. He planned for his youngest son, my uncle Ki'Raj, would marry my mother. But my other grandfather refused. He thought it would be better if my mother married my father, that way, his family's blood would run through the veins of the leaders of Nor'Lapho. And so, my parents were in an arranged marriage. My mother and father hated each other in the beginning. But my father decided to swallow his pride, and try to woo my mother. And they fell in love," I told her. "They loved each other so much, that the mist was present during their wedding. That's the form that Nor, the goddess of love, choses to take. To have mist present during your wedding is a symbol that the love is very special." Artemis scowl seemed to deepen.

 **Metropolis**

 **August 14th, 01:45 EDT**

"Kids today, they stay out 'til all hours- and for what? So they can ignore each other! In my diner!" the owner of the diner told one of the only customers left. _Has everyone downloaded the annotated photo we found in the dead woman's hand?_ Robin asked via the mind link. Everyone gave some sort of 'yes' in response, except Superboy. _Superboy?_ Miss Martian asked. _What? Yeah. Photo. Downloaded_ , Superboy responded. Something was distracting him. _Is it your wound? Does it still hurt?_ Miss Martian asked. _It's a scratch. I'm fine. Move on_ , Superboy told her. _Facial recognition software has identified almost everyone in the photo. Which we think was taken in 1968, the year Adams was charged with murder. The only players not in the photo are Nathaniel Adams himself. And General Wade Eiling, who was the judge at Adams court martial. Eiling sentenced Adams to life in prison, where he died. After which, Eiling married Adams' wife and raised his two children, Randall and Peggy_ , Robin summarised. _This boy… could he be the assassin? The one Trang called Rako? Trang said he protected him since Rako was a child. But Rako said he was loyal to someone other than Trang,_ Miss Martian theorized. _It's a good bet that 'Someone' was our missing C.I.A spook Alec Rois. His dossier listed numerous nasty specialities, including brainwashing…_ Robin continued. _This photograph is looking more and more like a hitlist! Somehow Rois and Rako found out we were investigating the Adams case…_ Artemis thought. _And decided to tie up the loose ends! That means Sgt. Polk or Adams' old buddy Henry Yarrow are the next to die!_ Wally concluded. _What's our next move boss-man and boss-lady?_ Robin asked. _We split the team. Half of us investigate Polk, here in Metropolis. While the other half heads to Las Vegas and protects Henry Yarrow_ , I instructed. _Robin, you take Kid and Superboy to Las Vegas. The rest of us stay here_ , I continued. We all started to get up and walking away, but I noticed that Kaldur was still sitting down.

"Ka-Jackson? Are you coming?" I asked, reminding myself in the last second that there were civilians in the diner.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kaldur muttered getting up.

"You seem out of it today," I commented as we started walking after the team.

"Apologies. I'm just thinking of Atlantis," Kaldur explained.

"I understand. I'm just… worried about you, and the team. If you continue zoning out like this, well, you might get hurt, or worse, it might cloud your judgement as a leader. I did this a lot after I moved to earth. I was thinking of my family and friends. But I got a nasty wake up call when Hal almost died because I wasn't paying attention. I don't want you to have the same wake up call," I told him, stopping to look him in the eyes, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, I needed to hear that," Kaldur whispered. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I let my gaze drift to his lips and then back to his eyes. We both started to lean in. I felt our lips touch and we were kissing. But it barely lasted for a second before Kaldur broke away, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Le-let's join the team," he said, walking away fastly. Did you hear that? That, was the sound of my heart breaking.

 **St. George**

 **August 14th, 03:26 MDT**

We were at an old storehouse in St. George, time to get this thing done with. I was annoyed and just wanted to get home and cry into my pillow, and force Hal to make me hot chocolate.

"Can we just get this over with?" I muttered angrily, Aqualad looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I felt the tears gatter, no, I will not cry.

"We can indeed," a voice said.

"You're Rako- General Trang's protégé- all grown up to become his murderer," Miss Martian said to the samurai.

"Which means you must be the C.I.A spook, Alec Rois," Artemis said, looking at the black haired man.

"Alec Rois is dead," the man said.

"So you're his ghost, whatever," Artemis replied.

"That just leaves the boss…" Robin said.

"Henry Yarrow," Kid finished.

"You don't seem surprised. Did you also guess you were walking into a trap?" Yarrow asked.

"We did actually," I told him.

"Not much of one though… since we outnumber you seven to three," Kid finished.

"After forty years in the the arms game, kid, let me offer you you a little tip. Quality trumps quantity, unless you're talking explosives. My friend is holding a dead man's switch. If anything makes him unhappy, or causes him to let go, this whole hangar goes boom," Yarrow turned to Superboy. "You keep that in mind son. I see that 's'. Can guess what it means. But your little pals aren't invulnerable, even if you are-"

"Him?! Invulnerable!? My sword proves otherwise!" Rako exclaimed, interrupting Yarrow.

"Proved nothing Rako. Your sword was forged by our stolen government X-ionizer. Your sword could cut the real Superman," Yarrow told Rako.

"Perhaps we might return to the matter at hand…" Kaldur said.

"Apologies. Old men are so easily distrac-," Yarrow seemed to notice our missing Boy Wonder. "Wait a minute… Where's the flippin' Boy Wonder?!"

"Flipping your way now!" Robin shouted, kicking Yarrow.

"Rois! Blow this popsicle stand!" Yarrow shouted, and I zoned out their conversation, focusing on Rako. Creating a sword.

"You young fool! No sword stands up to mine!" he shouted at me.

"Then I should not use swords!" Aqualad shouted at him, blasting him with water. I scowled at him.

"I could have handled him on my own," I muttered. Aqualad looked at me confused. I heard gunshots, I looked up to see Superboy jump in front of Robin, causing the bullets to ricochet back to Yarrow, hitting him in the chest, killing him.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 14th, 11:57 EDT**

I was looking into nothing as the rest of the team explained what had happened to Captain Atom. I glanced at Kaldur, the moment we almost kissed flashing in my mind and then the moment he turned me down. I was right. And I hated saying that. He did like some girl from Atlantis. He had had a picture of a girl on his phone back in the diner in Metropolis. He hadn't been thinking of his parents, like Artemis thought, he had been thinking about that girl. He didn't like me, I was his friend and co-leader. I felt the tears gather behind my eyes. No, don't think of this right now, you can't cry in front of the team. You can't cry over this boy, I could practically hear Delilah's voice, he isn't worth it, he didn't know what he missed out on.

"Kayla? Kayla! Kayla!" I snapped out of my thoughts, looking into Kaldur's eyes, his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry, I was just… lost in my thoughts," I said. Kaldur gave me a little smile.

"It's alright. Are you following with Artemis and I to tell Adams' children about their father's innocence?"

"No thanks, I've been up all night. I'm exhausted," I told him. I turned around, releasing myself from his hands and turning of my ring.

"Numah," I muttered, turning myself human.

 **Coast City**

 **August 14th, 09:11 PDT**

I made it to the door of mine and Hal's apartment before I broke down. I started sobbing, tears streaming down my eyes. I sank down to my knees outside the door. I didn't even make it outside.

I don't know how long I just sat there, sobbing until Mrs. Valdez walked out of her apartment, spotting me.

"Oh, dear, what happened?" she asked worriedly, helping me to my feet and into her apartment. I tried telling her, but even I couldn't decode what I said.

"Sweety, sit down here," she guided me down on a chair in her kitchen. The she embraced me, holding me until the tears stopped.

"Oh darling, what happened?" she asked me, letting go off me to sit down, instead, taking my hand in hers.

"I-I-. The-there, th-this bo-boy," I said, hiccuping.

"Your first heartbreak?" she asked. I nodded, wiping away my tears. "Now, let me tell you this. You are young, beautiful and kind. You have your whole life in front of you and there are lots of other men out there. Men that understand what a catch you are," Mrs. Valdez told me stroking the back of my hand.

"Bu-but-."

"I understand. I remember being in this exact situation. A boy had just broken my heart and thrown it to the floor. But I don't think it's the best example," Mrs. Valdez muttered in the end.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, the boy who broke my heart was Mr. Valdez," she muttered. I giggled through the tears.

"You might cry now, but you will either forget about him in fifty years or be married to him," Mrs. Valdez told me.

"Mm," I said, feeling my eyelids grow heavier.

 **A/N Sorry not sorry. Aqualad still likes Tula, you'll see in a couple chapters. I actaully wrote this scene with them kissing with an happy ending, but I had already planned when they were supposed to kiss, and I didn't want to go against the little outline I had. I have plans! And I cannot go against them. Also, Mrs. Valdez talking about Mr. Valdez, by the way, Mr. Valdez is dead, fyi. Now, I have to go, my cat is stuck and can't get down because reasons.**


	15. Denial

**A/N Sooooo, a week without uploading and she comes back with a... tag? So yeah, I have an explanation though. I may or may not have had a mental breakdown. That happened on friday, making me put off writing or uploading during the weekend. Then during this week I've had two tests in french (I suck at french) and one essay in english. I've also started a job as a babysitter, and I've needed to get everything ready and have been freaking out about that. My mom also forced me to start going to the gym, which is horrible. I've also needed to be more social. My schedule is crazy! I have to write this fanfic (and an original work), go to school, study at home, be social, go to the gym and work. My sleep has been reduced to 5 hours every night. That mental breakdown was expected to say the least. So I'm sorry! Please forgive me, but I had to cut away things from my schedule during this last week, this fanfic, my original book and my social life have been the things I chose to ignore. I just needed time to cool down, and to fix my schedule. I wont be uploading at the same pace. I promise at least one upload every week. Sometimes I will give more, but that is because I got extra time. Like during easter. I know for a fact there will not be an upload tomorrow since my aunt is turning 50 and we are going to come over for a dinner/party. So I'll be going to Uppsala tomorrow (it's a large city in Sweden, close to Stockholm). And I'll be busy the entire day.**

 **Almost forgot to do shout outs!**

 **Shout out to Bucky-Ruined-My-Life, frostmanfoster and JustanamelessGirl for following this story!**

 **Shout out to Bucky-Ruined-My-Life and JustanamelessGirl (again!) for favoriting the story!**

 **Also, I've reached 12 followers! Now I just need to reach 12 favorites and it'll be complete (I'm born on Dec 12, therefore I'm born on 12/12. 12 is therefore my lucky number)**

Denial

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 19th, 19:39 EDT**

Superboy and Aqualad were circling each other, waiting for the fight to start. When the timer reached 0, they striked.

"Kaldur's nice, don't you think? Handsome, commanding. You should totally ask him out" Artemis told Megan, after a few days, she, Megan and I had become friends. I scowled.

"He's like a big brother to me, and besides, Kayla likes him," Megan told Artemis.

"Megan!" I said scandalized.

"Oh really? Why don't you ask him out then?" Artemis asked me, raising her eyebrow. My scowl deepened.

"She thinks he's into this girl in Atlantis," Megan explained.

"Oh, he is," I told Megan. "If the picture on his phone is anything to go by," I muttered.

"You poor thing," Megan said, hugging me. I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, Megan. But you know who would make the cutest couple?"

"Artemis and Wally, she's so full of passion…" Megan started.

"And he's so full of it!" Artemis made a puking sound. I laughed at her, my mood slightly better. And it did help that Aqualad had just gotten his butt kicked.

"Black Canary taught me that," Superboy said proudly. As he said that, Red Tornado entered through the roof.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asked, speeding over.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility," Red Tornado responded.

"Yeah, but Batman is with Robin doing their dynamic duo thing in Gotham. But you're handsome right? Hot date, or a mission?" Wally responded. No, Robin was somewhere in Florida, dealing with a problem Hal and I were about to handle, but Batman had forbidden us from coming, something that had annoyed Hal. Explaining why I was here.

"If we can be of help?" Kaldur asked. Tornado turned around, bringing up a picture of an elderly man.

"This is Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old," Tornado told us.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90," Wally whispered to Artemis.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, precursor to your mentors Justice League," Tornado explained. I tilted my head as the picture changed to show what I assumed was his hero identity.

"Of course, Nelson was earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Dr. Fate," Kaldur exclaimed.

"More like Dr. Fake. Guy knows a little advanced science and Dumbledore's it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes," Wally whispered in the background.

"So he is like the High Priests of Apho or the High Priestesses of Lah?" I asked. Kaldur nodded at me.

"Kent may simply be on one of his… walkabouts. But he's the caretaker of the Helmet of Fate, the source of his mystic might. And it's unwise to leave such power unguarded," Tornado explained.

"He's like the Great Sorcerer Priests and Priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him," Megan said.

"Me too! So honored, I can barely stand it. Magic rocks," Wally said, I raised an eyebrow at him, oh really.

"Take this. It is the key to the Tower of Fate," Tornado explained as Kaldur grabbed the key.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts," Wally flirted with Megan. Oh Lah, help us.

 **Salem**

 **August 19th, 20:19 EDT**

"So Wally? When did you first realise your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asked as we flew towards the Tower of Fate.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself," Wally told us. Artemis, Kaldur and I rolled our eyes.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates but-"

"Nothing's there," Superboy interrupted Miss Martian.

"Take us down," Kaldur ordered. We searched the entire area, but nothing.

"My ring can't detect anything," I told Kaldur.

"Have you tried to search after magic?" Kaldur asked me.

"Can't. The rings don't work well with magic," I explained. I looked at the area before I got an idea.

"Kaldur, give me the key," I commanded. He gave it to me, looking confused. I looked at the key.

"I think I got it, guys. Stay behind me," I said as I walked in front of everyone, moving the key as if I was putting it in an invisible keyhole, before twisting it. I could hear a lock open and a tower appeared before me. I opened the door, leading the way. I felt my ring lose it's power. It was turned off, it wasn't supposed to do that! Rings don't work well with magic, but completely shutting down?! I gasped for air, falling to the floor, cold embracing me.

"Kayla!" Aqualad shouted catching me. I huttered, it was so cold.

"The ring, it stopped working…" I said.

"Can you breathe?" Wally asked me. I nodded, my breathing evening out.

"Yeah, the gravitation and air is pretty much the same, but the gravity on Lah is heavier and the air is richer in oxygen. The only real problem is the temperature, Lah is very warm," I explained, standing up. Aqualad still had his hands on my left arm, as if he was scared I would fall to the floor of he let go. Suddenly a hologram appeared.

"Greetings, you've entered with the key, but the Tower does not recognize you. Please state your purpose and intent," the hologram of Kent Nelson said.

"We are true believers, here to find Dr. Fate," Wally said. The hologram recognized the lie and disappeared. Suddenly the floor disappeared beneath our feet, making us fall toward a lava pit. Megan managed to catch Wally and Artemis fired of a grapple gun and grabbed Kaldur, who grabbed my hand. Superboy managed to stop his fall, but his feet ended up in the lava, fortunately he was invincible.

I was dangling above the lava, and if Kaldur dropped me, well, let's not think about that scenario.

"Please don't let go," I begged him, the fear of death making my heart beat faster.

"Never," Kaldur said looking me in the eyes. But I knew that the heat was making him weaker, he wouldn't have the strength left if we didn't get out of this. But my ring didn't work here, I couldn't get us out,

"Having problem, maintaining altitude, I'm so hot," Megan said, dropping closer to the lava.

"You certainly are," Wally told her.

"Not the time West!" I shouted.

"Hey inches above impending death, I'm allowed to speak my mind!" Wally said, defending himself. I looked at Kaldur, if only I could do it right now.

"My physiology, and M'gann's, are susceptible to extreme heat. We must get out quickly," Kaldur told me.

"My ring doesn't work, if it did, we'd be out of here already," I told him. I felt tears gather in my eyes. I didn't want to die like this. I wanted to see my parents, my brothers and my friends one more time. Oh Lah, please.

"Red Tornado sent us, to see if Mr. Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" Megan shouted from beneath us. Suddenly the heat disappeared, and a metal door closed over the lava. We dropped down.

"This platform, it should be red hot. But it is cool to the touch," Kaldur commented.

"Don't worry Megalicious, I got ya," Wally told Megan, helping her stand.

"Enough, your little 'impress Megan at all costs' scheme nearly got us all barbecued," Artemis shouted at Wally.

"When did this become my fault?"

"When you lied to the hologram of Kent Nelson, knowingly. You called all of us true believers, even if you are not. If Megan hadn't solved it in time, we would all be dead right now," I told him as calmly as I could. I was as angry as Artemis right now.

"Wally, you don't believe?" Megan asked.

"Fine, fine, I lied about believing magic. But magic is the real lie, a major load!" Wally shouted.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the Conservatory of Sorcery at Atlantis. The mystic powers created the skin eels that power my water bearers," Kaldur told him.

"Dude, you ever hear of bio-electricity. Hey, in primitive cultures fire was once considered magic too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks," Wally argued, and I zoned them out, helping Aqualad search the floor after a trap door.

"It's not even worth arguing about, I've tried ever since I met him," I told Kaldur.

"You're speaking to me again?" Kaldur asked, honestly sounding confused.

"Yeah, sorry if you didn't want me to?"

"No no no. But you have avoided the cave, and me," Kaldur told me.

"Yeah, I needed some alone time, and to catch up with my friends. The team takes up a lot of my spare time, I just want to remind them that I haven't forgot about them," I told him, my mind flashing to the almost kiss. Kaldur seemed to have found something.

"Let us test that theory," he told Wally, who had just commented that everything could be explained by science, and opened a trap door.

"Wait! The backdraft from the lava will roast us alive," Wally said, but instead, wave of cold air hit us. Snow?

"It's snow," Megan said. I was shaking in my ballerina shoes. I was not dressed for snow. I was wearing a sundress and ballerina shoes!

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asked Wally. I jumped through the trapdoor, landing in snow. I started shaking. I felt something being draped over my shoulders, a jacket. I looked behind me to spot Kaldur. He gave me a smile.

"T-t-thanks," I told him, my teeth shattering.

"Well?" Artemis asked Wally.

"Ever heard of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension," Wally insisted. Artemis groaned.

"What's that?" Megan asked pointing to a staff.

"Oh maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," Wally said sarcastically. He and Artemis both grabbed it at the same time.

"I got it," they said before saying, "I can't let go." The walking cane was glowing and dragged them up into the air. Then they disappeared.

"Great, I should've grabbed the staff," I muttered, trying to bury myself in the little warmth Kaldur's jacket gave me. We started walking, looking for somewhere to exit this place.

We had been walking for around two minutes before I collapsed, something I had expected to happen. Ki'Lah didn't handle could well. If we stayed here in 8 more minutes, I would most likely freeze to death.

"Kayla! Are you alright?" Kaldur asked me, picking me up. I shook my head.

"S-so c-c-c-cold," I stuttered.

"We need to get out of here, she won't be able to make it much longer!" Kaldur ordered. The edges of my vision started to blacken.

"T-t-ta-talk," I told them, I needed to focus.

"O-okay. Ermh. I don't understand Wally, it's almost as if he need to believe the impossible can't happen," M'gann said. I smiled, she was right.

"Wally uses his understanding of science to control what he cannot comprehend. Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control," Kaldur explained, his voice soothing. I heard a sound, turning my head slightly. I managed to spot a door. I felt Kaldur starting to run towards it. As we ran through it, we fell to the floor, Kaldur landing above me. I felt warmth embrace me, but the cold still lingered.

"Friends of yours?" a voice asked. What? Kaldur helped me to my feet. Then there was a blast.

"Friends of yours?" Wally.

A gong rang. And suddenly Wally and the elderly voice were gone. I looked up, spotting Abra Kadabra. We did our best to fight him, but it was useless. I was the first to get struck down. Without my ring I could only rely on close combat, but Kadabra was a long distance fighter. He shot an electrified net at me. White, hot pain seared through my veins. I screamed, and screamed and screamed. It hurt so much. But then the net disappeared. I looked up to spot Kadabra without any clothes. What in the?

"Show's over," Superboy told him, knocking him out.

 **A/N This is an very short chapter, since it mostly focuses on Wally and follows him. I have a very hard time giving limitations to Kayla. I mean, there are situations that need to happen in the chapter, but she could easily solve those problems with her ring and it's hard. So just to map out her limitations; she can not handle cold without her power ring, the power ring does not work around too much magic (keyword: too much), the power ring doesn't work too well when she is scared or angry, the power ring does not work with yellow. I'm taking some liberty (that's how you say it, right?) with the power ring, I don't know if the magic thing is canon.**


	16. Downtime

**A/N Hello everybody! I'm here with a new update. I mixed two comics with this episode, mostly since the comics wouldn't have made for such a long chapter. But whatever. The chapter I'm working on right now would have been my longest ever (around 52oo words), but I realised when I was writing the ending that things didn't add up and I had to delete 1000 words. It was super annoying. It was the chapter around the episode 'target'. That chapter is mostly just me writing about Kayla going to school, being with her friends and introducing Carol. I also want to say that in case I stop updating over longer periods of time (two-three weeks) it's becasue the national exams are coming. My first national exam is in oral english and I need to ace that to even have a chance to get an A in English (I'm at B-level right now). And I have to write a speech for oral Swedish. After easter is over I might just die. So don't worry if I don't update during longer periods of time (or not at all from the end of April to the beginning of June), I'm just studying a lot. And by a lot, I mean a lot.**

 **Shout out to Molly Grace 16 for following this story!**

 **Shout out to ANIMEFAN426 for following me and the story.**

Downtime

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 26th, 21:08 EDT**

" _Attention team_ ," Batman called out, I turned around from my conversation with Megan. " _Take a zeta-tube to Gotham City immediately and meet up with Robin at these coordinates_." Both Batman and Robin were covered in clay.

"What is the mission?" Kaldur asked.

"Shouldn't we wait for Artemis?" Wally asked. Why did he care?

" _Don't wait. There's a creature loose in my city_."

"If it's your city, why are we hunting it?" Superboy asked grumpily.

" _You are not to hunt it or engage. Track it until I return with the solution,_ " Batman ordered.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27th, 04:49**

 _Aqualad! Are you linked?!_ I shouted in my mind. Aqualad seemed to snap out of it. _What?..._ he asked. I frowned, he needed to get his head in the game. _Oh yes, Miss Martian's link functions perfectly,_ Aqualad thought. _That's a relief, we couldn't hear you. Like your every thought was a million miles away_ , Miss Martian told him. Not a moment later, the… thing attacked. It could shapeshift and was almost impossible to beat. But we managed somehow.

"That was unpleasant. Like tangling with a rabid Ma'alefa'ak on Mars," Miss Martian commented.

"Unpleasant, sure…" Kid mumbled. "But kinda easy. That thing was a pushover. What the heck was Batman worried about?"

"What's a Malafak?" Superboy asked. But he didn't get an answer as the clay thing attacked yet again. It didn't stay though, as it walked away, all of us to beaten to follow.

" _Batman to team. Report status. Have you encountered the creature?_ ," Batman asked over the comlink.

"Yes, Batman. Thought the encounter was far from successful," Aqualad responded.

" _Tell me everything that occurred. I want details_ ," Batman told us.

"If that's Batman, ask him where Artemis is? And how come she gets away with skipping this so-fun sewer party?" Kid asked, annoyed.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27th, 05:38 EDT**

"Man, I need a shower. I mean what's the point of putting on a clean costume, when I'm not… fresh?!" Wally exclaimed. At least he didn't have heightened senses. I could smell everything 10 times better, or in this case worse, than him. I couldn't even imagine what Superboy must be smelling.

"Oh, Wally, you're always fresh," M'gann told him.

"At least you a clean costume," Superboy muttered, he was still wearing his dirty clothes.

"Batman wanted us to track it," I told them.

"Why settle for that? Okay, sure, it got the drop on us. But now we know it's tricks!" Wally said.

"Yeah! We split up! Then whoever finds old "Clayface" radios the team..." Robin said, coming up with a plan.

"We converge and kick some butt!" Superboy finished.

"I don't know," I told them. "What do you think Aqualad?"

"What? Oh, yes," he said, apparently agreeing with the rest of the team. But I knew that he hadn't been listening. I should stop them, but Aqualad had to learn that he needed to keep his head in the game.

"But the monster can shapeshift," I said.

"Only his shape, not what he looks like!" Wally exclaimed. I sighed.

"We don't know about his abilities!" I argued.

"Hey! Since you and Kaldur are the leaders, we'll listen to you. What do you think Kaldur?" Wally asked.

"Hmm? Eh, yes," Kaldur said, snapping his head in our direction.

"See, it's all of us, against you," Wally said. Oh great Lah.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27th, 05:59 EDT**

The team was looking through an abandoned warehouse. I hadn't found anything yet. I sighed, I should've resisted more against this plane.

" _Guys, I found the creature! Rendez-vous at my coordinates!_ " Superboy shouted through the comlink. I started heading in his direction.

 **Gotham City**

 **August 27th, 06:19 EDT**

"Kaldur, thank Lah I found someone!" I said, flying towards him.

"Hello, Beautiful. I can't seem to find anyone either," he told me. Wait? Beautiful.

"Why did you call me that?" I asked, getting ready to attack. Kaldur, no, the creature seemed to notice and turned to its' ordinary body. The rest of my team dropping to the floor, everyone covered in mud. I started to attack it. But Batman arrived quickly, taking the monster down with electricity. He looked at me, and then at the rest of the team. He was not happy.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 27th, 07:58 EDT**

"I need to talk to Aqualad and Green Lantern, the rest of you, hit the showers and head home," Batman said as we arrived at the cave.

"Head home? I am home," Superboy told him. I wish I could hit the showers too, I was covered in… something. Robin waited with us.

"Just Aqualad and Green Lantern," Batman told him. Robin looked at us, before walking away. I started preparing for whatever punishment we would receive.

"I am sorry you had to intervene, I know the team performed poorly-" Aqualad was interrupted.

"the team performed adequately, the problem was you. Aqualad, you're their leader and your head wasn't in the game," Batman told him. What about me?

"No you are… correct," Aqualad bowed his head in defeat. "Of late I have been questioning if I belong on the surface world," my head snapped up. What?! "For so many years it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my thoughts are divided, between here and Atlantis."

"Atlantis, or someone you left behind?" Kaldur's head snapped up, and my eyes widened. Why did Batman need me here? He was completely ignoring me! Or did he simply enjoy my pain? "You can split your time between the surface and the sea, but not your mind. Either you're here 100% or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur, and make it soon. Now, hit the showers. I'll talk to Green Lantern by myself." Kaldur nodded before walking away. I was blinking away my tears.

"You performed better than Kaldur, but you didn't stand up for yourself. You will need to do that. Because Kaldur might not-"

"Don't say that!" I shouted, tears slipping past my defense. "He is not leaving." I felt Batman put his hand on my shoulder. It was strange to see him do something so… caring.

"I understand. But you mustn't involve your feelings. Kaldur has a decision to make, and so do you. Can you be a leader without him? Your actions on the field didn't show that. You must stand up for yourself and act as a leader. Not a second in command," Batman told me, before walking away. I quickly walked to the showers.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 27th, 12:14 EDT**

I was sitting in my room in Mount Justice, thinking. Could I be the leader over the team without Kaldur. If I truly could be, then I would have pressed harder against the idea of splitting up. But I was the daughter of Apho'Ki the leader of Nor'Lapho. On both sides of my family, I had generations of leaders. If all of them could lead, then why shouldn't be able to. I groaned. I looked at the ceiling, my eyes hardening. No, I could do this. If Kaldur chose to leave the surface world, to leave me, then I could become a leader without him.

 **Poseidonis**

 **August 27th, 22:09 UTC-2**

Aqualad was swimming beside Tula, he thought he wanted to be here, with her. But now swimming beside her, he couldn't help but compare her blue eyes, to Kayla's. To compare her smile to Kayla's. The way she laughed, the way she talked, the way she moved. That all seemed less… beautiful compared to Kayla. He couldn't help but imagine Kayla swimming beside him, her purple skin, her blue eyes, her black hair, her radiant smile. Her everything. How he should have kissed her when he had the chance.

When they stopped he had made his decision, one he thought would be easy. And he was right, it was easy, but not in the way he thought it would be. He thought it would be easy to chose Tula. But now the choice was truly easy, to chose Kayla.

"There's something I need to tell you-" they both started.

"Please Tula, I came here today to make a choice, to stay here with you. Or to stay on the surface world with… her. First I thought that choice would be easy, and it still is. But the answer isn't what I thought. But when I came here, I realised where I belong, I belong on the surface world with Kayla," Kaldur told the woman he had once thought was the love of his life. Tula gave him a bright smile, not as bright as Kayla's he thought in the back of his head.

"Kaldur, I'm so happy for you," Tula said, giving him a hug. "I wished to tell you, Garth and I, we are together." Kaldur gave a smile to his best friend.

"It glads me to hear you say that. You belong together," Kaldur told Tula. Suddenly, behind him, there was an explosion.

 **Mount Justice**

 **August 27th, 23:16 EDT**

I was waiting in the mission debriefing room. The rest of the team would come soon enough. Batman was tapping away on the computer. Suddenly the computer announced Aqualad's arrival. This is it, he would either stay or leave forever. I saw him step out of the zeta tube.

"Aqualad!" I exclaimed, running to give him a hug. I looked at him and was about to ask him the question, when warm lips covered mine. His lips were on my lips, he was kissing me! I stood still for a second, before reacting and kissing him back, putting my hands on the back of his head. I felt him place his hands on my hips. Suddenly there was a whistle.

"Whoa! Guess that means Kayla is off the market," Wally exclaimed. Kaldur and I broke the kiss, turning around to face the team. I could feel the blush brun on my cheeks. Artemis and Robin were giving me knowing looks.

"Mission debrief," Batman announced. I looked at Kaldur.

"Guess this means you are staying?" I whispered. I felt him take my hand.

"I was a fool for even thinking about leaving."

 **A/N It fucking happened! And from now on, I'm sorry if the relationship seems off. I'm 16 (almost 17) and a virgin with no experience in relationships. I'll do my best to base it of two of my friends' relationship. The problem is that I worry that their relationship might be a bit fast in the physical part. I mean, my friends that have lost their virginity, did it with either a one-night-stand or after a three month relationship (mind you, only one of my friends were in a relationship when they lost it). So they might have sex during the first season. But I won't write it. Since, well... I have never had it and I feel uncomfortable writing a make out scene, let alone a sex scene. Also, the only reference I have is porn and smutty fanfics. Both of those are mostly unrealistic. And I don't want the rating to go up.**


	17. Bereft

**A/N Update again because I'm feeling happy and I just want to get this out there before my inevitable mental breakdown.**

 **I'm just gonna respod to two (technically three) reviews.**

 **To the first review made by a guest- I won't rush them into sex. I'll try to make it as realistic to both characters as possible. I'm taking a couple things into consideration when planning their relationship. One is how they are as people and how they feel about that typ of stuff. For example, in Kayla's case, she is pretty chill when it comes to that. She became a woman at 12, on Lah you're supposed to marry around 12-20, and her parents had her older brother at 15. But she has also gotten used to earthen standards for relationship. This would make her wait for a stable relationship that has been going on for a while. While Kaldur is (as you said) the type to wait. But I'm also thinking about the fact that they might die any day. This is gonna speed things up a lot. They never know what moment is going to be their last. That will make them make sure thay have no last regrets. They are also teens AKA they're horny. I sometimes forget that Kaldur is a teen with how mature he is, but I have to remind myself that he is only 16, he's gonna have a lot of hormons floating around inside him.**

 **The other guest- Nope nope nope nope and nope. I will NOT make this a pregnancy story. That is one of the- (deep breath, deep breaths). I have experience with teen pregnancy and to just add that in to make drama saddens me. My mom got pregnant when she was 18/19. I know how much that strains the relationship between the parents and the relationship between the child and parents. My sister was forced to grow up with another family for three years, then grow up with our aunt and grandmother until she was 9 because our mom was unable to care for her. My mom still can't talk about this period in her life without crying, she was forced to stay away from her daughter and give abort to her son and the father left her. It was extremely tough. So no. There will not be a pregnancy, it is a stupid way to add drama and tension. I'm not saying there won't be drama or tension, there are going to be some problems, mvhahahahah.**

 **They are gonna use all the protections. I'm also planning t- nevermind (spoiler). Sorry if the responses was a bit lengthy. Sex, protection and being comfortable with sex are very important to me. I've been raised by a mom that always talks about using protections and a dad that says that consent is very important and needs to come from both partners and to always make sure that they SAY that they actually want to do it. Remember, it's not consent unless they explicitly SAY so and to ALWAYS use a condom ( birth controll does not stop STDs) #rubberupfordan. I'm serious.**

 **Shout out to QueenOfHEL666, TrAfAlGaRlAwSgUrL27 for following this story. Thanks:)**

Bereft

 **Bialya**

 **September 4th, 06:13 EEST**

I woke up in a desert. Where was I? Last thing I remembered was the basketball match against Star City North High School. We won, the team and I went for ice cream. Then Hal picked me up and nothing, my mind was blank.

The sun was starting to rise, heating up the desert. I had to find someone. If I flew high, then maybe I would spot someone, but my mind told me I couldn't be discovered. I opted for flying low.

 **Bialya**

 **September 4th, 12:02 EEST**

I didn't spot anyone until several hours later. I saw someone jump from a cliff. Wait a minute! I recognized that uniform, it was Robin. I flew closer, but still so far away that he couldn't hurt me.

"Robin?" I asked. He turned around ready to attack. But then he recognized me.

"Green Lantern, what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. What about you?" He looked at me for a minute.

"Hold on. What month is it?"

"March."

"It's September. And we're in Bialya," Robin told me, my eyes widened. What? Robin seemed to spot something behind me. He walked towards it and picked it up.

"Isn't that Superman's symbol?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I have a GPS marker on my computer, maybe we should head there," Robin suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea, hang on," I tried to create a platform but, _Warning Power Ring at 10%_. "Nevermind, the ring is almost out of juice. We'll have to walk."

And we walked. We walked until it was dark out.

"I wish I could remember why I put a GPS marker here?" Robin asked himself. I noticed something not far away from us.

"Get down," I whispered at Robin, dragging him down behind sand dune.

"I think that's why," I whispered, pointing towards the container. As we looked around ourselves, we noticed there was no one in sight. Robin ran to investigate, and I followed. Suddenly, soldiers appeared from the sand.

" _Her Majesty wants them alive!_ " my ring translated for me. Her Majesty? Robin threw down a smoke bomb, covering us as we took them down.

" _Enough! Open fire!_ " Not good. I threw up a shield covering us as we ran. Suddenly the sound of guns shooting stopped. I took down the shield and started beating up bad guys.

"KF! Man it's good to see a familiar face," Robin exclaimed. He and Wally did their 'bro' hug.

"Hey Rob, GL. Memory loss?" Wally asked.

"Six months," I told him.

"Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes," Robin said.

"Hey, by the way. Who is the ruler of Bialya?" I asked.

"Queen Bee, why are you wondering?" Robin responded, tying one of the soldiers up.

"The soldiers. They said that she wanted us alive. How does she know we are here and why does she want us?"

"You speak Bialyan?" Green Arrow in girl form asked.

"No, but my power ring can translate almost any language in the universe," I explained. After that little discussion was over, the martian girl started explaining what she knew.

"So we're a team?" Robin asked when she finished.

"The four of us and Superboy," Miss Martian explained. She had told us her name during the explanation. What about Roy and Kaldur?

"Then this must be his!" Robin exclaimed taking out the 'S' logo.

"Yes! Did you see him?

"I think we did," Artemis said.

"Feral boy? Some team mate, he attacked us," Wally commented.

"He didn't know who we are. I don't know who we are!" Artemis defended him.

"I remembered Batman ordered radio silence. Our team must work for him," Robin exclaimed.

"How do you not know that we don't work for my mentor," Kid asked, pressing the logo on his chest, turning his suit back to its' original color. He started tapping it again and the rest of the team followed suit, except me, I knew I could change my suit by mere willpower. It seemed that only Kid's suit could do that.

"We look ridiculous," Artemis exclaimed, causing her and Robin to stop pressing their logos. "Quit touching yourself!" she told Kid, who had continued to press the Flash logo. "We need our memories back." I couldn't help but agree. I felt like there was something important that I had to remember. Suddenly, we were in a strange place. It had a purple glow, and what looked like memories flashing on the ceiling and walls.

"Where are we!?" I exclaimed.

"I brought you into my mind to share with you what I have remembered so far, but I need your help. Together our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine," Miss Martian told us.

"You wanna paw through our private thoughts?!" Artemis asked.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-"

"You need to hack our minds to figure out what happened to us, got it. Go," Robin said interrupting.

"If you truly are J'onn's niece, then you have my trust. I have nothing to hide," I told her, opening my mind.

"My brain is all yours, try not to let its' brilliance overwhelm you," Wally said.

"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" Robin asked.

"Last six months only and only what you need," Artemis said, agreeing. I noticed they were holding each other's hands. Are they…?

I felt Miss Martian reach out into my mind, and saw her do it too. She used glowing blue hands, kinda like my power ring, but blue.

I saw everything from my perspective, talking to Batman.

"If it comes down to it, I'm ready to be a leader without Kaldur," I told him. He nodded.

"Stick around, debriefing will begin soon."

Kaldur, he was kissing me. He was returning from Atlantis. He kissed me.

"The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert, spectral analysis, detected elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened to that site. What landed there. Bialya is a rogue state, ruled by Queen Bee, and not a member of the League's UN charter. All communication are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times." The memory of Batman giving us the mission.

I saw everything from Robin's perspective, we were in Qurac, near Bialya's border. Near the hot zone. I saw Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy. Superboy was carrying that crater on his back.

"All clear," I heard Robin say.

Then we were in Kid Flash's mind.

"The Bialyans control the site," Artemis said. I saw a rather large tent.

"Set up here," Aqualad said. Wait, where was Aqualad? We were in the desert!

Superboy put down the large container. No, computer.

Then I watched everything from Artemis perspective.

"We'll be up and running in no time," Robin said, tapping away at the computer.

"Jackpot! The sight is lousy with zeta beam radiation," Kid Flash said from beside him.

"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent," Robin informed us.

"I'll check it out in camouflage mode," Miss Martian suggested.

"Good idea, but maintain mental link," I saw myself tell her.

I was in Miss Martians mind.

"Be careful," Superboy told her.

"I will be, Superboy and Green Lantern."

Then we snapped out of it.

"Aqualad!" we all said.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asked.

"I don't know!" Miss Martian said.

"That must be when we got our minds wiped! We need to find Aqualad, we have been out here for over 24 hours. He must have been out in the desert, wandering, lost, without memories of how he got here!" I exclaimed.

"That cannot be good for a guy with gills," Kid commented.

"Now that I know to look for him," Robin said, opening up his wrist computer. "He's close! But he's not moving."

We quickly find Aqualad, he was out of it.

"Aqualad!" I exclaimed, holding him in my arms. He was mumbling in atlantean.

"He's mumbling nonsense, it's just words. No sentences or meaning to them," I told the others. He was mumbling words like; love, home and family. He must be talking about Atlantis.

"I can't restore his memories in this condition," M'gann told us.

"He needs immediate rehydration," Robin said.

"Miss Martian, call the bio-ship," I ordered while trying to calm Kaldur down.

"It's out of range, but you can get him there fast," Miss Martian told Kid.

"He's too heavy and I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her," Kid said, pointing to Artemis.

"Why not just levitate him back?" Artemis asked Miss M and I.

"I can't, almost out of power. If I were to run into a fight, I wouldn't be able to defend myself," I told them.

"I can't I have to find Superboy. Six months ago, he didn't exist. He has no memories, just animal impulse. I'm the only one who can help him," M'gann told us.

"M'gann, Superboy is invincible! Kaldur isn't. Kaldur is close to dying for Lah's sake!" I exclaimed. "You need to stay and help us get Aqualad back to the bio-ship" Suddenly M'gann bent down as if in pain.

"No Superboy is in pain!" she shouted before flying off.

"M'gann! Come back here!" I shouted after her. She didn't listen.

"We still don't know what erased our memories! It could happen again!" Robin shouted at her. But she kept flying.

"C'mon we need to get Kaldur back. I can carry him, but you need to cover me. I don't have enough power to even fly myself back to the bio-ship," I told them as I pick Kaldur up and started to run towards the bio-ship. Keeping in mind to stay out of sight as much as possible.

Soon we heard the sound of a truck coming towards us.

"Quick over there," Robin whispered, pointing at a cliff. I ran behind it, Kaldur still in my arms. This was reminding me too much of Kopri.

"Tula, Tula," he started muttering about staying in Atlantis with her. I had to blink away the tears.

"Shhh, _Kaldur, I'm here. Kayla, I'm here, please be quiet,_ " I told him in atlantean, my ring translating for me. _1% left._ But it wouldn't for much longer.

"We can't risk firefight with Aqualad K.O:ed like this," Robin whispered.

"It's not just him, I'm way out of juice," Kid said.

"I'm at 1%," I told them.

"And I'm almost out of arrows," Artemis informed us.

"I forgot how much I hate it when he does the ninja thing," Kid muttered when we noticed that Robin was gone. Kaldur started muttering again.

" _Kaldur, be quiet, please. It's Kayla, remember, we went bowling that one time with Roy. Kaldur please, everything will be alright just be quiet_. Kaldur," I stopped, noticing that my Green Lantern Uniform was gone. My ring was out of power. The coldness of the air hit me. I forgot, deserts grew cold during nights.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Wally said behind me. What? What did I miss?

"Hey, amnesia, remember. Completely forgot how truly annoying you are," Artemis said.

"Oh like you're the goddess of-"

"Guys, I'm sitting right here," I interrupted Wally.

"Yeah, get a room," Robin said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Dude, where were you?" Wally asked him.

"Breaking radio silence," Robin told us. I started hearing Robin's laughter, followed by the sound of bombs exploding.

"That's our cue, move!" Robin told us. I stood up and started sprinting after the rest, running towards the bio-ship.

"Kayla," Aqualad said before continuing his atlantean muttering. Without my ring I couldn't understand him.

We soon reached the bio-ship and hooked up Aqualad.

 **Qurac**

 **September 5th, o2:32 EEST**

I was sitting by Aqualad, holding his hand. His muttering had stopped a while back. We were waiting for Miss Martian to return with Superboy. She was in for it. _Hey everybody, I've got Superboy. He's back to normal and we're on our way,_ Miss Martian spoke in our heads. Kaldur snapped up.

"Who are- Kayla, who spoke in my head?!" he asked, confused. _Hello Megan, Aqualad's memories. I knew I forgot something_. I gritted my teeth, before taking a deep breath.

"Calm down Kaldur, everything is going to be alright," I told him calmly. _Aw man, me too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission_ , Wally thought. _Don't worry, got the souvenir thing covered_ , Miss Martian told him.

When they entered the bio-ship I didn't even care about the sphere thing they had with them. I was angry, really angry.

"Miss Martian what _ah tav carvo jika Lah_ were you thinking?!" I shouted. Miss Martian seemed to shrink back, and everyone looked at me, shocked. "You went against my direct orders to stay and help Aqualad. You are lucky we got back to the bio-ship without Kaldur receiving any permanent injuries! I understand that you care for Superboy, but you should never go against direct orders! If Kaldur or I tell you a direct order, you need to follow it!" I told her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Miss Martian said, sounding truly heart broken. I sighed, after having exploded I felt a lot more calmer.

"I know, but sometimes you have to look at the situation unbiased. I didn't once, and a man lost his life," I told her, placing my hand on her shoulder. She nodded, tears in her eyes. I looked away.

"Now, get Kaldur his memories back," I ordered.

As she did, I felt everyone's stares. Once she finished, they went into the cockpit, leaving Kaldur and I alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you about the kiss," he told me. I looked at him before nodding.

"What do you wish to say?" He took my hands in his.

"Kai'Lah, I went to Atlantis because I believed that is where I belonged. For some time now, I have been confused about my feelings. But in Atlantis I realised that I did not wish for Atlantis, I wished for the surface world and you," he told me.

"Kaldur… I," I couldn't think of what to say, so I kissed him instead.

"Does this mean you share my feelings?" Kaldur asked me as I broke away.

"Yes, Kaldur."

"Then would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I felt a big grin spread on my lips as I kissed him again.

 **A/N And Bereft is over. I was always a little annoyed that no one said anything about what M'gann did. I get that Superboy was in pain. But Kaldur was close to dying. Sure, it all worked out in the end, but still. Please review this story more, it makes me happy, like super happy. The only reason I updated this early was because I got so happy from reviews. If you have any questions or ideas then just review.**


	18. Unhappy Homecoming

**A/N Wow, I'm updating fast. Mostly because I was writing 'Terrors' and that episode is all about M'gann and Superboy so the chapter is super short. I mostly used the chapter to introduce a new problem that Kai'Lah will angst about for a few chapters. I'm very much looking forward to it. You might not. Fun fact: I was writing this chapter while watching Yuri! On Ice... for the fifth time. I have a problem.**

 **Shout out to Stargazer1015 for following and favoriting this story! It's becoming a bit hard to see the new people who follow/favorite this story since I don't get any emails about it anymore so if I missed a name or miss a name in the future, I'm sorry.**

Unhappy Homecoming

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 5th, 19:12 EDT**

"Are you sure you'll be alright? We don't have to head home right away," Artemis told Kaldur.

"I am fine, Kayla will stay here with me. And I will soon return home myself," Kaldur told them, his hand grasping mine. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips.

As they teleported home, Kaldur gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I am returning to Atlantis and was wondering if the three of you would like to accompany me," Kaldur told Miss Martian, Superboy and I.

"We'd love to! I mean, I would," Miss Martian said, clasping her hands together.

"Thought you just went," Superboy muttered.

"Yes but I need, want, to return more often," Kaldur explained.

"Why did you ask after the others left?" I asked.

"I do not like to play games… but our friends would not do well with the extreme pressure at the bottom of the ocean," Kaldur told me. "It seemed kinder not to make the offer in their presence."

"Well, I'd love to go," I told him, kissing his cheek.

"Whatever, let's go," Superboy said, heading for the zeta tubes.

"Actually, I thought we could take the scenic route," Kaldur told us.

 **Shayeris**

 **September 6th, 01:31 UTC-2**

I looked around wide eyed. It was so beautiful. I always imagined Atlantis would be gorgeous, but this was even more fantastic than I could ever imagine!

"Welcome to my birthplace, the Atlantean city-state of Shayeris.

"It's… amazing," I told him, breathless.

"Are you… shorter?" Superboy asked Megan behind us. I turned around and looked at her. It was true, she was shorter.

"It's the pressure, even the bio-ship is smaller at this depth," Megan explained. Huh, now that she said it, the ceiling was closer to my head.

"I hope you experience no discomfort?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm fine. Honest!" Megan replied.

"Good. I have stocked the hold with more appropriate attire and re-breathers," Kaldur told us.

"None for me, thanks," Megan said, shapeshifting to an outfit closer to Aqualad's and getting gills.

"Gills. Nice touch," Superboy commented, causing Megan to blush. I smiled at them, they were cute together.

"Here, these are Atlantean clothes," Aqualad told me, giving me some clothes. They were green, the top was similar to that of a bikini with flowing sheer arms, the bottom was also similar to a bikini with a flowing sheer skirt. It was very pretty.

As I walked out of the 'changing room', I noticed that Superboy was dressed in one of Aqualad's uniforms.

"Where did you even get female Atlantean clothing?" I asked him.

"I brought some with me last time I visited. I remembered that you told me once that you wanted to visit Atlantis," Kaldur replied, giving me a smile.

"You planned for this!" I exclaimed, lightly hitting his upper arm.

"Yes…" Kaldur told me, wrapping his arms around me, I wrapped mine around him, giving him a kiss.

"C'mon let's go," Kaldur told me as we broke apart. The bio-ship opened up and we entered the water. It wasn't that different for me, the power ring kept a light layer around my body with the right temperature, gravity, pressure and air for me to survive. _This is my parent's home, my home_ , Aqualad told us as we got closer to one of the homes. As we entered I noticed Aqualad's mother and father. His mother was dressed in similar clothes to mine, I guess that solves how he got the clothes, I thought. I noticed that Kaldur's dad had the same dark skin as him. While his mom looked more like Beyoncé to be honest. It was kinda amazing.

"Kaldur you look thin," his mother told him in Atlantean, my ring translating.

"Mother, please…"

"Sha'lain'a let the boy breathe," Kaldur's father said.

"My friends, these are my parents, Sha'lain'a and Calvin Durham. Mother. Father. Meet Superboy and Miss Martian. And this is Kai'Lah, she is my girlfriend," Kaldur introduced me.

"It is my pleasure to meet you," I told them, bowing slightly.

"You speak atlantean!" Sha'lain'a exclaimed.

"Not really, the ring translates for me, it knows almost every language in the universe," I explained, holding up my right hand, showing them the ring.

"It is very nice to meet you Kayla, Kaldur never told me that he had a special other…" Sha'lain'a sent a meaning glance to Kaldur.

"Oh, it's all very new," I explained.

"Well, I do hope you don't feel pressured by meeting the parents so soon," Calvin told me, he and Aqualad coming back from the conversation they were having. Sha'lain'a starting to speak to Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Oh, not at all," I said, giving Kaldur a smile as he held my hand. I just wished he would be able to meet my parents.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 6th, 08:06 UTC-2**

"Kaldur it's an honor to finally meet your friends and teammates," Queen Mera told us.

"The honor is all ours, Queen Mera. I lived on Mars my whole life without ever meeting a member of the Royal Family," M'gann said.

"There's a certain wisdom in inaccessibility," a voice said from the side. It was a tall man with black hair. "When the Queen carries the heir to the throne."

"Allow me to introduce prince Orm, my overly protective brother-in-law," Queen Mera said.

"How can I be anything else, while my brother is off playing Aquaman," Prince Orm said.

"King Orin's work with the Justice League is anything but a game, my Prince," Kaldur told him.

"Of course. Still, I'm glad you and your fellow champions are here Kaldur'ahm. There have been reports of unrest originating at the Conservatory of Sorcery," Prince Orm told him. Wasn't that Kaldur's old school?

The Conservatory of Sorcery was our next stop. Kaldur wanted to introduce us to his friends.

"M'gann M'orzz. Superboy. Kai'Lah Ki'in. These are some of my former classmates. Ronal, Blubber, Lori Lemaris, La'gaan and Nanaue Sha'ark," Kaldur said pointing to a blond, human looking atlantean boy, a whale like atlantean, a brunette mermaid, a lagoon monster looking atlantean and a shark like atlantean.

"That's King Sha'ark, chum. And don't you forget it," Nanaue told Kaldur.

"You're all so different," M'gann said.

"Millennia ago, atlanteans were all surface-dwelling humans… until the continent sank. By necessity, our ancestors used science and sorcery to adapt to life beneath the waves. Since then, the populace of each city-state has evolved along its own course. Now, Atlantis is a continent of diversity. And our capital Poseidonis, is the most diverse of all," Kaldur explained. La'gaan started swimming towards us.

"It's wonderful! My world could take lessons. Should take lessons," M'gann muttered.

"So should maybe the surface world," I muttered, thinking of the times I had been called the N-word when in my human form, or been insulted in my Ki'Lah form.

"And are you two typical of the surface?" La'gaan asked, sounding very excited.

"Not exactly…" Superboy told him.

"Superboy, M'gann and I are all aliens. But Superboy looks human. I sometimes do, wait, let me show you. Namuh," I said, turning human.

"Wow, that's so cool," La'gaan muttered, I smiled at him.

"Do you wish to travel to the surface world?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically. He was about to say something, but Ronal interrupted him

"Well, this has been… charming. But I should go," he said, swimming away.

"What's the matter, chum. Feeling outnumbered?" Sha'ark asked.

"So what's it really like on the surface?" La'gaan asked.

"Other than dryer," Blubber cut in. I laughed.

"And tastier. Know what I mean, chum?" Sha'ark asked, I squirmed a little at that. I had been taught that sharks didn't eat humans, but that didn't seem to be the case in Atlantis.

"Kaldur!" I snapped my head to the side, spotting a boy and a girl swimming towards us.

"M'gaan. Superboy. Kai'Lah. These are my dearest friends, Tula and Garth," Kaldur told us. I did my best not to frown. Tula, the girl Kaldur had once loved, it stung a little to say that.

"The three of you are welcome in Atlantis, a friend of Kaldur is a friend of ours," they told us. I gave the a smile.

"It is nice to meet you both, Kaldur has told me a lot about you," I said, giving them the brightest smile I could give. Tula seemed to recognize me.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Kayla?" she told me, insecure about my name.

"Actually it's Kai'Lah, but Kayla is my human name. You can call me whichever you prefer," I told her.

"Topo…?" Kaldur asked beside me, looking at a squid like atlantean. He started swimming towards him.

"Topo, I want you to meet my friends…" Kaldur said grabbing Topo's wrist.

"Uh… maybe some other time…" Topo said trying to get away.

"What is it? Topo! Who did this to you?!" Kaldur said spotting some sort of markings on Topo's chest. It was burnt in!

"It does not concern you, Kaldur'ahm," Lori told him, grabbing Topo's arm as she, Blubber and La'gaan swam away with him.

"Ah, Squidboy's chum. And chum gets what it deserves. Swallowed," Sha'ark said swimming away.

"I couldn't read those markings…?" Superboy said in an asking tone.

"They are ancient Atlantean runes…" Tula told us.

"What did they mean?" I asked.

"'Impure'," Tula said in a grave tone. Kaldur's face was contorted in anger.

"Kaldur…" I said in a low tone, putting my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped back to me. He put his hand over mine, giving me a nod.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 6th, 19:27 UTC-2**

"Speak to me of Topo…" Kaldur told his friends.

"He was a victim of the purists. They consider themselves the direct descendants of the original Atlanteans," Garth told us.

"And in attempt to scare anyone they consider impure into leaving Atlantis," Tula continued.

"What qualifies as impure? You all breathe water," Superboy asked.

"Tula and I appear human, and thus are considered pure," Garth told us.

"But my visible gills render me impure," Kaldur said, looking away.

"But that's ridiculous!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is," Tula muttered.

"But I was just here, and there was no word of this…?" Kaldur said confused.

"The old prejudices have always lurked under the surface, Kaldur… But the clash between skin and scales, flesh and fins has escalated rapidly and seemingly without cause into violence and intimidation," Garth told him.

"Maybe there's a ringleader now, someone who motivates them into action?" I suggested, but no one had time to respond.

"LET GO OF ME!" someone shouted. We turned toward the shout to see a fight about to take place. We started to swim towards them

"We know you are purists!" Lori shouted at three human like atlantean.

"You can't hide behind your robes and hoods!" La'gaan shouted.

"Do we appear to hide, Barbarians?!" the female, human like atlantean shouted back at them.

"Your kind already infects Tritonis, Nanauve, Neptunos, Lemuria, Shayeris!" one of the other human like atlanteans shouted.

"Even Crastinus!" the third one shouted.

"Sha'ark! What are you doing with Ronal?!" Kaldur shouted at Sha'ark, who was holding Ronal.

"Preparing supper," Sha'ark growled.

"You will let him go!," Miss M shouted, and I knew she also gave a mental command to Sha'ark.

"Careful earther! Come between a shark and his meal, and you become the meal!" Sha'ark shouted at her angrily. Superboy swam between them.

"Try me, instead. You'll break your teeth… chum," Superboy said, spitting out the word 'chum'.

"Who started this?!" I asked them, making my voice as commanding as possible.

"They did!" Lori and Ronal screamed.

"My friends and I were minding our own business when the fish-heads attacked us!" Ronal shouted, defending his friends and himself.

"And what was Topo doing when you and your friends attacked him?!" Lori shouted back, grabbing Topo's arm roughly.

"Please leave me out of this…" Topo murmured, trying to get away. I grabbed his hand, dragging him away from the fight. He didn't want to be a part of this.

"You cannot know that was us!" Ronal shouted.

"But if your kind like not your treatment here, you are welcome to leave Poseidonis!" the female friend said, giving an evil grin.

"This is not your concern earther," I heard Sha'ark tell Superboy.

"But it is ours!" Kaldur exclaimed. Sha'ark came up beside me, grabbing onto Topo.

"C'mon chum. Let's swim," Sha'ark said, swimming away with Topo. And so did everyone else, leaving Miss M, Superboy, Kaldur, Garth, Tula and I. I swam up to Kaldur, placing my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me.

"This is not your fault," I whispered as I moved my hand to his cheek. Kaldur leaned into it.

"I know," Kaldur said while sighing.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 6th, 23:50 UTC-2**

 _Superboy. M'gann. Kai'Lah. Perhaps you'd prefer the bioship to sleeping in atlantean pods?_ , Kaldur asked us via the mind link. We had decided to sleep in Atlantis. But we all had school tomorrow, Coast High had finally opened again. Rebuilding had taken longer than planned, since, the Green Lanterns, might, you know, have destroyed it, again. And M'gann and Superboy also started school tomorrow. Luckily, we didn't have to wake up too early. Because time-zones. _It's fine, I'm used to sleeping like this_ , I told him. It was true, they had similar pods on the Green Lantern Corps space ships. _I'd be fine… if you'd just stop calling them 'pods'_ , Superboy thought. _I prefer this, Kaldur. It reminds me of being back in the womb_ , M'gann told him. _You remember your time in the womb?_ I asked. Before M'gann had time to reply, a hologram of Queen Mera appeared.

"Queen Mera!" Kaldur exclaimed in atlantean.

"KALDUR! I NEED YOU!" the hologram shouted before disappearing.

"What did sh-"

"Quick! We need to get back to Queen Mera!" I interrupted M'gann. The adrenaline flowing through my body made time slow down as we moved through the castle, towards the Queen's chambers. _There! It is Oceanmaster! And he has the Queen!_ Kaldur shouted through the mind link. Causing my head to ache slightly.

"Hold traitors!" Kaldur ordered them, pulling out his water bearers. Some of the lackeys moved to attack us. I simply threw mine into the wall. They weren't exactly fighters, but why use them as lackeys then?

"Release Queen Mera! Unhand her!" Kaldur shouted as we swimmed after the the rest of them.

"DELAY THEM!" Oceanmaster shouted. Five lackeys turned around to fight us. I let out a growl, this was starting to annoy me. I created a big hand and pushed them into the wall. M'gann and Superboy looked at me shocked.

"You know where to take her," I heard Oceanmaster order. I started to swim faster.

"You will not going to take her anywhere!" Kaldur shouted, as I swam out of the castle, trying to hit him with a giant fist. But his trident was yellow, dissolving my construction before it even hit him.

"Huh, so now the fish-head issues commands? A little time among royalty and he believes himself royal as well," Oceanmaster taunted Kaldur. "But proximity does not create Majesty, Fish-head. Nor wisdom apparently. The Royal Palace has spells in place, allowing only the use of defensive magic," Oceanmaster finished, striking us with electricity that was magnified by the fact that we were in water. I felt the pain explode everywhere, before the world went dark.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 7th, 00:37 UTC-2**

"Kaldur'ahm! Kaldur?" My mind felt groggy, like it was full of wet cotton. I slowly tried to sit up, but my entire body hurt.

"Kaldur, are you alright?!"

"Prince Orm?" Kaldur, what happened? "The Queen?!" That made me fly up, ignoring the pain burning like a white fire through my veins. I let out a small grunt. I felt someone help me up, I glanced at them and noticed it was one of the castle guards. I groaned, holding my head in my hands. It was pounding.

"Let's get inside and discuss this matter," The Prince said. We swimmed forward at a medium pace, I was holding Kaldur's hand, letting him guide me through the castle.

We entered one of the many rooms, it was small and had a table with a… hologram computer?

"I have sent word to King Orin. But 'Aquaman' is on a mission with the Justice League and cannot be reached. So it is up to us to save our Queen," Prince Orm told us. I noted the way he said 'Aquaman', his tone was tinted with… something, and that something wasn't a good thing.

"And the heir she carries," Aqualad said.

"Maybe I could contact the other Green Lanterns? If one of them are on a mission with Aquaman, they can tell him," I suggested. Orm's face revealed a frown for a split second, before giving me a smile.

"That sounds like a great idea, I'll go over the plan with Kaldur'ahm while you contact them," Prince Orm told me. I nodded, swimming out of the room for more privacy. I held out my dominant hand.

"Contact Green Lantern Harold Jordan, Green Lantern of Sector 2814," I said. A green screen appeared in front of me, it was empty for a while, before showing me Hal.

"Hey Kayla! How's At- I mean, Atlanta? You'll make it back for school?" Hal asked me. He was dressed in civilian clothing, standing in our bathroom. He must be with Carol.

"Atlanta's fine, but something came up. I'll probably be home for school, but we need to contact… Arthur. I'll take it you're not with him?"

"Sorry kiddo. Just as a heads up-"

"At a minimum, two hours before I'm back, if I return at all, I might sleep in Atlantis or at the Cave. I'll send you a text if I'm coming home. I don't want to catch you and Carol again," I said, finishing the call. I sighed.

"Contact Green Lantern John Stewart, Green Lantern of Sector 2814" I ordered the ring. John took a little while longer before picking up.

"What's up," John said, looking slightly out of breath, dressed in his uniform.

"Nothing much, I need to make this quick. Is Aquaman with you?"

"Aquaman? Nah, I'm on an Oa mission. Why do you need him?"

"I'll tell you later, bye," I told him.

"Bye, kiddo," John said, finishing the call.

"Contact Green Lantern Guy Gardner, Green Lantern of Sector 2814," I said, not really wanting to make this call.

"What's up, Buttercup," Guy asked, cocky grin in place. I could hear explosions in the background.

"You with Aquaman?" I asked, not wanting to hold him up for too long. He seemed to be in trouble.

"Yeah, you need him or something. We're kinda in the middle of something, brat."

"I can hear that. It's important," I told him. "Let me talk to him." I started retreating into the room once again. I noticed everyone was waiting for me.

"I've got Aquaman," I told them.

"Brother, is there trouble in Atlantis?" Aquaman came into the screen.

"Yes, it is very dire. The Queen has been kidnapped," Prince Orm said, his voice sour like a lemon. He must be worried about the Queen.

"I'll return as soon as I can," Aquaman told us.

"And when is that, my King?" Kaldur asked.

"I do not know, we are in a… ah, fickle," Aquaman told us, in that moment a giant explosion went off.

"Fuck! Talk to you later, rookie!" Guy shouted before finishing the call. I sighed, I felt Aqualad put a hand on my shoulder.

"We must leave quickly," he told me and started to swim out of the window, I followed.

"What's the plan?" I asked as I catched up to Aqualad.

"We are going to Old Roman's Trench. One of Prince Orm's sources informed him that the Queen was either there or in another place that Prince Orm is investigating," Aqualad said, I nodded, before turning towards Miss Martian.

"Miss M, hook us up," I told her. She nodded. _Everyone online?_ She asked in my head. _Here_ , Superboy thought. _Yes_ , Aqualad and I thought in union.

 **Old Roman's Trench**

 **September 7th, 01:31 UTC-2**

 _According to Orm, one of the Purist strongholds is deep within this trench. So stay alert!_ Aqualad told us via the mind link. Then, right behind us, a giant boulder fell. Almost crushing us. It's an ambush! Purists started flooding towards us. Before we had time to react, they used magic to hold us in place. They must have known about the ring, since they had enveloped my hand, making me unable to use my ring.

Suddenly, they got blasted from behind. Kaldur's friends had come to help us. We quickly swam to join them.

"Victory is at hand!" Garth exclaimed.

"And then we feast!" Sha'ark continued, worry graced my face.

"No, we do not!" Lori told him.

"Lemaris, you really… are… a- UNHH!" Sha'ark grunted in pain. I looked at Kaldur, who was holding his head in his hands.

"Kaldur! Are you alright?" I asked, holding him so he wouldn't fall to the ocean floor.

"Suddenly… so… weak," he said quietly, I almost didn't hear him.

"The Master has succeeded! The Impure are cleansed! The tide of battle has turned!" one of the Purists exclaimed.

"Finish off the Fish-heads, the Race-traitors and the Earthers!" another Purist shouted.

"I'm not an earther. I'm, uh… _Kryptonian_ ," Superboy said, using the modern greek word for 'Kryptonian'.

"I'm not an earther either! I'm a child of Lah!" I shouted, knocking out one of them. But Ki'Lah got translated, making it sound a little, weird.

"Shall we begin with the so-called 'King' of Nanauve? That will send a message to every city-state of Atlantis!" one of the Purists shouted, holding a knife over Sha'ark's heart. I tried to get to him, but the Purist I was fighting tried to stab Kaldur with a dagger, dragging me back into the fight.

"What new sorcery is this?!" I heard the Purist shout again. I noticed that the water was turning black.

"That… is not… sorcery… it is…" Kaldur mumbled weakly. He didn't have to finish as I noticed what he was talking about.

"Topo!" I exclaimed, and he was holding Sha'ark, who was not hurt.

"Where is he?!" the Purist screamed. After that, I couldn't see a thing. I could only hear, smell, feel and taste. Luckily, Ki'Lah had heightened senses.

"We may only have won a reprieve. I can see nothing and cannot take advantage of this-"

"That's okay. I can," Superboy said, interrupting Tula.

"Tula, can you hold Kaldur. I might be able to help Superboy," I told her, passing over Kaldur to her. I closed my eyes, focusing on my hearing. I could pick up breathing, it was extremely faint, but it was there. I couldn't risk using my ring, so I used the hand-to-hand combat skills that Black Canary had taught me.

When the ink had faded, almost all the Purists had been taken down.

"Superboy and Green Lantern have won the battle!" Tula exclaimed. I felt my cheeks turn a little hot.

"But we are… losing… the war… unless…" Kaldur said weakly. _M'gann… are you still in range?_ I gave Kaldur a look of worry, even in my head he sounds weak. _I'm here, Kaldur. Following the Purists we allowed to escape, as planned. Sending you a mental image of the location now_ , M'gann sent us a picture of a cave. _Yes. I see it. S'atiroman Cave. Wait for us,_ Kaldur sounded like he had regained some strength.

"Topo, Sha'ark, La'gaan and Blubber are in no condition for battle-"

"Neither are you nor Lori. Kaldur, please sit this one out. Leave it to Garth, Tula, Superboy and I," I interrupted him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"No, Kayla. Oceanmaster is too dangerous, and his Purists, too great in number," Kaldur told me, his voice commanding.

"Besides, if we 'fish-heads' fight not our own battles. It becomes but a new excuse for the Purists' contempt," Lori told us. I let out a sigh.

"I understand where you are coming from. But I only wish for you to be careful," I whispered.

"I know. But you nor Superboy have never faced Oceanmaster. And, while Tula and Garth are great at sorcery, their experience is lacking," Kaldur whispered, his voice low enough for them not to hear. I gave him a worried smile.

"Let's go, we need to be fast," Garth said. Kaldur nodded and we were off. We swam fast until we reached the cave.

We heard M'gann cry of pain before we entered the cave. Superboy swam ahead. I entered behind him, watching in horror as Oceanmaster destroyed his rebreather.

"The Ki'Lah will be harder to dispose off," I heard him mutter before I felt magic attack me, I tried to fight back using my ring, but they had an iron grip on my hand.

"You cannot fight us all, παληάνθρωπος!" I almost gasped when the last word came out in Atlantean, and the ring didn't translate it. He had taken off my ring. The pressure of being underwater hit me and I felt like I was being crushed, and I wasn't getting any air. I saw my ring fall towards the ocean floor, swimming towards it. Suddenly there was a blast and I almost got knocked unconscious. I pushed through the pain and moved towards my ring. Dark spots danced in my vision as the extreme pressure slowly squeezed me to death. I felt my fingertips graze the ring, before feeling someone put the ring on my finger. I took a deep breath, looking at Kaldur, worry gracing his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The realisation of how close to death I had been in that moment hit me. I kissed Kaldur like my life depended on it. As we broke apart I rested my forehead against his.

"Yeah, I am now. But I'll just have to put this out there, when we visit Lah, it won't be nearly as fun," I whispered. Kaldur let out a deep chuckle.

 **Poseidonis**

 **September 7th, 07:01 UTC-2**

"Once again, Atlantis and its King owe you a great debt, Kaldur'ahm," King Orin told us as we assembled in the throne room. I held in a yawn. We hadn't gotten much sleep, just a few hours. I could technically still sleep, but I had to help M'gann with her first day of school.

"And rest assured, I will deal with the traitorous 'sources' that led us both into ambush," Prince Orm informed us.

"Thank you, both. Now, we should return to the surface-world," Kaldur said.

"Definitely, M'gann, Superboy and I have school this morning," I continued.

"Plus, aren't you dying to know what Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis have been up to?" M'gann asked. Hmm, let's hope the Surface-world is still intact.

 **A/N Next chapter is the school chapter, it will have... Kayldur? moments, plus Kayle moments. Fun fact: that was almost the pairing I went with when writing this story, the other being Kai'Kun. But I changed it to... Kayldur? because Kaldur deserves som love in his life. Note to self, make up a better ship name. AquaLantern? Does that sound good? I'mma go with AquaLantern, if I don't find a better one.**


	19. What if

**A/N back again suckah.**

 **Shout out to CoffeeshopshopsAndCookies for reviewing this story. Thanks :) I want to respond, but I can't. You'll see in two chapters. And yes, I like Dan and Phil and Yoi. I watched their craft video before writing... wtf. Soft and neat. Lying makes you go to hell. Hahaha, I'm complete trash. On another note, ATTACK ON TITAN SEASON 2!11! I'm xone with nuownf liwrhgweifuobro vyhfbpwbdbig vrtuip. I canth nefvueb nbanoe.**

I glanced into the polished black wood, watching my reflection. My beautiful white dress clung to my body.

"You look beautiful Kai'Lah," Kai'Saj told me as she finished putting the golden beads in my hair.

"Thank you," I whispered, my mind still reeling with the fact.

"We are so proud of you, darling," my mother told me as she gave me her old wedding hair piece.

"I hope so, it was all worth it," I told them and it was true. Everything I had given up to get where I was today was worth it.

"I hope so too. I hope so too," Nor'La'Lun told me. It felt amazing, being surrounded by my friends and family. Being moments away from getting married. It felt like I was dreaming.

As I stood in front of the love of my life. I couldn't help but smile, his dark skin clashed against his white teeth as he smiled.

"I forever swear myself, my future and my love to you, Kai'Lah daughter of Ki'In," he promised me. My heart fluttered like the first time he kissed me. Every moment I looked at this man, I fell in love all over again

"And I forever swear myself, my future and my love to you, Nor'Kun son of Kun'Raj," I told him, before we confirmed our promises with a kiss. I never even knew why I considered going to earth.

 **A/N I remembered it was April 1st today and could not resist. So I decided to write this. And let me tell you, this is not so far fetched. If Kai'Lah never travelled to earth this would have happened. I actually have a version of my outline when this happened. In one of my outlines, Kai'Lah never joined the team, instead she spent most of her time as a hero on Lah before travelling to earth. That outline took place during season 2. In that outline Hal Jordan called her in to cover for him while he was on that trial.**


	20. Targets

**A/N Hiya! I'm uploading a lot. More than planned, that is mostly since the two latest chapters that I have written were centered around different characters (Superboy/M'gann and Artemis) which meant that there wasn't that much to write. This chapter is similar, this is just a lot of being with friends. I was actually going to post this yesterday, but my friend called and we spent two hours bitching about everything. Like friends do. She told me that one of my sort-of-friends threatened that she would jump of a roof and take her life (she didn't, she just caused a lot of panic and drama), one of her friends is pregnant and is maybe being abused and/or manipulated by her 21 year-old boyfriend into keeping the baby (she is 16). So my life went from completely normal to some sort of drama series over the course of two hours. Send help.**

 **Shout out to NightressForever for following and favoriting this story. Love ya!**

Targets

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 7th, 07:20 EDT**

I walked out of the kitchen to see Kaldur using the hologram computer.

"Checking…"

"Checking what?" I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Roy asked me for help. Cheshire is 1.67 metres," Kaldur said. I'm just going to assume the last part was for Roy.

"Uhm?" Roy asked, having trouble with the metric system.

"She is 5'6"," I told him, having learnt the metric system when I moved to earth. It made more sense than the imperial system.

"And exceptionally dangerous. Do you require back-up?" Kaldur asked. I hoped not, if he did need it, the only team-member available was Kaldur.

"Please, the last thing I need is the Junior Justice League," Roy said.

"I take personal offence in that," I told him.

"You just need our computer," Kaldur muttered.

"Good luck, my friend. Aqualad out," Kaldur told him, finishing the conversation. He turned around, kissing me.

"When do you have to leave for school?" he asked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"10:30. But I'll have to start getting ready at ten," I replied. He gave me a smirk, which was the most attractive thing I had ever seen.

"That's a lot of time, and soon we'll be all alone," he suggested, lightly kissing my cheek.

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 7th, 07:38 EDT**

"I'm so nervous. What if I embarrass myself on my first day of earth school?" M'gann told me as we made the lunches.

"I was nervous too. It's natural. But you have nothing to worry about. Everything will be alright," I told her, writing her earth name on her lunch bag. When I turned towards Superboy's lunch bag, I frowned.

"Has Superboy decided on an earth name yet?" I asked her. She stopped what she was doing and looked at me.

"No, at least he hasn't told me," M'gann replied. I sighed.

"It should've been one of the first things that we did with him. Hopefully he has a couple ideas on what his name should be," I said, opting to write a smiley on his lunch bag.

"Aaaand done! Let's go get Superboy," I told her. M'gann nodded and took their lunches. We passed Kaldur, Manhunter and Tornado on the way.

"C'mon, we're going to get Superboy," I told them, beckoning them with my hand.

"Ready for school?" M'gann asked as she flew towards Superboy. "Kayla and I made our lunches."

"The first day of a scholastic season carries great cultural residence, we want to wish you both well," Manhunter told M'gann and Superboy.

"Guess it's not a Kryptonian thing," Superboy said.

"You may wish to change before you depart," Kaldur said. He was right, they were still in their uniforms, but I knew M'gann already had an outfit planned.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit, what do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an earthgirl now?" M'gann asked us.

"Not counting your green skin?" I teased her.

"Just kidding. Meet, Megan Morse!" Megan told us, turning into a caucasian girl.

"What about you Superboy, have you decided on an earth name?" I asked Superboy.

"My what?" Superboy asked, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"I chose the name Jon Jones for myself and suggested John Smith for Red Tornado. You could be a John too," Jon suggested, turning into a bald, african-american male.

"Pass," Superboy shot down the idea.

"Conner's always been my favorite name," Megan told him, putting her hands on his shoulders. Superboy shrugged, seemingly agreeing.

"How about Kent for your last name?" I suggested. I hope Superman won't mind too much.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson!" Megan exclaimed.

"Oh, of course," I said, sharing a look with Kaldur.

"Okay, sure. I guess it would be an honor or something," Supe- no, Conner said.

"Well, Conner Kent, time to change your shirt. You don't wanna reveal you identity," Megan told him. Superboy took of his shirt, causing Megan and I to blush. I'm dating, not blind, as Delilah would say.

"Will this work?" Conner said, holding his now completely black shirt.

"Works for me," Megan said dreamily, and I think she was hoping for him to keep his shirt off.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" Superboy asked as they walked out

"They grow up so fast," Manhunter said, sounding a little sad. I giggled a little.

"Well, I better be on my way, have a good day," Manhunter said, turning into Jon Jones.

"We will and the same goes for you," I said.

"I will also return to my room, unless you need me." If Red Tornado had eyebrows, he would have raised them.

"Not at all," Kaldur told him. Red Tornado nodded and went towards his room.

"My room or your room?" Kaldur asked when Tornado was out of hearing range.

"Mine." And that is how, Kaldur and I ended up making out in my room on the mountain. At least until Roy called for help an hour later. I groaned, sitting up in my bed as Kaldur answered the call.

"I'll be in my way, Aqualad out," Aqualad finished the conversation, while I inspected my neck in the mirror, nope, no hickeys.

"Kayla I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date after you finish school?" Kaldur asked me.

"That sounds nice," I said draping my arms around his neck. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer.

"When do you finish school? I'll meet you there," Kaldur asked.

"At three pacific daylight time, that should be around six here," I told him, giving him a light peck.

"Then I'll pick you up, maybe we could go for a coffee?"

"Have you actually tried coffee?" I asked him, my tone suspicious.

"Yes," he said, his tone dry. I chuckled.

"Good luck on your mission. Don't get too beat up."

"I won't."

 **Coast City High School**

 **September 7th, 07:52 PDT**

"Kayla! Over here!" I turned to my right, spotting Delilah. I started jogging towards her

"Hi Delilah, how was Paris?" I asked, smoothing out my dress.

"It was amazing! You should have seen the boys over there. Wait, not boys, men!" Delilah said grabbing my sides.

"Hey, what about me?!" Dan exclaimed. Delilah smirked.

"I'm dating, not blind. Besides, I was checking out guys for Kayla over here. God knows we need to get her laid," Delilah said, causing me to blush.

"Delilah!" Eileen exclaimed, also blushing.

"Oh, don't be such a prude! Stop acting like a virgin Eileen," Delilah told her.

"Anyways... " Kyla started changing subjects. "What did you do this summer Ethan?" We all started to walk towards my locker, since I was the last one to arrive, and hadn't gotten a chance to get my things.

"I visited my family in Japan. It was weird. My grandma tried to hook me up with this Japanese girl," Ethan said, wrinkling his nose.

"Why didn't you just tell her about Eileen?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"The thing is, I did. I even showed her a picture. But she just muttered some, uh… offensive and slightly racist thing about Indian people, that I do not want to repeat nor translate," Ethan told us, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yay for racist relatives," Eileen said sarcastically. We all laughed.

"And why are you so dressed up today?" Dan asked me as I opened my locker. I looked down on my outfit, I guess I was dressed up. I was wearing a bright blue, 50's dress with a sweetheart styled neck. I was also wearing a pair of black ballerina shoes.

"Dan's right, for once, you are more dressed up than usual," Delilah said.

"That's because I have a date after school," I told her, giving her a light smirk, walking towards our homeroom

"Oh, oh, oh, with who?!" Delilah asked.

"Wouldn't you just love to know. By the way, I would hurry if I were you guys, homeroom starts in three minutes," I said, walking into my homeroom.

"Oh, c'mon, you've got to tell me!" I just ignored the tall blonde begging me for answers.

Strangely, Delilah managed to stop asking question about it until lunch, when I decided to just tell them.

"His name's Jackson Hyde," I simply said when the conversation was dying down. Everyone looked at me with questioning looks, but a moment later you could practically see the light bulbs over their heads.

"Isn't that the guy that you cried about?" Eileen asked.

"What?! What happened, what did I miss in Paris?!" Delilah asked confused.

"There was a misunderstanding, but we're good now," I told her.

"Is he hot?" Delilah asked.

"Of course he's hot, but I might be biased. He is my boyfriend after all," I said with a sly smirk.

"Finally! I've waited for this day!" Delilah exclaimed, causing a few heads to turn to our direction. She gave them a sheepish expression.

"Great, now I'm the only single one. And I lost my beard!" Kyle exclaimed. I chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry Ky, I'll still be your beard," I told him. "I'm sure Jackson won't mind."

"You better. That reminds me, my sister is getting married and I need a date," Kyle said.

"Theme?" I asked.

"Winter," Kyle responded.

"I think I have a dress for that. Date?"

"January 14th"

"Hmm, two days after my birthday? I can go" I told him.

"Thanks, you are the best beard ever," Kyle told us.

"I know," I said, flipping my braids over my shoulder, getting laughter from my friends. I kinda missed school.

 **Coast City High School**

 **September 7th, 15:02**

I giggled lightly at a joke that Dan had made as I gathered my stuff.

"So, do we get to meet tall, dark and handsome?" Kyle asked.

"Maybe, he'll be meeting me at the school parking lot. And you better not check out my boyfriend!" I told him, giving him a light glare.

"No promises!" Ky said, putting up his hands in a surrendering gesture as we split up to walk towards our lockers.

I opened my locker, putting in books and taking out my bags. I felt tired, yet… slightly skittish. I hadn't had a mission at all today, which felt weird. During summer, I had more time for crime fighting and when it was over, I always felt skittish. My whole body waiting for an attack. That is why, when the whole gang greeted me, I jumped a foot into the air.

"Geez, someone's skittish today," Ethan teased.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous." Half-true.

"About your date? Isn't he already your boyfriend?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, offering no explanation, as I closed my locker and locked it.

"Hurry up, I want to meet him!" Delilah exclaimed, grabbing my arm, dragging me towards the parking lot.

"I think I see him," Dan said.

"How do you even know it's him?" Ethan asked.

"Because, he's too old to be a freshman, and I haven't seen him before," Dan explained, pointing straight at Kaldur. I felt my cheeks grow hot. Kaldur was wearing a skin tight turtleneck with a pair of skinny jeans. I didn't even know he owned skinny jeans! Kaldur noticed me and gave me a small wave. I waved back, biting my lip.

"Oh my god. He isn't just hot, he's a male god, how is someone so hot," Delilah whispered.

"Well, his mom does look like Beyoncé, I'm sure that helps," I told them jokingly as kaldur walked towards us.

"You've already- never mind. Oh, hi! I'm Delilah, Kayla's best friend!" Delilah introduced herself. Kaldur shook her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Jackson, Kayla's boyfriend."

"Don't listen to Lilah's lies. It's common knowledge that I'm Kayla's best friend. I'm Kyle and if things don't work out between you and Kayla, here's my number," Kyle said, giving Kaldur a slip of paper. Kaldur just looked confused.

"You're her Gay Best Friend, I'm her Best Friend," Delilah told Kyle. Kyle started to retort but we ignored them.

"Sorry about them," I muttered. Kaldur gave me a bright smile.

"Hi, I'm Eileen and this is my boyfriend Ethan. And that's Delilah's boyfriend Dan," Eileen said, gesturing towards Ethan and Dan.

"And you two better escape before Kyle and Delilah finishes their argument," Ethan told us.

"Good idea," I said grabbing Kaldur's hand. "C'mon let's go."

"I'll have a medium icy raspberry juice," I told the barista with a smile. We had decided to go the small family owned café close to my apartment complex.

"And I'll have a large iced coffee with milk," Kaldur said.

"There you go and that'll be 10.50," the barista said smiling a very sweet smile. Both Kaldur and I reached for our wallets. Kaldur was the fastest to pay, I blew a raspberry at him, causing him to chuckle. I took out the amount of money that my drink had cost and tried to give it to him.

"It's a custom here on earth, both surface and Atlantis, for the male to pay on the first date," he said denying the money. I gave him a smile.

"You are such a gentleman," I said, putting the money back as we sat down at a small both in the corner of the café, taking our drinks with us.

"I hate to bring up work on our spare time, but this is very important," Kaldur told me, I raised my eyebrow.

"I get it Kaldur, now what's so important then?" I asked, taking a small sip of my beverage. Kaldur let out a low sigh.

"I have gotten intell that there is a mole on the team," Kaldur said in a low whisper. Luckily I had swallowed before he told me, otherwise I would have spit it all out on the table.

"What!" I whisper-shouted. "Who made accusation?"

"Sportsmaster," Kaldur told me.

"What? You can't trust him!"

"I know, but I feel like we cannot ignore this piece of information," Kaldur said, frowning.

"True," I said letting out a small sigh. "But what do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should keep this hidden-"

"Why? They're our teammates, they deserve to know," I told him harshly. "Or should we keep this secret from them, like the League kept things secret from us. The Team was started because we were tired of being kept in the dark." I shot Kaldur a glare.

"I know, and you know I'm not the type of person to play these kinds of games. But if there is truly a mole on the team, it would be unwise to alert it that we know of its existence," Kaldur reasoned. I sighed.

"I understand where you are coming from. But when they find out that we kept this from them, it will blow up in our faces."

"I know, hopefully we can locate the mole before it manages to hurt any of our teammates. That leads to the question of which of our teammates is the mole?"

"Kid and Rob are out. They both have family connections to the League. They also have no reason to betray us, nor the League," I reasoned.

"What about Artemis and Megan, they family connections too? And we are not sure that Robin has a family connection to the League"

"We can assume, Batman wouldn't just take on any partner. They must be related in some way, and yes, Megan has a family connection. But I'm not so sure of Artemis. Think about it. Why doesn't Roy like Artemis? Why didn't he know of her existence?," I asked Kaldur. Everything seemed to dawn to him.

"If Artemis was truly Oliver's niece, she would be Roy's cousin. Roy should have known about her, but when they first met, they acted as if they had never heard of each other before," Kaldur said. I nodded. "But they must have had a good reason to lie about her origins. If the League trusts her, then maybe we should too." I nodded at his reasoning.

"Yes, I never thought about that. But still, the fact that she lied about her origins makes her a suspect," I said.

"Yes, but Rob never even told us about his secret identity," Kaldur countered.

"But that is different. We know Oliver's identity, we don't know B's. Therefore it makes sense for us to know Artemis' I.D, but not Rob's," I replied. Kaldur nodded.

"That leaves Conner and Megan," Kaldur said.

"Yeah, Conner has openly said of his dreams to, you know."

"Yes. That makes him a suspect. And the fact that he is a clone. They could have programmed him to do this without him even knowing," Kaldur stated.

"Let's hope so. I couldn't bear the fact that a teammate willingly betrayed us," I said. "But we also need to consider Megan. Jon never once mentioned anything about his niece before she came. And it wouldn't be like him to not mention his apparently favorite niece when he was talking to me about his home planet. He never even mentioned the contest!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but I do believe that Jon could have his reasons for not telling you. I don't think Megan is a suspect, and if she is, then she is very low on the list," Kaldur told me. I sighed. We were silent for a minute or two.

"Maybe we should continue with our date," I said, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sorry for taking this up on our date," Kaldur told me, returning my smile.

"It's alright, better than you bringing this up in the cave, where people would have overheard," I said, feeling him put his hand over mine.

"You're right. But let's change subject. How was school?" Kaldur asked me. I laughed a little at that. "What's so funny?" Kaldur frowned.

"Oh, nothing. You just sounded like Hal for a moment. Whenever he wants to change subject he asks me about school, or talks about the weather. School was fine by the way," I told him. "How was your mission with Roy?"

"It went well. The Shadows didn't succeed with their mission and South- and North Rhelasia signed the peace treaty."

"Let me guess, Lex got all the credit?" I questioned knowingly. Kaldur let out a sigh.

"Yes, but we saved lives and began the union of two countries."

"Looking at the positive side of things, huh?"

"You have to when Luthor is involved." I laughed a little, before letting out a huge yawn.

"Tired?" Kaldur asked me.

"Yeah, I didn't get that much sleep tonight," I told him, yawning again. "I guess it all caught up to me."

"Do you wish to return home?"

"Maybe, Hal won't be home until at least eight. Maybe you could stay?" I suggested, waggling my eyebrows.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kaldur said, giving me an, oh so attractive, smirk.

Discarding our empty plastic cups, we left the small café and started walking towards my apartment.

"What do you think about Megan and Conner?" I asked as we walked. Kaldur raised his eyebrow.

"What about them?"

"Are you serious? Haven't you noticed?" Kaldur laughed.

"You mean that they are interested in each other? That I have noticed. I believe we knew before they ever knew themselves."

"Yeah, do you think they have gotten together yet?"

"I do not think so. But then again, maybe they didn't wish to tell us yet."

"Would you have? I mean, if the team hadn't caught us kissing."

"I don't think so. I could go without Wally's… innuendos." I hid my giggle behind my hand.

"I was wondering when he'd start with that. I never heard him say anything."

"He never stops talking when we reach the showers," Kaldur said rolling his eyes.

"What does he even say?" I asked. I noticed that Kaldur's cheeks got tinted with red.

"Erhm, maybe I shouldn't repeat them," he told me as he hid his lower face with his hand.

"They can't be that bad." When he didn't respond, I gasped.

"No! He can't be that bad," I said as the elevator dinged, opening it's metal doors.

"He is," Kaldur said as I pressed the button for the 8th floor.

"Ugh, I hope he hasn't been too bad," I told him, putting my head in my hand.

"Nothing I can't handle. Besides, I'm just happy he doesn't go after you," Kaldur said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, and who knows. Maybe he'll stop when he finally gets a girlfriend," I said. "If he gets a girlfriend," I corrected myself.

"I think he and Artemis seems to be pretty interested in one another," Kaldur said.

"Mm, but Artemis isn't that stupid," I told him.

"Emotions have nothing to do with intelligence," Kaldur commented.

"True, the heart wants what it wants," I said. Kaldur gave me a soft smile.

"That is very true," Kaldur said as he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling him put his around my waist, pressing me closer against him. The kiss was soft and loving. We broke apart as the elevator dinged. I smoothed out the creases on my dress. As we walked out we ran into one of my neighbors, the Williams. They were a young married couple with four year old twin girls, that I babysat sometimes.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Williams," I greeted them politely.

"Good afternoon Kayla," Mrs. Williams said.

"Hi Kay!" Elizabeth and Victoria said in union.

"Hi Vicki and Ellie," I told them.

"Who is dat?" Vickie asked me.

"That's Jackson," I told them bending down, so I was at their eye level.

"Hi Jack," they said.

"Greetings," Kaldur told them.

"Hi Kayla, I'm glad we ran into you, we were wondering if you could babysit the girls on saturday, Heather and I are both needed at work," Mr. Williams told me.

"Sure, I have no plans on saturday," I replied.

"Great, I'll be leaving at twelve, so why don't you come over at 11:50? And Heather will be home by five," Mr. Williams informed me. "I'll call you later and tell you more, okay?"

"Sure, see you later then," I told them as they went into the elevator. I took out my keys and opened my door.

"Welcome to my apartment," I told him as we walked in, locking the door behind us.

"It's very nice," Kaldur said, looking around curiously.

"Thanks, I'll just go and charge my ring. I didn't charge it last night and it's almost out of power," I told him. "But then, we can get back to what we were doing before Roy interrupted us."

 **Kayla and Hal's Apartment**

 **September 7th, 20:03 PDT**

I let out a small yawn, my eyelids feeling very heavy. And the way that Kaldur drew patterns in my palm with his finger didn't help. I tried to focus on the disney film that we were watching.

I cuddled into Kaldur's side. Letting out a soft sigh, I felt him squeeze my side. I just laid there, enjoying the disney song that was playing and Kaldur's warm body against mine. I think I must have fallen asleep, but I woke up again when someone lifted me up. My mind was groggy and filled with cotton. I heard a door open, and then I was in the comfort of my bed. I grabbed Kaldur's arm.

"Don go. Stay," I mumbled, trying to pull him closer. I heard a small chuckle and felt his warm body again.

"As you wish," he muttered into my hair

The next time I woke up was when someone opened the door to my room and light flooded into my room from the hallway. I felt Kaldur shift beside me.

"Awwww, Hal, get a camera," I heard Carol's voice, followed a couple moments later by the sound of camera taking a picture.

"I don't get what's so cute about this," I heard Hal say.

"Oh shut up. They are both dressed, nothing happened. C'mon let them sleep."

When I woke up in the morning I felt Kaldur's strong arms wrapped around me, but the serenity was ruined by my beeping alarm clock. I groaned, getting up and turning it off. Kaldur sat up in the bed, yawning.

"Good morning," he said, stretching.

"Good morning," I repeated, running a hand through my hair. I walked towards my closet, trying to decide what to wear. I pulled out a pink dress and a change of underwear.

"I'll just go to the bathroom, you can stay here or go to the kitchen," I told him as I left the room.

"I'll wait in the kitchen," Kaldur informed me as he followed me out of the room.

I quickly washed of yesterday's makeup, cleaning my face. I decided to go light today and just fill in my eyebrows and put on mascara. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed, putting my dirty clothes in the hamper.

When I finished I joined Kaldur in the kitchen, he was sitting by the kitchen counter, looking a little tense.

"You want some breakfast?" I asked, opening the fridge.

"That would be nice," Kaldur responded, giving me a smile. I smiled back and took out the butter.

"Sorry that my alarm woke you up," I apologized.

"It's alright, M'gann and Superboy might worry if I'm not back at the mountain during morning."

"Yeah, but I think they are already at school."

"Yes, I hope they're enjoying it. M'gann joined the cheerleading team."

"She did? Huh, I hope it won't be too much of a hassle for her. I should know, balancing school, basket, friends and Green Lantern is very hard. Makes you enjoy summer more."

"I hope the team isn't too much of a burden for you."

"No, no, no. I love being on the team. Besides, it's not like we have missions everyday," I said putting down a plate with toast in front of Kaldur and sat down with my own. "But I just wish I didn't have to attend school, I have already finished my education on Lah."

"I guess I'm lucky that I don't have a civilian life on the surface-world," Kaldur mused.

"You don't even know the beginning of it. You don't have to miss out on a mission just because you're in class. Or have make stupid excuses to your friends when you have to run away and fight crime," I said sighing. Kaldur raised his eyebrow.

"Do they not question you about it?"

"Well, yeah. If it weren't for the fact that I look different as a Ki'Lah they probably would have connected the fact that when Green Lantern appears, Kayla King disappears," I told him. Honestly, I was surprised that Eileen or Dan hadn't already figured out. Maybe it was because they didn't really believe in magic and couldn't find a scientific solution on how I change forms.

"They don't consider that you may change forms?" Kaldur asked.

"No. If they did, then they would have figured out by now," I told him. We settled down in a comfortable silence as we ate. Our hands intervened over the table.

Kaldur ended up walking with me to school. He told me that he 'was in no rush to get to the mountain'.

"We should try to talk to the team about it, ask them subtle questions," I said when we were discussing the possibility of a mole.

"Yes, and we should also talk with Red Tornado," Kaldur told me.

"Mm, Maybe Batman too? Batman would know if there was a possibility if a mole and he might have some clues on who it could be. Hopefully there is no mole," I reasoned.

"Yes, but we must consider the possibility that there is one," Kaldur said, sighing like the world rested on his shoulders.

"Can you honestly imagine anyone on the team actually being the mole, I know we have talked about suspects. But I don't feel like anyone could have done it," I said in a low tone as we entered the school grounds.

"No. If it wasn't for the fact that someone said at it, then I would have never even considered it," Kaldur told me as we stopped in front of the school building.

"Will you come to the mountain today?" Kaldur asked kissing my cheek.

"No, I'm visiting my cousins," I said, which actually meant 'I have a mission as Green Lantern from Oa'.

"I see, good luck," Kaldur said.

"Thank you. I'll come back as soon as possible. Bye," I said, kissing him.

"Good bye," Kaldur said as we broke apart and I started walking towards class, turning away one last time to wave at him.

 **A/N That's it. Hal does not approve of Kaldur. At all. I planned on having a scene with him threating Kaldur, but because of reasons I couldn't have it in this chapter. It will happen later though.**

 **And yes, Kyle is as straight as a circle and his family has no idea. Beard means using a person of the different gender to act like your partner so people won't know you're gay. And Kayla is Kyle's beard.**


	21. Terrors

**A/N And I'm back! And during the next week we'll get even more updates! Why? I hear you ask. Well, next week is Easter break! I'm so fucking excited! And I'm also excited because this story has reached 20 followers! That is insane! As a thank you, I wrote another chapter that wasn't planned to be in this story at all, but when I wrote it, I realised that it should be in here. It's kinda awkward, at least I hope it is. It's also short, like 500 words, but's it's basically one conversation between two characters. Check out chapter 12, I just realised that I forgot to uplode Schooled, but it's up now. I promise. It's there. I'm sorry, I was looking through my chapters and was like 'why have I uploaded 19 chapters, but I have 21 documents?' But it's there now. I promise.**

 **Shout out to EstellePrime for following this story :)**

 **Shout out to emoBUTshy for following and favoriting this story :) She was the twentieth follower:)**

Terrors

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 14th, 12:01**

"This past 4th of July, four ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr., Killer Frost and Captain Cold were all easily apprehended, perhaps, too easily. Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a federal prison designed to house super criminals. The seventeen year old, Icicle Jr. was sent to a juvenile facility. Mr. Freeze to his usual cell in Arkham Asylum. But Mr. Freeze petitioned in court to be declared legally sane and Junior sued to be tried as an adult. As a result both await transport to Belle Reve which seems to have been the goal all along," Batman informed us, showing pictures of the four criminals. "I'm sending the two of you in to figure out why," he continued looking at M'gann and Conner.

"Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" Kaldur asked.

"No one, we can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised," Batman told us.

"Aqualad and Green Lantern," I perked up at my name. "You will stay in the bioship and if anything goes wrong you will get them out," Batman told us. I nodded.

"What is considered as 'going wrong'?" I asked.

"That is decided by Superboy and Miss Martian, but if you feel like it is necessary to get them out, then do so. Green Lantern, do you have any experience with dying hair?" Batman asked me. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him in confusion.

"Yes?" I had dyed Kyle's hair once.

"Good, you will have to dye Superboy's hair for this mission," Batman told me, he went of to the side and picked something up. He gave it to me. Huh, hair bleach.

 **New Orleans**

 **September 14th, 16:53 CDT**

Kaldur and I were hiding in a warehouse in New Orleans, waiting for Superman and Martian Manhunter to send in the 'Terror Twins'.

The twins crashed through the ceiling, I met Kaldur's eyes, sending him a nod before standing up and putting on a inhibitor collar on Tuppence Terror from behind, surprising her. Kaldur was doing the same on Tommy Terror. I quickly grabbed Tuppence's arms, holding her in a strong grip, making her unable to move them.

"I don't feel right… my strength! But I just gone toe-to-toe with Superman?!" Tommy Terror groaned out in a heavy southern accent.

"Congratulations, that's more quality time than he's ever given me," Superboy said, stepping out of the shadows. He was dressed as Tommy Terror, his hair dyed blonde, courtesy to me. M'gann sent him a worried look before walking towards Tuppence and I.

"Got your inspiration, sister Tuppence?" Superboy asked her, lacing his voice with a thick southern accent.

"I believe I do, brother Tommy," M'gann responded as she turned into Tuppence, adding a southern accent to her voice.

"Somebody tell me what's going on?!" the real Tommy asked. Batman stepped out of the shadows and put inhibitor collars on Superboy and Miss Martian.

"It's simple, they're under arrest," he told Tommy.

 **Belle Reve Penitentiary**

 **September 16th, 21:55 CDT**

Kaldur and I was sitting together in the bio-ship. I had a feeling this would be a very boring mission for the two of us. I fiddled with my sea shell necklace, my mind far away on Lah. It had been two years now. Nor'La'Lun would be turning eighteen in just a couple days. I wonder if he's married by now? Maybe he has a wife with kids? The thought filled me with both happiness and dread. If he had children by now, then I was of course happy for him, but I was saddened by the thought that I might have missed the birth of his child. And his wedding, just add it to the long list of things I might have missed. Ki'Sor's twelfth birthday, his training as a warrior, maybe his wedding too, the birth of my nieces and nephews, Kaj'Saj becoming a priestess, Nor'Kun becoming a diplomat.

I gripped the sea shell harder at the thought of Nor'Kun. Of what we had had. I feared I might crush the sea shell with my strong grip, so I loosened it slightly.

My mind travelled back in time to the moment he gave me it. _I understand. But I will wait for you_ , was he still waiting? I felt a slight ache in my heart at my own betrayal. _I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage_ , because we loved each other, and I wonder what my answer would have been. What if I hadn't travelled to earth? Would we have gotten married? Would we have settled down? Would I be bearing his children?

I glanced down at my necklace. _As a symbol of my love_. We loved each other back then, more than anything in the world. But yet, I choose an adventure over him. The man I had given my virtue to, the man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with. And to this day I wonder if it was the right choice. To abandon everything I knew? To leave my family and the person I was close to marrying? But then my mother's words flew into my head, _your destiny isn't with Lah, but somewhere else_. Was that somewhere else here on earth. Was that somewhere else with Kaldur?

Was this the choice? The choice between earth and Lah? The choice between Nor'Kun and Kaldur? The choice between my family in Lah and my family on earth. The choice between adventure and stability?

It felt like my biggest question since moving to earth had been solved in that instant. Only to be replaced by the next. Which option would I choose?

"Kayla? Kayla!" I felt someone shake my shoulders. I snapped to attention and looked straight into Kaldur's eyes.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"Kayla, you're crying." Wait, what. I raised one hand to touch my cheek and felt the wetness of tears.

"Oh, sorry, I was just…" I looked for the word. "Lost in thought."

"What were you thinking of?" Kaldur asked me, brushing away my tears and giving me a kind and warm smile, a part of me wanted to kiss him, but Red Tornado was also in the space ship. I thought for a moment, was I thinking of home? No, I wasn't even sure where my home was right now.

"Lah," I told him. He gave me an understanding look. He didn't need to ask me more.

"Maybe you should visit, it helped me clear my head," Kaldur told me.

"Yeah, but this isn't some trip you make over the weekend. If I were to fly there it would take a week of constant flying. I would need a Green Lantern space ship to get there," I told him. We continued our conversation until it was time to sleep.

The next day something finally happened.

 _Green Lantern, Aqualad. The ice villains are planning a breakout, we think it will happen soon_ , M'gann told us via the mind link. _Time to pull you out, call in the League_ , Kaldur told them. _Icicle Sr. would just have it postponed, or they'll just try again_ , M'gann reasoned. I sighed. _Agreed,_ I thought.

"We shall remain on alert," I told Red Tornado, since he couldn't take part of the mind link. Kaldur crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh and frown.

And then we waited, everyone sitting in silence. I let out a sigh and started fiddling with the sea shell necklace. My mind travelling back to Lah. Was earth worth it? Was it worth possibly giving up the chance to have children? Was the adventure earth offered me worth more than my family? No, it wasn't. But earth wasn't just an adventure, it was the home to my other family, Hal, Carol, the team. While Lah was home to my biological family, mom, dad, Nor'La'Lun, Ki'Sor. But which planet was my home?

 **A/N Yes, Kayla is not a virgin. Did you expect her to be? Please tell me. When I was writing this I wondered if it'd be a surprise for anyone reading. I mean, it's not really hinted at that much. The only thing that points toward her not being a virgin is the fact that Nor'Kun was about to propose to her before she moved to earth. Btw, if you wondered, Nor'Kun and Kai'Lah got together soon after she got back from her training on Oa. So they had been together for almostr a year before she moved to earth, they had also been crushing on each other for like... two years before that. Kai'Lah lost her virginity 6 months into the relationship.**

 **Fun fact (I might do these at the end of every chapter from now on) - I've created the langauge Lapho. Some words are based lightly on Swedish, for example Ja or Me. Ja is taken from the word Jag, meaning I. Me is taken from the word Med and means With. Some words are based on French or English, or entirely made up.**


	22. AN

Hi, I hate it when authors do this. But I have to. I'm going to be off for a few days, I'm in a bit of a shock right now, my entire family is. You may know what happened in Stockholm, Sweden by now. This is terrifying. I don't know how to react. I was almost at the place where it happened, I now thank my guardian angel, aka my friend, for making me miss the buss to Slussen. If I hadn't missed that buss, well, then I would have been in a store at Kungsgatan looking for brushes and canvases. I would have been one hundred metres from where it happened… Right now I'm just thankful that I didn't go and I'm going to spend these days and be with my family. Knowing that I could have been that close to a terror attack. I just wanted to tell you that I'm not going to be updating. My thoughts go out to those that were hurt and had to witness everything and the family of the hurt and dead.


	23. The Talk

**A/N Guess who's back mothercluckers. It's been a while. 'Alpha Males' took a lot longer to write than I expected. Mostly since the latest chapters have been centered around other characters and Kayla hasn't been in them for a while. This chapter is kinda short, it's one conversation and as you can see in the title, it's gonna be awkward, I hope. When I came up with this chapter, I was kinda like 'I wonder if someone gave Superboy the talk when he and Miss Martian started dating?'. And then I developed a headcanon that Black Canary gave everyone on the team the talk when they entered a relationship. And then this chapter was born.**

 **I got two reviews during my little hiatus :)**

 **Guest: Doesn't Kayla have her own power battery for her ring? Also, when does she say the Green Lantern oath?**

 **Kayla has her own power battery for her ring, but sometimes I forget to mention it. She doesn't carry it with her everywhere, but it's hidden in her room. When she sleeps on other places she charges it before going over. If it's an impromtu sleepover or she doesn't have time to charge it, she goes without charging it and charges it as soon as she gets home.**

 **From what I have read about the Green Lantern stuff, you don't have to say the oath when you charge the ring, but most choses to do so, Kayla is one of them. She also says the oath when she transfer energy to another person's ring. Sometimes she will say the oath to either a. show her loyalty to the Green Lantern Corps, b. when she faces of a Yellow Lantern, or c. to remind herself of how much the Green Lantern Corps mean to her.**

 **Guest: Don't do the Kaldur and OC pairing.**

 **I recoginze that you have given me an advice, but given it's a stupid-ass advice, I have elected to ignore it (I may or may not be watching that movie right now). But seriously, thanks for reviewing but it's too late to change things now, so I'm sorry.**

 **Shout out to cartoon lover 2016 and ronald hibbard the first for following this story!**

 **Also, this story has been added to it's first community, and I'm happyyyy (StarAngel's Favorites)**

The talk

 **Hal and Kayla's Apartment**

 **September 20th, 16:29 PDT**

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked Black Canary, putting down a cup of tea in front of her. She had shown up ten minutes ago and told me she wanted to talk, apparently it was very important and had with the team to do.

"Thanks. Red Tornado and I decided that it would be better if I had this talk with you, since well, Tornado isn't so good with human emotions," Dinah started carefully.

"Have I done something wrong as a leader?" I questioned.

"No, you are doing well as a leader. What I wanted to talk to you about was something that we have wanted to talk to you about for some time now. You and Kaldur'ahm have entered a relationship, haven't you?" Dinah told me. Her last sentence more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," I said, my cheeks starting to burn.

"I wished to speak to you about how this might affect you and him. While there is nothing wrong with dating within the team, we expected it to be honest, we want to make sure that everyone is safe… and healthy," Dinah put her hands over mine.

"What do you mean?"

"In your age, at least for humans, there are a lot of hormones in your body. Hormones tend to make you… horny." Oh, that's what she meant. "And I, as a former teenager, know that you might want to explore and… have sex."

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"And I'm unsure about how… compatible you and Kaldur are, but we wanted to make sure that nothing happened," Dinah said reassuring. "If you two desire two have sex, it is important t-"

"To use protection, not get pregnant and not get STDs, I know, I know," I told her, my cheeks basically on fire by now.

"I also wanted to talk to you about how it may be for your first time. I don't know how it is for Ki'Lah's but for humans the first ti-"

"I'm not a virgin," I interrupted her once again.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not a virgin," I said, this time slower. "I've had sex before."

"Oh, when?"

"Back on Lah. On Lah you marry around the ages twelve to twenty. So losing your virtue around the age twelve to fourteen is very common," I mumbled.

"I see. I still want you to know that if anything happens between you and Kaldur, an argument for example, or if you have a question, you can always come to me," Dinah said, giving me a smile. "But then there is one other thing I want to talk to you about

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I'll just assume that Kaldur is a, virgin, in this scenario. I just want you to know that while it is common on Lah to lose your virginity around twelve to fourteen, the most common ages to lose your virginity on earth is around sixteen to seventeen. And you'll probably be the one with the most experience and the oldest one. You'll have to make sure that Kaldur is comfortable with what you're doing. If he ever hesitates with anything, remember to make sure that is okay with what you are doing," Black Canary told me. And I knew that she was just trying to be helpful, but that didn't stop my face from turning red.

"I… I'm a-aware of that fa-fact… A-and I do my best… W-we ha-haven't do-done, uh, anything y-yet," I mumbled, it felt like my head was about to explode from all the blood rushing into it.

"Okay, I understand. Now, remember, you can always talk to me if you're unsure about anything," Dinah said kindly.

"Okay, but, can I ask you a question?"

"Fire away."

"You are going to have this conversation with Kaldur, right? I won't be the only one that'll have to go through this?" Dinah let out a laugh.

"Of course, I don't think Batman would want any teen pregnancies on the team. I will have this conversation with everyone on the team that I'm aware are in relationships," Dinah responded. Good, no way in Daej am I going to be the only one to have this conversation, if I had to sit through this, then so will they.

 **A/N I don't know when Kaldur is born. I know that he is 16 in season 1 and they don't celebrate his birthday in the cartoon nor comic, so he must be born before 4th of july. But they don't celebrate his birthday in season 2 (for obvious reasons), so we don't know when he is born exactly. So I'll say that he is born after Kayla, thus after january 12th. I just wanted to establish in this chapter, that Kayla is both more experienced (sexually) than Kaldur, and older. This will matter later, trust me. It'll be interesting to write about that. Since most romance novels that I have read (I don't read very much romance FIY) have a female protagonist that is a virgin and younger than the male love interest. I can't actually think of any book that I've read that contains a female (love interest/protagonist) that isn't a virgin. If anyone isn't a virgin it's the male. And it's always the guy that puts flower petals on the bed and is all like 'no don't pleasure me, tonight is all about you'. I will most likely do a little reverse on this one. Not too much, since I think that sex should always be about both partners, no matter what. Kayla will be the one that says 'is this okay?' or 'are you sure that you want ot do this' far more often than Kaldur (Kaldur will of course also say that, a lot, he is a gentleman after all). But that won't come for a while. I found the perfect time for them to have sex, almost. I'm deciding between three dates that are all after season 1, but the first date is kinda early. I'm also deciding if I want to write it. I might make a few comments about how it feels. I'm not confident enough to write what actually happens. I might just write about how awkward it starts out as, and then turns kinda sweet. And yes, it's gonna be awkward, like, very awkward. I ramble a lot in the A/N:s, but that's because I want to get these ideas out of my head utnil I can write them.**


	24. Homefront

**A/N Whaaaaaaaaaat? Back with another update already? I know. But when I get back into writing I can't stop. I just love doing it. And I want to get to 'Failsafe' as soon as possible. Mostly because it's my favorite episode ever. It's soo good. It's dramatic, has a good twist and got me to almost cry. That chapter is gonna be a real pusher. Anyways, I'll make this a/n short since I'm in class right now. French to be more exact, yes I study french and it's half fun, half boring. We're supposed to be writing a letter right now. Or something like that.**

 **Shout out to QueenOfHEL666 for leaving two reviews and thank you. They make me happy :)**

Homefront

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 22nd, 18:37 EDT**

I groaned as I entered the cave, my limbs feeling heavy. I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag beside the entrance. I got a glas of water and started rubbing my temples in a slow motion as I leaned against the kitchen counter, letting out a soft sigh.

"Tough day at school?" Kaldur asked, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah," I half-lied. While school had been pretty tough today, I had mostly been thinking about my choice. "But it doesn't matter, have contacted Red Tornado?"

"Yes, he will meet us soon to talk," Kaldur informed me.

"And the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Artemis and Robin are unaccounted for, but if they were to arrive we would know it. Wally, M'gann and Superboy are in the hangar," Kaldur replied. Good, if Wally was with Superboy the risk of him overhearing was minimal.

"You wished to talk to me?" Tornado's monotone voice asked us from the main room.

"Yes," I responded walking towards him.

"Green Lantern and I are worried about the possibility of a mole within the team," Kaldur told him in a low voice.

"Is that so? And why are you worried about that?" Tornado asked us.

"Aqualad has gotten intel from a source, the reliability of that source is questionable," I replied.

"So you have told no one else of this… mole?" Tornado asked.

"We cannot be sure a mole actually exists," I told him.

"But if it does, if the team is being betrayed from within, we must investigate without, tipping our hand," Kaldur continued.

"But perhaps we need to tell Batman about this possibility?" I said, subtly asking for his advice.

"Generally, the Batman expects the team to handle it's own problems, but the decision is yours. I will return after monitor duty on the Watchtower," Red Tornado said, I frowned a little.

"I thought you were exempt from monitor duty, since becoming our… den mother?" Kaldur questioned him.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an… interpersonal event with Black Canary, a hot date," Tornado told us before zeta tubing to the Watchtower.

"Yeah, that makes too much sense," I muttered. I looked at Kaldur. "So now what? We still don't know what to do."

"I say we go and question the team, like you suggested," Kaldur said, bringing up my suggestion from a more than a week ago.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan," I said, leading the way towards the hangar.

"I hope we get the possibility to talk to Batman about this, we will need his advice. The longer we wait-"

"The bigger is the chance that the mole gets more valuable information to give away. Or worse, attack the team," I muttered.

"It's going to be alright," Kaldur said, holding my hand. Trying to convince me just as much as himself

As we walked into the hangar, we saw Kid Flash, Superboy and Miss Martian standing around Superboy's motorcycle.

"I have been meaning to ask. Any problem juggling schoolwork with your responsibilities here?" Kaldur asked.

"As team leader we thought it would be good to know. If you need any help just ask me," I told them.

"No," Superboy said.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents," Kid told us, before asking for a tool name that flew over my head. I rolled my eyes.

"Bumblebee cheerleading practice has presented a challenge, oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees," M'gann told us. I gave her a smile.

"Artemis starts school today, do you think she will have any problems maintaining her loyalties?" Kaldur asked them. I fought the urge to roll my eyes, real smooth Kaldur.

"It is her first time having to juggle both schoolwork and hero work. I know from personal experience how hard it can be," I said.

"Nah, she'll manage alright. I mean how much more hostile and annoyi-" Kid Flash got interrupted by a flood of water breaking through the wall. I let out a scream. I quickly willed my ring to put on my costume.

I got up and looked around for the enemy, before spotting what looked like… Red Tornado? What?

I shook of the thought and flew to attack whoever it was. I didn't manage to get close and attack it before an explosion to my right knocked me out.

Cold, that's how I felt when I woke up, cold and immovable. I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Kid on my right and Superboy on my left.

"Kid, Superboy," I whispered weakly.

"Green?" Kid murmured as he woke up.

"I'm here. Superboy's here too, but I don't know where Miss Martian and Aqualad are," I told him.

"Where are we?"

"Hangar," I told him shortly, trying to figure out how to get out. Phasing! Maybe I could phase out of the metal. It was a gamble, it would drain a lot of energy if I actually managed to do it. Heck, it would drain a lot of energy just by trying. But I had to try. I had already managed to phase through a thin paper wall, but metal? I shook my head and tried to focus. I tried to imagine myself going through the the metal, seeing the molecules bend out of my way letting me trough. After three minutes of nothing, I stopped trying. Letting out an exhausted groan, I slumped down. I felt sweat roll down my forehead and neck. In one last attempt I tried cutting through the metal. But was unsuccessful in that regard.

"Green Lantern!" I heard Aqualad shout.

"Aqualad?! Where are you?!" I shouted back.

"I'm in a cage, fire cage," I heard him reply. Oh no. I looked around once more, before looking up, and spotting the fire cage, with him inside it.

"Are you alright?!" I asked.

"I'm, urgh, fine!" he replied.

"Is Miss M with you?!" Kid shouted.

"Yes, she is here, but still unconscious!" Aqualad informed him.

I could hear Superboy awakening beside me.

"Superboy, are you hurt?" I asked gently.

"N-no. M'gann?" he responded.

"She is still unconscious, but we need to get out as soon as possible," I told him. "Can you get out?" Superboy seemed to try to do just that. But it wouldn't budge.

"Why can't I-"

"Lead, that must be why. I think GL once told me that lead is too dense for Superman to break through, it makes sense that you won't be able to either," I answered. Superboy was about to respond but a voice sounded through the mountain.

"Attention Robin, attention Artemis. You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." I felt a little panic bubble in my stomach. This couldn't be the end. But I got a small amount of hope from the fact that Robin and Artemis were safe. I just hoped that they would get out and contact the League.

I started struggling against the metal. I could hear that SUperboy and Kid Flash were doing the same.

From the water in front of us, an android arrived. He started raising the water levels. I felt the panic go away slightly, my ring would keep me safe. But then it rose again. My ring would keep me safe, but it wouldn't keep my friends safe. It wouldn't keep Kaldur safe.

"9 minutes and 45 seconds," the android said. I felt my heart plummeting, please dear Lah, let my friends survive this.

"8 minutes," the android said, counting down. I felt the cold sweat in my neck and my heart was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Wa Ja Yi Nor Walu, Daej. Una Ja Me Ja Lah, Apho, Kaph E Kiph," I muttered under my breath.

Suddenly Robin and Artemis appeared from under the water, breathing heavily.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, the female android shooting a fireball at them. They managed to get out of the way just in time.

They once again appeared from under the water, this time beside Wally, Superboy and I.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked us.

"Forget us! Help M'gann!" Superboy shouted.

"Aqualad and Miss Martian need to get out of the fire cage or else…" I told them.

"Aqualad! Is she…?!" Artemis asked.

"She is unconscious, I fear she, we, cannot survive much longer!" Kaldur told us. My heart ached. Please not Kaldur.

We didn't get to continue since the female android shot another blast of fire towards Robin and Artemis.

The next time they emerged from the water it was by the stairs. But they got surrounded, they managed to distract them and dive into the water once more. This time they didn't emerge and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Six minutes." I closed my eyes, my heart beating and my stomach twisting. Would I be the only survivor of my trapped friends, or would they kill me too? Maybe they would snap my neck?

"Totally doable!" Kid said out of nowhere. I looked at him and noticed Robin's birdarang. I perked up. Robin must have put it there on purpose.

"Five minutes."

"If we had more time," Kid said, less enthusiastic this time.

"Where do we need to go?" I could hear Robin's voice if I focused.

"Med lab, X-ray machine," Kid Flash began, before talking science and I got lost. I know every language in existence, but I cannot understand my friends when they talk about science.

"We need to go to the hangar, distract them on my signal," I heard, understanding something for once.

"Four minutes." Oh, great.

"Got any last wishes?" I asked sarcastically.

"I really hope you meant that as a joke," Kid told me nervously. "But hey, I knocked something off my bucket list, I heard you tell a joke." He gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay hit with the distraction," Robin told us.

"HEY RED TOMATO! WHO'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?! RED ONION!," Kid shouted at them.

"You really couldn't think of anything better?" I asked.

"YEAH, AND BY THE WAY. WORST DEATH TRAP EVER. WE CAN ESCAPE ANYTIME WE WANT!" Superboy continued.

"I CAN VIBRATE MY MOLECULES OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOUR BINARY BRAIN CAN COUNT TO TWO!" Kid told them.

"AND YOU CAN'T DROWN A KRYPTONIAN DUMBOTS, WE DON'T BREATH AIR!"

"I HONESTLY CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE BUYING MISS MARTIAN'S ACT!" I screamed.

"YEAH, YOU KNOW HOW HOT IT GETS IN THE CAVES ON MARS?! THAT CAGE IS MAKING HER HOMESICK!" Superboy told them.

"AND AQUALAD COULD EASILY ESCAPE ANYTIME HE WANTED USING THE WATER!" I shouted.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" I snapped my head and saw the water rising toward Artemis and Robin.

"NOO!" I screamed. They lifted up Robin from the water. Holding him in a pillar of water. He wasn't moving!

"ROBIN?!" I screamed, my voice breaking. When they finally let him go from the water, he didn't get up.

"No, Rob," Kid whispered. I let out a sob. It was like… seeing my little brother die. He was too young.

"Three minutes."

"I guess we join him in Daej," I said, tilting my head to the skies. I felt the tears fall down my cheeks. I wish I could just see my mother's face one last time.

"Hey guys, we made a good team," I told them.

"Is this your way of saying you love us?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I love you to pieces," I told them. "I guess we'll finally see if I was right about afterlife," I muttered.

"Hey, love you too. You're like the annoying sister," Kid told me.

"I try, and you're my annoying kiph, little brother," I confessed. "You too, Superboy. But not annoying."

"Thanks, I guess you were kinda like a sister," Superboy said, sounding insecure.

"One minute." Daej, be kind.

"I surrender, stop the clock," Artemis said, before we completely submerged. I looked at Kid and then Superboy. They were both holding their breaths. I gave them both a bittersweet smile.

The water sunk, and I heard Kid and Superboy take a few deep breaths.

"She did it," I whispered, looking at Artemis.

"Kaldur! How's M'gann?!" Superboy shouted.

"Are you alright, Kaldur?!" I shouted at the same time.

"She breathes, I believe she will recover. And I am fine, too. What of Robin?!" Kaldur told us.

"H-he's breathing too!" Artemis shouted. I let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was alright and safe. Every member of my little family.

Soon they all recovered and got down to help us.

"How did you…?" I asked. Looking for the right words.

"Figured my only shot was to… surrender. Pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though," Robin told us.

"M'gann," Superboy groaned.

"I'll be fine," M'gann said in a weak voice.

"I'm happy you're safe," Kaldur said, giving me a light peck.

"I'm safe? I would've been able to survive that. I was worried about you," I told him.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already!" Kid shouted at Artemis. I rolled my eyes and looked at Kaldur, who was hiding a smirk.

"It's not working genius! The EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" Artemis told him.

"All machines present at the time," Red Tornado said, appearing out of nowhere. "What has occurred?"

"Had a little visit from your family," Robin replied.

"Your extremely nasty family!" Artemis exclaimed.

"I was not aware I had relations," Tornado said walking towards the robots.

"Where have you been?" Superboy asked.

"Monitor duty in the Watchtower. When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your zeta tubes were also non functional. I transported to Providence and preceded here," Red Tornado explained. When he finished, Sphere started functioning again and went to Superboy. The laser Artemis was holding also started functioning. But that meant…

"The pulse has worn off," Kid and Robin said, finishing my thoughts.

Suddenly Tornado rose from the ground and started sucking out the air with tornadoes. Everyone started falling to the ground around me. Blacking out from the lack of oxygen. I knew he wouldn't stop until everyone was out, so I faked my own blackout, even if the ring kept me safe. When they finally left, I looked up and saw all my teammates unconscious.

"He was the mole," I whispered to myself. I looked down. "What am I supposed to do now?"

It took around 10 minutes before any leaguers appeared.

"Hal, thank Lah," I said under my breath.

"Kai'Lah! What happened?" Hal asked getting closer and inspecting the metal.

"Tornado happened. There were two androids, similar to him, that attacked the cave and then- then," I said.

"Hey hey hey. It's okay," Hal told me.

"Are they…" I asked looking at my teammates.

"They should wake up soon," Batman told me. "Tell us what you last remembered."

"But first, let's get you out of there," Hal said, activating his ring and cutting through the lead with his ring. I fell towards the ground but Hal catched me.

"Thanks." I said, leaning on him, my legs felt like noodles after being trapped for so long. I looked at Batman. "There were two androids. The female android controlled fire and the male controlled water. They attacked us and then they trapped us. Robin and Artemis tried to create an EMP. But Robin got trapped inside a pillar of water. Artemis managed to trick the androids and save us. Then Red Tornado arrived and then Tornado turned against us and sucked out all the air, causing everyone but me to fall unconscious. I didn't fall unconscious because my ring keeps a light layer of the right oxygen level, temperature and gravity around me," I said, telling him the story in as little time

"What…?" I heard from my side.

"Robin are you alright?" I asked, walking towards him with Hal as my walking stick.

"I'm fin-" I hugged Robin, interrupting him.

"Eh, Kai'Lah, you might wanna…?" Hal said, I frowned and looked down at Robin and noticed his face was stuck between my, oh. I quickly let go and wobbled a little, before standing up. A blush graced my cheeks.

"You need to get better at that," Robin muttered, a blush covering his cheeks.

"You just need to get taller," I tried to tease him.

"Dude, why are you always the lucky one!?" Kid exclaimed from the side, apparently having woken up. Hal working on releasing him.

"I wouldn't call that lucky," Robin muttered before going of to stand beside Batman.

"Kayla," I heard Kaldur groan behind me.

"Kaldur," I said whipping around. "Are you alright?" I asked hugging him. I felt him hug me back.

"I am fine, what about you?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I am also fine," I told him. I sighed in relief.

When we let go of each other, I noticed that Superboy and Miss Martian had awoken and Superman was in the process of waking up Artemis.

"GL, Why couldn't you just cut us out?" Kid asked as he was released.

"Because, I'm not as strong as Hal and lead is one of the hardest metals to cut through," I told him, sending him an annoyed look.

"Hey kiddo. Little help, don't have so much fuel," Hal called for me.

"Coming," I told him walking towards him as he work on Superboy. Our rings touched and I started the oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light," I said, feeling some of my ring's power transfer into his.

"Cool mantra," Kid teased me.

"You're just jealous," I told him with a smirk.

"She's alright!" I heard Superman say from the side, I glanced at them.

"What happened here?"

"What happened?! The Red's happened. Tornado and his- Wait?! Where are they?!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Gone, all three of them, gone," Robin told her.

 **A/N Kid and Kayla sharing a moment. I mean, they were about to die, feelings are bound to spill at that point. Also, Robin and Kayla getting into uncomfortable positions. And yes, that have totally happened before. Because Robin is kinda short and Kayla is kinda tall. And as a short person with tall friends, let me tell you, you faceplant into peoples boobs more often than not. I've accepted it by this point. Next chapter is Alpha Males and the one after that is Gorilla Warfare. I'm going to start writing Revelation when I get home and then there is only Humanity before I can finally start writing Failsafe. Imma peace out now, bye!**


	25. Alpha Male

**A/N Guess who had their national speaking exam in Swedish today? This girl! And guess who probs totally failed? This girl! I talked to fast and forget to bring up some parts and it felt like it went to fast and my powerpoint fucked up. But whatever. Here's Alpha Male. I like this chapter. It has alpha male Kaldur, alpha male Kaldur is kinda hot, just saying. Tula totally missed out on that one. I was reading up on the Brain before this chapter, and did you know that Mallah and the Brain were lovers? I didn't, but it's true. They've kissed too. That's why Kayla calls Mallah Brain's boyfriend.**

 **Shout out to fischgrl for following this story and also leaving a review. And yes, I also love Aqualad pairings, I feel that he always deserved some love.**

Alpha Male

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 23rd, 06:34 EDT**

The other Green Lanterns were fixing the cave after the destruction, they let me skip it because 'you have been through a lot today, kiddo'. I looked over to the rest of the team.

"What did you want to talk about?" Batman asked us after we had dragged him off to the side. Kaldur and I looked at each other.

"When Red Arrow and I were in Taipei dealing with the Shadows, we met Sportsmaster, who tipped us off on the possibility that there is a mole on the team," Kaldur began.

"After what happened last night, we can only assume that the mole was Red Tornado, but whether he did it knowingly or was pre-programmed is still questiona-"

"YOU KNEW?!" Superboy shouted interrupting me, he grabbed my by my neck and lifted me to the wall. I tried to fight his grip, but he was too strong. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" I tried to say something, but I couldn't breath.

"Conner, what are you doing?!" M'gann exclaimed flying towards us.

"They knew we had a traitor on our team and said nothing!" Superboy shouted.

"Superboy! Let go of Kayla now!" Kaldur shouted. Superboy looked at him and then back at me, before letting go. I sank to the ground, coughing and trying to get as much air in my lungs as possible. Kaldur helped me off the ground.

"You knew?!" Robin asked as they reached us.

"And you didn't tell us?!" Kid exclaimed.

"We sought to protect the team," Kaldur answered.

"Protect us from what?! Knowledge that might have saved our lives!" Artemis shrieked. I flinched.

"You almost died," Superboy shouted at M'gann.

"Enough," Batman said, stopping the arguing. "With Red Tornado missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." A big, burly man appeared. Captain Marvel, I had never met him before, but I had heard about him from Hal. He was a bit childish from what I understood.

"I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys," Captain Marvel told us with a smile.

"After I dismantle Red Tornado, you and I are gonna-"

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League, that makes him a League responsibility. You will leave it to us," Batman said, interrupting Superboy's threat. "I have another assignment for the team." Batman pulled up an article on the holo computer. _Gorilla trades bananas for bullets_?

"Gotham mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?" Kid asked. I raised my eyebrow, this did seem a bit silly.

"Batman, please! Tell us you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase!" Robin exclaimed.

"I never joke about the mission," Batman growled. "I've checked the sources, I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad, Green Lantern, you and your team will depart for India and check this out." I nodded, but inside I was unsure how the team would react after today's… mishap. And I was proven correctly when Kid shoved Kaldur with his shoulder.

"Your team," he muttered angrily, walking towards the bioship.

"We knew this would happen," I said after they had all gone to the hangar.

"And yet, we followed through with the plan. I just hoped they could see things from our perspective," Kaldur said with a sigh, before walking towards the bioship.

As we reached the bioship we spotted Captain Marvel talking to Kid and Robin.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked.

"Sure, we'll have a blast!" Captain Marvel said before going into the bioship. He sounded… oddly enthusiastic.

"Translation, he blames us for Red Fiasco. Doesn't trust us," Robin said bitterly. As Kaldur and I approached Kid and Robin turned around to look at us.

"It's a big club," Kid said, his voice dripping with venom. I flinched as they walked into the bioship. I felt Kaldur put his hand on my shoulder.

"This won't go on forever," he told me, I sighed.

"I hope so."

 **Northern India**

 **September 23rd, 21:36 IST**

Robin and Artemis dropped down first using lines, making sure the area was safe as the ship landed.

"All clear," Robin told us as we exited the ship.

"Put on the stealth gear," I told them.

"We'll review mission perimeters," Kaldur instructed.

"Perimeters? We don't need no stinking perimeters." Please Wally, not on the mission.

"It's recon, we know what to do," Robin said, turning around to walk away with Kid. I had to stop my mouth from gaping, I kinda expected it from Kid, but not from Robin. He was usually more professional, but then again, the Cadmus incident.

"Kid, Robin," Kaldur called for them.

"The four of us started this team because the Justice League were keeping secrets from us" Robin spat at us. I flinched at the venom in his voice.

"Or did you forget that, like you you forgot to tell us about the mole!" Kid exclaimed as the two of them took off.

"C'mon, I'll keep you safe!" Superboy said, grabbing M'gann's arm. I frowned at him.

"I just wanted protect you," Superboy uttered confused.

"Like Aqualad and Green Lantern protected us? I'm not sure your protection or patronizing is good for our health," Artemis spat before walking away with M'gann.

"Why didn't you stop them! You two are supposed to be in charge!" Superboy exclaimed.

"I am-" Kaldur tried, but Superboy had already jumped away.

"Uh, did I miss the part were you two actually said what the plan was?" Captain Marvel questioned.

"No, you didn't," I sighed and started walking. It was like the first time all over again for me. When we were all uncertain of whom was supposed to lead the team. But this was worse, back then, we didn't have established leaders. But we did now, they simply ignored us. Yet, I cannot blame them. Kaldur'ahm and I had gone behind their backs. If they had done the same to me… well, I would be lying if I said I would have reacted differently.

I wondered how much damage Kaldur and I had caused, I wasn't worried as a leader, but as a friend. Could Artemis, M'gann, Robin, Wally and Conner still be my friends, if a voice in the back of their heads kept reminding them of the time I betrayed their trust and went behind their backs and doubted their loyalty.

What hurt me more was that I had considered and talked about with Kaldur about how one of our friends could be a mole. People that I was supposed to trust. My mind went to Lah and what my father had told my brothers and I, ' _a leader need to trust their people, as much as the people has to trust the leader. The trust between a leader and their people is the base on which everything else is built. Taking away trust, is like taking away a supporting pillar in a building, everything you have built before that point, will have become undone.'_

"Aqualad? Green Lantern?" Captain Marvel asked snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and around us. We had walked a great deal from where we started.

"Huh, my apologies. I'm plagued by doubts," Kaldur told him, sighing. I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"The same goes for me… perhaps it was wrong of us to withhold the information," I confessed. A noise in the jungle kept them from answering me. I closed my eyes and focused on listening. I felt the ground shake beneath our feet. My eyes snapped open.

"Something huge in front of us!" I shouted, right before said huge thing appeared in front of us. When it appeared from the foliage, the first thing I noticed was that it was an elephant, the second thing I noticed was that it was, as Delilah would put it, pissed off.

Captain Marvel took of and managed to push the gigantic elephant back with a strength that could compete with Superman. But the elephant used its trunk to throw Captain towards a tree, I used my ring to catch him, and gently put him down. Unfortunately, he was thrown into my construction pretty hard, and still ended up unconscious.

I barely managed to put Captain Marvel down before another elephant appeared behind us. The first elephant made a move to attack me, and my first instinct was to put up a shield, which was a stupid move. While I managed not to get stomped, I was trapped. I had to focus most of energy to not get crushed, so I couldn't move.

I could hear Kaldur's shout in the background, and the sound of a tiger roaring, that could not bode well. I took a deep breath. C'mon Kayla, you can do this. I focused all my willpower from staying alive, to keeping Kaldur safe and I pushed the elephant away, before letting my shield down and flying out of its reach. I was covered in a light layer of sweat from my deed, but I was free and alive. I looked down at Kaldur and saw him and Captain Marvel almost getting trampled by the second elephant. I focused and made a giant hand to grab the elephant by the side and push it away from them, toppling it over with a giant boom.

The action left me out of breath and my muscles feeling weak. My body was drenched in sweat and my box braids felt a little heavier than usual from the sweat. I felt gross and I was slowly sinking towards the ground, my mind foggy and filled with wet cotton.

I barely noticed the first elephant until I was thrown into a tree. Okay, I'm ninety-nine percent sure that something was broken by the sound of that crack. Whether that something was the tree I was thrown into or one of my bones, I didn't know. I let out a weak groan, my backside burning with white, hot fire. I looked up and saw the elephant simply walking away from Kaldur.

"Remove the collar!" he shouted at Captain Marvel before running towards me.

"Please tell me that it was the tree that broke and not one of my bones," I groaned.

"It was the tree," he reassured me, chuckling lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I will be, but I'm a bit jealous of every superhero with healing abilities and/or invincibility," I muttered standing up with Kaldur's help, leaning on him as to not fall down. My legs still felt like noodles.

I looked at the tree that I had been thrown into, and it was ,in fact, snapped in half. Don't know if that's impressive or not.

I watched as the second elephant joined the first and started walking away.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars," Captain Marvel praised Aqualad, appearing behind us.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack," Aqualad said.

"That means that the rest of the team risk being attacked, or are already being attacked," I concluded.

"Team report status," Aqualad said via the comlink, but a high pitched noise came out of the com, making me flinch, and it wasn't even coming through my com.

"Is the com jammed?" I asked, my ears ringing lightly. Kaldur made a sound of conformation.

"And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up," Kaldur said, adding to our list of problems.

"Actually, you two let everyone split up before communications were set," Captain Marvel reprimanded us.

"They would not listen," Aqualad burst out, trying to also talk with his body, causing me to almost fall on my face. He gave me a mumbled apology.

"I guess, but back at the cave Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word," Captain Marvel told us.

"We aren't Batman," I snapped at Captain Marvel. The last two days were really grating on my nerves. I just wanted to go home and relax, maybe visit Mrs. Valdez and help her assemble that piece of furniture she had recently gotten, while she gave me advice about life.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around, and it's hard not to take it personally. But, I never disobeyed an order and that's probably what kept me alive," Captain Marvel said.

"Batman takes command. He has to. For the good of the League," Kaldur said quietly.

"And we'll have to do the same. For the good of this team. But will they still want us as leader after everything we've done?" I asked Kaldur.

"That decision will have to come later. We can offer to step down adn elect a new leader if they don't want us anymore," Kaldur told me. I nodded.

"And, thank you Captain Marvel, you helped us understand what we needed to do," I said, turning towards him.

"Hey, wisdom of Solomon," Captain Marvel said tapping his head. I smiled at him, indeed.

 _Aqualad, Green Lantern, can you hear me?_ Miss Martian's voice echoed in my head. _Yes Miss Martian, report_ , Kaldur told her. _Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars. Like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison,_ Miss Martian reported.

"Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!" Captain Marvel shouted, running away. Never mind the wisdom of Solomon thing.

"Captain, wait!" I shouted after him but it was too late.

"Hey, speed of Mercury," Kaldur muttered. I stifled a laugh at his tone.

"C'mon, I don't think the League would be too happy about us losing our babysitter," I told him, dragging him towards the woods. But we couldn't find him.

"Let's call the team for help," Kaldur suggested. I nodded.

 _Miss Martian, I want you to establish a telepathic link between the team, immediately_ , I ordered her.

 _Link established,_ Miss Martian told us and I prepared for the comments.

 _Should they be really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?_ Artemis questioned.

 _Please listen to-_ , I started.

 _Oh good, Green Lantern's voice in my head, I so missed that,_ Wally said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

 _Hey Kayla, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures, but since we're moles, you two probably think we attacked ourselves_ , Robin thought. I gritted my teeth and shared a frustrated look with Kaldur.

 _If they did, they wouldn't tell you,_ Artemis told them. I took a deep breath.

 _Superboy are you online, or just pouting?_ Miss Martian asked.

 _Busy, call back later_ , he responded, his words hurried.

 _What really gets me is how nonchalant they are about not telling us_ , Wally thought as Kaldur and I spotted a strange contraption.

 _They should be chalant, way chalant, extremely chalant_ , Robin said.

"What really gets me is how irritating those two are," I muttered, causing Kaldur to send me a look.

"I'm allowed to juvenile at times," I defended myself.

 _How can we be a team if they don't trust us with their secrets?_ Artemis asked.

 _Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves,_ Miss Martian thought, at least she wasn't totally against us, or to be more exact, focused on other problems.

Upon further investigating the thing, we saw tracks on the ground, like someone had been dragged through the dirt. And I think we both had a pretty good guess on who that person was. The contraption was a trap.

 _Did they really think you or I could have been the mole?_ Wally asked Robin.

 _We've known each other for years!_ Robin put in. It felt like someone had a belt around my chest and with every comment, the belt tightened, it was painful and it became harder to breathe.

 _Trust is a two-way street and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them, not that we'd do that, never_ , Artemis thought, adding the straw that broke the camel's back.

 _Enough!_ Kaldur ordered. Destroying a part of the trap in rage and frustration, causing me to take a step back.

 _Captain Marvel has been captured and we must act as a team to save him,_ I told them.

 _Under your leadership? I don't think s-_ Wally started.

 _This is not up for debate. You all chose us to lead. When the mission is over and you wish to elect a new leader, we will both happily step down. But until that time, we're in command here,_ Kaldur told them, his voice commanding. And at that moment I wondered if it was bad that I found Alpha Male Kaldur very hot.

As we walked, we settled into a silence for a while, until I remembered something I had been meaning to ask.

"Did Black Canary talk to you?" I asked him instead of beating around the bush. Kaldur looked at me confused, before his face turned to understanding and then promptly turned the same shade of red as Kid Flash's suit.

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled.

"Good, I didn't want to be the only one. You think she'll talk to Miss Martian and Superboy about it?"

"I will never wish such embarrassment upon anyone," Kaldur told me, causing me to laugh.

"What embarrassment?" Robin asked, dropping down to the ground, making me jump.

"You'll know when you'll get older," I told him as Kid Flash also appeared.

"I'm only two years younger," Robin muttered.

"More like three, Kayla's born in the beginning of the year, she'll turn seventeen in, like, three and a half months, you still haven't turned fourteen," Wally commented.

"One, how do you know Robin's birthday, he's never even told us his name, and two, you still haven't turned sixteen," I told him. Wally, being the mature fifteen year old he was, blew a raspberry at me.

After we'd had all finally met up we had walked the short distance left towards the facility that Captain Marvel was being held in. We walked stealthily towards the edge of the woods.

 _I'll fly over,_ Miss Martian thought, but was shot down by Kid.

 _Negatory, the field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound._

 _Pylons are insulated, but one good shot could cause a momentary gap,_ Robin told us.

 _I see a target,_ Artemis informed beside me, already aiming towards it.

 _Then be ready to hit it_ , Kaldur told her.

 _That goes for all of you_ , I told them as Kaldur ran towards the shield, making the gap that Artemis would need to make the shot.

 _Now!_ Kid told her. The twang of an arrow being released rang beside me, followed by the whistle of an arrow. It hit the mark and the shield went down, and we all started going towards the facility, or fly, depending on the person.

Robin froze beside me and looked up, I followed his line of sight and saw the monkey he was looking at.

Red lights started flashing and the monkey let out a cry, warning everyone about our presence. More monkeys appeared and started attacking us. Unfortunately for them, I was very irritated by now, with an almost fully charged power ring and I had fully recovered from the elephant incident. So before they reached us I threw up a dome around us.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked me, looking around. "We won't be able to attack them."

"I'm finishing this quickly," I told her, I waited until all the monkeys had surrounded us before quickly expanding the dome. Causing the monkeys to fly in all directions.

"Why don't you do that more often?" Kid asked me.

"Because there is a lot of weight that I have to lift and I reserve more energy if I do all the heavy-lifting by myself," I explained.

"Looks like they're coming back," Kid muttered.

"Remember to remove the collars," Aqualad told them as the first monkey attacked, followed by his brethren.

"I hold them down and you take of the collars?" I suggested to Aqualad. He nodded.

I created a lasso and started catching monkeys and giving them to Aqualad so he could tear of the collars.

"Get your paws off her, you darn, dirty ape!" I heard KF shout behind me. I turned around and saw him flying towards a tree. I managed to catch him around his waist, before putting him on the ground.

In my peripheral I spotted a monkey about to attack me, I avoided the attack by flying out of the way, but he still managed to scratch my shoulder. I hissed as the monkey's nails made contact. I felt hot blood trickle down my arm.

I grabbed the monkey with my own hand and tore of his collar.

Then I heard a crash and saw that Miss Martian had created a hole into the compound. I looked at Aqualad and nodded. We started running, or in my case flying, towards the hole in the wall. As we entered and the dust settled, I spotted the Brain.

"It's the Brain!" Kid exclaimed when he saw the villain.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain," Artemis said in disgust.

"Not a brain, the Brain," Kid explained.

"And his boyfriend," I muttered, noticing Monsieur Mallah.

"In the flesh, so to speak. Mallah," the Brain said and the next moment the same contraption that Kaldur and I had spotted in the jungle appeared. As the contraption turned on, electricity ran through my body. I let out a grunt of pain.

 _Miss Martian, Superboy, now!_ Aqualad thought via the mindlink.

Miss Martian used her telepathic ability to turn off the contraption. As it turned off, Superboy and a… giant white wolf? Okay, whatever. They burst into the room and the giant wolf attacked Mallah. I got up and started attacking the brain using a tahji, a weapon on Lah similar to a spear. As I pulled most of his attention towards me, Aqualad was able to sneak past and release Captain Marvel. After avoiding getting hit by the Brain's laser, I heard Mallah roar angrily behind me. I was in a defensive crouch, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"Try it, I hate monkeys," I heard Superboy threaten. I didn't turn my head to watch, all my focus on the Brain.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo," the Brain said his annoying french accent making it hard to hear the words. The Brain's robot form started to change,

"Au revoir, mes amis."

"Get down!" Kid shouted as I created a protective dome around us and everything turned black. A second later the lights turned on again and the Brain and Mallah were completely gone.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was a light switch?" Kid asked.

"I'm glad we survived, but it was very anti-climatic," I commented.

We walked around the jungle for a while to make sure that all the inhibitor collars were gone. After that we all met up around the bioship.

"What are you grinning about?" I heard Artemis ask Kid.

"One word; souvenir," Kid responded, I looked behind me to see Kid wear Mallah's red beret.

"Two words; gorilla lice," Artemis told him and walked ahead. I stifled a laugh at Kid's reaction.

"That's the last of the collars?" Captain Marvel asked the tiger as Aqualad removed the last collar. The tiger roared back in response.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" The tiger roared again. It was kinda cute to see them interact.

"Good, I'll be back for a visit. I promise," Captain Marvel reassured.

"For a gigantic tiger, he's kinda cute," I told Captain Marvel as the tiger ran into the woods.

"I know, I think I'll call him Mr. Tawney," Captain Marvel told me.

"And that's even cuter," I commented.

"The rest of the pack is gone, what are you still doing here?" I heard Superboy asked. I turned towards them and saw him talking to the big, white wolf.

"I think he wants to stay with you," M'gann told him.

"Can I keep him?" Superboy asked, sounding like a small child. A smile spread on my face, he had really opened up. Wally let out a small laugh.

"First the sphere and now this beast? Dude, you kinda make a habit of collecting strays," Wally told him.

"Maybe because he's such a stray himself," M'gann commented. After that, they seemed to settle in a telepathic conversation and I decided to turn my eyes away. I felt Kaldur grasp my hand and give it a squeeze.

"It's soon time for the final verdict," he whispered in my ear, sending a light shiver down my spine.

"Yeah, we'll see how it goes," I told him, I glanced over towards our teammates, we started walking hand in hand towards the bioship.

"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret," Robin asked us, causing the whole team to turn toward us.

"The source of the tip was Sportsmaster," Aqualad said after making a dramatic pause.

"What!? You can't trust him!" Artemis exclaimed.

"And we didn't," I reassured her. "We acknowledge the possibility, and likelihood, that he was trying to divide the team by giving us this false piece of information."

"And given how the mission went, he nearly succeeded," Robin concluded. "But you had to consider that it might be true."

"Yes, as leaders, we did. In which case we did not wish to alert the traitor," Kaldur told them. I still remembered how angry I had become when Kaldur suggested that we shouldn't tell the team.

"Hate to say it, but makes sense," Robin said.

"We are still prepared to step down, if that is what you wish," I informed them.

"All in favour of keeping Green Lantern and Aqualad as leaders," Kid said, putting his hand up. The rest of the team followed. Robin gave us a small smile as he raised his hand.

I felt the belt around my chest loosen, and disappear.

"Guess it's unanimous," Captain Marvel said, putting his hands on mine and Aqualad's shoulders, before shaking our hands.

"See you tomorrow," he then told us, walking away.

"You're not coming back with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah, gotta fly," Captain Marvel said, taking off.

"So what are you gonna call him?" Miss Martian asked Superboy as they passed us, walking into the bioship.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" Superboy questioned.

"Generic, but acceptable," Kid told him.

"Still leaders," I commented.

"I'm glad to know they are happy with us as leaders," Kaldur told me, his voice low. I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Are you two coming?" Artemis asked us. My smile widened as we walked in, once again holding hands. I guess today did turn out for the better.

 **A/N Next chapter is Gorilla Warfare, I didn't really like that comic as much as the others. Don't get me wrong, I liked the comic, but not as much as the other. I'm going to write Humanity tomorrow and I can soon write Failsafe. On another note, Kaldur and Kayla have almost been dating for a month! A part of me wanted them to tell each other 'I love you' in Failsafe. But it was a bit to early, they had been dating for a month. And if anyone told me they loved me after a month of dating, well, I wouldn't think thagt it was romantic or cute, I would think that it was time for a restraining order. Premature declarations of love are creepy for the person recieving them. And it would be a bad idea for them to declare their love for each other after something so traumatic. As a person that like psychology, I read a lot about things like that. It's encouraged to not tell someone you love them for the first time after a very traumatic experience or when you're not thinking straight.**


	26. Gorilla Warfare

**A/N Wazzzzzup?! I didn't plan on posting today. But I wanted to add a scene to Humanity. So I wrote that before finishing Humanity. That scene was long enough to be a chapter on it's own so I decided to make it it's own chapter. So now I can upload this chapter. Gorilla Warfare is a comic so I recommend reading it, again. Also the last part is a part of the comic and I decided to add it for the fun. You'll see in the end. Fischgrl left another review and it made me happy, so thank you! :)**

 **I have a question for everyone. After I finish season 1, how should I write the time between season 1 and 2? I don't own the game, so I can't use that. I just went over the wikia page timeline and there is not a lot of stuff happening there. The only thing I can find with the team involved is about Tula's death. But I'm considering (after finishing season 1) to mark this story as finished and make a second story covering the five years. What do you think?**

 **I also want to ask you about the adding of the characters. I have decided around what years to add them, but I want to know if you have any good ideas?**

 **Jason Todd - around 2012-2013**

 **Garth and Tula - around 2011**

 **Troia? - between Jason and Garth/Tula**

 **Batgirl - I don't know. On the wikia page she has designation B16, while Jason has deisgnation B13. That means he joined the team before her. But Barbara was Batgirl to both Dick and Jason. But she also acts as Batgirl for Tim, which she isn't supposed to do. I'm a bit unsure about the time, but I think she gets shot before Tim becomes Robin. I'm thinking of adding her earlier than the show did. What do you think?**

 **Sorry for long A/N, I just needed to get this said. Kudos to you if you read the whole thing.**

Gorilla Warfare

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 26th, 10:00 EDT**

"The Justice League has analyzed your reports on the Brain's operation in India and we believe it's only the tip of the iceberg. Common criteria in the Bwundan Jungle suggests the Brain has another Kobra-Venom operation up and running," Batman told us, going through the information for the mission.

"And you want us to shut it down," Kaldur concluded.

"Exactly."

"Sounds like a blast! Let's prep the bio-ship and go!" Captain Marvel exclaimed as we started running towards the bio-ship to get going.

As we flew away, my mind wandered to one of its favorite subjects; Lah. Ever since I figured out what my choice was, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Whether I should return to Lah or stay on earth. To most, the choice seemed obvious, return home to my family on Lah. But upon further thinking about it, it became so much harder. By going to Lah, I would leave behind Hal, Kaldur, M'gann, Artemis, Robin, Wally, Conner, Roy, John, Guy, Delilah, Eileen, Daniel, Ethan, Kyle and many more. I would leave behind the greatest adventure of my life. I would leave behind a second family. But I would return to my mom, dad, big brother, little brother, Kai'Saj and Nor'Kun. Could I return to Nor'Kun? After two years on earth, two years away from him. Could I return? Go back to him? Did I want to? No, I didn't. Nor'Kun and I had something once, we loved each other. But not anymore, I lo- liked Kaldur now.

Was it wrong to want to stay? I wanted to see my family, of course. But I didn't want to stay on Lah, I felt like a caged bird on Lah.

I glanced at everyone in the bioship, they were all worth staying for. Wally, Robin and Conner were like three little brothers, Artemis and M'gann were my sisters, Roy was like an annoying older brother, and Kaldur was… Kaldur, the person that I lo- liked.

 **Bwunda**

 **September 26th, 20:11 CAT**

We ran quietly through the jungle, doing our best to not make a sound, as we got closer to the spot we slowed down, not wanting to risk getting caught.

 _Miss Martin, have you put up the psychic link yet?_ I asked in my mind.

 _Uh, not yet, I need to talk to you about something_ , M'gann replied.

 _M'gann, you know I'm always ready to help but this is neither the time nor place-_

 _I know, I wanted to talk to you about Lah. It fills your thoughts,_ M'gann interrupted me.

 _M'gann,_ I thought my tone warning, _this is not something I wish to talk about._

 _I know, but if I open the psychic link now, the whole team will not about your turmoil. You need to get it off your chest_ , M'gann told me.

 _I wonder if it's right of me to want to stay on earth. I've let people wait for me, people that could've moved on. I've missed so much during the years. My brother's twelfth birthday, I've probably missed their weddings, the birth of their children, my best friend is probably also married by now. I should've been there. But I have been selfish, I stay on earth because I seek the excitement and adventure. And I want to stay._

 _Then why don't you?_

 _Because I- I miss them. I miss my family,_ I thought, _now open the mindlink_.

 _Link established,_ Miss Martian told me.

 _Babe, if you want to establish a link, I can help…_ Kid said, trying to flirt, but failing hopelessly.

 _Wally, you know everyone can hear you, right?_ M'gann told him. I could hear how uncomfortable she felt.

 _S'okay, babe. Wally West never misses an opportunity to advance the cause of true love_ , Wally flirted, I rolled my eyes so hard it felt like they would fall out.

"He's hopeless," I muttered.

 _So, Conner, how 'bout after the mission, we go to a movie or something?_ Artemis asked. I might as well save him.

 _That sounds like a great team-building exercise, Artemis! But we should plan those things after the mission_ , I told her, not missing the stink eye she gave me, as she mouthed the words 'what the hell, Kayla'.

 _Um, does anyone else smell monkey? Cuz this jungle reeks of monkey… and I hate monkey,_ Superboy thought awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

 _Hey, Artemis, how's the new school year treating you? Meet anyone interesting?_ Was Robin flirting with Artemis? Or was that just my imagination?

 _Enough. I know we are all adolescents, but we do not have to be cliches. We must focus at the mission at hand_ , Kaldur told them.

 _Yeah, I see your point_ , Robin thought, just as giant gorillas appeared from the jungle. Oh gods.

 _Remove their inhibitor collars and they will break of their attack_ , Kaldur ordered us as he created two maces.

 _Just one problem. They're not wearing collars!_ , Superboy thought as he was pinned to a tree by a gorilla. I created a sledgehammer and knocked the gorilla to the side.

 _Miss Martian go into camouflage mode. We need you to be a secret weapon if anything goes wrong,_ I ordered her as I knocked down another gorilla.

 _Acknowledged,_ Miss Martian thought as she disappeared.

 _We must escape and regroup. Robin, lay down cover!_ Kaldur continued on my line of thought.

 _Way ahead of you, Boss-man…_ Robin replied and threw down a couple smoke bombs.

 _Switching to infrared. Looking for a clear path now…_ Kid told us. _Got it! Follow me!_

"Where'd the hairy wall come from?!" I heard him shout. _What is… this… thing_ , he continued in his mind.

"Oh god…" I heard him say and as the smoke settled around us, I saw the biggest gorilla I had ever seen.

 _Not god, Grodd, AHHGHH_!, Miss Martian screamed in our heads.

" _Guys, I think we're off-line!"_ Artemis voice came through the comlink.

"She must be unconscious," Kaldur breathed out.

"And still on camouflage!" I finished.

"Scanning for her in infrared now," Superboy said. I noticed a large shadow cover us.

"Look out!" I shouted as I put up a shield, but I didn't have time to brace myself from the attack so I got knocked to the ground, pushing down Kaldur and Superboy with me. I pushed as hard as I could and managed to push the gorilla away.

My whole body was shaking from the adrenaline pumping through my body. Everything slowed down around me and I went in for a speedy attack towards one of the gorillas, hitting it with quick blasts from my ring, flying around it. I almost had it when I felt a big, hairy hand around my ankle and I got pulled down. I was slammed down to the ground and felt an inhibitor collar around my neck. I tried to get up but electricity coursed through my body, making me scream out before everything turned black.

" **Gorilla City"**

 **September 27th, 00:02 CAT**

I almost opened my eyes when I woke up, but stopped myself in the last second. I couldn't let them know that I was awake. I couldn't use my hands, but the rest of my body was free, but if I moved, it would be a dead give-away. I tried to focus on the breathing beside me. I could barely hear it, but the breathing of my teammates were there.

"But where's the Martian?" I heard a mechanical voice ask. Who was that?

"Le Grodd signs that Solovar still searches ze brush pour elle," I heard a very familiar and very annoying voice, that was coated with a thick french accent.

I heard a small click beside me. Like someone was being released, or more likely, getting out. It was silent for a few seconds, before I felt a swish of air and and heard Robin's mischievous laughter.

"The Boy Wonder! He's gone!" I heard the robotic voice called and confirmed what I had been thinking. Robin was free.

"Comment c'est possible?! Ze door is sealed! Where could he have gone?"the Brain shouted confused. Then I heard the sound similar to stone marbles rolling over the floor, followed by Robin's laughter and the sound of smoke bombs exploding. I opened my eyes and saw black smoke everywhere

"Where is he?! Where is he?!" I heard the Brain shout. The shout was followed by a roar of pain and a flashing similar to lightning, causing me to flinch and close my eyes again.

I heard a snap and I knew that another teammate was free.

 _Miss Martian, are you in range?_ I heard Aqualad ask, causing my eyes to snap open.

 _I heard that! The link's up! M'gann must be-_ , Artemis started.

 _No! It doesn't feel right! It's not M'gann! It's-_ , Superboy interrupted Artemis.

 _It is Grodd. Now, listen, humans_ , the giant gorilla, Grodd, started telling us the plan via the mindlink.

After Robin and Superboy had released us and removed our inhibitor collars, the smoke had disappeared.

"Ventilation's finally kicked in," the robotic voice said, but this time, I had a face to attach to that voice. It was a giant, white gorilla with a vest and carrying a gun. I could see its brain, making me flinch in disgust.

"And I have summoned ze reinforcements," the Brain said.

"Good! Cuz you're gonna need 'em," Kid told them.

"Grodd, destroy them," the white ape ordered Grodd.

"Zat may not be necessary, mon ami. Notre Solovar has la Martien and will wring her neck if zese enfants do not stand down," the Brain told his companion as Solovar appeared with Miss Martian in his arms.

"Then you leave us no choice… Start the revolution!" Aqualad shouted and we attacked as shadows fell from the ceiling.

 _Djuba! Malavar! Take the shadows!_ A new voice shouted, I guess it was Solovar.

I raced towards the shadows and created a sword similar to the one they were holding, a katana.

 _M'gann, do you have to take that form? You know I hate monkeys!_ Superboy asked her, commenting on her gorilla form.

 _But it seems appropriate..._ M'gann replied as I dodged the sword of a shadow.

 _And do not call us monkeys, human. You might as well state your hatred for all primates!_ Solovar told him.

 _Dude, don't give him any ideas!_ Kid exclaimed as he ran through the shadows knocking them out, I managed to fly over his head, avoiding sharing their fate.

"My optical sensors! Imbéciles! You cannot blind ze Brain!" I heard the Brain shout.

"But I can give it indigestion!" Robin replied.

As I knocked one of the last shadows, I looked up to see the Brain covered in some sort of fome.

 _This is for Tolifhar, human!_ Grodd shouted in his mind.

"Brain the apes! They are telepathic!" the white ape screamed with its robotic voice.

"Indeed. Un développement intéressant. Mais zis is not ze time for study. Attention, Révolutionnaires! I have activated ze self-destruct! La ville de Gorille is doomed! Vous avez cinq minutes!" the Brain told us. We ran as quickly as possible out of 'Gorilla City' with Solovar leading the way.

 _Hurry. This way. We're almost out of time,_ Solovar told us.

 _Slow down, I can put up a protective shield_ , I suggested. Everyone slowed to a stop, allowing me to put a protective dome around us. Only a couple seconds later, 'Gorilla City' exploded. When we weren't in danger of being hit by debris, I put the dome down and we started running once again.

 _Solovar, thank the Holy One! With the explosion, we feared-_ , a female primate started as we reached the gorilla hideout.

 _We are fine, my love. No casualties_ , Solovar reassured his lover. _I believe even our tormentors escaped._

 _Where is the Hole One?_ Grodd asked his mate.

 _Gone. He has seen us liberated, but we are no longer his to protect. Our time with Congorilla is done_ , his mate responded. Congorilla? Why did that name sound familiar?

 _Will you be all right?_ M'gann asked them.

 _Yes, we will start anew. Perhaps build our own Gorilla City_ , Solovar replied, only half-joking. I smiled, I was happy to have helped free them.

 **Mount Justice**

 **September 27, 04:16 EDT**

 **Five Years Later**

I walked into the cave and saw Dick reading case notes.

"Gorillas. Man, those were the days…" I heard Dick mutter under his breath.

"Reading the old 'Gorilla City' case notes, huh?" I asked. Walking over to him. I saw him jump lightly. After five years, I had finally managed to sneak up on him.

"Back from Lah already?"

"What can I say, I missed earth and you guys. And the old days," I muttered the last part, my mind flashing to Tula.

"All aster. No dis. We didn't know how good we had it," Dick told me, giving me his boyish, flirty smile. As he stood up to hug me, I noted his taller built. He had grown a lot in the last few years.

"Yeah, I wish I could go back in time sometimes. Maybe make different decisions."

 **A/N Yeah, in the comic they make the five year jump about now, so I don't think that there'll be another one. Well, not until the future. And yes, Dick was giving the flirty smile on purpose, becuase he is a dog that cannot control himself. But do we really want him to? I mean, he's hot af. As you can see, I have a thing for Robin. All of them. Yes, including Stephanie. Which is your favorite Robin? Tim's my favorite (I mean, have you seen Red Robin? Hot damn! I totally had a crush on him when I was 12, still kinda do). But I do love the Grayson booty, because that booty is perfect. I'm gonna stop now.**


	27. Revelation

**A/N Hello my smexy unicorns... Was that awkward? I feel like that was awkward. Or meybe it became awkward because I thought it was awkward? Nevermind. I've got a new chapter for you! I added Star Sapphire, because I wanted the Injustice League to contain more members than the Team. I was planning to add a Yellow Lantern instead, but couldn't think of a reason for them to be in the story. So I got Star Sapphire instead. This chapter also contains Lionmane!Kayla. Her hair is a mess. I'm almost done with humanity. So there will be a second update soon. I've got two extra chapters. The first is the one after this, it's called date night and I think you can guess what will happen there. I tried to make the dialouge in that chapter comedic and flirty. But it ended up going way too deep. Like deeper than the Mariana Trench. But I managed to rewrite the dialouge, but it's still very serious. But whatever. Back to this chapter that includes Delilah 'Stop worrying Kayla and don't diss us' Queen, Kyle 'I might be in danger but I will still look at that booty' Waters, Hal 'make my niece cry again I fucking dare you' Jordan. And yes, Kayla always wear dresses. It will be explained in later chapters. Deal with it. She can look girly and fabulous while kicking you butt, she will say sorry for it afterwards tho.**

 **Shout out to DimensionJumperAlpha for follwing this story :)**

 **Shout out to Brie45 for following and favoriting this story :)**

Revelation

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 1st, 17:54 EDT**

"Anyways, have you heard from Kyle? He hasn't contacted me yet," I asked Delilah over the phone.

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. "But don't expect him to call so early, he just got to Paris. I'm sure he just got caught up in everything. This has been his dream trip, since forever."

"I know, I know. But he promised to contact me as soon as he landed. I haven't even gotten a text. And he's been there for over a day already!"

"Yeesh, Kay, you gotta chill. He's probably making out with some french dude. Stop acting like his girlfriend."

"I'm not acting like his girlfriend!"

"Hey, Kayla," Robin greeted me as I walked into the cave wearing a casual, white dress with gladiator sandals. "What happened to your hair?"

"Oh, shut up," I hissed to him. I had let my hair out of it's braids. It needed to rest for a couple days before I could put it in my usual box braids again.

"Uh, I gotta go Deli, see you tomorrow."

"And don't you miss it, like last time." I flushed lightly. A Yellow Lantern had attacked and I had to skip going to the cinema with my friends. They weren't going to let me forget that one for a looong time.

"I won't, bye!"

"Bye, bitch!"

"It looks nice," Kaldur told me, referring to my hair, kissing my cheek.

"You don't have to lie. I'm aware that it's messy, all over the place and that is resembles a lion's mane," I said, kissing him lightly.

"Can you not be all lovey-dovey around me, please. I'm young and innocent," Robin complained dramatically.

"Young? Yes. Innocent? Not so much," I teased him. Robin stuck out his tongue at me I laughed at how childish he looked.

"You wanna spar?" I asked him. "I need to train on my combat skills without the ring."

"Sure, why not. It'll be fun kicking your butt," Robin replied, smirking.

"Whatever…" I said, rolling my eyes and putting on my suit and quickly putting my hair in a low and messy ponytail.

"I thought you said no ring?"

"I won't use it," I reassured him as we got onto the platform.

"Then why have it on you?"

"Do you want to see my underwear?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Robin flushed and shook his head.

We circled each other for a while with Kaldur watching us from the side. I had an advantage because I had time to study Robin's fighting style in battle before. But he had rarely seen me using Sor, the traditional fighting style on Lah and the fighting style I was best at and more confident in.

Robin decided after a while to attack me first, something he usually didn't do in sparring. He tried to kick me but I grabbed his leg and throwed him over my body so I could go under him. While he was still in the air I moved to attack him again, but while I was stronger and faster than Robin, he was a lot more agile than me. He managed to twist in the air and face me and when I tried to punch him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him.

I managed to land on him, hearing him let out a soft groan. I used the advantage of being on top to try and hold him down, but it was like catching air. Robin seemed to have gotten used to my fighting style, making the small advantage I had held in the beginning useless. As he realised that I was actually very good at hand-to-hand combat, he upped his game. Using the fact that he was smaller, lighter, more flexible and agile to his advantage. After that it was hard to actually get in a hit on him. But I got in a few good punches and kicks.

The sparring match ended with me on my stomach and him on my back, holding me down. The computer announced my failure.

"You were better than I expected, what kind of fighting style was that? I've never seen it before," Robin asked, his breath a little heavier than usual.

"Thanks, you weren't too bad either. And it's called Sor. It's one of the few hand-to-hand combat styles on Lah. My mother's favorite style," I replied as I 'took off' my suit.

"Your mother knew hand-to-hand combat?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, she was the best in our village and her birth village," I explained.

"Cool," Robin said, giving me a smile. "Hey, Kaldur, wanna spar? I still got some energy left," Robin asked, grinning.

"Why not," Kaldur replied, getting onto the platform as I stepped off and sat by the side, watching them spar.

They exchanged punches for a while, but stopped when Conner, M'gann and Wolf walked into the room. I joined them on the platform.

"You know they're a couple, right?" Robin whispered.

"I believe I knew before they did," Kaldur commented.

"From the moment that M'gann said 'I like your t-shirt'," I said, chuckling lightly. It had been so obvious. We turned around to look at Wally and Artemis entering the room.

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked.

"It's not our place," Kaldur responded.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here? ANd why is he eating my snacks?" Wally asked as he reached us. I looked behind me to see Captain Marvel eating what locked like a chocolate bar. One way to mess with Wally, eat his snacks.

" _Recognize Batman 0-2_ ," the female, robotic voice called out.

"Computer, national news," Batman ordered. A screen appeared with a blonde reporter. Cat Grant, she was often on TV.

"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight," Cat Grant informed, while we were being shown scenes of a giant plant attacking Metropolis. I frowned at the screen. I'm happy that all my civilian friends were in Coast City, or in Paris on vacation like Kyle. Coast City is usually the last place villains attack when they go after major cities.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked, sounding worried.

"No. The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here. According to your intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus' Blockbuster formula to Kobra," Batman began.

"Who combined it with Bane's Venom to create Kobra Venom," Wally continued.

"Which the brain used to create his animal army," Robin went on.

"And upgrade Wolf," Superboy added. Had they been rehearsing this behind my back?

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones in Belle Reve Penitentiary," M'gann said, putting in her own two cents. That's what the humans said, right?

"Batman, is it possible that plant thing's on Kobra Venom too?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Divine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra Venom variant," Batman replied.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide," Aqualad stated.

"Exactly, it's now clear our enemies have formed some sort of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning," Batman said.

"Like an… _In_ justice League, or something like that," I commented.

"Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Star City, Paris, Taipei," Robin said, putting videos of the cities on the screen, I frowned in worry. Kyle was in Paris. Then everything turned static.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"It's not me, someone's cutting the satellite signal. All satellite signals," Robin reported. Then the static turned to a live feed of the Joker. I shivered lightly. I had fought against him once, and that had been one of the scariest fights in my life. And I fight against Yellow Lanterns most of the time. Yet this clown managed to freak me out more than anything in the world.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement, from the Injustice League," Joker said, ending it with a laugh and shifting the camera to the rest of the Injustice League.

"I had only been joking. They seriously couldn't have come up with a better name?" I murmured. I focused on the seven villains standing in front of me. Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Wotan and Star Sapphire. I always hated fighting against Star Sapphire, mostly since she had become somewhat of a big sister/aunt figure in my life. Carol didn't know what she was doing as Star Sapphire, and that tended to make me go easier on her, something that ended in me getting more bruised up than necessary.

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions has been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But the longer you governments wait," Count Vertigo told us, his voice covered in an accent that I couldn't place. The camera turned back to the crazy clown.

"The more we get to have our jollies," the Joker told us before laughing his creepy laugh. Then everything turned static, again.

"Roger that, Aquaman, The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that," Batman said, speaking to Aquaman over his comlink.

Robin pulled up an image of the Injustice League again, all the members except Joker visible in the picture.

"Count Vertige, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Adam, Wotan, Star Sapphire. 8 heavy hitters. Probably behind nearly everything and everyone we've faced," Robin proclaimed. I frowned again, that didn't seem right. This wasn't Star Sapphire's gig, she only teamed up with other Violet Lanterns, sure, she had teamed up with Lanterns of other colors too. But that was extremely rare. It seemed highly unlikely that she would join the Injustice League.

"There's your secret society," Wally stated.

"Not s secret anymore," Artemis pointed out.

"Perhaps after India they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer," Kaldur suggested.

"I don't know. This doesn't fit Star Sapphire's M.O. Sure, she is technically a villain. But she is still a Lantern and Lanterns are meant to protect the universe. She wouldn't team up with these people. She only teams up with Lanterns. And even that's pretty rare," I said, stating my thoughts.

"She has been guilty of attacking civilians. I don't think we should disqualify her just because she is a Lantern," Robin opposed.

"I guess you might be right, but still, this doesn't sit right with me," I told them.

"Let's just go kick some plant butt!" Wally exclaimed impatiently.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team," Batman told him.

"Oh, man," Wally sighed. An "ow," was followed after Artemis hit him.

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it," Batman explained. Wait, did this mean we would be fighting the Injustice League?

"You realize what you are asking them to do," Zatara stated. He was one of the leaguers that still didn't fully trust us after the Red Tornado business went down.

"They're ready," Batman told him.

"Ready? Ready for what?" This time I helped Artemis punch him in the arm, but lightly, I didn't want to bruise him before the mission. "Ow! Will you cut that-"

"Hello, Wally! If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" Artemis asked him, basically spelling it out for him.

"I don't know, I'll guess we'll-" Artemis pointed towards the screen. "Ohh."

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct," Zatara said. I don't think Wally helped Zatara's opinion about us.

"I trust you can locate the enemy," Batman added.

"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you'll provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity," Zatara told us. Robin pulled up a holo-map for Zatara to use.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" Zatara said loudly. I could feel the magic around me for a microsecond before it became focused. "There. That is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system," Zatara said a red beeping dot appeared.

"Coordinates locked in. The Louisiana Bayou," Robin said.

"We are on our way," Kaldur spoke as we started running to get changed. Well, Robin, Artemis and Kaldur ran to get changed. The rest of us headed towards the bioship. As we entered, Kid Flash changed so fast I would have missed it if I blinked and M'gann shifted into her suit. I put my long, frizzy hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face, before turning on my suit and turned Ki'Lah. After that I picked up my phone to call Kyle, he was on a vacation in Paris and I needed to make sure he was alright. He picked up after the second ring.

"Kay?" he asked wearily.

"Hi, Ky, it's me. I was watching the news and-"

"I'm fine Kay, I promise. We managed to escape the plants thanks to the superhero. You won't believe me when I say that I touched Aquaman. I touched Aquaman and he is as hot as he look. Hot damn, I almost passed out." I laughed at my friend. Trust him to focus on the hotness of a guy when in mortal danger. I saw Superboy give me a strange look, most likely hearing my conversation. I heard the rest of the team walk onto the bioship.

"I never thought you were a Aquaman fanboy," I teased.

"I'm not. But have you seen him. And don't even get me started on his sidekick!" Kyle exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Kaldur.

"Oh, trust me. I'm well aware of how hot he is," I said, grinning.

"Huh, I always thought you'd be more into Kid Flash," Kyle said off-handedly.

"Kid Flash?!" I exclaimed, my face turning red. By now everyone on my team was looking at me. Kid Flash looked confused.

"Yeah, with his runner body and that hot boo-"

"Okay bye!" I said, finishing the call.

"What were you talking about," Robin said, and I could hear how badly I wanted to laugh.

"I have a best friend who happen to like superheroes and who also happens to be gay and likes to check out superheroes and talk to me about said superheroes," I said hurriedly.

"Why did you say my name?" Kid asked. By this time, my blush had calmed down.

"Helikesyourbutt," I said quickly and muffled. But not fast enough as Kid's face turn to the same shade as his uncle's costume.

 **Bayou Bartholomew**

 **October 1st, 18:52 CDT**

"What's in the duffel?" Kid asked Kaldur as we entered the Bayou area.

"Plan B," Kaldur told calmly. I frowned a little, shouldn't I know what plan B was as a co-leader?

"Ugh," M'gann groaned before I got the chance to say anything.

"You alright?" Superboy asked her, worriedly.

"Dizzy," M'gann groaned.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look a bit greener than usual," Wally commented. I threw him a look, that was not funny.

"Not me, her," M'gann groaned out.

"I feel fine," Artemis said, confused

"Me too," I stated.

"Not you, the bioship. She's trying to shield us, but-," M'gann started, but got interrupted when we experienced some… turbulence. We were shaken around for quite a bit before crash landing in the murky waters of the swamp.

Plant arms reached around and grabbed the bioship, dragging it down into the waters.

"Ugh, he's hurting her," M'gann said and I looked up to see Black Adam making a hole in the bioship, before Superboy punched him out of her. But then water started to flow in.

"No. Now way I'm nearly drowning three missions in a row," Artemis said, and she had a valid point. I saw her hand Kid a rebreather and him thanking her.

"M'gann we need to get out, open a hatch," Superboy told M'gann, who was cradling her head in pain.

"Hello Megan. Of course," M'gann said before diving into the water. I followed her, and saw her open the hatch.

" _Out. Everyone Out_ ," Kaldur ordered.

As we emerged from the water I was thankful that I had chosen to take out my braids. Drenched box braids were not fun, and it hard to clean.

"She's in shock. She'll need time to recover," M'gann informed us. Then we all screamed out and fell to the ground. It felt as if I had been put in a mixer, everything spinning out of control around me. I think I'm going to hurl.

"Vertigo," I heard Kid say.

"Count Vertigo for you, peasant," Vertigo told him. I remembered who he was, but with my mind so muddled, I decided to not think about it. Suddenly it stopped and I got up on noodle legs. I took a few deep breaths to get my mind to focus on one construction. A hand. I swiped it at the same time as Aqualad shot a wave of water towards Vertigo, together we both sent him flying.

 _Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We'll keep them busy. You two fulfill the mission objective_ , Kaldur ordered. Black Adam tried to attack him but I threw up a shield and Wolf attacked him. But Black Adam threw Wolf at Kid and Artemis knocking them out.

Then Star Sapphire appeared. Great, just what I needed. It turned into a game of ducking and avoiding in the air. Until she managed to catch me, and slowly started squeezing the breath out of me. Black spots appeared in my vision, I tried to get out, but to no avail.

"Stupid child, don't you know. Love always wins in the end," Star whispered as everything turned black.

I blinked, slowly regaining consciousness.

"They awaken," I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"You certain this will hold them?" Vertigo.

"The cage is impenetrable. Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping." I looked up to see Wotan. We were captured in a golden, magic cage. Oh, fantastic. I couldn't see Vertigo or Black Adam. But I could still see Star Sapphire flying in front of us.

"You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan," Kaldur told him, before trying to break the cage.

"Aqualad," I breathed, before crawling over to him. "Are you alright?" I whispered.

"Please, Atlantean, do not pretend you're in my league," Wotan taunted him. I sent him a glare.

"Ah, young love," Star Sapphire teased. I also sent her a glare.

Then, something hit Wotan and the cage disappeared, sending us falling down. Star Sapphire tried to catch us again, but it turned to a battle of pure Lantern power. But the rest of my team soon landed, allowing me to stop the battle and fly down to join them. I saw Ultra-Humanite, the giant, white gorilla from our last mission. But Superboy took care of him.

I felt a blast in my back, causing me to fall to the ground. Another blast, aimed for my head, was fired by I dodged it by rolling over. Star Sapphire.

She created a lasso and tried to capture me, but I wasn't that easy. I created a cow for her to catch instead.

"Very funny, Green," she muttered. She turned her lasso to a sword and I copied. I would have an advantage if we used swords. I was trained in a wide array of Lah weapons, having basic knowledge about most.

"En garde," I teased. We locked swords, exchanging blows. Then, there was a giant explosion in the background.

"Fuck," Star swore.

"Language," I said, hitting her with the but of my sword handle.

Suddenly lightning flashed in the background, making my sword disappear.

"Ah, fear. The biggest weakness of a Green Lantern," Star whispered. Sword against my jugular.

"We both know you wouldn't kill a fellow Lantern," I told her, fear running through my body. I hoped I could trick her.

"And why are you so sure?" Star asked me. A dangerously playful smile on her lips.

"Carol, please." Something flashed in her eyes. But I couldn't use it to my advantage until I was hit by the lightning. Then it stopped. I turned around to watch my team. And saw Aqualad with the Helmet of Fate above his head.

"AQUALAD NOO!" I screamed, running towards him.

"NO, AQUALAD DON'T!" Kid screamed at the same time.

I ran as fast as I could, but I was too far away. There was a flash and Dr. Fate stood in Aqualad's place.

I fell on my knees.

"No, Aqualad," I whispered looking at Dr. Fate. I felt a pair of hands wrap caringly around me.

"I may be evil. But I know a broken heart when I see it. I'll call truce, but then you'll owe me one," Star whispered. And for a moment, I saw Carol flash by.

"Truce," I told her. I got up with her hand and saw her walk off to the side. I turned around to asses the situation, wiping away a stray tear. "Kid's hurt. Please," I told her, pleading for her help. Star Sapphires could heal with the power of love. She nodded.

"I can't see you martian, but perhaps I'll hear you scream," Ivy said out loud.

"Then perhaps I can be of some assistance," Vertigo said.

"No, you won't," I said, blasting him in the back. Artemis kicked him in the face, using the momentum as he fell forward. He was launched into Poison Ivy. As she landed, Wolf was launched at her.

"Artemis!" I shouted and saw Ultra-Humanite land. He turned towards me and attacked. But he was blasted away by a purple energy blast. I looked to Star Sapphire and saw her give me a little salute.

Then the Justice League appeared. Hal and John standing among them.

"It's over," Batman told the Injustice League. They all raised their hands.

"There will be another day," Vertigo said.

"Another day? Another day! There will be another day? Not for any of us!" Joker shouted crazily. I saw Star Sapphire walk away from him, nervously. Plants were raised from the ground and and flowers grew and exploded, letting out some sort of gas.

"Joker made spores. Don't breathe," Batman said, his voice rough and he punched Joker.

"Fear not!" Dr. Fate said, creating an Ankh that absorbed the gas. "Fate has intervened!" I looked away and noticed that Star Sapphire was missing. I looked towards the sky and saw her flying away.

The Justice League was rounding up the villains. Leaving only Batman, Aquaman, Captain Marvel, Hal and Zatara.

"What were you thinking?!" Wally shouted at M'gann. "How could you let him put on the Helmet!" I walked towards Dr. Fate.

"Please, Dr. Fate, let him go," I begged.

"Nabu will never let him go, Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever," Kid whispered. I stifled a sob and fell to my knees.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Hal told me, bringing me to my feet. I sobbed harder. Then, Kaldur removed the Helmet.

I attacked him with a hug, holding onto him as if he was my only life-line.

"Oh, thank Lah. I thought I-"

"I'm alright Kayla, I won't leave," Kaldur said, wrapping his arms around me. I looked him in the eyes and kissed him. As we broke apart, Wally approached us. I separated from Kaldur to stand by his side, feeling him put an arm around my waist

"Nabu let you go?" he asked.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello," Kaldur told him. Wally wore a bright smile on his face.

"We're done here. The super villain secret society has been neutralized, with the exception of Star Sapphire, that escaped in the confusion. As for your performance, it was satisfactory," Batman said.

"Aqualad, how about you and I have a little conversation in private," Hal said, taking Aqualad off to the side, out of my hearing range.

"Should I be worried?" I whispered.

"I think it's Kaldur that should be worried," Robin commented. Yeah, maybe he was right.

After five minutes, they returned. Was it my imagination or did Kaldur look paler than usual?

"And remember Kaldur. If I ever find Kayla crying about you again…" Hal said, leaving the threat hanging.

"Understood, Mr. Jordan," Kaldur said politely.

"Never took Hal for the overprotective type," Kid commented as we walked towards the bioship.

"He's not that bad. You should meet my little brother," I told him as I walked into the bioship.

 **A/N I leave the conversation to your imagination. Because I can't write that conversation without earning myself a M-rating. Yes, it's that bad. We haven't even gotten to her little brother. That will be bad. Like, Kaldur is in danger. I feel kinda bad, but then I realise that I sold my soul to the devil a long time ago and don't have emotions. Wait, what? I never said anything. Shit, I've been compromised.**


	28. Date Night

**A/N Im done with life. Everything. Done. What. Why. How. Titan. Oh god. They jsut died. I can't. Torn to pieces. Reiner. What.**

 **As you can tell I just finished watching Attack On Titan's latest episode and wat. Let me tell you. Watching Attack on Titan while writing Failsafe is my worst idea yet. Tears are now a part of my face. My mom asked "Why do you watch something that just makes you cry?" my reply was "You don't understand me!" like every teen ever. I feel like people that have read the manga are jsut watching me like "Oh, you don't even now what will happen to this character and that this character is going to die". But don't spoil. Please.**

 **Now I'm going to go and sit in a corner whilst staring at a wall. Because I'm. done. with. everything.**

 **Also, does anyone know what New Earth Jackson Hyde's (Kaldur's comic version) girlfriend is called. I found Maria. But that's it. Why do I want to know her name? No reason...**

Date Night

 **Kayla and Hal's Apartment**

 **October 5th, 17:23 PDT**

"I'm sorry that I missed date night, something came up," Hal said, talking to Carol over the phone. "I know I say that a lot, but…" I could see that he tried to come up for an excuse to why he missed dat night yesterday. He couldn't exactly say, I'm Green Lantern and I was on a mission on another planet fighting Red Lanterns.

I started writing on a piece of paper and showed him the perfect excuse.

"I had to take care of Kayla. She had her… you know… time of the month. She was feeling really bad, so I had a rom-com marathon with her," Hal lied. He mouthed a 'thank you' at me and I mock bowed. "Yeah, I know I'm a great uncle. You don't have to remind me… Why I didn't call? My phone ran out of battery." I stopped listening now that Hal got it covered. I walked to my bedroom and took out my power battery to recharge my ring, I came back late last night and didn't have the time to charge it before going to school.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light," I whispered and watched the power battery starting to glow. I put it back in the giant stuffed teddy bear where I hid it. I had gotten the teddy bear from Carol when I first moved here. It was big enough for me to hide my power battery in and still look and feel normal. Nobody would steal it if they broke into the house or look for it there.

"Kayla! The guy-I-never-approved-of-you-dating is here!" Hal shouted, he didn't exactly like Kaldur, but I think it's more the idea of me dating that disturbs him, no matter what he says.

"Give me a moment!" I shouted. I hadn't expected anyone to show up today and had dressed accordingly when I came home. My makeup was still on, but I was wearing lazy days clothes, AKA, sweats and a loose fitting t-shirt with no bra. I quickly out on a bra and changed into the first acceptable dress that I found. It was a red skater dress with sleeves to my elbow that made it look like I possessed curves that I didn't have.

I walked out of my room and saw Kaldur in the doorway dressed in jeans and a turtleneck to hide his gills. He was carrying a basket, which made me extremely suspicious.

"Hi, Kaldur," I greeted him, kissing his cheek.

"Hello, Kayla. I hope I do not disturb, but I wondered if you wanted to go on a date?" Kaldur asked, kissing my cheek in return.

"Of course, but call first next time," I told him. Giving him a light smile.

"Apologies, I wished to surprise you."

"S'okay. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking to the beach," Kaldur said.

"Okay, I'll just go grab my phone," I responded, running to my room and grabbing a small purse to put my keys, phone and wallet in. I looked at my reflection again, judging my appearance. I ended up taking of the sea shell necklace, it felt wrong wearing it while being with Kaldur. I applied a red lipstick that matched my dress and put a pair of 'emerald' earrings. I took my power ring (shame it couldn't charge longer) and put it on.

I walked out into the hallway again to see Hal talking to Kaldur, setting up rules.

"Hal, if I can deal with supervillains on a daily basis, I think I can handle a boy," I told him, grabbing a black jacket and putting on a pair of sandals. Ballerina shoes would just be impractical if we were going to the beach.

Since Hal and I didn't live to far from the ocean (it's called Coast City for a reason) we walked to the beach.

"So, why are we going on this impromptu date?" I asked Kaldur as we walked, while holding hands.

"We don't have time to go on dates. Since we are both very busy, but I heard from Wally that you came home from you mission yesterday and we didn't have a mission today and I am also free. So I decided that we could go out today. I also remembered that we've been dating for one month today," Kaldur explained. That's right, today was october 5th. I wasn't the type to celebrate 1 month anniversary. But it was sweet that he decided to take me out today. And I was happy that he didn't do something big. That would just make me feel awkward.

"You're right. I guess our extra curricular activities keep us pretty busy. But it makes the time we do get for ourselves even better," I said.

"Indeed, it's not the same to see you on a mission," Kaldur told me.

"Yeah, we can't be all lovey-dovey. Or even focus on each other."

"We need to keep our head in the game."

"Do you ever wonder, what life would be like if we never became Green Lantern and Aqualad?" I asked.

"No, have you?"

"I guess. Sometimes, when my mind wander, I ask myself how my life would have been if I never became Green Lantern."

"How would your life have been?" Aqualad questioned.

"Boring, I wouldn't have had the chance to explore the universe like I do now. I would've been stuck in my village, probably married by now with kids. Stuck without the chance to explore," I replied, leaving some parts out. Like the person I would've married.

"The idea of settling down frightens you?" Aqualad asked.

"No, the idea of settling down and having children is nice. But I don't want to be bound down. I want to be able to go in adventures and explore, but have a home to return to." If I only knew where home was.

"I apologies if what I'm about to say will sound too 'pushy', but are you worried about not having children?" Kaldur asked me. I could tell that he was unsure if he was pushing my boundaries and the boundaries of our relationship. Had it come from anyone else, it would've been curiosity. But from him it could be mistaken as him asking about something else, something this relationship wasn't ready for.

"I try not to think about it. Besides, nobody knows if I can or cannot have children with earthlings," I said, releasing his hands to hug myself. This question hounded me. It terrified me.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up-"

"It's alright Kaldur. I understand you didn't mean it like that. You were simply curious." There was silence between us when we reached the beach.

Together we put out the blanket on the sand and put out the eating utensils and food. The silence was broken by Kaldur starting a conversation about pets. We talked about any types of pets we had had during childhood, Wolf, what kind of pets we wanted when we grew up. The conversation railed of to what we wanted to be when we grow up.

"What do you plan to do when you grow up?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Will you work in Atlantis? Or maybe go to university up here?"

"I never gave it too much thought, but maybe living on the surface-world wouldn't be too bad. What about you?"

"I don't know. Maybe become a teacher?" I said.

"Hmm, I could see you as a teacher. It would suit you."

"Thanks," I said, sending him a smile and giving him a kiss.

"Do you ever wonder what will happen to the team when we all grow up?"

"Not really, but I hope we will still be a team," I told him, the 'I hope we will all still be alive' was hanging in the air.

"Maybe we even join the Justice League."

"Great, then the Justice League would have four Green Lanterns," I said sarcastically. "Do you ever think about changing your alias? Or do you want to be Aqualad forever?"

"I never really gave it much thought. Maybe… as a symbol of growing up. Stepping out of Aquaman's shadow," Kaldur said quietly. After that the conversation changed and we started to talk about the stars. Kaldur started pointing out different constellations and stars, telling me the myths behind their names.

"The brightest star in the sky," Kaldur said, pointing to the brightest star, "is Sirius, the dog star. It is part of the constellation Canis Major. The myth behind the constellation is that there was a dog named Laelaps, the fastest dog in the world. It was destined to catch anything it pursued. Laelaps was the guard-dog of Orion. He stands on his hind legs and holds Sirius in his mouth."

"It's a shame that it's so hard to see the stars on earth," I muttered, as I squinted to look at the constellation.

"Are they easier to see on Lah?"

"Much easier. It's nice to just climb a tree and look at the stars. They're beautiful. In Lahian myth, the stars are fragments of the sun, created by Saj. She wanted them to be beautiful, so she modelled them after her sister, Nor's eyes," I explained. "And since nothing is more beautiful than Nor. Nothing can be more beautiful than the stars except her."

"I believe I found someone more beautiful than the stars," Kaldur whispered, looking at me. I felt my face heat up as he kissed me. "You."

 **A/N I know the ending was cheesy af. Leave me alone about it. Hal 100% doesn't approve of Kaldur. Neither will other people. Which is funny. Kaldur is the type of guy that almost all parents would apporve of their daughter/son dating, but he kinda fucked up and dated the person with the only family in the world that would have a reason to dissaprove of him.**

 **Fun fact: Kaldur's comic counter part, Jackson Hyde, is gay and has a homophobic mother. This makes all Kaldur/male fics come to life. I was just trying to look up what Jackson's girlfriend's name was and lo and behold, he's gay. I wonder if Bunker is in the new Teen Titans comic and if they are getting together? That would be interesting.**


	29. Humanity

**A/N Reading this chapter made me feel good. Why? Because I just finished Failsafe and I'm crying right now. Why did I do that to myself. But whatever, this chapter is a shit and giggles compared to what is about to happen. Also, it's currently four o'clock in the morning, I'm still awake and writing and I'm not planning to stop. I want to write the next chapter. This is also my third update in 24 hours. Is that bad? Whatever. I got a review from fischgrl (I honestly love you for reviewing so much!).**

Humanity

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 10th, 16:58 EDT**

I ducked to avoid the punch Superboy sent my way. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. He used his superior strength to break free and swung at me again. I did a hand backflip and kicked his face with my movement, but he managed to grab my leg and throw me to the side, I braced my side and used the fast momentum to get right back up, something Robin had teached me. I crouched low and ran forward, using my speed to get in quick but light hits on him. Keeping him from getting in a hit on me. If he managed that I would be in trouble. I saw he was making a move to hit me and used his chest as springboard to do a backflip away from him.

"Good work, everyone. In fact, it's been a very productive week," Black Canary told us. Stopping the sparring match. My breathing was a little heavier than usual, but not too bad. My shoulder also hurt from when I had been thrown against the floor. I changed out of my costume and turned human again. I felt like I fit in more in my human form. I released my braids from the ponytail I had put them in.

"Yeah, for everyone except Kid Malingerer," Artemis said, pointing out the fact that Wally hadn't been participating in the training session since our battle against the Injustice League.

"Hey! Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here," Wally replied defensively.

"Don't you have super fast healing?" I asked him.

"Tt, whatever," Wally said, sticking his nose in the air.

"I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week," Black Canary expressed.

" _Recognized Zatara 1-1,_ " The computer announced. What was he doing here?

" _Access granted. Zatanna Zatara A-0-3. Authorization Zatara 1-1_ " The computer announced again.

"Zatanna, this is the team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna," Zatara said as a brunette girl appeared. SHe was young, maybe around Robin's age and looked insecure.

"Hi! I'm-" M'gann started but got interrupted.

"Robin! Ahem. I mean, I'm Robin. Heh, she's M'gann, and that's M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Kayla and Conner," Robin said. Oh my Lah, he liked her!

"Thanks Robin, but I'm sure M'gann could've introduced herself," I told him. "As he said, I'm Kayla. I'm the team leader together with Kaldur."

"Welcome to the cave," Kaldur said, welcoming her.

"Thanks," Zatanna said quietly.

"S-so, uh, are y-y-you joining the team?" Robin asked her. My eyes nearly bulged out of my head. I had never heard Robin stutter, ever. And it was kinda adorable.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. This is strictly a visit. But I am sorry we missed the training. It's something from which Zatanna could benefit," Zatara responded.

 _Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?_ M'gann asked.

 _Not just Zatara. I mean why is Marvel still hanging around?_ Conner replied.

 _Because we like having him around_ , Wally said, defending Marvel.

 _You like having him around 'cause he waits on you hand and foot_ , Artemis blamed Wally.

 _And you point is?_ Wally asked.

 _Maybe he hangs around because he just wants too. He's a bit… childish at times. It must be nicer to hang around people that actually show some emotion_ , I defended Captain Marvel.

 _Yes, but it almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as our supervisor_ , Kaldur brought up.

 _Yeah. At least he trusted us_ , Robin commented.

 _If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him! He was a traitor! That machine nearly got M-, all of us killed!_ Conner said angrily.

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation? 'Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude," Zatanna said.

"All right. Fine. We were talking about Red Tornado," Superboy admitted after a few moments of silence. "It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking the down our highest priority," Black Canary explained.

"But you've found none of the above," Robin countered.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League. The Team is not to pursue this," Black Canary said, putting her foot down.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna on a, uh, tour of the Cave?" Zatara said, trying to give us something so we could keep busy, and not bother the 'adults'.

"Ah. You giving a tour? Cool!" Marvel said, entering with Wally's nachos.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd take Wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few," Superboy told him. We were going to track down Red Tornado, weren't we. Oh gods, this is a really bad idea.

"Sure, sure. I can do that. C'mon Wolf," Captain Marvel said, what did humans say? Hook, line and sinker?

"What, my, my nachos!" Wally exclaimed, Conner dragging him away.

"When did you, how did you?" I heard Robin say behind me, I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around. I saw Zatanna dressed in civies and if I had been in my human form, I would've raised my eyebrow. But right now I didn't have eyebrows.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna asked. Smart girl.

"No. We're hunting down that robot," Conner responded, looking at Kaldur and I to see if we were in on the plan, since we usually stopped stupid, rule-breaking stuff from happening. I looked at Kaldur and nodded.

"Yes, we are," Kaldur confirmed.

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything," Zatanna commented. I snorted lightly.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asked.

"I'm sure she won't tell," Robin reassured, oh, he is hooked.

"I can't tell. Not if you kidnap me," she suggested. I once again felt the urge to raise my eyebrow.

"Oh, she's gonna fit in great," Artemis acknowledged, I nodded.

We walked to the bioship and sat down, departing. A part of me, the part that like listening to authoritative figures, thought this was a really bad idea. I got that part from my dad. Luckily, I had always been more like my mother.

" _M'gann, the bioship wasn't authorized for departure_ ," Dinah's voice said.

"We're kidnapping Zatanna!" M'gann said. My eyes nearly bulged out of my skull.

"To show her Happy Harbour. Tell Zatara that he won't have his daughter back until she knows Happy Harbour like the backside of her hand!" I covered, trying to pass the kidnapping part off as a joke.

" _Roger that. Have fun_ ," Dinah told us. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Where are we going? Batman's the world's greatest detective, and he searched for Tornado and Morrow in every logical location. If we're gonna do better, we need an illogical solution. A truly dumb idea," Robin said, making everyone turn to Kid Flash. Now, don't get me wrong, Kid Flash was a smart person. His knowledge of science was amazing. But for every smart moment he had, he had ten dumb ones.

"As a matter of fact…"

 **Belle Reve**

 **October 10th, 18:35 CDT**

"Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last month's prison break. He's given us 5 minutes with you," M'gann told Dr. Ivo.

"Spill, Ivo! How do we find T.O Morrow and his Reds?" Superboy ordered. I supposed it would have been intimidating on a newbie villain or civilian. But Ivo did not look fazed. A part of me wondered if we should have let Robin deal with interrogation, I had a feeling he would be… very good at it.

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find Morrow?" Ivo asked, like we were stupid for even thinking that he could.

"Because, and here's a truly dumb idea, you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?" Kid Flash explained. The idea was both stupid and brilliant at the same time. Something only Wally could manage.

"Ah. I see your point. So let me rephrase, why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?" Ivo asked, sounding smug.

"He knows," Aqualad stated.

"You know what to do," I told M'gann, narrowing my eyes at Ivo. As M'gann tried to enter his mind, Ivo giggled.

"Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before," Ivo said, finding it amusing that M'gann had tried to enter his mind.

"Trulb tuo S'worrom eurt noitacol," Zatanna said, casting a spell. She had clearly shocked Ivo, I don't think he even noticed she was in the room.

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park, 100 metres south of Old Faithful. Wait, what just happened," Ivo said after blurting out the truth. My eyes went big, and my jaw almost went slack before I regained my composure. Okay, did not know she could do that. But I should've expected it, she was Zatara's daughter after all.

After Zatanna's little show, we all thanked Warden Strange for the time before flying away in the bioship.

"Block out all external communications. Soon, Black Canary and Zatara, Batman too, I imagine, will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time," Aqualad ordered. I had already programmed my ring to not take in any calls from Hal's, Guy's or John's rings. Oh Lah, I couldn't even begin to imagine my punishment.

"Look. I'm trying to be all nonchalant here," Robin started.

"Why? Be as chalant as you like," Zatanna told him. I noted the flirty undertone in her voice and word choice. Robin gave her a stupid grin. I'm kinda happy that Kaldur and I didn't have those flirty conversations. I can only imagine how annoyed the team would be.

"I think we're all just trying to get a handle on your powers. Could you teleport us to Tornado, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?" Artemis asked. I pondered on the question, I don't even think the High Priestess of Lah could do that, and she was the greatest magician in my village.

"Or create peace on earth for all time? Zatar couldn't even do that, and I'm nowhere near my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen," Zatanna explained. The talk about magic lead my thoughts to Kai'Saj. She is probably a great magician by now. All Priests and Priestesses on Lah learned magic. The better you were at magic, the easier it was to climb through the ranks. I knew that Kai'Saj was a natural when it came to time magic. I wondered, if I had stayed, would I be as good as Kai'Saj? I knew that if I hadn't become Green Lantern, I would've joined the Temple of Lah. As young, I had been somewhat gifted in magic. I remembered making a flower bloom, most children couldn't perform magic before being trained. But I had been nowhere near Kai'Saj. She had been a prodigy. She would make time itself slow down when she was having fun, or speed it up during boring lessons. I remembered being around her when it happened, how fast she would move when she slowed down time and how slow she would move when she speed things up.

Unlike Kai'Saj and I, Nor'Kun had been terrible at magic. Kai'Saj told me that when they went through the obligatory test- that only I had missed because I had been training on Oa -to see who possessed the ability to become a Priest or Priestess, Nor'Kun had done extremely bad. He even pretended that it never happened. Though, from what I've heard, I don't exactly blame him.

It was a good thing he went into diplomatics. He had always been blessed with a silver tongue. I'm sure he was a great diplomat, maybe he was even married by now. I mean, it's not like he would have actually waited for me, right? No, he wouldn't. Or at least I hope so.

Kai'Saj was probably also married. Or maybe she had been to busy as a Priestess. It was very common for a Priestess or Priest to never marry. It wasn't like they couldn't, but they were very busy, and tending to a family was very hard and time-consuming. Some never married because they wanted to give everything to the god or goddess they served. They could only love the god or goddess they served. But Kai'Saj wasn't like that, she had dreamed about the day she would get married, we had talked about those stuff for ages when I lived on Lah. We had promised to be each other's Weno, when getting married, people would decide on another couple, or person to become their Weno. A Weno was to keep their Jinn'La'Nor, Declaration of Love. The Jinn'La'Nor could be anything from a necklace to a pebble. But it symbolised the marriage. And as long as it was whole, they would be married. The Weno often kept it for safekeeping. The couple itself was advised not to keep their Jinn'La'Nor, it could easily be destroyed in the heat of an argument. So it was given to the friend that the couple trusted the most.

Thinking back to the promise that we made, I was saddened, I had left Lah. And I could never be her Wano now. Maybe it would be Nor'Kun, or the husband's friend. But still, it was something that I wanted to be for her.

We had been friends for so long, I still remember the first time we met. I had been two years old and one of the girls in our village had disappeared. She had gone adventuring in the forest and never returned. She had been missing for one day when I decided to go looking for her. To this day I never understood why, I didn't even know who she was or her name. But I still went out looking for her, even though I had been forbidden to go out in the forest. I looked for hours and it sooned turned dark, but I kept looking. And I found her in the end. A small girl in my age with dark red hair and bright green eyes. She was terrified when I met her. After I coaxed her out of the tree she had been hiding in, I learned her name, Kai'Saj.

When we went back home, we ran into a Namue, a giant predator. As two year olds we couldn't do much except run. I still remember the fear I felt when I saw it. I had been too scared to even move a muscle, so Kai'Saj dragged me behind her. But we couldn't outrun the predator, that's when Kai'Saj showed her magical ability to slow down time. She almost slowed it to a complete stop, but she and I were able to move normally. But she had to concentrate to keep it up, so I had to overcome my fear, I had never felt braver than that moment. I carried her while running all the way back to the village. When we arrived I had been drenched in sweat, carrying an unconscious Kai'Saj (she had passed out half-way to the village from exhaustion) and shaking like a leaf. I was relieved and high on adrenaline, but I wasn't scared.

I had helped Kai'Saj discover her magical abilites and she had helped me to overcome fear. We had started each other's destinies that day. Her destiny to become a priestess, and my destiny to become Green Lantern.

"Green Lantern? Green Lantern? Hello earth to Kayla!" I snapped away from my thoughts and looked around me.

"Huh?" I asked and saw Kid in stealth mode.

"You were staring into nothing, it's time to go," Wally explained. Already?

"Sorry, I must be tired," I said and turned my suit into a darker green, that was almost black. I turned the white in my costume black.

"Are you alright? You have been staring into space a lot. But that's mostly out of mission. Are… are you thinking of Lah?"

"Yes, don't worry. I'll be alright. I didn't mean to…"

"Hey, I get it, you miss them. Maybe you should visit, it could help you clear your mind, like it helped Aqualad."

"Maybe… But I have to make the-"

"Decision, I know. You've told me already. Do you even know what the decision is?" My silence was answer enough for him.

"You do, don't you? What is it?"

"I-I can't tell. Not yet. I'm not ready. Now let's join the team. It makes me uncomfortable to have this heart-to-heart with you, it's not like you," I said walking ahead.

"I can be sensitive!"

"Suuuure you can," I said, dragging the u-sound as I walked out.

I spotted Zatanna in the outfit that she had arrived in, how did she, never mind. Magic.

We ran through the pine forest, or flew if you were Miss Martian or I.

"Ivo was right," Robin said when we stopped running," something's down there." We took off once again, but we were interrupted by Tornado, hitting us with a… tornado. I was blown away, but managed to see what he was writing on the ground _play dead_.

"Why Tornado?! Why are you doing this?!" M'gann asked him loudly.

 _Message received_ , M'gann thought, giving everyone a mental picture of what I had seen. SHe must have spotted it too.

"Who cares why? Nail him!" Superboy shouted, running forward.

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!" Aqualad told him, before getting launched up into the air. I flew up into the air after him.

Aqualad was punched back towards the ground and hit Superboy. I sent a flock of angry pigeons after Tornado in retaliation. Why not get creative? But the only sort of harm they brought him was pooping on his shoulder, which was also kinda fun. But they managed to distract him, but he still managed to send Artemis' arrows back to her and Robin. I stopped my attack when I saw M'gann try to sneak up on him. I nodded at her and stayed in his line of sight, so he was distracted. Wally had formed his own tornado down on the ground.

Red managed to spot Miss Martian's attack and sent her flying into Kid and his Tornado, taking them both down. I flew at him, but got sent down and thrown into Zatanna, taking us both out. Everyone stayed down, playing dead. Everything was silent for a couple moments.

"Quite a performance, brother, but we both know that's all it was. I have all you memories, Tornado, plus a next-gen processor. I know your next move before you do," the ground started to shake and we all got up. Knowing that there was no use to lay down. I saw another Red standing on a pillar of stone. But I didn't recognize this one from the attack on the mountain. "Blowing a message in the sand?" The android destroyed the message and sent the pieces flying towards us. I brought up shield and the boulders bounced against it harmlessly.

 _Everyone okay?_ I asked when the boulders had all landed and I could put down the shield.

 _We're good, but Red Tornado is getting away_ , Zatanna replied.

 _Is he abandoning us?_ Artemis asked.

 _I don't believe that_ , M'gann told her as she flew towards the other Red.

"You stand no chance against me, humans," Red told us as he punched Wally. What part of me look human?

"We're not human!" Superboy, Miss Martian and I shouted in unison.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is Meatbags," the Red said, stopping Superboy and M'gann in their tracks with giant stone hands. Beneath me Aqualad and Artemis fell down a hole that Red created. I flew down to catch them.

"Alice and the White Rabbit, how's it going?" I said, breathlessly, carrying them both was harder than I assumed.

"Har har," Artemis spat out as I dropped them on the ground

"Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to participate your every move," Red told us.

"Emokes emoceb a dlofdnilb," Zatanna said. She blinded him with smoke.

"Tornado never knew my moves," she told him.

"And I bet you got some good ones," Robin flirted.

"Seriously Robin," I muttered under my breath. Way too much Wally.

"Whoa, sorry. That may have come of a little too Wally." At least he realized it.

"I don't mind," Zatanna told him.

Red blast through his blindfold with laser and caused a volcano to erupt. I know this was the moment I should start thinking of plans to stop the volcano, but all I could think was; oh fucking shit.

 _He's activating a stage 2 eruption. It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere goodbye,_ Wally told us. _Oh fuck_.

 _Did you just swear?_ Wally asked me. I didn't mean for them to hear that.

 _The planet is about to get destroyed I think I'm allowed to swear in english for once!_

 _Wait, when you talk in Lahian or whatever, you're actually just swearing?_ Robin asked.

 _Can we talk about this later?!_ I shouted in my mind. _And it's called Lapho_.

 _Hit him from all sides_ , Kaldur ordered, bringing the conversation away from the fact that I cursed.

Aqualad attacked, followed by Superboy, but they all got deflected. M'gann tried to attack but since Red Lava or whatever, could control lava, a very hot substance, she became weak.

"M'gann!" Supberboy shouted and tried to get closer to her but didn't manage. I wrapped her in a protective bubble, making sure the inside was cold.

 _Take him down, no mercy,_ I told them as I brought M'gann to me. I got her away from the heat. Aqualad shot Red with a blast of water when M'gann was out of the way, pushing him down in the lava.

"Nice hit!" Robin shouted.

"The hit was not mine. Look!" Aqualad shouted, pointing at one of the Reds that attacked the cave, the one that controlled water. The red shot another blast of water towards the lava controlling Red. I needed to learn their names. Evil Red raised himself on a platform, but the platform was destroyed by Tornado, sending Evil Red down into the lava again.

Evil Red got again but was shot down with a blast of fire from the Female Red. She continued to shot fire at Evil Red before she got close enough to fight him with hands.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Evil Red said, trying to stop the attacks. But the Female Red and Other Male Red Dragged him into the lava. Tornado joined them. They were holding him down in the lava.

We stared in disbelief at them for a moment before Superboy reacted and dragged Tornado out of the lava. Then the ground started to shake, The volcano...

"Tornado, listen! We're on the verge of a stage 3 supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you divert it," Wally told him. Tornado nodded. Wally turned to Robin.

"Triangulate around the pressure locus," he ordered.

"Right. There, there and there,"Robin said, I looked over his shoulder and went straight to business.

"I'll deal with it," I said as I flew away. I created a giant drill, big enough for me not to get hurt and drilled away at the mountain. Soon I had created the three openings we needed. As I flew back I wiped away a bit of sweat from my forehead. Tornado flew up and started diverting the ash with a Tornado. Soon the danger was gone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Yes!" Wally exclaimed. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Good job," I told him, giving him a light smile. When he opened his mouth with a smug smile, I knew he was going to brag.

"Don't," I warned him. He gave an honest, pure smile.

"Thanks," he said. Then, Tornado landed.

"C'mon, let's find Morrow's lab and fix Tornado," Robin said, running towards Tornado.

I looked around the lab while Tornado was being fixed. It wasn't exactly dusty. But I could see that it hadn't been used for a long while until a couple weeks ago.

"There," Robin said, bringing me out from my thoughts. I turned my focus to Tornado. "That should do it."

"Yes, I can speak again," Tornado said, his face plate sliding down to its normal position.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet," Aqualad stated.

"The planet would have survived. It is humanity that was saved. Though not by me. My sister and brother were the true heroes of this day," Red Tornado said humbly.

"I think Kaldur's point is that you were never the mole. You were never a traitor," I told him softly.

"No. I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow," Tornado explained.

"Cool! Souvenir," I heard Wally say in the background. I could see him waving something in my peripheral.

"Reddy, we can rebuild you, better than you were before," Robin said, walking over with a pair of legs. I smiled at the nickname. It was easy to forget how deadly Robin actually was, sometimes. But I guess he used that to his advantage, people underestimate him and he kicks their butts.

"I do not believe I should be repaired," Tornado spoke. If he was human, his voice would've been drenched in sadness.

"Why did you volunteer to become our den-mother in the first place?"Superboy demanded.

"I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live," he stated.

"But you do have an advanced A.I programming designed to learn, adapt and evolve," Kid commented.

"Hello, Megan! You wanted to become more human," M'gann concluded.

"And you couldn't do that with the League. They're stiffs," Artemis said.

"You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me," Robin added.

"Have you meet Hal or Guy. I'm the second most serious Lantern," I muttered under my breathe. While most of the League was stiffs, Hal was… Hal.

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well," Aqualad said.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true. And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to care about you all," Tornado told us.

"See? Practically a meatbag already," Superboy said. If he could, I think he would smile right now.

"Which reminds me..." Tornado started, but didn't finish.

After we finished repairing Tornado we went separate ways. He said he had something that he needed to do. We headed to the bioship and started flying home.

"So, good kidnapping?" Robin asked Zatanna, I covered my mouth so no one could see me smile.

"Actually, yeah. Best ever," she replied.

"Heh. First of many, I hope," Robin told her.

"If my doesn't ground me for life," she said. My face went blank. Please, dear Lah, let Hal be with Carol when I get home. I better text her right now. _Carol, please be with Hal today. I don't even care if he says he's busy. Threaten to break up with him_ , I texted. _Why?_ I got back as a reply. _Please, I'll make sure Hal buys those earrings you like as a christmas present_ , I texted back. I waited for a minute or two. _Deal, the silver ones with red gems. He'll spend the night at my house_. This is why I loved and 100% approved Hal dating Carol. She got me out of bad situations.

 **A/N Yes, Kayla likes to swear. But wouldn't you like to swear a lot if you almost died every day. I think that is one of the only things Kayla and I have in common... yeah. We both swear. And have thick hair. Yeah that's about it.**


	30. Halloween, Jason and Friends

**A/N Heeeeey, I know, loads of updates recently. But I have nothing in school right now and well, stuff is happening. You'll know in like on update or two. Warning, chapters are going to get shorter in the future. You see, a normal chapter were Kayla is in the story the whole time is around 3ooo-5000 words. Mostly going around the 4000 words range. But some of the next chapters are going to be 1000-2000 words long. I try my best, but every chapter need to be it's own story and I try to add as much as possible, but I'm bad at it, I'm an underwriter. Deal with it.**

Halloween, Jason and Friends

 **October 12th**

 **Coast City High School, 15:06 PDT**

"Okay, so, Jason's Halloween party is 'round the corner and we need to get a team for a group costume," Delilah said as we met up after school finished. We were sitting around a tree on a patch of grass.

"We could go as gods?" Eileen suggested.

"Sweety, I love you, but idea sucked," Ethan told her.

"Scientists?" Dan asked.

"No nerdy stuff," Kyla complained, putting his head in my lap.

"Power Rangers?" I suggested.

"I don't know," Delilah said. Suddenly Kyle flew up, eyes bright.

"I have the greatest idea. The Justice League! We can go as superheroes!" Kyle burst out. Everyone started giving the idea praise. But I wrinkled my nose. The Justice League? It would be kinda weird to go as a superhero, when you are one.

"The Justice League, won't that be a popular idea?" I asked, hoping that the idea would be shot down.

"Don't be a Debby Downer, Kayla. It doesn't matter that other people will go dressed as them, we will have the greatest costumes ever!" Delilah said, passion burning in her eyes. I sighed.

"Fine, but which heroes will we go as?" I asked.

"Oh! Oh! I'm going as Green Lantern. I have the hair and we need someone to represent Coast City," Kyle said.

"Eileen can go as Wonder Woman and I can go as Superman," Ethan suggested.

"Awww, you'll have a couple costume. We need to do that too Dan," Delilah told him.

"You could go as Black Canary and Green Arrow. They're a couple, right?" I suggested. Besides, Deli looked kinda like Black Canary, but younger and she shared Ollie's last name.

"That only leaves you," Dan said. I thought for a second. Who would I go as?

"You could go as Green Lantern, the female one," Delilah suggested.

"No," I said, shooting down that idea. It would just be weird to go dressed as myself.

"Hmm, you know, when I think about it. There aren't that many girls in the League," Ethan said.

"Or any heroes of color," Eileen commented.

"They need to get more diverse," Delilah snorted.

"I don't think they're being racist or sexist. Maybe there is simply a lack of female heroes and heroes of color. I mean, they can only choose out of the heroes that already exists," I told them.

"Oh, I got it! You could go as a Vixen!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Perfect! Okay, so I'll go as Black Canary, Dan will go as Green Arrow, Ethan will go as Batman, Eileen will go as Wonder Woman, Kyle will go as Green Lantern and Kayla will go as Vixen," Delilah summarized.

"I never accepted to go as Vixen!"

"Oh shush," Delilah told me.

"I need to get better friends," I said to the skies.

"Shut up!" Ethan said while laughing. They then launched into a conversation on what they would need.

My phoned beeped, signaling that I had a message. I fished it out of my bag, M'gann had texted me. _Hi! Are you out of school yet?_ I read. Did we have a mission? No, that couldn't be it. They would have used the communicator. _Yeah, why you ask?_ I wrote. It took a minute before she answered. _The team was thinking about doing something. Do you want to join?_ I glanced at my friends. I couldn't ditch them. _Sorry, I'm with my friends. But I could ask them if you could join if you want?_ It took a bit longer this time for her to reply. _If that's okay, we don't want to intrude!_

"Hey guys, is it okay if some of my other friends join us? If you don't want to I'll tell them, they won't be offended or anything," I asked.

"Sure, why not. The more the merrier," Delilah told me brightly. "But who are they?"

"Oh, it's Megan and some of our other friends. Wally, Artemis, Jackson, Conner and… Robert," I replied, making up Robin's name.

"Wait, Jackson as in your boyfriend Jackson?" Kyla asked. "'Cause I want to meet him."

"Yeah, Jackson as in my boyfriend Jackson. So you're alright with it?" I string of agreeing replies followed. I nodded and texted M'gann. _They're fine with it. We'll meet you at my school. Kaldur knows the way. Btw, Kaldur's name is Jackson and Robin's name is Robert_.

"We'll meet here, since Jackson already knows where it is," I told them.

"Anything we'll need to know about your 'other' friends?" Ethan asked, using a teasing tone for the words 'other friends.'

"Not much really. Robert has some problems with his eyes and needs to wear sunglasses constantly, Wally will flirt with every girl in the vicinity, Artemis is cool. Megan's really sweet, Conner is her boyfriend, the one we nicknamed 'Supey' and Jackson is-"

"Hot," Delilah interrupted me, sending me a grin.

"Whatever," I told her.

"Are any of them gay?" Kyle asked. I awkwardly slapped his head, it became awkward since the position we were in didn't exactly give a good angle to hit him.

"Nooo," I replied.

We sat there for a while, talking about superheroes, the Halloween party and Dan's birthday on november 18th.

"There they are!" I heard a voice exclaim behind me. I turned my head to look and saw the team head our way.

"Hi, guys!" I said, not really getting up since Kyle's head was still in my lap.

"Hello, I'm Eileen Bhattacharyya," Eileen said, introducing herself. Wally let out a low whistle.

"Helloo, Beautiful! I'm the Wall-Man," Wally said flirting with her. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm Ethan, Ethan Igarashi. Eileen's boyfriend," Ethan told him, straightening his back. While Ethan wasn't the type to look for a fight, he still looked pretty threatening. He was the tallest in our group, after reaching a growth-spurt last year he had outgrown Dan and I. He was also the most muscular from basketball training.

I stood up, pushing Kyle's head off my lap.

"Wally the girls are off limits. No flirting," I reprimanded him.

"Like that'll stop him," Artemis snorted. "I'm Artemis Crock. That's Robert Richards, Megan Morse, Conner Kent and Jackson Hyde. The dork is Wally West."

"Nice meeting you. I'm Delilah Queen. This is my boyfriend Daniel Rogers, call him Dan. And the brunette is Kyle Waters," Delilah said. "You and I have met before, haven't we?" she asked Megan.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think you'd remember me."

"I have a knack for remembering people," Delilah laughed.

"C'mon let's head to the mall. We should start getting the stuff for the Halloween party," Kyle suggested.

"Oh, you're going to a Halloween party? I was planning to invite you to our school's," Megan said as we started walking towards the mall.

"Sorry, Meg," I replied.

"Your school is holding a Halloween party?" Eileen asked. Ours didn't.

"Yeah. Doesn't yours?" Megan asked.

"Nope. Jason is holding," Kyle explained, kinda.

"Who's Jason?" Robin asked.

"Jason is your normal, popular jock. He is a living stereotype," Delilah groaned.

"He likes Deli," I explained further. "But mostly because she is hot and a cheerleader."

"Unfortunately for him, Delilah likes smart guys and I don't think he even know how to spell his own name," Ethan told them. I stifled a laugh. Then I noticed a group of people walking towards us.

"Talk about the devil…" I said, alerting everyone about the approaching group.

"And he shall appear," Dan finished.

"May God help you," Eileen told Delilah.

"Aren't you Hindu. Shouldn't you not believe in God? Or, well, one god?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. May Brahma help you Delilah! Happy now?"

 **A/N Yeah, I know. Nothing truly happened, they talked about halloween parties and costumes. But I like stuff like this. When they're just normal teens. When they talk abotu the next halloween party and the annoying guy that is crushing on one of the friends. Note: sorry if I get the gods wrong in hinduism. I haven't studied hinduism in, like, 3 years. And I've forgotten a lot. If you want to correct that, then go ahead and review that so I can do it.**


	31. Failsafe

**A/N Guess who's back! It's meeeee! Here comes my favorite episode! I love this episode because it's like climaxing for me, I've been waiting for this chapter since I started outlining the story. Shit hits the fan in this chapter. I had a hard time placing Kayla's death in the story, I wanted it after Kaldur died, but Robin still needed to act as team leader (since it's an important point in his character development) and he couldn't do that if Kayla was still around to act as leader, but I came up with the next best thing.**

 **On another point, two reviews! One from fischgrl who commented on what Kaldur might think of the Vixen costume. I have taken that into much consideration and it's one of the reasons why I picked the costume, the other being the fact that I did everyone in couples from the DCAU; Black Canary and Green Arrow, Batman and Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Vixen. It'll be fun to imagine Kayla in the Vixen costume, since Kayla is (in my mind) non-curvy, like zero curves and is supposed to be wearing something to show off boobs in. She's more muscle than anything else, since I based her of female athletes and those girl ain't got no body fat anywhere. When thinking of how Kayla would look, I made her body a shorter version of DeLisha Milton-Jones (since they both play basketball and are fit af). I always found it a tad bit ridiculous that female superheroes where designed to be very curvy, they get a lot of exercise and would burn off most of their body fat. So Kayla is very fit and sexy. Because who decided that a girl with muscle ain't sexy? I've met a lot of people that think that girls with a lot of muscles are ugly. Leading to female MCs being described as either, no muscle, curvy or that they have muscle, but no bulging muscles or pronounced muscles. Because that's 'ugly'. Sorry for leaving this little rant, this is a sensitive subject for me and I kinda came into it while responding and here I am.**

 **The other review was from SnowKi, and to you I say, here you go!**

 **Shout out to SnowKi for adding me to her favorite authors list and for following me and the story and also favoriting the story!**

 **Shout out to DarkasDusk for favoriting the story**

Failsafe

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 16th, 16:01 EDT**

I looked helplessly as Hal and John was killed. I felt empty. But the sadness was soon over looked when we got a transmission from Zatara.

"Tornado did you-"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed. Initiate all terrestrial measures," Tornado ordered.

"Affirmative. See you in the field," Zatara said, ending the transmission.

"I must join the League. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you," Tornado said, turning towards us.

"We stand ready," Kaldur confirmed. Tornado nodded and turned towards me.

"Have you gotten into contact with Green Lantern Guy Gardner?" Tornado asked me. Guy wasn't a part of the League, Hal and John thought he was too destructive. So they couldn't communicate with him. But they would need him for this.

"No. He is unreachable. I haven't been able to contact any other Green Lantern on Oa either," I confessed. Tornado nodded and headed towards the zeta-tubes.

Robin put on GBS news on the computer screen so we could watch what was happening.

"This is Iris West-Allen reporting live," Wally's aunt said on the screen. You could easily see that the two were related. The had the same red hair and startlingly green eyes. "The extraterrestrials have brought their relentless global attack to Central City." Suddenly the street she was on was attacked. But she and the cameraman were saved by Zatara and the Flash.

"You should both be safe here. At least for now," Zatara told them.

"Thank you Flash. And Zatara," Iris thanked them, hesitating when she said Falsh's name. I knew she was about to say Barry in that moment. Barry gave her a small smile and put his hand on her shoulder before speeding off.

"Denny, you okay?" Iris asked the cameraman. A thumbs up appeared on the screen. "As you can see, the Justice League is attempting to hold the line," she gestured to a building with civilians and the two heroes. Then the aliens killed them all. I was shocked to silence when I realised that I was watching a wife trying not to react to the fact that her husband just died just died in front of her. "No," she whispered.

"Iris! Iries! Get out of there!" Cat Grant shouted as a spaceship appeared behind Iris. But it was too late.

"I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties from our Central City feed. We take you now to a devastated Taipei, where another League contingent is having a bit more luck." The screen changed to live feed of Taipei. Right in time for us to see both Hawks get killed. The video changed again to Dinah and Ollie. Before they both died.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've lost Black Canary, Green Arrow and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom and Aquaman," Cat reported. The Team stood in silence. Our whole world crumbling beneath our feets.

We watched as Wonder Woman died.

" _Red Tornado to Cave. I fear I am all that remains of the League_ ," Red Tornado uttered before he died.

"We are earth's heroes now," Kaldur stated.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy asked, impatiently.

"A strategy. Earth's weapons have been proven ineffective against the extraterrestrials," I told him.

"And it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed," Kaldur continued.

"Checking satellite imagery," Robin reported, pulling out a giant hologram replica of earth, parts of red covering it, like a rash. "Here's where the aliens are now."

"This one get lost?" Superboy asked, pointing towards the place where Superman's fortress of solitude was placed. The map zoomed in.

"It's Superman's fortress of solitude," Robin answered.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude?" Superboy asked.

"It's power source must have attracted the aliens attention, at least enough to send a scout ship to investigate," Robin explained.

"Must be some fortress," Conner muttered.

"Conner," M'gann said, stopping him from walking away.

"No, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman that I'll never know. Uh, you know, now," Superboy told her.

"We will target this lone ship," Aqualad told the team.

"Yeah, break it down, build more, hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo," Wally said. I glared at him. "Ow!" Wally uttered as Artemis elbowed his side.

"Martian, Kryptonian and Ki'Lahian in the house," she whispered. He let out nervous laugh.

"Not that all aliens are automatically ugly," he tried to explain. I rolled my eyes.

We entered the area in the Arctic that housed Superman's fortress of solitude. I had personally never been to the place. I don't think that any of my teammates had. Maybe Robin?

We put on our Arctic stealth mode and went outside. I was thankful that I had my power ring. I probably would have died here after 5 minutes of exposure.

 _Communication disabled_ , M'gann reported after she ripped of a piece of the spaceship. It fell to the ground. _Propulsion disabled._ Artemis took aim and blocked the aliens only way of seeing. The space ship started firing everywhere, almost hitting her a couple times.

 _And are sealed inside_ , she reported. That was our cue as we ran out to take out their weapon. The beam almost hit Aqualad but was stopped by Wolf.

 _Identifying weapon's structural stress points and links to the ship. Here, here and here,_ Robin pointed out. I nodded and cut through the metal with a circular saw. The cutting was over fast and went smoothly. Superboy started to rip of the weapon. Then Wolf jumped, pushing him out of the way. Wolf took the hit that the weapon had fired of and died.

 _Wolf_ , Miss Martian whispered in our minds.

 _There was no indication of feedback. I'm sorry_ , Robin apologised.

 _Can't do anything for him now. Let's go_ , Conner told him and got back up to start ripping the weapon form the spaceship. He managed to pull it off with some of M'gann's telepathy. They headed over to the bioship to mend the weapon and the ship together.

 _Rerouting systems to integrate weapon into ship's biomatrix. We'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes_ , M'gann informed us.

 _We may not have a few minutes_ , Robin said as we saw two ships appear.

 _Miss Martian, open fire!_ Aqualad ordered.

 _Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet either_ , Miss Martian explained.

 _Got you covered! Get inside!_ _I'm almost there!_ Artemis shouted, destroying one of the ships

 _Artemis look out!_ I screamed in our minds as I put up a shield behind her to cover her. But the beam was yellow and cut right through my shield, killing Artemis and sending a deep pain rocking through my body. I scream tore through my throat. I feel to the ground. I heard the other's shout in the background. By my ears were ringing with pain.

"They're dead. Every single alien, if it's the last thing I do!" I heard Kid swear. My vision was blurry and my legs were shaking but I managed to get up and into the ship. The pain had started to wear off. I took in my surroundings. Robin, Superboy and Aqualad were sitting in silence, Miss Martian was crying and Kid Flash was hitting the bioship and screaming in anger. I let it pass on for a couple of moments.

"There will be time to mourn later," I said, getting up. Aqualad got up beside them. I wish we had a Blue Lantern. I could really do with some hope right now

"Now we have a job to do. Defend earth and ensure Artemis' sacrifice was not in vain," Aqualad told them, I felt a lump burning like a hit stone in my throat.

"Back to the cave?" Miss Martian asked. Aqualad and I looked at each other and nodded.

"The Hall of Justice," Aqualad replied them.

"The human race believe that all their heroes and champions are dead. We have to show them that we are still here, defending them. That hope still exists," I tried to make my voice as awe inspiring as possible. But I was scared. But I had to push through the fear, my mind flash back to Lah as I sat down in my seat once again. To the conversation I had with mom after I met Kai'Saj.

' _Mom, why can't I be fearless like you? I was so scared when the Namue attacked.' 'Kai'Lah, never strive to be fearless. Strive to be brave.' 'What's the difference?' 'If you are fearless you have no fears. But if you are brave, that means that you have fears, but you can push through them.' 'Isn't it better to be fearless?' 'No. Fears can be good to have. I do my best to make sure that you and your brothers are safe. Because the thought of losing you terrifies me. But I have to be brave and push through that fear and make sure that you also are free.'_

I was scared. Absolutely terrified. But I had to push through that fear and focus. I was going to survive. I was going to live on. I was going to honor Artemis sacrifice. I was going to die old. I was going to fight.

We got closer to the Hall of Justice. Soldiers were surrounding the place, holding off the aliens, but they were losing.

"M'gann, open a hatch," Superboy told her. She nodded and Superboy dropped down, destroying one of the ships while the bioship took care of the other two.

We landed outside the Hall and walked out. I heard the cheers of the soldiers around us.

"See? it is Superman. I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone," one of the soldiers said.

"I don't know. He looks kinda young. Where's the cape?" the other asked.

"I'm not Superman," Superboy told them angrily.

"I don't know who you are, son, and right now, I don't care. You wear the 'S' shield and you got the job done," the General said.

"I'm not Superman," Superboy muttered.

"Tell that to the enemy. General Wade Eiling, U.S Air force," General Eiling said, turning towards Aqualad and I, giving us a salute

"Aqualad, Justice League."

"Green Lantern of Sector 2812, Green Lantern Corps," I said, showing the insides of my hands. A way of greeting a stranger on Lah.

"We will help you salvage as many of the alien's cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours," Aqualad told him.

We walked into the Hall of Justice and saw the statues of the founders, destroyed. I flew up to the remains of Hal's statue.

"Ja mino kunur teno yeto yi daej mor eji ah goor. Ja mino ba yi. Ja teno la ja deaj, ja mino ba yi deaj," I whispered, sending the promise to the skies. No matter what, I will make sure that Hal and John didn't die in vain. Even if it meant my own death. I felt tears trickling down my face.

"They're really gone," I heard Robin whisper on the ground. I flew down to the ground. I wonder who Batman was to him, was he and uncle, a brother, a friend or a father. Whoever he was to Robin, he was important.

I hugged myself, feeling alone in the world, until I felt Aqualad hug me.

" _You are not alone, we'll fight with you_ ," I felt him whisper. It took me a while to realize he had talked to me in Atlantean. I nodded and kissed him.

" _If we die today, I just wanted to tell you-"_ I started. That I loved you.

"Uncle J'onn!" I was interrupted by M'gann. I turned around and saw Martian Manhunter cradling his head. Aqualad ran in between her and her uncle.

 _M'gann, check his mind. Make sure he is whom he appears to be_ , Aqualad ordered.

 _It's him. He's real. And he's alive!_ I felt the bitter taste of jealousy. I was happy for M'gann. But I was angry at the fact that she got her uncle back, while mine stayed dead.

"But we saw you get disintegrated. You and Superman. And everyone," Superboy exclaimed.

"Yes. I remember. But I cannot remember how I survived. Or how I arrived here," Manhunter explained.

"Maybe you were density shifting, the beam passed right through you," M'gann suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin said.

"My mind is clouded. I feel certain I had something important to tell you," Manhunter said, trying to remember.

 _Hello, Wally, come on,_ Wally thought, dragging me away.

"What, Wally?!" I exclaimed as he dragged Robin and I outside outside.

"I want you to scan the weapon," Wally told me.

"Okay, you want to see what the beam is made out of?"

"Yeah, now hurry up." I nodded and started the scanning.

"Hmm. This is what I get. Is that…?" I made a hologram of the particle.

 _I knew it. That's zanopenes, the stuff that power our zeta-tubes. This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports. Artemis is alive!_

 _Maybe, but-_ Robin started.

 _No maybe's. They're all alive!_ Wally exclaimed.

But the small victory was short lived. They were back.

 _We're on our way_ , Aqualad told us.

 _No, we can't win this battle, they're too many. Miss Martian but the bioship in-_ I was too late, it had already been destroyed.

"Everyone get inside the Hall!" I shouted out the order.

 _We're falling back_ , Robin reported to Aqualad.

"We're trapped!" The General said. But Aqualad opened the doors.

"Maybe not… Come one," he said, starting to run inside. I followed, along with everyone else.

"We can all zeta to the Cave if you grant us computer clearance to access the tubes," Aqualad explained his plan to Manhunter as we entered the library.

"I can only authorize one at the time," Manhunter told us.

"Send the soldiers first," I ordered.

"Belay that! You six are assets we can't afford to lose," General Eiling said. Aqualad and I shared a look.

Miss Martian went in first, followed by Robin. The computer scanned Kid FLash when the explosion happened. Kid Flash hesitated, no, he was not staying. I pushed him into the zeta-tube.

"He goes next," Superboy told us.

"Okay. But you're next," I said as the computer granted to soldier access. Superboy followed.

"You're going in next!" I told Aqualad as he threw in Manhunter.

"I couldn't live with myself if you died," He pushed me in after giving me a kiss. I saw the beam hit him.

"NOOOO!" I shouted as I saw him disintegrate. I landed in the Cave. Sobbing.

"Kayla! Where's-" Kid asked me. I looked at him, he fell to his knees and hugged my crying form.

No, I had a mission. I had to push through. I had to be brave, I had to be strong. I stood up, my legs shaking. Wiping away my tears and taking a few deep breath, drawing my crying to a stop

"Get the Team," I ordered, Wally nodded.

Once the rest of the Team stood around me, I started talking.

"Robin, you're the team leader. You know what to do. I'm not in the state of mind to make the right and logical decisions" I told him, looking him deep in the eyes. He knew what this mission would really be about.

"Are you-"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay, our mission is clear. If we believe the aliens have been teleporting their victims-,"

"We do," Wally interrupted.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here. Their mothership, atop what used to be Smallville. Ring any bells?" Robin asked

"No. I'm sorry," Manhunter replied

Superboy, Green Lantern, you'll create a distraction," Robin said.

"No! He's offering you as a sacrifice! Green Lantern would never allow that! Aqualad would never do that!" M'gann protested.

"And where's Aqualad!" I shouted. "He's gone! Aqualad would've sacrificed himself! That's what he did in the Hall! And I do allow it. I'm not in the state of mind to make such decisions, that's why I'm letting Robin do it. Because he's the one that I trust the most on this team to lead." I was about to break down crying. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone. Why was the silence so loud?

"Worst case scenario, they're teleported inside and we set them free with Artemis. And Aqualad and everyone," Kid told her. I looked at Robin. We both knew that after this there was no return. I was going to die. I closed my eyes. I wasn't ready.

"Robin, private talk. Now," I told him, dragging him away from everyone.

"We both know what's going to happen. I want you to take this. Make sure, that no matter what. This will be safe. Make sure to send it back home to Lah," I whispered, giving him my sea shell necklace.

"Why?"

"This was given to me before I left. To remind me that the person loved me. I want that person to have it back. I don't want him to wait. I've let him wait long enough, I've let my family wait long enough. I'm never returning."

"I'll make sure that he gets it. And I'll let your family know you love them," Robin promised. I hugged him, hanging onto him like a lifeline.

"I wish I could return, one last time. See my mother's smile, hear my father's laughter. I just want to see them again," I whispered, tears running down my cheeks.

We gathered to film a video to the world. I sent my friends a quick text, _I love you_.

I didn't listen to what the others were saying. Too sad to notice.

The the camera turned to me.

"Earth will never surrender, because if we surrender, we give up. If we give up we fail. And failing isn't an option. Fight, because unless we give up, we haven't lost. So Earth will never give up, Earth will never surrender!" We turned off the camera and teleported to Smallville. Once there we sneaked closer to the mothership.

"Stay close to J'onn. He's still," Robin told M'gann, Robin symbolised the next word by waggling his hand. Then he turned around to us.

"First team, deploy," he ordered. Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter flew away. We waited for a couple moments.

 _Ready. In position,_ Miss Martina reported back to us. I looked at Robin as he nodded at me.

"Let's show them how real aliens fight, Superboy," I said taking his hand and flying away. We landed on the side of the bioship and started tearing away at it. Destroying as much as we could.

I heard Robin tell us warning about not disconnecting the power source before I continued. I created a fighter aircraft to fight in.

"All right you glorified trespassers!" Superboy shouted at them, getting their attention.

"It's time to show you how real aliens fight!" I continued. Superboy blasted away two of their cannons. The aliens deployed ships.

 _Go!_ I ordered Kid and Robin. _And good luck, little brothers_. Alright, let's see if I picked up anything from Hal about flying. I started flying and shooting down spaceships. Avoiding their beams, using the mobility Superboy didn't have. That was in the end his downfall. I kept fighting.

I noticed the beam one second to late. And in my dying moments all I could think about was visiting Lah one more time.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 16th, 16:21 EDT**

I took a deep breathe. I was… alive. Looked around me and saw Kaldur, I walked over to him on shaky legs.

"You're alive," I whispered, hugging him close to me.

"So are you," he whispered back. I kissed him and sat down beside him

"You're all alive!" I heard M'gann say. Yeah, we were all alive. But not alright.

"What happened in there?" Batman asked.

"The exercise, it all went wrong," Manhunter answered. What exercise.

"Exercise?" Robin asked, I noticed he wa sweating. What happened inside the mothership?

"Try to remember. What you experienced, was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the seven of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a train for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse. Still you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire Justice League," Batman explained.

"That is why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated right before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis. Though consciously Miss Martian knew that it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise and her subconscious took control, making all of you forget too," Manhunter explained further. We all looked at M'gann, who could only stammer, apologising.

"This isn't her fault! Why didn't you stop the exercise?!" Superboy shouted angrily.

"We tried. But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should have awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have to wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within. But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotion. There was too much noise to think clearly, to remember why I was there. The death of Aqualad, Superboy and Green Lantern helped. But only when the mothership exploded and Robin and Kid Flash were silenced did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose; to shock M'gann out of the exercise before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging," Manhunter told us. I looked down at my feet, leaning into Kaldur. Lah. When I 'died' all I wanted to do was to go to Lah. I wanted to go to my family. I had to go to my family. Now.

 **A/N I think you now where this will go, don't you? Well, I'll be back soon with another chapter. It's almost midnight in Sweden and I promised myself to go to bed at 10. Why do I set myself up for failure? I swear this is me every night! "I'm going to go to bed early!" and then the clock turns out to be after midnight. Is it only me, or does this happen to everyone? Like, I know people that head to bed late, but that is intentional. I wish It would be the same for me.**


	32. Home I

**A/N I just finished writing Secrets. And it was... kinda fun. Robin... is being a little troll. And people may or may not get drunk. I'm just saying...**

 **But here's the next chapter. Sorry fischgrl, she won't bring the team with her. She needs to make this journey on her own, I actually rewrote this chapter three times before finally making this version. All those versions contained the team either following her or flying to Lah to get her back. But I didn't like the flow in the chapters or how they turned out. Also, Kai'Saj is Queen. I love her character and she is so strong in every way. I put in this line in one of the versions "Now, why in the name of Lah couldn't you figure out that yourself? I swear to-". I think that summarizes how she must have felt during the conversation even if she was supportive. I planned for Kai'Saj to end up with Nor'Kun in the earliest stages of developing this story. But I felt like I was giving Kai'Saj, Kayla's 'trash'. So I changed it to -. Because I feel like they are good for each other. They both play a huge role in Kayla becoming GL.**

 **This chapter would've been out earlier, but I was busy writing a scene for season 2 that I needed to get out of my head. I've finally decided how to fit Kayla in season 2. And I got this scene out of nowhere and was like ' I need this, right now, I can't write anything else until I got this scene on paper'.**

 **I was super stressed today since we have the National Exam in Swedish tomorrow, at least the first part. The last part is on Friday. So yeah, I'm just a tad stressed. Everyone from Sweden in gymnasium year 1 will understand me. Because everyone will have it at the same time tomorrow. Yaay.**

 **Shout out to SuirenAhri for following and favoriting me and this story. :) 3**

Home I

 **Kayla and Hal's apartment**

 **October 16th, 13:46 PDT**

Hal was still working. I had to go, my mind was blank except for the small voice repeating the word Lah. I needed to do this, more than anything. The failed exercise had reminded me of what I had been missing. Of what I needed to do. My heart was beating, I was sweating and my hands shaking. My breath was coming in short gasps as I called Guy via the power ring.

" _What's up, buttercup?"_ Guy asked.

"Guy, promise me you won't tell Hal or anyone about this conversation," I started, grabbing a small suitcase and pulling it to my room

" _Unless you're doing something dangerous, then I couldn't care less. Scratch that. I probably still wouldn't care_ ," Guy replied.

"Good. Are you still on Oa?"

" _Last time I checked. But I was about to head home_." Perfect.

"Great, can you borrow one of the super fast spaceships? Sign it in using my name," I told him.

" _Sure, whatcha gonna do?_ "

"I can't tell you."

" _In how much trouble will I be if I help you?_ "

"Depends. Green Lantern Corps? None. Hal? A lot."

" _Sounds good to me, I'll be back in 30 minutes if I use the spaceships._ "

"Meet me at these coordinates," I said, sending them over.

" _Great, meet you there in 30._ " I ended the conversation. I put all my necessities in the suitcase. I didn't pack too much clothing, the trip would take three days if I used the spaceship and I had clothes on Lah. I wrote down a small note to Hal telling him that I was sleeping at the Cave. I had left a similar not in my room at the cave, telling them where I actually were. I didn't want to completely lie to them, put I couldn't be followed yet. I put the note on the kitchen counter.

I was actually doing it. My legs were starting to feel like noodles. I was shaking like a leaf.

3o minutes after my conversation with Guy, I met up with him outside Coast City.

"There ya go. Have fun, don't do drugs, don't get preggers, don't kill anyone etc, etc."

"Thanks for the help."

"Tch, whatever, brat. See you whenever." With those words Guy flew away. I entered the spaceship and put away my suitcase, I put in my coordinates and put the ship on autopilot. After that I sat down and waited. My heart was pumping. I was going home, after 2 years. I was going home.

 **Nor'Lapho**

 **October 19th, time unknown**

My heart was racing when I landed. I could see a group coming nearer as I walked out of the spaceship.

"Who are you?!" one of the members of the group asked me. I smiled, it was good to hear someone else speak Lapho.

"I am Kai'Lah Ki'In!" I replied.

"Kai'Lah?" I saw my little brother emerge from the group.

"Ki'Sor?" I asked. "It is you, I barely recognized you." I saw my brother run towards me, giving me a hug. He was at least a foot taller than me.

"You're back," he whispered.

"I am." My brother released me from the hug.

"We need to get back. Everyone has missed you so much-"

"I know. I know. I'm just going to go back and grab my baggage and secure the spaceship," I told him, walking inside. After I finished I joined him outside.

I had landed very close to the village so we barely had to walk a minute before we entered it.

"Kai'Lah is back!" my brother shouted beside me. Heads started turning, looking at me. I was still dressed in my Green Lantern suit. I heard everyone mutter around me as we walked towards my house.

I saw my mother standing outside with my father. They had aged in the last two years, they had some wrinkles on their skin. Their eyes looked older too.

"Kai'Lah?" I could see the tears well up in my mother's eyes.

"Yes, mother. I am here." I felt my mother's warm hug engulf me, my father hugging both of us close. I had missed this so much. I felt like a small child again.

"You've returned," my father whispered. I nodded, crying. When we separated, I turned to my mother and father.

"Where are Kai'Saj, Nor'Kun and Nor'La'Lun?" I asked. My mother sent me a smile.

"Nor'Kun and Nor'La'Lun is away on a diplomatic journey. Kai'Saj seem to have heard the news," she told me.

"Kai'Lah!" I felt a form hug me from behind, my reactions from fighting kicked in after everything that happened in the simulation and caused Kai'Saj to and up on the ground with me holding her arms locked behind her.

"Uhh, did I do something wrong?" Kai'Saj asked me, I blinked before releasing her.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. It just happened," I apologised, bringing her to her feet. We looked at each other for a moment, then we hugged.

"I can't believe you're back!"

"Neither can I," I told her.

I walked into my old room, it looked exactly the same way as I left it. But there was no dust anywhere. It was if I never left.

"Your mom kept your room dust free," Kai'Saj explained as she stood in the doorway. I picked up on of the clay statues that I created as a young girl.

"I remember that day," I whispered.

"The day we met Nor'Kun," Kai'Saj said, looking at the statue that was supposed to look like an in flower.

"I still haven't forgiven him," I muttered.

"Me neither. I swear it took me two months to get all that clay out of my hair," Kai'Saj said laughing. I smiled, the first time Nor'Kun had interacted with us he had put clay in our hair.

"I had to cut of mine," I said, snorting.

"I swear you looked like you were about to kill him!"

"Shut up!" We were silent for a moment.

"Are you still going to…?"

"No. I can't," I told her. I didn't love him anymore.

"Did you find someone else?" Kai'Saj's voice was low and soft, like she was afraid of scaring me away.

"...yes."

"What's his name?"

"Kaldur'ahm."

"That's all you gonna tell me?" Kai'Saj asked, raising her eyebrow.

"He's a champion of Earth. A hero, like me. We're on a team together with five other heroes. He's kind, polite, handsome, commanding and brave," I told her, a dreamy smile forming on my face, before turning sad. There was a hole forming in my heart. "What about you? I see the necklace around your neck."

"Nor'La'Lun." I dropped the necklace that I had picked up.

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting married. After you left Nor'Kun was spending more time alone. So I started spending time with Nor'La'Lun," Kai'Saj explained.

"You're marrying my brother?" I asked. I couldn't believe it. I was happy, but I was shocked.

"I'm sorry it-"

"No, no, it's alright. If you love each other, than I can only be happy. When are you getting married?"

"Around Mathmu or Kitha, we haven't decided yet," Kai'Saj replied. Around June and July, then. "You'll be there, right?" I sent her a smile.

"Of course, you're my best friend and he's my brother. I was honestly worried these last two years that I missed his marriage," I confessed.

"Then why didn't you return?"

"The High Priestess of Lah told me I couldn't return until I made a choice." A choice that I still haven't made.

"What was that choice?"

"Whether to return to Lah or stay on Earth," I whispered, picking up a pillow and hugging it close to my body.

"And you chose to return?"

"I still haven't made the choice. I freaked out and went back. I had to see everyone before I made my choice," I answered.

"Okay, then let me help you. Talk to me about the pros and cons," Kai'Saj instructed, sitting down on the bed and patting the spot next to her.

"Okay. If I stay on Lah, I can be with you, Nor'Kun and my family," I started, as I sat down.

"Good, what are the negative sides to this," Kai'Saj asked.

"I won't have the adventure of being Green Lantern and fighting against evil," I told her.

"Say something positive about staying on Earth," Kai'Saj said.

"I'll be with my friends and make-shift family there," I replied.

"Something negative."

"I won't have you or my family," I whispered.

"Anything else?" Kai'Saj asked.

"I'll be, I'll be-"

"You can't think of anything else?" I nodded in response, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Kai'Lah, as your best friend, I want you to know that I do not want to be the reason you stay somewhere you shouldn't. You have always searched for adventure, that's how we met, you were never meant to stay here," Kai'Saj said, hugging me as I sobbed. After everything that happened three days ago and this, I felt emotionally exhausted. I didn't stop crying until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

 **Hal**

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 19th, 19:13 EDT**

I entered the Cave looking for Kayla. She hadn't gone to school today or yesterday. I was worried about her. The training exercise had been brutal, if she didn't want to go to school she could have called me.

"Green Lantern, what are you doing here?" Miss Martian asked me, walking out of the kitchen area. The heads of the rest of the team turned towards me

"I'm looking for Kayla, she told me she was going to stay at the mountain over the weekend. But she hasn't return or gone to school today," I explained. Guy-I-still-don't-approve-of frowned and answered.

"Kayla hasn't been to the Cave since the exercise."

"What?!" I shouted. Everyone flinched.

"We haven't seen her. Look in her room if you want," Robin said blankly.

Her room was completely empty, the bed was made, but something was off with it. Like it hadn't been used for a while. On top of the bed was a white envelope. I picked it up and opened it.

 _Hi, I'm sorry that I had to say it like this. But depending on when you're reading this, I'm on my way to Lah or already there. Tell the school I'm sick. I'll return when I'm ready. -Kayla N. King_.

Oh fuck.

 **A/N I know, she kinda left. Btw, I won't write episode 17, since she won't be there. So this chapter and the next will act as episode 17. Now, I need to sleep.**


	33. Home II

**A/N Hiiiiiii... Sooo, how ya been? Me? I've been good... I'msosorryIhaven'tupdatedinlikethreeweeks. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I haven't had time to sit down and write. I was planning to have this up much sooner, but it never happened. I've been studying or training on all my spare time. When I did have time to write a little nothing came. I've almost finished Misplaced, but I'm not happy with how it turned out so I'm rewriting it, the entire chapter. But on the good side, it's almost summer. After June 14th I'll be able to write a lot more. I'll be able to write a little more now, since most of the tests are over and I only have a couple more tests, but since it's almost time for the grades to be set the teachers won't give us any more essays or tests. So yeaaah... Also, a slight warning for the end. It contains swearing and... detailed kissing. I'm sorry if I mispelled at that part since I felt awkward reading it. My search history have been a little tainted after writing that.**

 **Shout out to bobbig216 for following the story!**

 **Shout out to FailedSpark for following and favoriting the story and me!**

 **Shout out to FanOfPiPercy and AbsolGirl0 for favoriting the story!**

 **Thanks to fischgrl for leaving a review! And thanks for the good luck!**

Home II

 **Nor'Lapho**

 **October 20th, unknown time**

"How long are you planning to stay?" mom asked as she, Kai'Saj and I prepared breakfast. The smell of Lahian food made me nostalgic, it was one of many things that I had missed on earth. I wish I could've brought some ingredients with me, but that was forbidden due to the risk of diseases spreading across the universe.

"I plan on staying until Nor'Kun and Nor'La'Lun return. After that I'll have to return to Earth, I bet Hal is worried," I replied. I had explained to her that this was only a visit. She understood, now I just had to tell my brothers, dad and Nor'Kun.

"Hal is the other Green Lantern that brought you away, right?" Kai'Saj asked.

"Correct, I live with him, pretending to be his niece," I responded. "I even have an earth name, Kayla King!"

"That's so cool! Do all earthlings look like him? Or is he just abnormal?" Kai'Saj questioned.

"Actually, yes. But they all have different colors on their skin, depending from where they originate, they come in all shades of brown, and some are even white," I explained.

"Don't you stick out a lot, then?" mom asked as she placed plates around the table. It wasn't like an earth table. It was shorter, and more like an even slab of stone that you sat around on pillows.

"I don't look like this on Earth! A powerful magician named Zatara gave me a human form, look; Namuh," I said, turning human. Kai'Saj gasped.

"You look so… strange!" she exclaimed. I laughed and turned back to Ki'Lah.

"I know! But I've gotten used to it over the years," I told her.

"I could get used to having you home," my father said, entering the kitchen with my brother.

"Yeah, hopefully you'll stay at home for some time before you move out to marry Nor'Kun," my brother said sitting down. I frowned as I placed the last dish on the table.

"Ki'Sor, Apho'Ki. Kai'Lah wished to speak to you about just that," mom told them.

"Brother, father. I do not plan to stay on Lah, this was only a visit," I said softly.

"What?! Why?! What is there to Earth that makes you leave your family?!" My brother shouted standing up, glaring at me.

"Ki'Sor. Sit down. And do not shout at the table," mother ordered him, her tone deadly. My brother obeyed, it was wise not to go against mother.

"Brother, please. I wish not to abandon this family, but Earth is my calling. It is where I belong," I explained.

"What about Nor'Kun, Kai'Lah? I had been under the impression that you would marry?" father asked me.

"Father, I loved Nor'Kun, but I was willing to leave him behind for the thrill of the adventure. I love the thrill of adventure more than anything, besides, I've found love elsewhere, with someone else on Earth," I replied, looking at him with hopeful eyes. My father sighed.

"If it makes you happy, you will always have my approval," my father told me, I gave him a bright smile.

"So you're just going to leave us! To leave me!?" Ki'Sor burst out.

"Ki'Sor, I will never truly leave you. I will always visit. And one day, maybe, I can show you Earth and show you why I wish to stay there," I told him. "Please, brother, I wish not to hurt you. But I cannot stay here, without denying my destiny given to me by Lah." My brother looked at me for a couple seconds. Before sighing.

"If it makes you happy… but I refuse to like this person who have taken your heart," he declared. I let out a laugh.

"The person has a name," I said.

"And that name is? Tell us about the one who holds your heart, Kai'Lah," my father told me. I nodded.

"His name is Kaldur'ahm. He is one of the champions on Earth. They call him, ehm, I don't think there is a word for it in Lapho? The name is _Aqualad_ in english, one of the languages on Earth. I guess the translation would be Oceanson. He comes from a place under the water, called Atlantis. He is brave, kind, handsome and respectful. He is, together with me, the leader of our team," I explained.

"He sounds like a great man, I hope he will make you happy," mom said, placing a hand over mine.

"I know he will," I told her. My brother simply crossed his arms.

"Childishness is not a good look on you, brother," I teased.

"I'm not being childish," he defended himself.

"He said, sounding like a child," Kai'Saj said, smirking.

"Nevermind, I'm okay with you going back to Earth," he muttered. I hid my laughter behind my hand.

"When will you ever start acting like adults," dad muttered.

"They get it from your side of the family," mom told him.

I had been lucky with my timing. Nor'Kun and Nor'La'Lun were already back by lunch.

I had been sorting through some of my stuff, I wanted to bring some of my things with me when I returned. I was putting down a few of my old school 'books'. They were made out of thin wood plates and had pictures and words painted on them. The paint had been a little shipped after the years, but it didn't ruin anything too much. I almost dropped one of the wooden plates when I heard my name being shouted.

"Kai'Lah?!" There was a couple seconds of silence before my oldest brother ran into my room and hugged me.

"You're here," he panted, hugging my tight.

"What can I say, I was starting to miss you," I said, wrapping my arms around him. It felt strange when I hugged people on Lah. I had become used to being extremely tall. But on Lah, I was extremely short. Ridiculously short. Especially compared to my family, everyone in my family were taller than average, except me.

When my brother released me from his death grip he started dragging me down the stairs.

"C'mon, Nor'Kun won't believe it when he sees you!"

Nor'Kun was standing outside our house, talking with Kai'Saj. He was gesticulating wildly. He always did that when he was agitated.

"Nor'Kun? Wow, you really haven't changed much, have you?" I asked. He looked the same as he had when I left. The only two differences I could find was the fact that he had become more fit during the last two years. And his eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. But I was proven wrong on the last fact, as our eyes met, his started to shine.

He took a couple long steps towards me and kissed me. It all felt so familiar, but still so wrong. I stood like a marble statue, cold and frozen. I didn't move a muscle. Then he pulled away, noticing how I didn't respond.

"Kai'Lah?" he asked me, sound so uncertain.

"Hello Nor'Kun. It's good to see you again," I said, putting some distance between us. I felt Nor'La'Lun's confused stare burning into my neck.

"Yeah, it's been two years. I was starting to wonder if you'd stay on Earth forever," I froze at that statement. Kai'Saj came to my rescue.

"Actually, Kai'Lah is only here for a visit. She has decided to stay on Earth." Nor'Kun looked at me with wide eyes.

"What about us?!" he said, moving his hands lightly as he talked. I walked closer to him and grabbed his hands. I was glad that only my family was around right now.

"Nor'Kun. Us… was a long time ago, two years to be exact. People… change. I've changed. We've changed. We are not the kids we used to be before I left. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore," I told him, taking of the engagement necklace, because no matter how much I had denied it the last two years, that's what it really was. I placed it in his hands and gave him a sad smile.

"I-I understand. If you'll excuse me," Nor'Kun said, walking away.

"Nor-"

"Don't, Kai'Lah. He'll need some alone time right now. I'm sure you will be able to talk to him over dinner tonight. I'll make sure he comes," Nor'La'Lun interrupted me. I nodded and let him lead me into the house.

"So, I heard that you're marrying my best friend," I said as we sat down to eat lunch.

"Yes, I hope it's alright with you?"

"It's fine. You're a better option than a total strange. Mind you, I used the word better, no one is good enough for Kai'Saj," I replied, sending him a smile.

"Oh, you're just jealous that I've found someone and you haven't," Nor'La'Lun said.

"His name is Kaldur'ahm," Kai'Saj told him, sipping her water.

"Is that why you…?" I nodded.

"But let's not talk about that. How did you propose?" I said changing subjects.

"Oh, it was so romantic. You should have seen it. Nor'La'Lun had brought me with him on a diplomatic journey to La'Lun. And he took me out for a walk during the night and proposed by the ocean under the night sky," Kai'Saj gushed.

"Combining your names… that's so romantic," I told her. Chessy, but very romantic. It was in character for my brother. "You'll marry around Mathmu or Kitha, right?"

"Yes, that's what we planned, we want a lot of time to plan it so it can be perfect," Nor'La'Lun replied, looking at Kai'Saj with eyes full of love.

"Maybe you can do it around Kitha? That way I can come. I don't want to miss my best friend and brother's wedding," I asked.

"Of course. Besides, we promised to be each other's Wenos. You need to be there," Kai'Saj replied.

"Oh, I can't wait," I told them.

"We'll finally be sisters!"

Nor'La'Lun actually managed to bring Nor'Kun for dinner. But it was a bit awkward in the beginning. But conversation soon picked up with questions about Earth.

"Humans stay on school until the age of 18?" Nor'Kun asked incredulously.

"Even longer! Most stay for a couple more years," I explained.

"Interesting, so you still have to go to school?" Kai'Saj asked.

"Yeah, it can be annoying. But I don't know most of the stuff. Every subject is different and the science and math are far more advanced on Earth than here. I can bring a textbook next time I visit," I told them.

"That would be great, maybe we could translate the material and teach it," Nor'La'Lun suggested.

"That's a good idea, son. It'll help Nor'Lapho make a name as the true village of Lapho," my father said. They continued their discussion, ignoring the rest of us.

"When are you planning on returning?" mom asked me.

"Maybe in the morning," I responded after pondering on the question for a while.

"So soon?" Nor'Kun questioned.

"Yeah. I takes a while to get back and if I leave tomorrow, I will get back after being gone for a week," I replied.

"You've been away from Lah for two years, I think they can handle a week without you," Nor'Kun muttered. I sighed

"Nor'Kun, this is different. I have responsibilities on Earth. I cannot ignore them, if I had given a heads-up before leaving, I could've stayed longer. But this was not a planned leave. I left out of nowhere and people might be worried," I argued.

"You'll stay long enough to say goodbye, right?" mom asked, interrupting whatever was about to begin.

"Of course, I also have some stuff to sort through before I leave," I told her.

"What are you going to bring with you?" Ki'Sor asked, sending glares to Nor'Kun.

"I was thinking of bringing some jewelry and clothes. I'll also bring some stories and things with sentimental value," I responded.

"I'll help you pick some stuff after dinner," Kai'Saj told me.

"Thanks, I'll need the help. If I could, I'd bring the whole room with me," I said.

The next day I said my goodbyes. It was still very early, the sun had just risen in the horizon, but my whole family was up and I didn't want to stay through long goodbyes. Last time I did that, I almost never left.

"I'll be fine, mom. I promise," I told her as I hugged her one last time.

"I know, I just, I'll miss you," she said, hugging me closer.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll visit more often this time. As often as I can," I promised, letting her go.

"I love you, dad," I said, hugging him.

"I love you, too. And be careful, you're my only daughter. I don't want you to break your heart," he told me.

"I'm pretty sure Hal would break Kaldur's face if he broke my heart," I said, letting him go. I was engulfed in a hug by my brothers.

"We love you, you know that right?" Nor'La'Lun said.

"Of course. You've reminded me since breakfast," I replied, letting them go.

"Be careful, Ki'Sor, the job of a guard is dangerous. The same goes for you, Nor'La'Lun. I don't want to return and find out you've been hurt," I ordered, turning to my two best friends. I felt Kai'Saj throw herself at me, putting me in a death grip.

"Take care of yourself. And remember to bring Kaldur to my wedding!" Kai'Saj ordered me.

"Of course. Maybe next time we met, you'll have become a Grand Priestess," I said. Kai'Saj let me go and I turned towards Nor'Kun.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. He sighed.

"It's alright. I should've expected it. At least now I know that I can move on," he told me. I nodded and kissed his cheek one last time.

"I love you all!" I told them as I walked into the spaceship. A chorus of 'I love you's replied back to me.

With one last look at Lah, I flew away. Leaving it all behind, but this time it was different. This time I left without a single doubt in my mind. This time I left without regret. This time… I felt happy and like I made the right choice.

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 24th, 22:13 EDT**

"Hello? Anyone still awake?" I asked. It was late, at least in Happy Harbour. But I hoped someone was still awake.

"Kayla?!" I heard M'gann shout.

"Yeah, in the kitchen!" I shouted back. She then flew into the kitchen, followed by the rest of the team and they all hugged me, asking me where I had gone and some of them telling me how worried they had been.

"Guys… I kinda… can't… breathe," I wheezed. They all released me, telling me how sorry they were and let me catch my breath.

"S'okay. To answer your questions, I'm fine and I was on Lah. I had to visit after the failed training exercise," I explained.

"Explains your clothes," Wally commented. I looked down at my green, long sleeved dress and matching green, loose pants with a black leather belt around my waist.

"Shut up, Wally," I told him. We continued to talk for awhile before I gently reminded them that it was late, for them, and that we all, except Kaldur, had school tomorrow. That left Kaldur and I alone in the living room area, since he didn't have to wake up too early tomorrow and since it was still before nine in Coast City.

"You worried me when you left," Kaldur said as I leaned onto his side.

"I'm sorry, but consider it payback for the time when you made me believe that you were leaving the team and moving back to Atlantis," I told him.

"Yes, but I needed to leave to realize how much you meant for me," Kaldur said, looking down at me.

"I believe I needed to be reminded of that too," I whispered, kissing hmi. The kiss wasn't passionate and fiery, it was sweet, soft and loving. Telling him the words I wasn't ready to tell him with words.

The kiss soon turned passionate as we deepened the kiss, exploring each others mouths. Kaldur shifted me on top of his lap, his hands ghosted over my back making me tremble.

His hands dipped under my dress, hiking it up and brushing his hands against my bare skin. I let out a shaky moan at the feeling, breaking our kiss. Instead I started nipping and sucking at his neck. I could feel the rumble of a groan against my lips. I smirked lightly. I felt his hands caress my back and unhooking my bra. I started rolling my hips against his, making me let out a needy moan. I heard him let out a deep groan. My skin was flushed from pleasure. It felt hot, almost like it was on fire. I felt Kaldur's hands inching closer to my front. My breath hitched. I tilted my head upwards, exposing my neck. I felt Kaldur's lips brush against it, but we didn't get any further.

"Jesus fucking Christ! What the fuck, guys?! Can't a guy get a fucking glass of water around here without having to see that! For fucks sake! Dear God, what in the nine levels of Hell is wrong with you! Keep it in your pants for God's sake! You've left me traumatized for life now! Thanks, I think I need fucking bleach for my eyes, and brain to rub that memory away!"

 **A/N I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the last part. But I wanted to challenge myself since I never describe them making out. So I did this. And yes, they have done these things before. But no one ever saw it. I leave it to your imagination to who said the last part. I couldn't decide who should walk in on them. So in the end I left it to you. QOFTD: Who do you think walked in on them?**


	34. Secrets

**A/N Guess who's back! Sorry for the hiatus... I really didn't plan for it to happen. I had decided that I would post at least five chapters last week. But that didn't happen. Exactly one week ago school ended (we got cakes with BBC Sherlock Holmes face on them, because our class name is Sherlock. I litterly had a piece of Benedict Cumberbatch and it was delicious) and I was like 'fuck yeah! Time to write some fanfic and not go out for three months!' but that didn't happen, as you can see. The day my summer holidays started, Bredband fucked up. Bredband is the company that handles our internet. So I had no internet for a whole week and couldn't do shit. But I'm here again bitches! If everything goes as planned, season 1 will be finished before July 20th. Why July 20th? Because on July 20th my family and travel back to the motherland, AKA Thailand. So I don't want to be tied to the episodes of the show while writing in Thailand. On other news, does anyone watch Attack on Titan? I do and I just finished season 2, and shit. They hit me right in the feels and then they try to make it sweet with the Mikasa and Eren talk. Like...? I don't know how to feel with this? I'm sad about those characters dying, but brother sister moment? Honestly, I was crying for a good hour after the last episode. And I've read the manga. I wonder how the non-manga readers feel? Also, Levi in a suit, need I say more. But I still like Armin the most... don't judge me. I'm bi, and he's a character who looks good as a boy and girl, what's not to love.**

 **Shout out to allychix11 and storygirl99210 for favoriting this story! Love ya!**

 **Shout out to Arizonamarie, ZarahZavill and LITTLE RED FOXX for following this story! Thanks guys!**

 **Shout out to MonstarCutie and Grimraven.V for favoriting and following this story! Special love to you guys!**

 **WARNING! This chapter contains underage drinking (two characters gets really drunk), mentions of drinking, drug use and sex. But not so much in the drug use and sex departement. Just Robin being a fucking troll.**

Secrets

 **Mount Justice**

 **October 31st, 20:14 EDT**

"I'm never letting you pick my costume ever again," I told Delilah over the phone. "I'm serious, I know Vixen shows some skin, but this is ridiculous!"

"I'm sure you look fantastic, I bet Jackson will like it," she teased.

"Shut up. When does the party start?" I asked as I walked out of my room at the mountain. I was wearing the Vixen costume and I felt ridiculous. I had forgotten how much skin she showed when I agreed to be her. This one showed even more. I should've just picked it up myself instead of letting Delilah do it. But I had been so busy the last week with Green Lantern business that I didn't have time.

"Around seven to eight, so in one hour or so," Delilah replied. "When are you showing up?"

"As soon as possible. I'm already wearing the costume, I'll just need to redo my makeup at your house," I told her.

"When will Hal let you go from his office party?" I told my friends that I had to attend an office party for Hal.

"Soon, 30 minutes. Maybe even earlier. I'll call you when I'm on my way," I said, ending the call after we exchanged goodbyes.

"I can't decide if orange looks good on you, or if it's a bigger mistake than my previous suit," Robin said behind me, making me jump. I turned around and saw Roy, Robin and Kaldur standing there, looking at me. Well, Kaldur had been looking at me, he had now turned his head to the side, trying to conceal his red face. I blushed a little, knowing how I might look.

"Holy-, Robin. Don't sneak up on people," I scolded him.

"What are you wearing?" Roy asked.

"Hi, to you too, Roy! I'm fine, thanks for asking. It's okay, I forgive you for never calling me!" I exclaimed, putting on my Green Lantern suit. Roy flinched.

"Sorry about that," he didn't sound sorry.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" I asked. "I was only aware that Red Tornado, Batman, Robin, Kaldur and i would attend this 'meeting'." We were having a meeting about the mole. I was unsure if there was a mole on the team.

"Roy is here to bring an outsider's point of view into this issue," Kaldur replied.

"Because we might be biased. Got it," I said. "But do you know any of the team members good enough to judge them?"

"I know what I need to know to suspect them," Roy told me.

" _Batman 0-2, Red Tornado 1-6_ ," the computer informed us of Batman and Tornado's arrival.

"Follow me," Batman said as he passed us. He lead us into one of the many rooms of the Cave, it was the same room Black Canary had asked me if I wanted to talk about the exercise.

"Computer, secure the room," Batman ordered as the doors closed.

" _Secured_."

"I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the Team?" Batman asked.

"I am convinced there is none. When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely sowing dissent," Aqualad responded. I nodded, staying at the side lines. _Always listen to all witnesses, everyone looks at a problem from a different angle_ , my father had told my brothers and I when we were growing up.

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the Injustice League. And think about it. If anyone on the team was working under those creepoids," Robin argued.

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them," Aqualad continued.

"I do not believe there is a mole within the Team, but I have to play… the devil's advocate. What if the hypothetical mole didn't betray us during that fight to win our trust?" I asked.

"Exactly, that's why I am not convinced. Sure, you three and Kid Flash are above suspicion, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's not Green Arrow's niece," Red Arrow said. I raised my eyebrow, that I did have this time, since I was in my human form.

"Is that supposed to surprise us?" I asked. Kaldur and I had figured this out we got the information about the hypothetical mole.

"Yeah. In fact, she's related to-" Robin got interrupted.

"Enough. Artemis' relations may indeed make her a suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it," Batman said.

"And what about Miss Martian? She is Manhunter's niece. But he told Black Canary he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth," Roy informed us. I frowned, that meant M'gann had been lying about how she got to Earth.

"This changes nothing," Kaldur announced.

"We have fought side by side with them, none of them are traitors," I said, finishing the conversation.

Batman and Red Tornado left soon after everything was over, with Roy following behind them.

"Hey, I know it's too late to attend the party that M'gann's school hosted, but if you want, you can follow with me to Jason's party," I suggested. Robin perked a little at the idea.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"As long as you have a costume, everything should be fine," I replied.

"I'll be back," he announced as he zeta-tubed away.

"Will you come, Kaldur?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I do not have a costume," he responded. I pondered a little before coming up with an idea. _Bring the other costume_ , I texted Kyle. _It will be needed_ , I added. _Sure_ , I got back.

"I just got you a costume," I announced. "So now you don't have a reason to not go."

"Then I'll happily go," Kaldur said as Robin got back, dressed in a Superman costume, with his sunglasses. I raised my eyebrow.

"There is no way in hell Batman let you wear that," I said.

"I got it just to mess with him, glad I'll be able to use it," Robin told me with a grin.

"You, go change. Can't have you showing up like that to Delilah's house," I ordered Kaldur.

 **Jason's House**

 **October 31st, 19:31 PDT**

I walked into the mass of people, holding Kaldur's hand so he wouldn't get lost. It was his first surface party, and I knew from experience that they got messy. I wasn't too worried about Robin since he reassured me he went on a lot of undercover missions at parties and was used to this.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look in that costume?" Kaldur whispered in my ear. Or it was supposed to be whispered, but the music was kinda loud, so he had to talk loudly for me to hear. I blushed, remembering Kaldur's face when I revealed my costume.

"You don't look too bad yourself. I'm happy Kyle had an extra costume that fit you," I told him. He was dressed as Green Lantern. Kyle thought it would be weird if they wore the same costume, but I pointed out that Kyle would look as the male Coast City Green Lantern, while Kaldur would look like the one from Detroit, AKA John Stewart.

Kaldur was about to respond when Robin appeared, dressed in his Superman outfit. His hair had been styled by Delilah, who couldn't stop gushing about how cute he was. Robin's age still shone through even if he hid his identity. He was carrying three plastic cups filled with some sort of liquid. I eyed them with suspicion.

"It's just soda, I made sure of it," Robin told me.

"Good," I said taking one of the cups, while Kaldur took the other. "I don't want an angry B.M after me for giving his son alcohol. So no drinking for you!"

"Aww, don't be such a party pooper," Robin exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Kidding! I know not to drink. A certain someone would gut me alive if I did that," Robin told me.

 **Coast City**

 **November 1st, 00:03 PDT**

We all started to head home from the party. Robin and Kaldur were still among us. Both of them were going to sleep at my place. Probably along with all my other friends. Like we usually did after parties. Mostly to make sure everyone stayed out of trouble.

Eileen's parents were super strict and were under the impression that Eileen, Delilah and I were having a sleepover. Ethan's parents were also kinda strict, along with Dan's. Kyle's and Delilah's parents were okay, but still, if they found Kyle and Delilah in the state they were in right now, they would be pissed. Hal, on the other hand, was pretty chill. While he was overprotective, he wasn't really strict. He also knew I didn't drink too much and that I mostly went to these parties to make sure my friends didn't get in trouble. So he was okay with lying to the occasional parent and let them crash at our place.

As we walked up the stairs to my apartment, we were too many for the hiss, Delilah almost fell down, luckily Robin catched her.

"You know, if you weren't, like, 10, I would, like, totally bang you. I mean, you're hot, for a 10 year old, right? Kayla, he's hot, right?"

"Yes, Delilah, Robbie is hot," I agreed, knowing there was no point to argue with her when she was in this state.

"Thanks Kayla, but I don't think it would be appropriate considering your current relationship to Jackson," Robin said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"In your dreams," I told him. Delilah started giggling like a maniac and almost fell down again. I decided to just carry her at that point. Kaldur was already carrying Kyle, who had fallen asleep after flirting with Kaldur for a while. Kyle and Delilah were the most wasted out of all of us. Ethan and Dan were okay, they were a little tipsy, but not to bad. They hadn't crossed the line yet. Eileen was still very sober, she didn't dare drinking in case her parents found out. I had taken a drink or two. But my alien anatomy and high tolerance for things that was supposed to make me high, weird, drunk or knocked out, kept me from getting too drunk. Something I was thankful for.

I got Robin to open the door to my apartment and carried Delilah to my bedroom, the rest followed. I was thankful for my preparation and dumped Delilah on my bed.

"Let Kyle sleep on my bed with Deli. We'll sleep in the living room," I whispered to them, I had put up air mattresses and sleeping bags in the living room. Delilah was almost asleep as they sneaked out of my room. I grabbed some of my clothes so they wouldn't have to sleep in their costumes.

"Here," I said, giving them the clothes. As Dan and Ethan went to my room to change and Eileen occupied the bathroom Kaldur spoke to me.

"Does this happen on all surface parties?"

"If the ones attending are sixteen or over, then yes," I responded.

"Is Hal alright with this?" Robin asked. I nodded.

"As long as I'm not the one getting in trouble, he's fine with them crashing here. He only has a couple ruled; no drugs or alcohol in the house and no sex," I explained.

"Tough luck, buddy. Seems like you won't be getting any," Robin said, patting Kaldur's back and walking away to change. Kaldur and I both look scandalized.

"Ro-robin!" I hissed.

 **A/N Like I said at the top, Robin is a fucking troll. Also, don't act surprised. I mean, I personally think that Artemis have gone to parties and gotten drunk before she joined the team, and Wally and Robin has at least tried alcohol before joining the team. And I have this headcannon of mine that every year obin dresses as Superman on halloween just to annoy Bruce. Can't you see it. Bruce asking nine year old Robin what he wants to be on halloween, and Robin being a little shit responds with Superman... Holy shit. I need to make a one-shot of that. I'm gonna make a one-shot of that. Consider this idea patented. JK, if you want to write this idea (someone has probably already done it) then go ahead, but make sure to tell me. I wanna read that. Because I'm always open for Robin being a little shit and DaddyBats fanfic. That warms my cold little heart. Just kidding, I'm an author, I don't have an heart. I mean, you should see the amount of people I've killed in fiction. You'll see in the future, because what's fanfic without a little character death? *Evil laugh in the distant, followed by thunder***

 **Untill next time, dear readers. And remember, no character is safe...**


	35. Misplaced

**A/N Back again Baby! I have some cool news for your! This story has passed 200 pages on google docs! So you can imagine the loading time whenever I open up the document. And soon we will reach 100 000 words! Whoop Whoop! Let's break out the champagne! *looks at actual word count on FF* Nevermind, looks like we're already there. Still happy though. I've written 100 000 words... Wow, no wonder I have no tan. Just Kidding, I have a natrual tan, lucky me. Anyways. This chapter is the reason it took such a long time for me to update. I kinda liked the episode, but I had such a writer's block when writing this. So please forgive me for it. I don't feel happy with it. But I didn't feel the writing passion when writing this. So yeah. But I did include a piece of Lahian religion/mythologi. It's one of my favorite myths that I created. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Shout out to Copper001 for following and adding this story to their favorites. Love you!**

 **Shout out to Vgn Golley (I read your name as Van Gogh because I'm wierd) for following me and the story and for adding this story and I to their favorites. Thank you so much!**

 **fucked up. I forgot to add the ending. *Facepalms*. Luckily I noticed it.**

Misplaced

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 5th, 19:47 EDT**

I watched as M'gann and Conner carried out the supplies that Batman ordered out of the bioship.

"Did you get everything?" Batman asked.

"Everything on your list, Batman. Plus groceries," M'gann replied. I saw Wally walking towards the food, I decided not to say anything, instead leaning a little closer to Kaldur. Since my trip to Lah and the failed exercise I had felt the need to be a little closer to him. Sometimes I worried that I was being clingy, but Kaldur had reassured me that he needed the closeness as much as I did.

I heard Wally flirt with M'gann in the background. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you think he will ever figure it out?" I whispered into Kaldur's ear.

"He has the great ability to be in denial about things he doesn't want to understand or know," Kaldur whispered back. I smiled softly, noticing Conner beckon us over to help with the boxes.

"Tell me about it, magic's still a touchy subject for him," I said, rolling my eyes. Something that loses its effect when your eyes are one color only.

"I would only expect as much from him," Kaldur told me with a gentle smile. I felt my heart flutter. The words were on the tip of my tongue. I wanted to scream them, but I couldn't, not yet. I did not wish to scare him off. We have only been dating two months, as off today.

"Dad?!" Zatanna shouted. My head snapped up as I spun around. Batman, Tornado and Zatara were all gone…

"Where did they go…?" I murmured. No one had an answer. I snapped out of my shocked mindset.

"Wally, M'gann, Kaldur and Artemis, try to contact your mentors. Robin, Zatanna and Conner, contact any League members you can," I ordered, fishing up my phone out of my pocket.

"Yes, Boss-Woman," Wally said, getting his phone.

I tried calling Hal, John and Guy. No one answered. My heart began to drop to my stomach, turning to stone and forming a heavy clump, while my legs turned to overcooked pasta.

I looked at the rest of my team to hope that they had any good news. They all shook their heads.

"Robin, have you managed to contact any League members?" Kaldur asked. Robin only shook his head.

"But I got a text from a friend, her dad suddenly disappeared. I don't think it's only the League…"

"Deaj. Okay, we need to act fast. If adults are disappearing we must expect some sort of chaos. Kaldur, you go check in Atlantis, see if the adults are gone there too. Robin and Zatanna, I want you to keep track on what's happening from the cave and try to figure out what's happening. The rest of us need to get out and be visible, reassure everyone that there are still heroes out there," I commanded. I tried to keep cool, but my heart was going 200 miles per hour and if it beat any harder it was going to break my ribcage.

"Robin and Zatanna, report back to us when you find anything," Kaldur continued.

"Sure thing, Boss," Robin said, heading towards the main computer with Zatanna.

"I'm heading to Coast City," I informed the rest of the Team before heading towards the zeta-tubes. I pressed one of my contacts and waited for them to pick up.

"Kayla? Oh my god, are you okay girl?" the voice filled with calmness.

"I'm fine, Kyle. What about you?"

"Fine, kinda. My parents and Jess disappeared and Ty is freaking out."

"Have the rest of the group contacted you?"

"Yeah, do you think it's true? That every adult has disappeared?"

"I don't know. But in case they have, get every kid to our school. I'm out of the state so I can't help, but I'm sure some of the teen heroes will show up," I tried my best to sound reassuring.

"Will do. Don't get in trouble."

"I won't, mostly since I won't be around bad influences like you," I said before we exchanged goodbyes and I turned on my ring and started flying high-speed towards Coast City.

"You can do this Kai'Lah," I whispered as I flew over the country. When I finally reached Coast City I started flying towards the closest call for help, two small girls, most likely twins, that had been playing with their dolls, but right now they looked a bit distressed. I tried to hide a smile when I saw that one of them was holding a Green Lantern doll.

"Hi sweeties," I said, landing and trying to approach them carefully.

"Wow, you're Green Lantern!" the one holding a Green Lantern doll exclaimed.

"Yeah, isn't it cool. Hey, where's your parents?" I asked crouching down to their eye level.

"We don't know. Mommy was sitting right there, but she's gone now," the holding the Wonder Woman figurine told me.

"Why don't you come with me? People are setting up a safe place in a school close by," I said, creating two small thrones.

"Wow!" they exclaimed, before jumping onto them.

"Sit tight," I told them, making seat belts strap them in. "And let's fly!"

As we took of the two little girls let out excited screeches. They looked down at the ground and I was happy that I had put seatbelts on them otherwise they would've fallen out of the thrones.

"I never asked, what's your names?" I asked over the wind.

"I'm Faith and that's Hope," the one holding the Green Lantern figurine replied.

"Nice meeting you Faith and Hope," I said, giving them a gentle smile.

"What's your name, Miss Green Lantern," Hope asked. I let out a laugh.

"Sorry, can't tell you. Secret I.D must remain secret," I told them, giving them a cheeky smile.

I landed on the school parking lot and saw a lot of my classmates leading younger children towards the school's gymnasium. I helped Hope and Faith down from their little thrones.

"I want you to go follow those older kids, can you do that for me?" I asked, bending down. The two little girls nodded before taking off.

I heard whispering around me and saw people pointing. I stood up and gave everyone the kindest smile I could muster.

"Keep up the good work!" I shouted before taking off.

I continued picking up children, and stopping the kids that decided to wreak havoc.

I had been going at it for a while before I finally received a call.

"Robin to Green Lantern."

"Yes, Robin?"

"We want you to fly back to the Cave, we're planning to send out a message and need you here."

"Give me ten minutes, Green Lantern out," I told him, before flying towards my school to drop of this batch of kids.

As I landed Ethan and Eileen greeted me to take the children of my hands.

"Thanks so much for your help, Green Lantern," Eileen thanked me as she picked up one of the smaller children that couldn't walk.

"It's my job to help people. But this will be the last batch of children that I pick up, they need me at HQ," I told them. "Oh, and keep an eye on your phones!" I shouted back as I took off.

I arrived at the Cave ten minutes later and was greeted by Kaldur.

"How's the situation in Atlantis," I asked, hugging him. He sighed.

"I haven't gotten through to Atlantis yet," he whispered. I hugged him a little closer.

"We'll get them back," I told him, trying to convince him and myself.

"I hope so, but now we need to reassure the world," he said, letting go. We walked to the main computer.

"Are we ready to air?" I asked Robin, who nodded in response.

"Let's just get in frame and start this," Kid said. I nodded and stood beside Aqualad in the front, with Robin on my other side, but standing slightly behind me.

"Attention, children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends Green Lantern, Robin and Kid Flash," Aqualad began after Robin gave him the go ahead.

"We are using Justice League's teach to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet," Robin continued.

"We understand that you must be scared, angry and confused about what's happening," I said, keeping my voice as calm and gentle as possible.

"We know that with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But please, stay calm," Kid Flash picked up.

"We will find a way to bring the adults back. But for now, the oldest among you must step up," Aqualad said.

"Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one," Robin told them.

"Protect them," Kid Flash said.

"It is up to you," Aqualad said.

"Please, help in any way you can," I finished, before starting to translate into the major languages such as Mandarin, Spanish, French and Hindi.

As I finished with the translations, I gave Robin a nod so he would stop the recording.

"Have I ever told you how amazing that ring of yours is?" Robin asked after he finished turning everything off.

"On multiple occasions," I responded.

"Then I'll just remind you again. Your ring is amazing." I gave him a smile.

"Thanks." My smile faltered a bit, worries hitting me left and right. What if we wouldn't be able to get the adults back. We only had one magician on the Team, and who knew what type of magic or enemies could use. Unless we used… no, we're not that desperate.

"Zatanna is ready to try her father's locator spell," Kaldur said as he walked into the room followed by Kid and Zatanna. I snapped out of it and walked to stand close to Kaldur. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it, I closed my eyes as I felt a little calmer about the situation.

When the whole Team had assembled, Robin pulled up a map.

"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros," Zatanna said. A red dot appeared on the map.

"Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island. You did it!" Robin exclaimed.

"Let's g-"

"It works!" Okaaay, why in the name of Lah is there a kid in our HQ.

"Where did you come from?" Aqualad asked.

"And who are you?" I follow up.

"Quick read my mind!" the little kid ordered M'gann.

"He's Captain Marvel," M'gann told us. That… actually explains a lot. And makes too much sense for me to be comfortable.

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Look, just because he believes he's Cap-"

"Gee Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?" The whole team was silent for a moment, taking in the new information.

"Okay, so what now?" I asked.

"I can travel between the dimensions and that way we can come up with a plan! Shazam!" There was a flash of lightning and he disappeared. What just happened?

"Do you think the League knows?" Wally asked after a minute of silence.

"I doubt it," I responded.

Luckily, Captain Marvel got back after a few minutes. He told us the information that Batman had given him.

"But the key to this mission should be a coordinated simultaneous attack from both dimensions," Aqualad told our messenger before he disappeared again. He returned again with Batman's answer. I hope this wasn't tiring him out.

"And then hope the two dimensions merge back to one? Sounds like a plan," I responded to Batman's idea.

"Then we should get going to Roanoke Island," Robin said, leading the way to the bioship. Captain Marvel nodded and headed over to the other dimension to tell them about our departure.

"Who do you think we'll face in our dimension?" Miss Martian asked as we got closer to Roanoke Island.

"My money's on Klarion the Witchboy. I mean, young evil magicians aren't exactly overflowing these days," Kid commented. "But who will the adults face?"

"Possibly Felix Faust? Even I've faced him, and that's saying something," I replied.

"Maybe Wotan?" Aqualad suggested.

"Or maybe Circe?" Zatanna said.

"I've heard that name before, but I can't recall who she is?"

"She's an ancient evil sorceress. One of Wonder Woman's foes and she is known on the surface world from the Odyssey by Homer," Aqualad said, responding to my question.

"Hates men and likes to turn them into pigs," Robin added.

"I can see her point," Artemis muttered, glancing at Kid Flash. I snorted.

"Hate to interrupt the conversation, but we've reached Roanoke Island," Miss Martian cut in.

"We all know the plan?" I asked, sitting a little straighter. I was met by agreements. "Then let's do this."

Miss Martian landed the bioship and we snuck closer to the magical hotspot. Looking around I noticed designs on the ground, in the middle of the designs stood a glowing, yellow gem. I had a feeling that it was going to be important later.

Unsurprisingly, Klarion was there. Surprisingly, he was all alone. I could four spots where other magicians were supposed to stand. Meaning that there were four more magicians, all in the adult dimension.

Klarion stood in complete concentration. But he broke free from it and looked around, I knew in that moment that he knew we were here. Artemis and Robin shoot off arrows and birdarangs, respectively. But it was off no use, Klarion simply threw up a shield.

"That's the best you can do?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet.

I flew off into the sky and dived down, trying to strike him from above while Kid Flash, Superboy and Aqualad attacked from three different directions down below. I created a Tahji, Lahian spear, in my hands.

Klarion casted another shield, causing Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and I to charge head first into it, dazing us for a moment. I had to thank Kilowag for making me run head first into brick walls during my training. It made me get up on my feet faster in moments like these.

I charged again, creating green crows to charge against his shields. Hopefully I would get the chance to use them to peck out Klarion's eyes.

Miss Martian got knocked to the ground by magic fire. Klarion then turned the fire bright yellow before aiming it towards me. I tried to create a shield, but the universe hated me. Normally I would have been able to protect myself against the blast of yellow fire, if it hadn't been yellow. Because, while Superman got made fun of because his biggest weakness was essentially a green glowing rock. I was secretly happy that no one knew my biggest weakness. Which wasn't cold temperatures, which was also pretty stupid, but it was instead the color yellow. Cue all the facepalms. This was what was running through my head as I was blasted towards the ground. The yellow fire had destroyed a part of my Green Lantern uniform and a small part of the white top I had worn underneath. I hissed in both pain and annoyance, while the suit would fix itself, my top wouldn't.

I let out a groan of pain as I stood up, the fire had given me a nasty burn. I shook of the pain and focused on the battle. I looked up to see the cat turn into a monster resembling Mekru. A Mekru was a large ca-esque animal from Lah. It was deadly, angry and really scary. It was the type of animal you didn't even come close to unless you had a deathwish. It was a Namue on steroids. Thankfully this monster wasn't as large as Mekru. The size was closer to that of a smaller Namue.

I charged towards Klarion holding a Tahji. I managed to dodge the first blast of electricity, but I couldn't get into the shield, no matter how much I hit it with various weapons.

I heard Kaldur shout in pain, I glared at the shield as I flew over to Kaldur. I created a shield against the electricity. But Kaldur had taken a pretty big hit.

"Are you alright?" I managed to get out through clenched teeth. The burn was affecting me too much for my liking.

"Fine," Kaldur groaned, his breathing was heavier than usual. "Just need to catch my breath." I nodded. I hoped he could catch it faster, my vision was getting blurry from the pain in my side.

"Take down the shield," Kaldur ordered me out of nowhere.

"Are you insane?!" I asked, swaying lightly.

"You're swaying like you're about to pass out. I can handle taking that hit, but you don't look like you can handle holding that shield up," Kaldur reasoned. I shook my head.

"Don't be stupid... If I keep up the shield I,ugh, might pass out under a short time. But if I let you take that hit... then we would both be on the verge of, ugh, of passing out. It wouldn't be good for the team if... both leaders suddenly lost conscious," I told him. My vision was getting extremely blurry at this point.

"I can handle it," Kaldur insisted. I shook my head.

"No you can't. Let logic control your choices, not emotion," I told him. Miss Martian's voice interrupted before he had time to answer.

 _Don't shout Billy, I've linked you telepathically to the others_ , she explained.

 _That's so cool. I mean, it's the gem, at the center of the pentagram. Destroy it and we win_ , Billy explained. I knew for a fact that whatever Klarion was standing in wasn't a pentagram, but I didn't bother commenting on it at the moment.

"Can you get in there?" I asked Kaldur. The edges of my vision was starting to turn black.

"Zatanna!" Kaldur shouted, running towards Zatanna. I turned around to see her put on the Helmet of Fate. Shit!

My distraction had been enough to break my already weak shield. I let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain as I was blasted backwards. Doctor Fate was the last thing I saw as I lost consciousness.

The battle was still going on when I found consciousness. I opened my eyes to see Kaldur's worried face.

"How long?" I groaned.

"Just a couple of moments," Kaldur responded. I nodded and sat up.

"Stay behind and look after Robin and Artemis," Kaldur ordered me. I nodded ad noticed that he had moved me away from the battle.

Kaldur pecked my lips and ran towards the battle. I looked to my sides to see Robin and Artemis knocked out. I crawled toward them, my burnt side screaming in protest.

I created a shield around us. I looked at the battle, knowing that I was of no use because of my injury. But as I noticed that the shield around Klarion weakened, I decided to let go of my own and created a throwing axe. I took aim and let go, hitting the shield. A couple moments later it started crumbling.

Doctor Fate captured Klarion and Kid Flash grabbed the yellow gem, throwing it towards Doctor Fate.

The dimension united and in flashes of white the adults appeared. I counted four magicians along with Batman, Red Tornado, Captain Marvel and Zatara. I stood up, with a great deal of pain, and flew towards the rest of the group, carrying Robin and Artemis on a platform behind me.

I couldn't do a thing as Klarion escaped. Why didn't Doctor Fate follow him? Kid Flash voiced me internal complaint.

"And do what? Klarion is chaos personified, he cannot be contained," Doctor Fate told us.

I gently set Robin and Artemis to the ground. They had just woken up. Miss Martian and I helped them to their feet.

"Ugh, did we win," Robin asked weakly. I felt a flair of sisterly protection, I wanted nothing more than to give him a hug. But I knew that it would not be appreciated, especially in front of Batman. I settled for rubbing his back.

"At a cost," Kaldur responded.

"Fate!" Zatara shouted, letting the word hang in the air for a moment. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No," Doctor Fate responded. "Witnessing this havoc rock in these hours. The world needs Doctor Fate. And the girl's natural affinities for the mystic arts makes her the perfect candidate." I felt my blood boil.

"You can't do that!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added.

"Kent would never allow you-" Kid Flash started screaming.

"Kent Nelson did object, strenuously, so I released his spirit into the afterlife. He is gone," Fate informed us. I sighed in defeat. Without Kent Nelson there to reason with Nabu…

"Take me instead. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power," Zatara reasoned.

"All true. But if I remove the Helmet, what guarantee do I have that you will do it?" Fate questioned.

"My word," Zatara responded, chanting a spell afterwards.

My mind flashed back to the story about Apho, god of the sun, day and sky, and Saj, goddess of the night, stars, moon and time. Saj was scared of the darkness, so her father Apho cut out his own left eye to create the sun. He only had power to make it shine during a certain amount of time, thus creating daytime and nighttime. Say created the stars from a small piece of his eye that she crushed. She then created the moon from a piece of clay. It's a famous story that we tell every year during our version of father's day. A father is willing to do anything for his daughter. Even if it meant that he would have to suffer through extreme pain or even death. When my great grandparents were young it was common that the father cut out his left eye during his first daughter's wedding and give it to her.

Doctor Fate removed the Helmet, revealing Zatanna.

"Dad!"

"Zatanna. remember; I love you," Zatara told her, kissing the top of her head. He took the Helmet from her arms.

"Take care of my girl," Zatara said.

"You have my word," Batman promised.

"No please, this was my fault! Dad, don't! Dad!" Zatanna shouted as Zatara put on the Helmet.

"Leave these to Fate," Nabu said, levitating the evil magicians of the ground and disappearing with them.

I ran towards Zatanna as she fell to her knees. I didn't know what to tell her, so I stood in the background as silent support.

Soon we all began to head home.

"Are you coming with us, Green Lantern?" M'gann asked. I shook my head.

"I'll fly on my own, but thanks for the offer," I told her weakly. She nodded and walked into the bioship.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Kaldur asked behind me. I sighed.

"Yes, in the morning. I just want to get home to Hal right now," I told him, leaving my injury out of this.

"Did you acquire any injuries during the fight?" Kaldur asked, putting his hand on my injured side. I let out a hiss of pain as he quickly removed his hand.

"Just a small burn, it'll be fine. I can patch up when I get home," I told him. Kaldur looked at me with distrust, before sighing and nodding.

"Just be… careful," he told me. I nodded.

"I will be, I l- promise," I said, giving him a weak smile. Kaldur nodded and kissed me. When the kiss ended, I took off and headed home. I felt like the _I love you_ hung in the air, waiting to be said.

I dropped down in an alley ten minutes from my apartment and changed into Kayla King and started running home. I didn't take the elevator but opted for running up the stairs, knowing that I could handle it with my stamina.

I barged through the door and shouted Hal's name at the top of my lungs. Not giving a single damn about our neighbours at the moment.

"Kayla! You're alright!" Hal said in relief as we hugged. I sighed and nodded.

Mount Justice

November 7th, 11:31 EDT

I dropped by the mountain early in the morning. Which was in the middle of the day over here.

I carefully knocked on the door to the room that now belonged to Zatanna.

"Hey, Zatanna, it's me, Kayla," I told her carefully. I heard a muffled 'come in'. I opened the door and walked into her room.

"Hey, sweetie. How's everything going?" I asked, sitting down next to her, rubbing her back lightly. I decided not to comment on the fact that her eyes were red from crying.

"Fine, considering, you know…" she whispered.

"Zatanna, I want you to know that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I'll try my best to understand, no matter the situation," I told her honestly.

"Okey, thanks for the offer," Zatanna responded. I held in a sigh. I didn't know how to handle this situation. As Green Lantern I didn't deal with kids that just lost their parents. I was out of my element right now.

"But I'd like to be alone right now," Zatanna said, not bothering to fake a smile. I nodded and left her alone. How do I deal with someone that just lost their father.

 **A/N I will probably update again today since I've written an extra chapter between Coldhearted and Misplaced. It's a Robin and Kayla bonding chapter in which they buy a birthday present for Wally. That chapter is already finished and I will upload it once I've finished Coldhearted, which won't take long. Mostly since the episode revolves around Kid Flash and therefor I can freestyle a lot more and decide what happens. Woohoo! I know that those chapters tend to be shorter, but that is because I don't put as much time in the description (which I should, I need to work on my fight scenes and descriptions). But anyways, you'll probably hear from me in a couple of hours. Bye!**


	36. The Thougth That Counts

**A/N I'VE UPDATED THE LAST CHAPTER. So if you've already read the last chapter than please read the ending. I'm also planning to update the earlier chapters later. I just went back to check them and noticed a couple faults. Nothing major. But I've changed the way Kayla's Green Lantern uniform looks DESCRIPTION OF KAYLA'S UNIFORM: There, I got your attention. Kayla wears a long sleeved (reaches below the elbow) dress that reaches to the knees. The torso and sleeves are form fitting, while the skirt part hangs loosely from her lower waist. It has a jewel neckline (high neckline if you're as bad at fashion as I am). The torso and shoulders are green and the sleeves and skirt are black. It has the symbol on the middle of her chest. She wears a pair of simple white gloves and has green knee high boots without a heel, because she's practical. I think it suits her better, it's a bit 'girly' yet practical.**

 **I got a review from Guest.** ** _"Tell me everything about Lah so far in the chapters and the same goes for Kayla species as well_** **" Weeell, I have like six pages on google docs about the planet (mostly legends and myths). I also have three pages on google docs for the words. I could post them in a separate story. I can actually go do that right now (I'll write down a little more, so it wont be out until June 23rd, which is in like, one hour). So check it out. I'll include a better description of how the Ki'Lahians look. Thanks for the review!**

The Thought That Counts

 **Gotham City**

 **November 9th, 15:00 EDT**

" _Where are you?_ " Robin asked over the phone.

"Outside your school, I think," I responded, watching students.

" _What!?_ " Robin shouted in my ear. I flinched a little.

"Please refrain from shouting in my ear. You tipped me off, remember? During the whole Ivo debacle. Just put on a pair of sunglasses," I told him.

" _People will recognize me and call me by my name_ ," Robin reminded me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you so worried about me knowing your identity?" I asked him. I didn't want to push him too much.

" _No, it's… B. He's the one forcing me on this. I want to tell you, trust me_ ," Robin told me.

"Does he have to know? If he figures out I'll cover for you," I told him.

" _But you're terrified of him_ ," Robin stated.

"Not terrified. I was when I was younger. But I've been forced to face him the last few months. It helped. I'll just tell him that one of the team leaders should know," I said, twirling one of my braids.

" _If you take the blame, then sure. But… if someone asks you why you're here…_ "

"I'll just tell them I'm meeting a friend," I responded. Why did he sound worried?

" _No. Listen, Artemis goes here. If she sees you meeting up with me, she'll question it_ ," Robin told me. Why did Artemis go here?

"If Artemis asks, I'll tell her it has to do it with the job. That I can't tell her," I told him.

" _She'll still question it_ ," Robin said.

"I'll just say that it involves spying on your… parents," I said. "What's their names?"

" _Bruce Wayne. Mine's Dick Grayson,_ " Ro- Dick told me. " _See you there._ " He hung up. I sighed and walked into the courtyard. I was happy that we had a plan for meeting Artemis, because the moment I walked in, I saw her and we made eye contact. I waved at her and started walking towards her. She looked like she was panicking, so I decided to save her for her.

"Artemis, I didn't know you were on the mission too," I whispered while giving her a hug. I felt her relax.

"Uh, yeah," Artemis asked.

"Are you posing as one of Grayson's classmates?" I asked. She nodded furiously.

"And you?"

"Friends," I responded.

"Cool, do you live nearby?" I was about to respond when a black haired boy said my name. I jumped a little. Didn't expect him to do that in his civilian identity too.

"So Kayla, seems like you've met Artemis," he commented. I nodded while taking notes of how he looked. He was dressed in a fancy school outfit and his black hair was slicked back with hair gel. Unlike how I would normally see him. It gave me a clear view of his face. He had the most brilliant blue eyes I had ever seen. And I came from a planet where it wasn't uncommon for eyes to glow.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you Artemis. I might see you around," I told her, acting like we had never met before.

"Yeah, see you around Kayla," she said, walking away.

"Does she suspect anything?"

"Not a thing. But I on the other hand… You have some questions to answer _Dick Grayson,_ " I told him, he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess. What do you wanna ask?"

"Do you know why Artemis goes to Gotham Academy?"

"Scholarship and she lives here."

"Scholarship? I didn't take her for the studious type," I commented as we started walking away from his school.

"Yeah… You see, Wayne Enterprises pays and hands out the scholarship-"

"Bruce Wayne gave it her because of, well, Artemis?"

"Yeah," Dick responded.

"Do I really need to guess who Batman is?" I asked, lowering my voice at his name.

"If you guessed wrong than I would have to talk to him about you being team leader," Dick told me. I laughed little.

"But why does Artemis live in Gotham. We've already established that she's not Green Arrow's niece. Is she just some random kid in Gotham that happened to turn into a vigilante?"

"Not exactly. But it's for her to tell you," Dick insisted. I nodded.

"Fine, but this is not painting her in a good light. Especially with everything surrounding the mole. I just want to trust her. But I think you're right. I'll be able to trust her more if she comes out on her own."

"Yeah, but enough with mole talk. Let's get down to business and find the best birthday present to Wally!"

Dick had already found a good birthday present to Wally. I blame him having Batman as mentor. I on the other hand… well, giving birthday presents on Lah isn't exactly common. We gave presents on the days that the person had accomplished something. Getting married or finishing your training for whatever profession you had chosen. Birthdays? Not so much. Only on the day of your birth and the day you turned twelve. Surviving a year didn't seem like such an accomplishment on Lah. You ate a little nicer food than usual and wore more jewelry and finer clothes. No presents. Unless you happened to accomplish something on that day. And when we did give presents it was in the form of herbs, jewelry, spices, clothes and weapons. I don't think Wally would like the first four options and I did not feel comfortable giving Wally a weapon which he could use to maim others, and more importantly, himself.

"Okay, we have narrowed it down to video games, a chemistry kit and food," I said as we walked down the streets of Gotham. It was starting to turn dark, which made me want to hurry up. There is no reason to stay any longer than we needed to.

"I don't know. I think that you should go with the video game. I'm buying him a new gaming console. So you could buy him some games for it and we could team up on the birthday present," Dick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. But things are never that simple in Gotham.

As we passed an alley I felt someone wrap their hands around my wrist and drag me into it. I let out a shocked shriek as I was pulled towards the ground.

"What the… Get off me!" I shouted as two men tried to keep me down. I aimed a kick towards one of the men's groin. He went down with a groan of pain. Dick took down the other.

"This is why I wanted to buy Wally's present in Coast City," I said as Dick helped me to my feet.

"I see your point. But like I said, Gotham has a bigger variety of stuff to buy," Dick defended. I rolled my eyes and aimed on last kick towards one of the men's crotch.

"Yeah, but the risk of people trying to mug and or rape you is not as high back in Coast," I told him. Dick gave me a mischievous grin.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked sweetly. I punched his shoulder and messed up his hair.

"Stop it!" Dick shouted as he tried to fix his hair. I laughed at him.

"It looks better on you kiph," I told him, and it really did. "You don't look as snobby."

"Kiph?"

"Little brother, you act just like him. Same age too," I told him, giving him a little smile.

"Huh, I've never had a sister, but I had an older cousin. You remind me of him," Dick confessed. My interest perked. I didn't know that much about Dick. I knew the basics, but so did everyone else. Dick used to be in the circus, but was later adopted by Bruce Wayne.

"What was he like?" I asked as we entered the gaming store.

"He was kind and always knew what to say," Dick said. His answer was vague and I got the hint. Do not breach this subject.

"I guess I can see your point…" my sentence trailed off. Dick's mood had dropped just by thinking of his, presumably dead, relatives. Change subject. "But I don't always know what to say. I once insulted the Queen of Mesmeri. Almost got Kilowag and I killed. He's not forgiven me for that incident yet." Good, a smooth transfer to a lighter subject.

"What did you say?" Dick asked, he looked a little interested.

"I pointed out that her left eye was a different shade of blue than her right. It was meant to be a compliment on her uniqueness. But apparently the Mesmeri people pride themself in symmetri, so calling their Queen non-symmetric didn't go down to well with them," I explained, wincing a little at the memory. Let's just say that if I never see a Mesmerian Lion again it will be too soon. Way too soon.

"What happened after that?"

"So, these three games then?" I asked loudly. Dick snickered and nodded.

"Ooh, touchy subject, I'll remember that. And I think Wally will like those," he told me, smirking. I knew that he would remember that piece of information 'til the day he died.

"Don't you even dare, Grayson," I warned him, giving him a glare.

"Dude, don't even try glaring at me. Have you ever met my mentor. Your glare is nothing compared to his," Dick told me. I sighed and shook my head. Nothing could compare to the BatglareTM.

"Let's just pay for these games and then we can go have a coffee or something before I leave," I told him.

 **A/N She knows! Anyways, I'm turning Kayla into the mother of the team. Which is totally planned. Kayla is the oldest (not counting M'gann) on the team. But she likes to think of herself as an older sister. Hence calling Robin kiph instead of ki (child/son,). But anyways, keep an eye on my profile since I will be uploading informatio about Lah and its people along with a dictionary (that will be updated over time). Xoxo DaughterOfHades1212**


	37. Coldhearted

**A/N I've published The Green Lantern From Lah: Facts and Information. Check out my profile and read it if you're interested about learning more bout Lah. But I didn't write the history of Lah, since moste of it is kinda boring and because it's a tiny bit of spoiler. But ssshhhhh, you'll now soon enough. I've already started writing Agendas (only 4 more episodes to go!), but I won't finish it anytime soon, because it's almost three in the morning in Sweden and I need to sleep. But I'll finish it when I wake up tomorrow. Promise.**

Coldhearted

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 11th, 15:15 EST**

"Hey, Hal! How's things going on the mission?" I asked as I put up the party decorations for Wally's 'surprise' party. Hal let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He was clearly stressed, as would I be if I were in his position. I was just happy that John covered for me so I could be here on Wally's birthday.

"Not good, the Kamoians are refusing to sign the peace treaty without being offered the Yxozilian princess. Said Yxozilian princess refuses to marry the Kamoian king. Their on the verge of war," Hal said, giving another heavy sigh.

"That's to be expected. But I'm afraid that that war will happen no matter what. The problems run far too deep," I told him.

"Maybe you're right. But anyways, enough of this depressing subject, that's not why I called you. Have the party started yet?" he asked.

"Not until four," I told him.

"Four? Pacific time?"

"No, eastern," I responded, letting out a curse as my concentration wavered and I dropped the decorations.

"No cursing," Hal said. "Eastern time? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Hal raised an eyebrow and looked like a disappointed parent.

"Nope, school's cancelled. Snow storm," I told him.

"In november, in California?" Hal asked in disbelief.

"Not just California, it's all over the county," I explained.

"Are you going to be alright?" Hal asked, looking worried.

"I'm wearing my ring and I promise that I'll bundle up in a blanket burrito with tea after the party," I replied. Because If I didn't I would die.

"Good, hopefully there won't be any missions today," Hal said.

"Any villain willing to go out in this weather would be crazy!" I told him. There was an explosion in the background from Hal's end.

"OH SHIT! Gotta go Kayla, give Wally his birthday present from me and wish him a happy birthday!" Hal said in a rush before ending the call. I sighed. Let's not worry about that too much. He was going to be fine, he was better trained that me. But I couldn't help it. I was worried the entire time that we spent putting up party decorations.

"C'mon Kayla, it's time to hide!" M'gann told me as the clock neared four. I nodded and gave her a smile as we turned of the much for hiding, but I didn't complain.

We had to wait a couple minutes until I heard the computer announce Wally's arrival.

"Wow, I made it. It'd be a tragedy if I missed my own-"

"SURPRISE!" we all shouted.

"Whaaat?! Aw, you guys, you shouldn't have!" Wally wasn't much of an actor, or skilled in the art of subtlety.

"Right, not like you've been hinting for days, or anything," Robin commented. I slapped Robin's shoulder

"We made two cakes," M'gann said as we sat down around the table. Read; _she_ made two cakes.

"Awesome!What will you guys eat?" Wally asked.

"We'll split the cupcake. Make a wish!" M'gann told him and I did not need to be a telepath to know what he was going to wish for.

"Way ahead of you," Wally said. I smirked and shook my head.

"Denial at its finest," I whispered to Kaldur, who chuckled lightly. We all applauded as Wally blew out th birthday candles. A human tradition that I did not understand.

"You know, if I tell you my wish it won't come true, but if you guess" Wally said to M'gann. I facepalmed causing Robin to laugh at me.

"I don't remember raising him this way," I muttered.

"Isn't there some magical Lahian voodoo magic that could help him?" Robin asked. I smirked.

"Way ahead of you on that one," I told him, smirking.

"Ooh, I cannot wait to see that," Robin said as we watched M'gann kiss the top of his head. "He'll definitely need it." I saw Zatanna standing alone.

"Yeah, but right now, someone else will need something different. Go talk to her," I told him, nudging him in that direction. Robin nodded and grabbed a slice of cake for her. I walked over to Kaldur, Barry and Conner.

"Hello boys," I greeted them as I walked next to Kaldur, who placed an arm around my waist.

"I am by no means a boy, Kayla," Barry told me, trying to look stern. I snorted.

"I've seen how you act with Uncle Hal. Trust me, that is the way a boy act," I told him.

"Talking about Hal, how's he doing." My worries returned once more.

"I don't know, I talked to him this morning. But we got interrupted by an explosion. The Kamoians and Yxozilians have never like each other," I told him. Barry nodded gravely.

"Kamoians and Yxozilians?" Conner asked.

"Two alien races. The live on a planet called, uh, Xxaoinixx," I said, trying to porunonce the foreign word in english. "It has been on the brink of war ever since Krypton died and pieces of the planet hit Xxaoinixx."

"It's close to Krypton?" Conner asked, his interest perking.

"Well, it used to be," I told him. "I'm sorry Conner, but my knowledge about Krypton is limited. It's placed in Sector 2813, so I was never required to learn about it." I felt bad for even bringing up Krypton in the first place.

"Okay, I'll just go talk to M'gann," Conner said, walking away.

"I feel bad for bringing it up," I sighed.

"It was unwise of you," Kaldur commented.

"Yeah, but Conner looks happier now after he's talked to M'gann. And I think Wally figured it out," I commented. Kaldur looked at Wally's face and was about to reply.

"Attention, Team. Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five," Batman announced. I frowned. Polar stealth? That meant cold climates.

I sighed as I walked over to the briefing room. I didn't exactly have a polar stealth outfit.

"Hal'Ik," I whispered as I stood in the briefing room. I felt a little tingle in my stomach as my skin turned purple. After that I willed on my uniform and turned it white. I added a white cloak with hood for extra protection. I gotta admit that I love the ring so much sometimes. I stood alone until the rest of the team entered.

"Where did you get that cloak from?" Artemis asked as she entered.

"I willed it on," I explained. She looked at me strangely.

Soon the whole team had entered and Batman's face showed up on the screen.

"Where's Flash," Kid Flash asked.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments. A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped," Batman informed us. This explained snow in Coast City, which only had one season and that was called summer.

"Well can't the Watchtower blow them out of the sky, or something?" Kid Flash asked. I frowned, I don't think the Watchtower was weaponized. If it was it would cause a lot of diplomatic issues.

"What's a Watchtower?" Zatanna asked. Batman sighed.

"The League's orbiting headquarters is not weaponized. And with both Green Lanterns-." I cleared my throat. I didn't want to disrespect Batman, but I was also a Green Lantern. Batman narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. "With two out of three Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck," Batman told us. I didn't comment on the fact that we were four Lanterns on Earth.

"Does that mean what I think it means? The League and the Team fighting side by side?" Robin asked, his voice full of awe.

"Wow! Really!" Kid Flash exclaimed. I smiled, it finally felt like they were letting us one step closer to the League. I just wished Roy was here with us.

"Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1. You'll drop of Robin, Aqualad and Green Lantern, then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Other Leaguers will deal with Fortresses 4 and 5. Sending all coordinates now," Batman informed us.

"Uh, Batman. I think you skipped…"

"Kid Flash, a young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run 3ooo miles across the country," Batman informed him. I felt little bad for Kid Flash, he was missing the first team up with the League.

"Who is this girl?!" Kid Flash demanded.

"Does it matter?" Batman countered.

"No, of course not," Kid Flash said, slumping a little. "But can't we zeta-"

"Zeta tubes are offline, sorry," Robin told him.

"Right, then how can I say no. Guess I won't be needing stealth. Speedy delivery boy at your service," Kid Flash said, his face painted with utter defeat.

"Batman out." The screen turned black and everyone started heading to the hangar. Except Wally. I let out a sigh.

"Wally," I placed my hand on his shoulder. "There will be other team ups. And who knows, maybe you'll learning something from this." Fate always had a reason.

"Yeah, sure," Wally muttered and shrugged off my hand before speeding away. I sighed.

"Are you coming, Kay?" Robin shouted.

"Yeah! On my way!" I shouted back and started heading towards the hangar. Aqualad, Robin and Superboy were all waiting for me. I sat down between Robin and Aqualad. We passed Kid Flash on our way out.

"Excited for the first team up!" Robin shouted over the wind. He was wearing a big smile on his face.

"Of course, but I wish I could have teamed up with Hal or John, heck, even Guy sounds like a good option!" I replied.

"Hey, if it weren't for Hal and Jon being on an off-world mission this team up wouldn't have happened!" Robin told me.

"You mean if I hadn't changed places with John! It's me you have to thank!" I shouted, giving him a smirk.

We soon reached Ice Fortress 1 and got dropped off. Robin and Aqualad quickly teamed up with their mentors, working like a well oiled machine. While Flash and I had to fight solo, backing each other up if we felt the need. I was thankful for all the times that Hal had forced me to Central City, instead of awkwardly trying to figure out each other's fighting styles, Flash and I worked together with ease. It also helped that Flash was easier to work with than Kid Flash. Something I made sure to tell Flash.

First we took out all the ice guns. It was simple, especially when you had a power ring. I had fun creating a fighter jet and blowing up the ice guns. A little over the top, but fun nonetheless. The only problem was that I risked hitting my teammates since they had chosen to wear polar stealth, making it hard for me to see them. After a while I decided to drop back onto the ground, not wanting to keep risking them. I managed to dodge the first ice blast aimed towards me, but the second got me in the shoulder. Ice, it had to be ice. Luckily the power ring protected me from frostbite and death. I destroyed the ice covering my shoulder and brushed it off.

My patience was running thin. Sure I loved the thrill of the battle, but right now? We were simply taking out ice guns from an ice fortress. It was a 'simple' task. Repetitive. Not like an intelligent being that could change strategy. This was more like a workout instead of a challenge.

I dodged another ice blast and growled in annoyance. It felt like someone was playing a game with us, like they wanted to keep us distracted. Why wasn't there anyone here? Someone had to be controlling this thing.

"Robin? Are you free?" I asked over the comlink as I took out another ice gun.

" _Give me a minute_ ," this was followed by an explosion and Robin's signature cackle. I decided not to question it. " _Yeah, what do you want?_ "

"Can you check up on what's happening down on Earth, this feels like a-"

" _Distraction? Yeah, Batman felt that way too. He already checked. Nothing's going on. But I've been keeping an eye on it, I'll tell you if something pops up_ ," Robin told me. I took a deep breathe.

" _Green Lantern, take Robin, Aquaman and Aqualad and get them off the Ice Fortress_ ," Batman ordered.

"Roger that, Batman," I replied. I created a miniature airplane and took off in search for the Atlanteans and Robin. I found them quickly and they all got on. I managed to get away from the explosion. But we still felt it.

"We are currently experiencing a bit of turbulence. Please remain seated and put on your seatbelts," Robin said, mimicking an air hostess' voice. I stifled a laugh.

" _Green Lantern, do you have enough energy to head back to the Mountain?_ " Batman asked over the comlink.

"All good Batman," I told him, and started flying back to Mount Justice.

"Peanuts?" Robin asked after a couple of minutes of silence. He was holding out a small bag of peanuts.

"Why in the name of Lah are you carrying around a bag of peanuts?" I asked him.

"Patrol snack," Robin responded happily. "Agent A insists."

"Who's Agent- nevermind. I just want to get home and have a long, warm bath," I said.

"I'm sure Kaldur would be willing to join you," Robin said cheekily.

"You know I could drop you, right? I could open up a hole right under your feet and make you fall into the ocean," I informed him, my cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

"I'm pretty sure Batman would actually kill you for that," Robin told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Unfortunate accident," I told him. Robin stuck out his tongue towards me.

"Real mature Robin," I said.

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 13th, 19:13 EST**

"Admiring the souvenirs?" Wally asked behind me. I flashed him a smile.

"The newest one, actually. It's quite lovely," I told him.

"Thanks." Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"You know Wally. I'm really proud of you," I said, giving him a hug.

"You sound like my mother," Wally teased, but returned the hug. "But you kinda are. The mother of this team."

"I'm pretty sure that would make Kaldur the father. But seriously Wally, you saved an entire country from Vertigo's reign. And more importantly, you saved that little girl," I told him. Saving a millions of faceless people meant nothing when it came to saving one person and seeing them smile.

"I'm the man."

 **A/N Kayla is the mom friend! Also, Robin totally carries around patrol snacks because Alfred tells him to. And Robin, stop making dirty comments. You're making everyone feel uncomfortable, so stop it!**


	38. Image

**A/N Forgive me father, for I have sinned. I am sorry for everything in this chapter. Kayla didn't go on the mission to Quarac since Robin needed lead the Team. So instead I sent her on a mission in space. Again, sorry for this chapter. I love-hate this chapter. I love it because I think it's a good chapter. I hate it because some really fucked up shit happens here. I felt kinda disgusted and creeped out writing this. Kinda like when you see a really old man flirting with someone who is most likely underage. That kind of disgust.**

 **Shout out to mantale3 for adding GLFLFI (Green Lantern From Lah: Facts and Information, just rolls of the tongue, doesn't it) to their favorites.**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains sex slavery, slavery, slave trading, creepy old man, dirty stuff and ATTEMPTED RAPE. I have marked where the attempted rape begins, because this chapter contains some stuff that you need to know for later chapters. When you see a word in BOLD then you will know that the attempted rape scene begins. Look for the next word in BOLD and you will know when it ends.**

Image

 **Green Lantern Ship**

 **November 21st, unknown time**

"I'm going to what?!" "She's going to what?!" Hal and I exclaimed when Guy started explaining his plan.

"No need to be so loud," he told us. I scowled at him. "Like I was saying. Kai'Lah is going to let herself be captured by the pirates, they will then sell her as a slave and she will be bought by Miyayo-"

"How do you even know that will happen? I could be killed or be bought by someone else," I interrupted him. He glared at me.

"None of that will happen. These Space Pirates have been selling to Miyayo for years. And one of my sources told me that Miyayo is a collector of… sexslaves-"

"No, no, no. No way in Daej am I going to let myself become a sexslave!" I shouted.

"Just listen to me! Miyayo and you won't fuck, okay? We will get in there before that happens. We just need documenting that he actually does buy slaves illegally-"

"Isn't all slave trading illegal?" I asked.

"For fuck's sake! Stop interrupting me. And for your information, slave trading isn't illegal everywhere. If the slave comes from a planet where it is legal to buy and own a slave and if the owner of the slave also comes from a planet where it is legal to buy and own a slave than it is legal, you should know this. The problem is that Miyayo comes from Yemaya, where it is legal to buy a slave. So far he has managed to avoid capture by only openly buying slaves legally. But we suspect that he is buying them illegally. So we must catch him doing it and finalizing the trade. That's where you come in," Guy explained.

"He's going to buy me on the blackmarket so we can catch him. I come from both Lah and Earth. That's double illegal."

"Exactly, and you're a Ki'Lah, they're super rare on the blackmarket, because only an idiot would try to catch one," Guy said.

"But wouldn't the Space Pirates be suspicious over the fact that they easily managed to catch one?" Hal asked.

"Not if they aren't the one doing the catching. You and I will sell her to them, incognito of course," Guy replied.

"And I'm small for a Ki'Lah, if I act like it, they'll think I'm a weakling," I added.

"So, you're in?" Guy asked us. I sighed.

"For every second those people touch me with their filthy hands I will punch you. But I'm in," I told him.

"Fine, but Kayla's not getting hurt," Hal said. Guy smiled at us.

"Perfect, and I've got the perfect costumes…"

 **Space Pirate Ship**

 **November 21st, time unknown**

One of these days I was going to punch Guy. Right now we were on a Space Pirate Ship undercover. Hal and Guy were dressed in robes with hoods that covered every part of them, so you couldn't see who they were or which species they were. I, on the other hand, was wearing one of my white Lahian dresses that had been dirtied and was torn in some places. How Guy got his hands on one of my dresses was something I never wanted to find out. My right hand was covered in a bandaged, hiding my ring. I also had a collar with a chain. Hal was holding the chain in one hand, making me feel like a dog. I don't think collars were one of my kinks. I also wore a microphone hidden as necklace.

"What happened to the girly's hand?" one of the pirates asked. He was the only one who were talking to us. All the other pirates just watched us.

"Huh? Oh, that? She got a lil' bruised when we captured 'er," Hal explained, putting on an accent that I couldn't place.

"Lemme see if she's a good one," the pirate told us, walked towards us and grabbed the chain tied to my collar. He tugged it harshly, forcing my head down. I let out a little whimper, playing scared.

"Hmm, she looks nice…" he muttered. He was touching my hair. "Good quality on the hair." Then he inspected my face. I did my best to look as scared as possible.

"She's a pretty one ain't she?" Guy said and I wanted to punch him so he would shut up. The pirate touched my lips with his thumb, and placed the rest of his hand under my chin, lifting up my face. Kaldur had done this action a million times, but now it just felt dirty and wrong. Like he was violating me.

"Oh she is definitely a good one. Shorter than normal, that's good. Our customer doesn't want 'em to tall. But she is a little lacking when it comes to the titties," the pirate said, his hand going over my chest as if to feel them. The tears that spilled from my eyes weren't faked. But I wasn't scared, I was a Green Lantern for Lah's sake. But I was angry, really fucking angry. All I could think about was the poor girls and boys he had done the exact same thing too and how scared they must have felt.

"She's a Ki'Lah. They're not exactly known for being curvy," Guy told them. The man let me go.

"Hmm, you're right. But I wonder if the rumours about them being tight is true, our customer prefer 'em untouched," he murmured.

"Maybe we should try her out!" one of the other pirates said.

"Hell no! We need her pure, we'll get a higher price. She is pure, right?" the pirate asked.

"We haven' touched 'er," Hal told him. The pirate looked thoughtful. The he lifted up my face, almost lovingly, and asked me.

"You haven't been a dirty girl, right? You're an innocent and pure one I bet," he murmured. I felt disgusted and flinched.

"N-no, s-sir," I whispered, looking down trying to look innocent.

"Hah! Did ya hear that, called me sir!" the pirate said laughing. "Oh, you are a good one, little girl. Miyayo is going to love you. Bring her to her cell boys. We'll start discussing prices." Two men appeared and took me away. They lead me into a room with lots of cells filled with people. They all looked either sad, angry or hopeless.

I was thrown in with another girl and they looked the door. I groaned and sat up. I looked at the girl. She was pretty, she looked calmer than anyone else. But she looked like she had accepted her fate and given up hope. She had orange skin, black hair and blue eyes like mine. A Tamaranean, if I were to guess.

"You're being sold to Miyayo too?" she asked, her voice was soft and reminded me of tinkling bells.

"How did you know?" I asked, dropping the fake fear and trying to sound confident.

"Because, this is the Miyayo cage. It says so on the outside," she explained calmly. I hadn't noticed a sign or anything telling me that this was the Miyayo cage. But I had also been thrown in, leaving me little time to look for one.

"Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Marar'i from Tamaran, and you?"

"I'm Kai'Lah Ki'In from Lah," I told her. "Do you know when Miyayo will be getting here?"

"Tomorrow. But I wouldn't be looking forward to it if I were you," she told me. I nodded and didn't ask anymore questions, and neither did she. We sat in silence until they brought us our food.

"Eat up, this is your last meal on this ship," the pirate muttered. He gave us two small bowls of porridge. We ate in silence. I wasn't feeling that hungry at the moment, but Marar'i ate like she was starving and maybe she was. If they had only given her one small porridge a day then she must be starving. I handed my half eaten porridge to her.

"Here, I'm not hungry," I told her. She gave me a distrustful look before quickly grabbing my bowl and eating it. She had even worse table manners than Wally, but i couldn't blame her. She was starved.

I curled up in the corner. I felt cold, even though the ring protected me against it and I knew it was just in my mind. I wonder what the team was going right now? Kaldur mentioned going on a mission with Aquaman against Black Manta. I hoped that mission was more fun than this.

I hoped the Team hadn't received any missions. With both me and Kaldur gone on missions they would have no leader, there was always Robin. He would probably be excited, but I felt like he was still too young. It would burden him to much.

I started to drift off to sleep.

I woke up to loud voices. I opened my heavy eyelids and stretched a little. Sleeping on the hard floor of a cell was nothing I recommended.

"You managed to get a Ki'Lah!" I looked up to se Miyayo. He was so fat that he reminded me of Jabba the Hutt. He had mud colored skin, no hair and a large nose. Guess that was why he always bought sexslaves, no sensible man or woman would ever sleep with this man, even if they got paid.

"Yes, Mr. Miyayo. She is a fine specimen. Her skin is the perfect shade of purple and she is very healthy," the pirate that was guiding him said with a sleazy voice.

"Let me take a closer look," Miyayo demanded. I shrunk back a little. Everything about this man disgusted me.

"You heard the man," the pirate told me. I stood up and took short, nervous steps towards them. Look scared. Make it believable.

"Oh, look at her, she's a pure one. Not related to those ugly fucks they call white martians," Miyayo commented. I shuddered at the mentions of white martians. I had no problem with green and red martians. They had helped us, after all, even if they didn't want to. But white martians? They are the closest things to monsters if you ask me.

"She'll be a nice addition to your collection," the pirate told him.

"Yes she will be," Miyayo murmured, stroking my cheek. I shuddered in disgust. "Oh, don't worry little doll, Miyayo will treat you quite nicely." I didn't like what he was hinting at.

"We'll bring them to your ship," the pirate offered. Miyayo nodded, letting go off me.

"Just hand them over to my bodyguard, he'll know what to do with them," Miyayo told him. "I'll go talk to your boss in the meantime." The pirate opened the cage and grabbed Marar'i's and my chains, dragging us away. He was walking at a fast pace and while I could keep up with him, Marar'i couldn't. She tripped over her own feet while she was dragged by her neck. I grabbed her arm and helped her keep up. She mumbled a quick 'thank you'.

"Here ya go, ya brute," the pirate said, practically throwing us towards the large bodyguard. The bodyguard catched our chains, causing us to choke. He dragged us up using our chains. I quickly got to my feet and helped Marar'i to hers. I took a couple of deep breaths. My throat hurt from being tugged at so much.

The bodyguard started dragging us by the chains into a room, he practically threw me in before walking away with Marar'i. I was glad that Ki'Lahs didn't bruise easily. If I had been human my skin would've been covered in bruises by now.

The room was small with only a fancy large bed and a walk-in-closet. I checked under the bed, the space was too small to crawl under. The bedsheets were made out of a silk like material. I did not want to think about what Miyayo was planning to do to me on that bed.

I checked the closet, and then closed it again. Oh no, I am not wearing any of that shit. Nope, nope, nope, nope. I opened the door again and climbed in and called Guy.

"Get your asses over here," I hissed. Guy raised his eyebrow at me.

" _We're on our way. We'll be there in an hour_ ," he told me calmly.

"I don't have an hour! Hurry the fuck up!" I hissed, ending the call. I rewrapped the bandage around my arm. I had been lucky with my timing because Miyayo shouted for me in three seconds later.

"Baby doll?" I shuddered at the nickname.

"I-I'm in here, sir," I said, opening the closet door and walking out, closing it behind me. Miyayo gave me a sleazy smile.

"Already getting used to the clothes?" he asked, walking closer. I took a step backwards and hit the closet door. Dammit. Miyayo was way too close for my liking.

"I can't wait to see what you'll wear at lunch Baby doll," he gave me a dirty smile, his hand resting on my waist. I shuddered.

"O-oh," I whispered. Miyayo's smile widened. He kissed my lips, it was quick, but I still felt like puking.

"Five minutes, wear something… nice," Miyayo told me. "I might play with you first." He walked out. I felt weak at my knees. Not in the way Kaldur left me weak in the knees after kissing me. No. I felt disgusted and like worms were crawling under my skin. I slid down the door and hugged my knees. Why did I agree with this? Oh Lah, forgive me. I stood up and walked into the closet. There was a mirror on the wall and I saw tears running down my cheeks. I brushed them away and picked a random outfit and changed into it.

I looked at the mirror. It was practically underwear. It also reminded me of Princess Leia's bikini. It had a similar design with a black bra and black panties with a piece of dark red, silky fabric that hung down to my ankles. I felt extremely exposed, but I didn't have time to change. The lunch would start soon and I did not want to know how Miyayo punished tardiness.

I entered the small dining room to see that Miyayo and Marar'i were already seated. Marar'i was dressed in a black bra and panties with black stockings. I felt a little better about how I was dressed. Better, not good.

"Baby doll, I believe you've met my other toy?" Miyayo asked, looked way too proud of himself. I nodded, my face somber.

"Don't look so sad Baby doll, daddy is going to play with you soon," Miyayo cooed. I suppressed a shudder. Of course a man like him would have a daddy kink.

Miyayo talked a lot during the lunch. He talked about what he would do to our bodies and made Marar'i burst into tears. I couldn't eat much. Each of his words made me feel like puking. But a part of me was happy that he was talking so much. It meant that this lunch would take longer and there would be less time for him to… do stuff to me before Hal and Guy arrived. I started fantasizing about Hal and Guy arriving and castrating this man. Because if they didn't, I would.

The lunch ended quicker than I would have like. I looked at the clock at the wall. Good, the lunch had lasted 45 minutes due to Miyayo's excessive talking and eating. And it had gone five minutes between my conversation with Guy and the lunch. Only ten minutes until they arrived. I just had to stall Miyayo long enough.

"C'mon Baby doll, daddy is going to show you a really good time," Miyayo said, giving me a dirty smile and offering his hand. I was happy that I hadn't eaten much recently, because if I had, I would have puked all over Miyayo.

I accepted Miyayo's hand and let him lead me towards his bedroom. I tripped a lot to drag out the time. But Hal and Guy still hadn't arrived.

My heart started pounding when Miyayo opened the door. I was shaking and the room was spinning. Oh Lah. Please Hal, please show up.

 **MIYAYO** pressed his dirty mouth against my neck and I felt sick. No. No. No, don't touch me! His hands were fumbling, trying to push of my clothes.

I started fighting him, thanking Lah for my natural strength. I managed to get him off me and run to the door. But he grabbed the fabric the hung from my panties and threw me onto the bed. Miyayo was stronger than I though. And faster. He was upon me in seconds, using his weight to push me into the mattress.

He's crushing me! I tried to fight and hit him, probably leaving a few bruises, but he didn't budge. I started crying, hot tears running down my face.

"Stop fighting!" He ripped off the bra. My arms covered my chest. He was about to take of my panties when **HAL** barged through the door and I thanked every god I could think of, even Earth gods.

Hal's furios face scared me a little. But I knew it wasn't directed at me. I collected myself while Hal beat up Miyayo, even punching Miyayo with his own fists. I unwrapped my bandage and put on my Green Lantern suit.

Hal had managed to knock out Miyayo and was about to carry him away.

"Wait," I said. Hal listened and stepped away. I aimed a kick towards Miyayo's genitals and I kicked him, hard. So hard he would be considered lucky if he could ever get up again. Unfortunately he was knocked unconscious so he couldn't feel the pain.

"Are you alright?" Hal asked as he carried Miyayo with the help of a birdcage.

"It could have been worse," I replied. Knowing it wasn't an answer.

"I'm sorry for letting it happen," Hal whispered.

"I-it's okay, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think I couldn't handle it."

"No one can handle that shit, Kayla," Hal hissed at me. "Please, just talk to someone about this. It doesn't have to be me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." I nodded.

"I just want to go home," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"We'll get home soon, I promise," Hal said, hugging me.

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 24th, 19:14 EST**

"Kayla, you're back! How was your mission?" M'gann asked when I entered the kitchen. Kaldur greeted me with a kiss. I tried to stop from flinching, but that didn't happen. He frowned at my response

"It was… fine. I heard you also went on a mission and saved an entire country," I said, shifting the attention away from me.

"Uh-huh, Robin did great as a leader," M'gann replied.

"I'm sure he did. Hopefully not too great, I don't want to give up my position as leader up just yet," I commented, playfully. It was easy to slip back and act as if nothing happened.

"Well, I better get going. Superboy needs help with the bike," M'gann said, flying away with a tray of cookies, leaving Kaldur and I all alone.

"Is everything alright, Kayla?" Kaldur asked, taking a step closer, placing one hand on my waist. I flinched against my will.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I couldn't even fool myself.

"Kayla, I'm here for you. Please talk to me," Kaldur pleaded. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kaldur. I just…"

"What happened on that mission?" Kaldur asked, his voice was calm and soothing. He pulled me into a hug.

"Please don't cry Kayla," Kaldur pleaded. Am I crying? The knowledge that I was crying only made me sob harder.

"I-I'm so-sorry," I sobbed. Kaldur hushed me.

"It is not your fault," Kaldur reassured me. My sobbing started to stop and I soon ran out of tears.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's okay. I'm sorry for pushing you, but I am worried about you," Kaldur told me. I nodded.

"Can we please talk in private?" I asked. Anyone could walk into our conversation if we stayed in the kitchen. Kaldur nodded and lead me to his room at the cave where I explained everything.

"Kayla, are you alright?" Kaldur asked me once I was finished. I was shocked at the look on his face. I guess I had never seen Kaldur truly furious.

"I'll be alright. I just… I guess I know how they feel now. How helpless you feel," I whispered. I didn't feel dirty anymore after taking the longest hot shower in history and scrubbing my skin raw.

"Are you sure?" Kaldur asked. I nodded.

"I'm not… this isn't…" I took a deep breath. "I was scared when it happened. I felt helpless, like I'm unable to defend myself and I try to tell myself that that thought is wrong. But I can't help myself. I've never felt this helpless before." Kaldur grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Kayla, you're allowed to feel helpless sometimes. Some things are out of our control. But just because you feel helpless, doesn't mean that you are helpless. In pure power, you are one of the strongest members of the Team and you are a good leader," Kaldur reminded me. I nodded, wiping away a couple tears.

"Kaldur, can you please sleep with me," I pleaded. Kaldur's eyes widened.

"Kayla I won't do such a thing with you after what you just went through," he told me. I was confused for a second, but I realized.

"What? No, not in that way. Just sleeping, at my place," I told him. Kaldur chuckled.

"Oh, you must excuse me for jumping to conclusions," Kaldur apologized. "I'm just going to get some sleeping clothes and then we can go to your home."

 **A/N I'm sorry again. I hope I did a good job of Kayla reacting to it. There will be later stuff about this. I read a little about how rape victims react and then took away the symptoms that wouldn't apply to Kayla because of the scenario. She won't feel pain and she won't feel as dirty, because there was only an attempted rape. So she mostly felt shocked and helpless. This really challanges the T rating on this story. But do not fear. The next chapter is Thanksgiving and really light hearted.**


	39. Agendas

**A/N Wow, season one is almost over. It feels so surreal. But anyways, here is chapter... 39. Damn, almost fourty chapters. I'm impressed with myself. The next chapter is Insecurity and then we will have Performance, but since Kayla won't be present I will do a shorter chapter about... something else. You'll see in this chapter.**

Agendas

 **Mount Justice**

 **November 25th, 13:25 PST**

"I do not understand the meaning with this holiday," Kaldur muttered while we cooked the food for the Thanksgiving dinner. I laughed, remembering that I said the exact same thing two years ago.

"I don't completely know myself actually. It began when the pilgrims came to America. I think they had a three day long celebration with the Native Americans to thank for the harvest," I explained.

"Sounds… interesting," Kaldur commented. I chuckled at that.

"I guess, do you have any fun holidays in Atlantis?" I asked, putting the turkey in the oven.

"We celebrate the summer and winter solstice. It is a very big celebration that lasts for a couple of days. Maybe you could come with me to the next winter solstice celebration?" Kaldur offered. My cheeks got a little red and I felt some small butterflies in my stomach.

"That sounds lovely, how do you celebrate the winter solstice?" I asked.

"Usually there are big feasts being held with dances afterwards. We also exchange gifts at the end. The gifts are usually things that represent rebirth and fertility," Kaldur told me, a smile forming on his face as he talked.

"It sounds amazing," I told him.

"It truly is. It's my favorite holiday," Kaldur said.

"It must be a fantastic holiday then."

"Do you have any special celebrations on Lah?" Kaldur asked.

"Only three. The birth of Lah is celebrated during the fullmoon of Lar, then we celebrate the first day of summer during Mathmu and then we celebrate the first day of winter during Denanu," I explained. "My personal favorite is the birth of Lah."

"How do you celebrate it?"

"The birth of Lah starts of by offering to Lah and another god of your choosing. Then there is a grand feast and Priest and Priestess tell stories about the gods in their respective Temples," I explained.

Kaldur was about the say something when someone knocked on the door. It wasn't hard to guess who it might be.

"I'll get that, it's probably Carol. So remember, no talk about anything… you know," I told him.

"Understood." I walked to the door and was greeted by Carol.

"Hi, Carol," I greeted her, giving her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie, how's things going," Carol asked, taking for her violet coat. I silently wondered if her love for violet came out of the fact the she subconsciously knew that she was Star Sapphire, a Violet Lantern?

"Just fine, but I think we need you help in the kitchen," I told her.

"I don't know what Hal was thinking when he left two teens responsible for Thanksgiving dinner. Speaking of Hal, where is he?" Carol asked. Normally I would have said at work, but that wouldn't work, Carol was his boss and would know if I lied.

"He's… picking up John," I told her. Shit, why did I say that?

"John? Is there a male lover that I don't know about?" Carol asked as we entered the kitchen. Kaldur sent me a confused glance.

"What no! John is… my uncle," I lied. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"Your uncle? I wasn't aware that Hal had a brother named John?"

"Of course not!" I said, a little too fast. "John is my dad's brother."

"And he's visiting, how lovely," Carol commented.

"Yes, but enough about John. Meet Jackson, my boyfriend. Jackson, this is Carol Ferris," I introduced them. It was introducing my boyfriend to my older sister.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Ferris," Kaldur, ever the gentleman, said.

"Please, call me Carol, and it's nice to meet you too. But now, let's fix this disaster the you two have made in the kitchen," she said. Causing Kaldur and I to blush.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm just gonna go… powder my nose?" I said, unsure about the expression.

"Sure thing sweetie," Carol said as she started to make the pumpkin pie. I tried my best not to run to the bathroom.

I took out my phone from my skirt pocket, because I like to be fancy and practical. _Bring over John for Thanksgiving. Kinda lied and said you would pick him up when Carol asked where you were. P.S John is my uncle on my father's side of the family. Sorry if I interrupt you meeting_ , I wrote, I checked the text for errors before sending it. Good. Know Carol wouldn't be suspicious if Hal showed up without John.

I flushed the toilet, even if I hadn't done anything, and washed my hands.

Carol, Kaldur and I spent most of the day preparing the Thanksgiving dinner with the radio playing in the background. Soon it started to turn dark and we only had to wait for Hal and John before starting Thanksgiving dinner

"Want you to make me feel! Like I'm the only girl in the world! Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love! Like I'm the only one who knows you heart! Only girl in the world!" Carol and I sang along to the radio, with Kaldur chuckling in the background.

"What did I ever do to be punished with this?" Hal asked dramatically from the kitchen entrance, John standing beside him.

"You're home! When did you get home? I didn't hear your enter?" I asked, giving him and John a hug.

"I didn't expect you to, after all, your horrible singing was all I could hear. I wouldn't be shocked if it turned out that you caused poor Jackson to go deaf," Hal teased.

"Oh, shut up. I have a wonderful singing voice," I told him.

"Yeah, and I'm married to Beyoncé, we can all dream," John said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stop teasing the poor girl so we can eat. I'm so hungry I could eat an entire horse," Carol said, coming to my defense.

"Yeah, let's see how dry the turkey is this time," Hal commented.

 **A/N So yeah, during Performance Kayla and Kaldur will be celebrating Winter Solstice in Atlantis. Which matches up perfectly. Since Greg Weisman said that the show does not have a canon year, but they based it around 2010. So I checked when the Winter Solstice was 2010, and it just so happened to fall on December 22nd. So it happens during the same time as Performance. Which is great.**


	40. Facts about Lah

**A/N A Guest reminded me on the Community Etiquette (thanks by the way) so I'm moving this over to this story. Like a 40th chapter thing. I will update on the actual story soon, but Performance is coming slowly to me. I know what I want the chapter to be like, but I'm having a hard time getting the words out, but I'm working on it. Thanks again to the Guest that reminded me of the Community Etiquette.**

Planet: Lah

Sector: 2814

Species: Ki'Lah

Description of Ki'Lah: The Ki'Lah can be recognized by three things. 1. Their purple skin. Ki'Lahians all have purple skin. The shade of purple varies. It can be anything from lavender to wine. Bright, dark or 'pure' shades of purple are seen as the most beautiful skin tones. It's believed that lighter shades (lilac for example) aren't as pure as the brighter shades (violet). It's an old prejudice from when the Ki'Lahs were attacked by white martians. If you have lighter skin it's believed that you are a descendant of a white martian (completely untrue). But this belief have started to disappear over the years.

2\. Ki'Lahians are unatrually tall. They tend to be around 3 metres tall (almost 10 feet). The tallest Ki'Lahian known grew to be 6 metres and 46 centimetres (21 feet and 2 inches). The shortest Ki'Lahian known grew to be 1 metre (3 feet 3 inches).

3\. Ki'Lahians have strange eyes that only possess one color. They do not have irises or pupils. The only other intelligent species with this kind of eyes are the Tamaraneans. Their eyes don't seem to cause any problems with their vision, on the opposite, Ki'Lahians have a very keen eyesight.

All these three things are possessed by all Ki'Lahians. Things as hair and eye colour vary. The most common hair colours are red, blue, black and white. Darker shades of green and purple are not unheard of (kind of like a redhead on Earth). Out of the four most common hair colours, blue is the most common, followed by black and then white. The most common eye colors are purple, followed by green, followed by red, followed by blue and then orange. There have been rare cases with yellow eyes.

Ki'Lahians have mostly athletic, lean bodies. They tend not to build bulky muscles but have a very slender physique. The women tend not to have curves like humans, but stay rather slender.

Ki'Lahians have little hair on their body. This is due to the fact that they evolved in a warm enviroment. They have eyelashes to protect their eyes from dirt, but not eyebrows. They also have hair on their head, but it is not unheard of for a child to be born without hair on their head in the warmer regions of the planet.

Ki'Lahians have slender hands and feet. The hands look elegant with long slender fingers. Their feet tend to be small.

Ki'Lahians faces tend to be long and slender, like their bodies. They have longer heads than humans. They have high cheekbones, large eyes, thin flat nose, elven ears and thicker lips. This gives them a very regal face.

If the Ki'Lahian is over the age of twelve they will have black markings around their eyes and on the shoulders. Three stripes each that resemble tiger stripes will be under the eyes. Three more will be over the eyes by the area where humans would have eyebrows. Three additional 'tiger stripes' will cover each shoulder. These stripes are called The Stripes of Adulthood and are given to the children when they turn 12, marking them as adults.

The anatomy of Ki'Lahs have been explored and is similar to that of humans. But they don't seem to sweat as easily as humans, this may be due to the warmer and more humid temperatures on Lah (normally 35 to 80 degrees celsius or 94 to 176 degrees fahrenheit) . Thus their bodies are used to the heat and doesn't need to sweat out water to cool down. Ki'Lahs have proven to be able to withstand very high temperatures up to over 90 degrees celsius (194 degrees fahrenheit) which would kill most other species. It is unclear how the Ki'Lahs are able to withstand such high temperatures. While they are good with heat, they are sensitive to cold. If it gets around 10 degrees celsius (50 degrees fahrenheit) they will run the risk of getting very sick or even death if they are exposed for longer periods of time (around 12-24 hours). But if it gets under 0 degrees celsius (32 degrees fahrenheit) they only have an hour until death. If it gets under -15 degrees celsius (5 degrees fahrenheit) they will die within 15 minutes.

Ki'Lahs have heightened senses. Their sight and hearing is much better than that of a human. In a silent room they can pick up the heart beat of another person, depending on how close they are standong to one another.

Magic: Ki'Lahs believe in magic and have a natural talent for it. They believe that these powers are connected to their gods (have yet to be proven true or false). The magical ability vary. Some are born with great talent and others are born without. But if they do not train their ability it will fade. They may be able to use to a minor extent. Like making a flower bloom prematurely. But if they train that ability they will become very powerful.

Language: Lapho

Environment: Lah is mostly covered in a forest very similar to an Earth jungle. Sometimes the forest opens up in meadows were villages can thrive. They have a large variety of trees on Lah, but the most famous is the Maye tree. The Maye tree is a violet purple colour. It is believed that the first Ki'Lah was made out of the Maye tree.

The jungle like environment has let the Ki'Lahs evolve to be great tree climber. They can climb the giant trees with great efficiency.

The jungle covers most areas of Lah, but the most northern and southern parts isn't covered in as much foliage, but are rather plain. These areas are drier and colder (around 30 degrees celsius or 89 degrees fahrenheit). Here you are more likely to find desert like environments mixed with savannah.

Lah also have large mountains. But they aren't that common. Volcanoes are also very rare. They can be found underwater most of the time.

Despite the warm temperature of Lah, mist and fog is very common. But that is because the mist and fog on earth aren't the same as on Lah. Lahian mist and fog appears when the air is humid during mornings and evenings.

Months:

First: Lar

Second: Laj

Third: Taej

Fourth: Tor

Fifth: Maru

Sixth: Mathmu

Seventh: Kitha

Eight: Kora

Ninth: Jek

Tenth: Jiijii

Eleventh: Daru

Twelfth: Denanu

Holidays:

Birth of Lah: Full Moon of Lar. You start the day by offering to the goddess Lah and another god of your choosing. After that awaits good food and the Priests and Priestesses will tell stories about the gods.

The first day of winter. Denanu. Celebrated by covering each other in black powder. It often turns into a fight.

The first day of summer. Mathmu. Celebrated by covering yourself in black powder, then you throw brightly coloured powder at other people until not a speck of black can be seen on them.

Known villages: (Even though they are called villages, they are fairly large, large enough to be called cities.)

Kun'Sar- Ki'In's birth village. Experts at war strategy and combat. Worships Sarlo, Lah and Lapho.

Ki'La'Lo- Enemy village to Nor'Lapho. Experts at combat and extremely violent. Worships Sarlo, Lah and Daej.

Nor'Lapho- Kai'Lah's home village. Many academics, diplomats and scholars calls this village home. Generally peaceful. Worships Lapho, Lah and Kun.

La'Lun- Neighboring village to Nor'Lapho. Placed by the ocean. Mostly fishers and divers. Lots of traders travel there for pearls, shells, fish and salt. Worships Nor, Lah and Saj.

Lah'Raj- Neighboring village to Nor'Lapho. Extremely peaceful. Most traders in the area hails from Lah'Raj. Also known for their fabrics and clothes. Worships Rajsa, Lah and Cera.

Building Designs:

Buildings were made out of different material depending on how old the building was and what it's function was. The Ki'Lah used many different materials, like clay, mud, straw, stone and wood.

Houses could be made out of any material. It depended on the status of the person living in the house. The leader (king/queen of the village) would live in the biggest house. That house would most likely be made out of stone (wood or clay in some cases, it depended of the wealth of the village). Depending on the wealth, influence and status of the village the leader's house could be made with just stone. But sometimes the stone house would be covered in a layer of hardened clay to make everything look nicer. Different designs would be painted in the clay by Priests/Priestesses. The designs would be there to protect the house. These houses would have many rooms. They would have a kitchen, living room, master bedroom and some smaller bedrooms. The amount of rooms would vary depending on how many people lived in the house. Apho'ki (Kayla's father) lived in a big house with a kitchen, living room, master bedroom and three smaller bedrooms. These houses even ha gardens. Other families with high status and wealth would live in similar houses.

If the person wasn't wealthy and had a low status job then they would live in a house made out of mud mixed with straw. These houses were simple and had one or two rooms. The ceiling was often made out of straw and they were the most prone to withering away.

Middle-class houses were, of course, the most common. They were made with a wooden frame and hardened clay. They would also have designs drawn on them. They were usually two floored and had a kitchen and living room on the bottom. On the top floor there would be two to three bedrooms. Middle-class houses were often the ones were people moved around. Upper-class citizens often lived in a middle-class house until they could inherit their parents house.

Houses would often be passed down in families and given to the first born child. But it could also be given to the person the father or mother decided deserved it the most. Only the parent that inherited the house could decide which child would inherit it next. For example, Kai'Lah's parents live in a house inherited by her father. Therefore only her father has the right to decide which child will inherit the house. In this case Apho'ki chose Nor'La'Lun, since he will be the next leader.

The children that didn't inherit the houses would often start out by moving into middle-class houses (lower-class depending on your wealth and status) and expand those houses. Houses become larger over the years since new generations sometimes feel the need to expand their houses. But if you were the child that inherited the house you would most likely move into a middle-class house until your parents deemed it to be the right time for you to inherit it (or until they died). If the parents gave the house to their children before their death they would move into a new house.

Temples were made out of stone (with a strong wooden frame) and covered in a layer of hardened clay mixed with paint (depended on which god/goddess the temple was for). They were big and had pillar to hold them up. They contained statues and art of the god/goddess. The main room was the room you entered and it contained a statue of the god/goddess in the middle with paintings of the god/goddess on the walls. It was in this room where civilians prayed and offered. There were also a backroom where the temple workers kept ointments, herbs, oils, incense, candles and food.

There are also top rooms. These are usually for the Priests/Priestess, Acolytes and other temple workers to sleep and live in. There are even advice room and meditation rooms.

Known Animals: A Mekru is a catesque animal. It's orange with hints of red stripes. It is very large. The size of an elephant. Imagine a Liger the size of an elephant… Being able to kill a Mekru is seen as the greatest accomplishment a hunter or guard can get. Would-be-leaders have to bring home a Mekru pelt to prove they are worthy of being leader. If you ever encounter a Mekru your best option is to hide and pray to all gods it doesn't find you. Never engage with a Mekru unless trained, it will end in your death.

A Namue is smaller than a Mekru. It resembles a panther more than a liger. While it is smaller than a Makru it still towers over Ki'Lahians. Namues aren't very fast and a fast Ki'Lahian could probably outrun it for a few minutes before growing tired.

A Nak'La is like the cross between an elephant, rhino and lion. They are tame and very loyal. Once you befriend a Nak'La you have a friend for life. They are used for riding and carrying heavy things. But Nak'Las are still deadly and could kill you if you try to harm it or the creatures they are loyal to.

A Hun is an antelope like animal that is mostly hunted for its meat.

A Yewe is like a hairy rhino. They are hunted for their meet and captured for their milk and hair. Their hair is very soft and silky. It has a wonderful silver color.

Gods and Goddesses:

Lah: Queen and mother to the gods. Goddess of nature, life and the earth. She is seen as the planet itself. She is the main goddess and the most powerful of them all. Married to Apho. Described to have purple skin, green hair and blue eyes.

Apho: King and father to the gods. God of the sun, daytime and sky. Is seen as the sky itself. The sun is seen as his left eye. Seen as the second most powerful god, after Lah. Married to Lah. Described to have blue skin, white hair and yellow eyes.

Nor: Nor is the goddess of love, beauty and births. First born child of Lah and Apho. She is said to take the form of mist. To have mist during a union of love is seen as extremely lucky. Married to Daej. Most beautiful being alive

Lapho: Lapho is the god of wisdom, communication and learning. He is the youngest child of Lah and Apho. He is also the only son. He is the most beloved of Lah. He is seen as the creator of the Ki'Lah. He created the Ki'Lah as a present for his mother. Married to Kun. Described to have purple skin, white hair and blue eyes.

Saj: Saj is the goddess of the night, moon, stars and time. She is the second oldest child of Lah and Apho. She is the most beloved of Apho. Married to Lun. Described to have dark blue skin, white hair and silver eyes.

Lun: Lun is the god of water, the ocean and sea. He was from the beginning a simple mortal. But he attracted the love of Saj and was blessed with immortality by Lah if he promised to always stay by Saj's side and protect her from darkness. Married to Saj. Described to have purple skin, blue hair and blue eyes.

Sarlo: Sarlo is the goddess of war, violence, discipline and sensuality. Sarlo is the only child of Nor and Daej. Married to Rajsa. Described to have black skin, red hair and eyes that changes colour.

Rajsa: Rajsa is the goddess of peace, kindness and loyalty. Rajsa was made a goddess by Lah by the wishes of Nor so she could marry Sarlo. Married to Sarlo. Described to have purple skin, black hair and orange eyes.

Daej: Daej is the god of death and elderly. Daej is the king of the dead and rules over them in his kingdom below the earth. Married to Nor. Described to have brown skin, black hair and eyes that changes colour.

Cera: Cera is the goddess of health, wealth and fortune. Cera is the third child of Lah and Apho, and the youngest daughter. Described to have golden skin, silver hair and emerald eyes.

Kun: Kun is the goddess of creativity and writing. She created the writing system. She is the mother of Ki and wife to Lapho. She was born a mortal but made goddess by Lah after she and Lapho fell in love. Described to have purple skin, black hair and green eyes.

Ki: Ki is the god of children, youth and dreams. Only son of Kun and Lapho. Described to have purple skin, white hair and green eyes.

Religious stories:

Lah was the first of them all. She was the goddess of the earth, nature and life. Lah existed for a long time alone. Surrounded by nothing but herself. In her loneliness she wished for companions. For someone to protect her and be her friend. Her wishes took the form of Apho and Daej.

Apho took the form of the sky, creating a dome around Lah. He was handsome, outgoing and protective. Apho was the god of the sky.

Daej took the form of the underworld. He created a dome inside the planet. He was handsome, kind and introverted. He was the god of the underworld.

Apho and Lah formed a love so strong, that out of their love a child was formed. Lah named the child Nor. Nor became the goddess of love, marriages, beauty and childbirth.

Nor grew up to be even more beautiful than her mother. Everyday she would watch the love between her mother and father and wish for the same love for herself.

One day when Nor was taking a walk in nature, thinking about her own love, she fell down in a crack on the earth. Nor fell far dawn until she reached the underworld were Daej resided. Nor had never met Daej before. Because Daej had retreated far within his domain and built himself a city within Lah.

Nor was entranced with the beauty of the city. Her own curiosity got the best of her and she explored the empty city.

Daej had felt her presence in his kingdom and went to greet her. The moment Daej laid eyes on Nor he fell in love. She was the most beautiful being he had seen.

Nor heard someone calling to her and she turned around to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. She fell in love.

Daej and Nor married with her parents blessing and Nor came to live with Daej in the underworld.

Soon after the marriage between Daej and Nor, Lah birthed another child, Saj. Saj was terrified of the darkness. She would live in constant fear of it.

Apho couldn't stand seeing his own daughter in so much fear, so he decided to cut out his own left eye. With his godly magic he managed to make the eye glow. It became the sun and would light up the day. This made Apho god of the sky, sun and daytime. But Apho only had the power to make the eye glow under a certain amount of time. Then he had to rest and the darkness would return, scaring Saj once more.

But Saj was smart. She used her own godly magic and took a piece of the earth and created a ball that would absorb her father's light during the day and would by nighttime provide light to keep the darkness away. But she was not powerful enough to make sure the ball of earth absorbed enough light to always keep glowing, therefore creating the moon cycle. So she took a small piece of her father's left eye and crushed it, creating stars. She sprinkled the stars over the night sky. This made her goddess of the moon, stars, night and time.

Soon after Saj was born, Lah birthed another child. The child was named Cera. Cera was as caring as her mother and hated to see someone she cared about sick or weak. Cera therefore created ways to heal those who were sick or injured. She infused her power into ordinary plants turning them magical. With the help of the plants she could heal whomever she wished to heal. She also infused her magic into rocks, turning some of them into gems and others into metalls. This made her the goddess of health, wealth and fortune.

After Cera came Lapho. Lapho was the only son of Lah and Apho. He was adored by Lah. He always wanted to make his mother proud so he created the Ki'Lah by carving them out of the wood from the purple Maye tree. In the beginning they were dolls. He gifted them to his mother and she loved them so much that she infused the dolls with a bit of her magic, giving them life. All the other gods adored them and did everything for them.

Lapho created a language for them. Nor teached them the importance of marriage and love, she also helped them during childbirth. Saj teached them how to count time and guided them during nighttime with her stars. Cera teached them how to heal and created beautiful gems for them. Daej also loved them but he didn't know what to give them.

But soon they realised to their horror that, unlike them, the Ki'Lah didn't live forever. The Ki'Lah grew old, and soon, the first one died. But the soul remained. No one knew what to do with it, except Daej. Daej calmly smiled at the soul and took it's hand and lead it down towards the kingdom he had built during the years. He then informed to the rest of the gods that he would care for the souls' of the deceased Ki'Lah in his kingdom with the help of his wife Nor. That was his gift to humanity. A life after death.

A while after the first death of a Ki'Lah, Nor carried a child. She gave birth to a girl, whom she named Sarlo. Sarlo was different from her mother. While Nor teached about unconditional and longstanding love. Sarlo teached the humans about physical love. Sarlo also teached about something, none of the other gods knew anything about, combat.

Sarlo was much different from the other gods. She loved violence. From her love of violence and knowledge of combat. She created the first war. Many Ki'Lah died in the war.

The gods watched in horror. The didn't know what to do. This had never happened before. But Lapho had an idea. He shared this idea with Nor.

Together with her brother, Nor looked for the most peaceful and kind Ki'Lah they could find. They found Rajsa. A female Ki'Lah. After convincing Rajsa to marry Sarlo to keep her calm. They convinced Lah to let Rajsa become a goddess. Rajsa became a goddess and married Sarlo. Even though the marriage was arranged, Rajsa and Sarlo fell in love.

Even if Sarlo stopped creating wars. The Ki'Lah continued fighting. But Sarlo decided to controll the wars so they did not get out of hand. She believed in violence and wars but not chaos, she told the other gods. Sarlo and Rajsa became the stopper of conflicts.

One day the first pair of twins were born. The children were named Lun and Kun. Lun was carefree, loyal and calm. Kun was creative, intelligent and kind. Lun spent most of his times looking towards the stars and Kun spent most of her time inventing.

One day Saj visited Lun. They talked for hours and slowly fell in love. Lapho had visited Kun. They had spent hours inventing. With every new invention they fell more in love.

Saj and Lapho begged their mother to turn Kun and Lun immortal. Lah didn't wish for her children to get hurt. So she gave the twins a challenge. "Create something to prove your love for my children. Whatever you create you shall become god of".

Kun finished the challenge first. She had created letters and a writing system. So people that couldn't hear could at least see Lapho's language. Kun became the goddess of creativity and writing.

Lun finished the challenge soon after Kun. He had used rainwater to create a mirror to reflect Saj's light. He was made god of water, the ocean and the sea.

Kun soon birthed Ki. Ki had been given his father's intelligence and his mother's creativity. He had a great imagination and would often fill the mortals minds with stories when they slept. Ki also became the protector of children. He would appear to some children as an imaginary friend and play and protect them.

Occupation:

Temple Servant - Lowest ranking of temple worker. Keeps the temple and garden clean.

Temple Acolyte - Helps the Priests/Priestesses. The High Priest/Priestess always have two acolytes helping them during religious ceremonies.

Priest/Priestess-in-training - No explanation needed.

Third rank Priest/Priestess - Lowest rank of Priest/Priestess. They care for the temple and keeps tabs on the Temple Servants.

Second rank Priest/Priestess - Second ranks act as entertainment during ceremonies. They will tell the stories. They also write down the stories.

First rank Priest/Priestess - First ranks trains the Priest/Priestess-in-training and Acolytes. They also pick the herbs and ingredients for ointments, oils, candles and incense.

Grand Priest/Priestess - Grand Priests/Priestesses create the ointments, oils, candles and incense.

High Priest/Priestess - There is one High Priest/Priestess in every village. They have different levels of control and influence depending on which gods the village worships the most. But the High Priestess of Lah always have the most influence. They control the entire Temple and acts as advisors to the leaders.

Leader - Leader of the village. They act as judge and have the last say in everything. But if the village isn't happy with the Leader's leadership they can change Leader. The Leader is the Head Diplomat or Chief Guard depending on the village. In Kun'Sar the Leader is the Chief Guard, while in Nor'Lapho the Leader is the Head Diplomat.

Third Rank Guard - They are tasked with guarding the village from outside threats. Mostly keeps watch.

Second Rank Guard - They are tasked with stopping crime.

First Rank Guards - They are tasked with keeping check on Second Ranks and Third Ranks and giving them orders. They also follow diplomats on their travels.

Chief Guard - Controls all the other Guards. [Guards act as police and military]

Guard Trainer - Trains the Guards.

Diplomats - Diplomats keep the peace, they travel to other villages to make treaties. They are always followed by First Rank Guards.

Head Diplomat - Controls the Diplomats.

Traders - Responsible for trade. Traders doesn't work for a village. They are their own business. They make money from people buying from them. They are allowed to stay in the Temple of Cera or the Temple of Lah in whatever village they are staying in.

Traditions:

Weddings - Weddings are very important for the Ki'Lah. You are only supposed to marry once and then stay with that person for the rest of your lifes. But the Ki'Lahs are not against sex before marriage. One week before the wedding the bride is hidden away so the groom won't see her. During that week the bride spends time to look as beautiful as possible during the wedding day.

The wedding dress can have different colors depending on which two people are getting married. The colour of the wedding dress will be chosen by the High Priestess of Nor. The most common colours are blue, pink and white. The rarest colour is black and dark red.

The wedding usually starts in the evening. This because people want mist to be present during their wedding. This is why weddings are usually held during warmer months when the air is more likely to be humid. The reason that they want mist on their wedding is because they believe that Nor (the goddess of love) takes the shape of mist.

The ceremony is lead by the High Priestess of Nor. As a symbol of their marriage the High Priestess of Nor will tie them together by the wrist. The couple will be tied together for a week as a trial. If they make it through the week they will officially be married, if they don't then it will be as if the marriage never happened. After those two weeks the celebrations will begin. Not many people attend the actual wedding (only parents and siblings). The real celebration is after the two week period when most people attend.

The couple often have something that symbolizes their marriage. They often chose a close friend or relative to keep the object. The object can be anything from a statue to a piece of wood. As long as that object is whole they will be married. But if the object breaks than they will no longer be married.

Funerals - When someone dies their body will be taken to the temple of Daej where the Priests will prepare the body for its funeral by rubbing oils and ointments on it and dress it in nice clothes. This process can take anything from one day to one month depending on the wealth and status of the dead person.

After that process the body will be cremated with things that they will need in the afterlife (clothes, jewelry, money and food). The ashes will be put in a decorated urn. The urn will then be buried in the family grave. Every family has a family grave where every member of their family gets buried. If you're a woman that is married to a man then you will be buried in your husband's family grave, unless your family has more status and they object to that. If you're a man married to a woman then you will be placed in your own family grave. If you're a man married to a man you will be buried in the family grave belonging to the family with most status. The same rule applies to a woman married to a woman.


	41. Insecurity

**A/N Okay, so I was looking through the chapters, looking for this one, when I noticed I hadn't uploaded it. Soooo, sorry. But hey, on the positive side, you get another chapter. I haven't finished the last episode yet, but, I am currently working on a more detailed outline of the five year time gap and I've also started writing on it. I'm really looking forward to that part. The first two arcs will be focusing on tying up stuff that happened in season 1.**

 **Special thanks to alleslie, lizziecats, matthewszabo24 and TwixXedlife for following this story :)**

 **Special thanks to nathaliecousty, chibi-no-baka, lizziecats and AltairLondon for favoriting this story :)**

Insecurity

 **Mount Justice**

 **December 5th, 17:01 EST**

"Guys, you need to come check this out!" Wally said, suddenly appearing in the kitchen and disappearing as quickly as he entered. The entire Team, minus Robin and Wally, shared a look. I just shook my head and put down my cup of tea before leading the way to the briefing room.

"Can you believe it!" Wally shouted, using both arms to gesture towards Roy.

"Roy! What are you doing here?" I asked, giving him a hug.

"He's joining the Team, isn't that awesome?!" Wally replied.

"Wally, please calm down," I told him.

"I am pleased to hear that you are finally joining us," Kaldur told Roy. I was also happy to hear that. It would mean that I got to spend more time with Roy. We had only meet once in the last months, mostly texting each other instead.

The computer announced Artemis' arrival. I wonder how she will react, she and Roy didn't exactly like each other in the beginning.

"Artemis! Just in time. Look who's agreed to join the Team," Green Arrow told her.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed. I rolled my eyes at him, he was a little too excited.

"Sure, Team's needed a _real_ archer," she muttered. I frowned a little.

"Okay people, listen up. The Dynamic Duo's on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up," Green Arrow explained. He pulled up a picture of Sportsmaster. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume? Nervy," Zatanna commented. I was happy that she felt more comfortable with the Team and that she was acting more like the girl we kidnapped when we first met.

"In street clothes," Green Arrow told her. A picture of Sportmaster as a civilian appeared. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us? Seems like overkill for a shadow job," Conner pointed out. He was right. This seemed like an easy assignment, unless we had to confront Sportsmaster. But we didn't need the entire Team for that.

"Perhaps a small squad? Miss Martian's comflague abilities seem ideal," Tornado suggested. His voice, as always, monotone.

"Thought the sidekicks, sorry _ex-sidekicks_ , could suit up on this. Aqualad, Green Arrow, Kid Flash and Red Arrow," Green Arrow proposed. I frowned, since when had I _ever_ been a _sidekick_.

"Good. Stakeouts make me crazy," Conner said.

"We could use the night off," M'gann told him.

"I want in. With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the bioship," Artemis said. There was something suspicious about this, maybe she just wanted to prove herself now that Red Arrow joined the Team.

"Are you sure? I'm adept at flying spaceships," I said. You don't have to prove anything Artemis.

"Absolutely,"Artemis replied, she sounded as angry as when she joined the Team. When she felt the need to prove herself.

"Then let's head to the bioship," Kaldur ordered.

When we entered, Roy, Kaldur and I started securing Wally's bike.

"I gather you did not join the Team for the camaraderie," Kaldur said after we took off.

"There's a mole on your Team, Kaldur. And suspect number one is Artemis," Roy told him. I scowled.

"Don't accuse Artemis of being the mole," I hissed at Roy.

"She's hiding her real identity, did you know that? She is really-"

"I don't care! I know she's hiding it. But she was recruited by Batman. The man that won't even let Robin tell _us_ , people who has been friends with him for years, his secret identity. The man has major trust issues, so I'm one hundred percent certain that he checked Artemis and her identity. So if Batman is willing to hide her identity from us, then I trust her," I told him, doing my best not to raise my voice.

"You won't even consider-"

"I have considered," I hissed at him. "Kaldur and I have been forced to be suspicious of our friends, wondering which one of them will stab us in the back. And we know that none of them will ever do that."

"How do you know that?" Roy questioned.

"Because… I _trust_ them. I trust them with my life," I told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Roy told me.

 **Orleans Parish**

 **December 5th, 21:27 CST**

I was hiding underwater with Kaldur, waiting for Roy's signal.

" _Target's heading north. Pursue, but maintain a discreet distance,_ " Roy said over the comlink. Kaldur and I started swimming, or flying underwater, trailing Sportsmaster's boat. " _That goes double for you Artemis. Sportsmaster has proven adept at spotting Martian camouflaging when in motion_."

" _He stopped, hold your positions._ " I was starting to feel like Roy was the Team Leader. " _I'm moving in for a closer look_."

Kaldur and I stayed underwater for a couple of moments before we heard explosions. Shit. We started swimming towards land when we noticed Sportsmaster's both was getting away.

"We must finish the mission," Kaldur told me after moment of hesitation. I nodded and we started following Sportsmaster again. I noticed that Roy's jetski was also following.

There was an explosion and Roy was flipped into the water.

"Get Sportsmaster!" I shouted as I started to swim towards Roy. I managed to catch him and get him to the surface when there was another explosion, where Aqualad had been.

"Aqualad!" I screamed

"Here," he said, popping up behind Roy and I. Oh thank Lah.

"Artemis, Kid. Listen. I need you to lose against Cheshire and plant a tracker on her. Sportsmaster got away," Kaldur ordered over the comlink

"Let's get to Artemis and Kid," I told them, lifting them out of the water along with the jetski with the help of my ring.

The plan seemed to have succeeded. When we got to Kid and Artemis there was no Cheshire to be seen.

"What happened?" I asked Wally as he ran over to us.

"We got your orders Boss, so we threw that fight, as ordered. After Artemis planted the tracer," Wally explained.

"Cheshire's heading north," Artemis told us.

"Sportsmaster was headed south. Kinda like this mission," Roy said.

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will," Artemis suggested, no, insisted.

"Either way they'll rendezvous and we'll find them," Kid said.

"Sportsmaster acquired an attache case. We need to learn what it contained. If you had stayed on board the bioship-"

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him," Artemis defended herself.

"Then you radio a warning," Roy told her.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis countered.

"She's right. We have gotten a bit spoiled with M'gann's telepathic abilities. There is bigger risk of getting found when using radios and Artemis kept that in mind," I said defending her.

"So let's looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire," Wally said, for once sounding the most mature in a conversation.

"Here, since clearly, I can't be trusted. You track her," Artemis said, throwing the GPS to Roy. Wally sighed and grabbed the GPS from Roy's hands and offering it to her.

"Artemis…"

"It's fine. I'll follow in the bioship," Artemis told him.

"Lantern, go with Kid. Arrow and I'll return to the river. And we will _all_ follow as originally planned," Kaldur ordered. I didn't object and deactivated my costume and turned human. Kid picked me up and ran over to the bike. He gave me a green and black helmet matching my clothes.

"Hold on tight," he muttered as he started driving.

We had been driving for quite some time when Roy told us to rendezvous at his coordinates.

"Roger that. I'll send Kid ahead," I told him. We slowed the bike to a stop so Wally could get of safely. The minute he was off the bike he started running, in the opposite direction. I followed at the bike's top speed.

When Aqualad and I arrived the fight was over. And things did not look good for Artemis.

 **Mount Justice**

 **December 6th, 03:21 EST**

"Let me be clear. We failed. Though the Injustice League, with the exception of Star Sapphire, is in custody, their allies still scheme. And we have learned nothing of their plans," Kaldur said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Roy asked sarcastically, crossing his arms and glaring at Artemis.

"Hey! Who found out Sportsmaster was working with Brain, Klarion and Ivo!?" Artemis exclaimed.

"Yeah, great intel! Except Ivo has been in Belle Reve the whole time! And the guards just checked. It's the real Ivo, not a robot," Roy told her.

"You know, I'm getting pretty tired of you dumping on her," Wally defended her. I was too, in the beginning of the mission. But there was so much evidence that I did not want to think about.

Roy showed the tracer. I wanted to flinch at the sight of it.

"Her tracer, so? Cheshire ditched it," Wally said.

"No, Artemis ditched that, to send us on a wild goose chase. He put this one on Cheshire," Roy told him. I sighed, cradling my head with one hand.

"Artemis… are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the Team, you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong!" Kid Flash pleaded. Artemis had no answer. "Well, nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish." Wally threw Cheshire's sai to her feet. "Keep the sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission." Wally walked away with one of Artemis' tracers.

"So how will you betray us the next time?!" Roy demanded.

"Enough! If making a mistake makes you a traitor we would all be traitors. Kayla and I must report to Batman," Kaldur said.

"You guys should go get some sleep, it's late," I told them, feeling utterly exhausted myself.

"I'll catch up," I told Kaldur, turning back to talk to Artemis alone.

"Artemis?"

"Yeah," she sounded defeated.

"Artemis, please, I'm on your side here. I'm not angry with you, you're my friend and my Earth sister. I understand that you might be insecure right now, but it doesn't excuse your actions. But please, in the future, try to understand that we are a Team and we are here for each other. But remember, actions speak louder than words and your actions here spoke very clearly. I'm not angry, but I'm just disappointed," I told her. She didn't say anything, so I started to walk away. I wasn't angry with her, I was angry with myself. Why was I questioning Artemis? She had proven her loyalty, but this… I let out a sigh. Why did I agree to be Team Leader?

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	42. Performance

**A/N So, how's life?... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just... couldn't focus on this. I have another story that I'm writing and it's an original work and I just wanted to write that story. So I forgot to write on this one. But, hey, I managed to fix chapter three. Which I recommend reading again. The content is the same, but I changed some things. But I can happily say that I'm almost done with Usual Suspects, only two more minutes of the episode to write. I'm adding some stuff there so I can have something to write about during the five year between season 1 and 2.**

 **Shout out to phoebus 1991 for adding this story to their favorites.**

 **Shout out to nightmarepyrouniverse for adding this story to their favorites and for following this story.**

 **Now, here you go:**

Performance

 **Poseidonis**

 **December 22nd, 21:06 UTC-2**

The day started coming to an end, but the festivities at the palace were just getting started. The palace had been beautifully decorated in lights, making it glow like the sun. When I first had seen it, it had taken my breathe away. It still did. Strands of pearls decorated the walls, glimmering and reflecting the warm light from the strings of light. It looked like a real life fairy tale.

I felt slightly out-of-place in the crowd of ministers and other political figures. But the warm, bright and happy mood made me feel better. The other guests upheld the Atlantean politeness that I had grown used too. But this had also caused my feet to ache from all the dancing. But I still wore a bright smile.

Kaldur started leading me away from the dancing crowd, out of the palace ballroom. He led me through decorated corridors, but they weren't as decorative as the ballroom.

"Where are we going?" I asked, noticing that we saw less and less people the farther away we got. A secretive smile covered Kaldur's lips.

"You'll see," he replied. We continued to walk through multiple corridors until we reached a balcony.

I was in awe when I saw the view. Even though flowers did not grow underwater, it did not mean the plant life was any less amazing. The ocean floor was covered in all kinds of greens, along with some pinks and purples. Schools of fish in brightly colored scales swam by, the scales shimmering as they reflected the light from the palace.

"Kaldur… this is beautiful," I whispered.

"Indeed, though, it fades in your presence," Kaldur told me. I laughed and lightly hit his upper arm. But it didn't hide the way my stomach filled with butterflies and the way my heart fluttered and how my cheeks tinted pink.

"Cheesy, but cute," I told him. Kaldur laughed softly, making me feel as if my heart was about to burst with… joy? No, love.

"But it is true," Kaldur said, his voice soft. I looked deep into his silver-green eyes. His eye were an unusual shade, sometimes they looked bright green, giving Wally a run for his money. Other times they look liked platinum with a light tint of green. But right now, with the light reflecting in them, they were the same shade of green as that of a parakeet.

"I believe it will not help my ego if you compliment me by comparing me to the beauty of nature," I murmured.

"I'm not complimenting you, I'm merely telling you the truth," Kaldur whispered, giving me cheek a feathery kiss.

"More like pretty lies," I told him with a laugh.

"I would never lie to the one I love," Kaldur told me, looking me deep in the eyes.

"Kaldur…"

"I love you, Kayla," Kaldur said softly. I felt my heart flutter and my face growing hot. The sentence was so simple, yet meaningful. It was not decorated with extravagant words, yet it was so beautiful. _There is beauty in simplicity_.

"I love you too, Kaldur."

 **A/N This chapter was a lot more cheesy in the beginning. But I changed it. Because I couldn't read through the chapter without blushing and being like 'Oh God, what have I done'. So we got this instead. They said it. They fucking said it. A part of me wanted to have them say it at the end of episode 26 when the whole kissing thing happens. But it was more romantic and private this way. I like it.**


	43. Unusual Suspects

**A/N ... Wow... uh, hi. I'm not dead, but I kinda wish was. Apparently second year of gymnasium is way more stressful and harder than first year. Who would have thought? But! Autumn break is closing in and that means that I have an entire week off. And I have a long weekend coming up. So I promise I'll finish season one soon! Of course, last time I said that I would finish season one soon was... like... four or five months ago... sooo... yeah.**

 **Special thanks to littlejinouga, Vengeful Vixen, IRunWithWolves18, PurpleNightwin (nice name btw) and jdkeller for either following, favoriting or both :)**

Usual Suspects

 **Washington D.C**

 **December 30th, 09:16 EST**

" _The Justice League was formed for two reasons. First, as an acknowledgment that no single individual, no matter how powerful, can solve all the world's problems alone. And second, to uphold the values of truth, liberty and justice, that last one is even in the name_ ," Superman said. " _These five heroes have sworn to uphold those values_."

" _You are watching live coverage of the Justice Leagues induction of its five newest members. Looks like the entire League has shown up to welcome the new blood, everyone from Batman to Captain Marvel_ ," Cat Grant said as the camera focused on the League members.

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out. And I love the fact there's a ten year old on the League," Wally said.

"There is!?" Rocket exclaimed. Rocket was the newest member on the Team. Her mentor, Icon, was one of the five newest heroes on the League.

"Way to keep a secret, genius," Robin hissed at him.

"Hey, she's one the Team now, right?" Wally defended himself.

" _Superman is now handing out official League membership cards, starting with Doctor Fate, the Atom, Plastic Man and Icon_."

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place. I should be outside celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here," Rocket complained. Yeah, I was still a bit miffed that Plastic Man joined the League before I did, and the fact that Roy was the only one of us getting inducted today.

"Welcome to our world," Kaldur told her.

"Well, I suppose there's an upside too," she said, looking at Kaldur. Did she mean what I think she meant?

" _Finally Green Arrow welcomes his former protege Speedy, now known as Red Arrow, to this roster of heroes_."

"Way to go Roy!" Wally exclaimed

"At last he has his wish," Kaldur said

"Let's hope this doesn't go to his head," I told him.

"First of us to make it, no one will ever call him a sidekick anymore," Robin said.

"Wait! Since when is being a sidekick a bad thing. You sidekicks were my inspiration," Rocket said.

"Well, see, six months ago it-" Robin was interrupted by the beeping of his watch.

" _So there you have it, the world's officially a safer place_ ," Cat said.

"What is it, Robin?" I asked.

 **Smokey Mountains**

 **December 30th, 10:48 EST**

"A-are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked. "I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself," Robin said pulling up a video of someone entering an airplane. "This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport. Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen." The woman on the photo was… beautiful in a wild sort of way. "But you've seen her without her mask, what do you think?"

"It's Jade, Cheshire," Artemis replied.

"Agreed. But focus on what she carries," Kaldur ordered. Robin focused on the metal case in her hand. It wasn't exactly incognito.

"Is that the case you saw in New Orleans, Artemis? The one we lost," I asked.

"Yes," Artemis admitted.

"Okay, I'm guessing from the mugshot that this 'Cheshire' is the bad guy. But what's so important about the case?" Rocket asked.

"Remember the Injustice League?" Robin asked, pulling up a picture of them.

"And their giant evil plants? Uh yeah!" Rocket replied.

"The Team and the League put them in prison," Kaldur said.

"With the exception of Star Sapphire. She hasn't made any moves lately, but their allies are still scheming," I continued.

"Whatever is in that containment case seems important to their plans," Kaldur said.

"We had a chance to grab it in New Orleans, but _someone_ screwed up," Kid Flash said, giving a meaningful glare in Artemis' direction.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet," M'gann said. When the jet came to view I couldn't help but gasp. There had been a crash. And I couldn't see any survivors.

"Looks like there are no survivors," M'gann announced.

"Let's get this over with quickly," I muttered.

We dropped down without a problem and started investigating. I flew up a bit in the air to get a good look. Nothing. The only lifeforms around the plane were my teammates. But it was strange, I couldn't find any other heat signatures. This crash must have happened less than two hours ago. There should still be some heat signature left in the body. I flew down to my team.

"Guys, I can't spot any heat signatures except yours. Even if everyone died, they should still give away heat signatures," I said as I landed.

"You mean there are no bodies?" Robin asked.

"Here's one. And it is _stunning_ ," Cheshire said as she emerged from seemingly nowhere. How did I miss her? Henchmen started appearing everywhere. How did I miss them?

"I am flora, not fauna. I am foliage not trees. What am I?" the Riddler asked. He snapped his fingers and machines started erupting from the ground, and creating a yellow dome. Great. Yellow.

"C'mon you can get this. I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I?" he asked again. I felt slightly bad for Robin because he had to deal with this regularly.

"I…" Riddler started.

"Ambush," Robin muttered.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail? We're tired of your interference, kiddos. This is the endgame. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist, _moi_ ," he said.

 _Miss Martian, is everyone linked?_ Aqualad asked.

 _Yes_.

 _Go!_ That's our signal.

I immediately created a spear and shield and went into close combat, sticking close to Aqualad.

 _Superboy, the pylons!_ Aqualad ordered via the mindlink.

 _Working on it,_ was the reply.

"Cover me!" Aqualad shouted over the heavy wind that Zatanna had created. I nodded as he ran over to Rocket. I quickly disposed of a henchman that tried to attack Aqualad while he was down.

 _SB, you're flying!_ I looked up to spot Superboy and he was definitely not jumping, but flying.

"How in the- Heat vision too?!" I shouted, before getting back in the fight. I soon heard a giant crash and saw that a part of the rocks surrounding the small valley had fallen down. Hadn't Artemis been there a short while ago?

 **Mount Justice**

 **December 30th, 15:45 EST**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar. You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity. Well done," Batman said. I allowed myself to breathe again as Kaldur and I shared a look.

"And then, there's this. Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry." And that means…? I'll just ask Robin later.

"Though I am unfamiliar with the species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth," Icon said. Bio-component?

"We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study," Batman said, heading of to the zeta-tubes.

"Congratulations on the League thing! Sorry I skipped out," Rocket told her mentor.

"Yes, well, we both seem to have found teams that suit us," Icon told her.

"We should go too. Wouldn't want to miss the League's induction party," Black Canary said as they zeta-tubed to the Watchtower. Leaving only the Team in the Cave.

"You realize we were set up," Robin said.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped, and ready for us," Kaldur said.

"Not the mole thing again!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket asked. Right, new member.

"Aqualad received intel from Sportsmaster that there was a mole in the Team," I explained.

"Namely Artemis, M'gann or me!" Superboy exclaimed.

"It is more complicated than that," Aqualad said, trying to calm Superboy down. But Superboy pushed away Aqualad's hand.

"But your behavior recently has caused concern to Kaldur and I," I said as Superboy started to walk away.

"Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis killed," Kaldur added. Superboy stopped, but he seemed to be in some degree of pain.

"Superboy?" Kaldur asked. Superboy turned around.

"There's something I need to do," Superboy replied. "Something I need to tell you."

"You can tell us anything," I told him.

"Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus. And found a few things out. When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have- Will never have full Kryptonian powers," Superboy admitted. He was an alien hybrid? Was that even possible?

"You sure? Cause you sure seemed to have 'em today," Robin commented.

"I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision, but I think I also get angry. Well, _angrier_ ," Superboy explained. "I'm sorry."

"Where did you get those?" Aqualad asked.

"From my human father, Lex Luthor." What? What?! WHAT?! I think my brain stopped working for a second. Lex? Lex Luthor? Evil super genius Lex Luthor? Lex I-hate-Superman Luthor?

"Lex Luthor is your dad?!" Robin exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"He summoned me to Santa Prisca," Superboy said.

"Uhh, listen. Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA," Artemis said, heading to the computer and pulling up three pictures. Sportsmaster, Cheshire and Huntress, an ex-con.

"My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. The rest of my family aren't even ex. My dad's Sportsmaster and he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca too," Artemis told us. Oh dear Lah, that explained so much.

"That's why…"

"Yeah, I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out," Artemis said.

"I knew," Robin piped up.

"How does that not surprise me," I muttered.

"Hey, I'm a detective. But it never mattered. You aren't your family. You're one of us," he told her.

"So, who's next?" Kid Flash asked as he placed his arm on Artemis shoulder.

"I am," M'gann said.

"I swear I was kidding," Kid Flash defended himself.

"Queen Bee's been blackmailing me. She wants me in Santa Prisca too," M'gann admitted.

"What has she been blackmailing you with?" I asked.

"She knows my _true_ martian form," M'gann told us.

"Bald M'gann? Who cares-"

"No," M'gann said before letting out a sigh. She started shifting, turning into… into… oh Lah. I let out a scream.

 _I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am_ , she thought. I was frozen where I stood. _Anger a green martian and they'll solve it with words, anger a white martian and you'll be lucky if your family finds your body_ , mom told me. It was one of the many things that parents told their kids to keep them in line. _Eat your vegetables or the white martians will eat you_.

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Kaldur asked her.

 _I couldn't take the risk. Especially with my people's past. I'm so sorry_ , she though. Her voice sounded like she was near tears. My legs moved on their own.

"O-on Lah, we have horror stories and sayings about it. I remember my grandfather telling me how white martians were angry creatures of war. That they were terrible monsters, with appearances that matched their soul," I said quietly. "I always imagined, that if I ever met one, they would try to kill me, if I was lucky. But, you're the greenest white martian I have ever met."

 _I'm sorry_.

"Actions speak louder than blood, Artemis and Superboy has proved that, and so have you. Neither of us lived three hundred years ago. Neither of us were a part of it. I have no right to judge you for it," I told her.

"Judge her for what?" Robin asked.

 _Some of the white martians were looking for a new place to live due to the constant rejection from the green and red martians on Mars. They found that place on Lah. But the people that were living there didn't want them there. This caused a war that the white martians nearly won. But the rest of the martians helped the Ki'Lah defeat them. We teach it to the martian children, with good intentions. But today it only fuels the rejection that white martians face. I didn't want to risk that rejection here from-_.

"From me?" Superboy asked, walking to take her hand. I backed away from them to give them some sort of privacy.

"How do you-"

"I'm fine, Kaldur. I'm just shocked and… and, well, everything that had been taught to me as a child turned out to be wrong. I'll just need some time to readjust."

 **Santa Prisca**

 **December 30th, 17:57 ECT**

"Welcome Superboy. I'd like to introduce you to my associate, Queen Bee," Luthor said. I viewed everything from the sidelines, hidden inside a tree.

"My pleasure," the beautiful woman known as Queen Bee said.

"I believe you know everyone else. Sportsmaster, Mercy, Blockbuster. And our new friend, Bane. Who's allowed us use of his island in exchange for certain _considerations_ ," Luthor said. Lah, his voice grated on my nerves.

"So the Injustice League was just a distraction. You two have been behind everything from the start," Superboy concluded.

"Flattering notions, son. But we have many friends," Luthor told him.

"Is this one of your friends now?" Superboy asked, even if he knew the answer.

"No my boy, one of yours," Luthor told him

"Artemis?" Superboy said. At least it sounded like it. I was too far away to hear everything he said.

"The Hero thing wasn't working out. You get how it is. No trust. This is where I belong," Artemis said. Even though it was a lie, the words stung. In the end, I stopped trusting Artemis. And I had deemed myself to be a trustworthy person, at least for a superhero.

"It's a fast growing club," Queen Bee said as Miss Martian's ship arrived.

"Why are they here? You promised," M'gann said.

"I've kept your secret and my promise. Now, you keep yours," Queen Bee told her coldly. M'gann stayed quiet. "Good girl."

"Give me more Shields, and I'm in too," Superboy said. Luthor walked over to him and looked at him.

"My boy, you're a terrible liar." Fuck. Superboy moved forward. "Red Sun." And he froze.

"What do you want us to do?" Artemis asked. Luthor shared a look with Sportsmaster.

"You two, follow me," Sportsmaster ordered.

"But what about Superboy?" M'gann asked.

"He'll be fine. He simply requires a few _adjustments_ ," Queen Bee told her.

"Bring him along," Luthor said as they started moving away from the spot they had met at. Artemis acted and fired an arrow towards Blockbuster, encasing him in green foam.

"Sorry dad, wanted to play you like you tried to play me!" Artemis shouted at her dad. "But I can't let him mess with Superboy's head."

M'gann used her telekinesis to throw Artemis in the air, and then she slammed Queen Bee into a tree, before letting Artemis down on the ground.

 _Queen Bee is down, Superboy, you're safe from her control_.

"May not be much of a liar, but I fooled you," Superboy told Luthor.

"And I'm so proud. I take it Miss Martian cleaned Red Sun from your mind?" Luthor asked.

"And confirmed to Aqualad, Green Lantern, Robin and Kid Flash, that they rescued me from Cadmus, before you had time to install any other programming," Superboy replied.

"Personally I blame Doctor Desmond," Luthor said. In that moment Blockbuster broke free and attacked Superboy. I kept my eyes on Luthor.

 _Guys, reinforcement time_. Not yet.

"Time to go." _Now_. Aqualad and I dropped down from the tree and I activated my suit.

"Neither you or Queen Bee are going anywhere!" Aqualad shouted over the noise of battle.

"Young man, if you expect to detain me, contact my attorney," Luthor told him. Mercy lifted up her arm which turned into a gun and shot Aqualad.

"Aqualad!" I shouted as I threw up a shield to protect myself against Mercy. But the force of the blast sent my flying backwards and into a tree, knocking me out.

I woke up shortly, and saw Aqualad running off somewhere. I followed him and spotted Luthor… in a helicopter. Great.

"I got this!" Rocket shouted as she flew after the helicopter with me at her heels.

"Look out!" I shouted as the helicopter fired at us. I made a dome around me, protecting me from the blasts.

 _I can still-_

 _No! We are needed down there!_ I told Rocket. She looked at me before nodding and flying down, I took the lead and landed beside Aqualad, who handed me the gear that the henchmen had been wearing at the Smokey mountain.

"Where did you get this?!" I shouted as I put it on.

"I'll tell you later. Let's go!" Aqualad said as he started leading the way towards Miss Martian and Superboy.

 _Miss Martian, Superboy. Move!_ Aqualad ordered before we fired at Blockbuster. The red discs hit him and electrified him. Aqualad sent another mysterious disc towards him, sinking him down in the earth until only his head remained.

"You should learn to channel that anger," Superboy told him before punching him.

 _Artemis, now!_ Aqualad ordered. I turned my head and saw Sportsmaster sink into the earth. I don't think they need my help.

"It is always like this!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Told you!" Zatanna replied.

"Hey, disaster averted. Feeling the aster," Robin told us. I couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief.

"Agreed. This has been a good day," Aqualad responded.

"And only slightly stressful," I added.

 **A/N I hope the White Martians thing wasn't to predictable or too out of the blue. I did my best to drop hints time from time. But I only dropped like two... one in chapter 3 and another time in chapter... 38 I think? I'm to lazy to check.**


	44. Auld Acquaintance

**A/N Guess who's back after a little over five months. Oooh, that's bad. Tbh, I had no inspiration for writing this chapter, at all. I dunno why, it just happened. Instead I've been working on different arcs for the five years between the two seasons. I have started planning/writing on four arcs, which span a period from the end of season 1 to the summer, and or end of the year in-universe. Depends on when I make the last arc happen. I've started writing and have actually finished some chapters in arc 1 and 2. Around next week I'll publish the first chapter in the Guilt arc which is called 'Trust'.**

 **Special thanks to Alex876, DarkasDusk, Lilly Oakleaf 15, Bluepancakes432, Disgirl92, RainaFox, Sonic Spidey KH Fan XXI, matthewszabo24, ellahale101, WolfieLE, Serius2812, seghe04, subterfusion, Sandy2417, KaijuBoy455, Inferno-Sama35678902, AnimePsycho1107, koemia, wolfblood00 and CocoGirlRevised who all favorited and/or followed me and/or this story! This chapter was written because of you and me slight OCD to having unread emails :)**

Auld Acquaintance

 **Mount Justice**

 **December 31, 07:16 EST**

"We have reason to feel proud about yesterday's victories. But one thing has not changed," Kaldur said as we walked through the cave to the main room.

"Somehow the bad guys are still getting inside intel about us," Robin finished.

"Yeah but at least we know none of us were the mole," Kid said. I hummed in agreement.

"Is it possible the mole were in the Justice League?" I asked. Robin sent me an incredulous look.

"Green Lantern's correct, the mole was Red Arrow," Batman told us. I drew in a sharp breath. I would've guessed anyone else before I guessed Roy…

"Roy?"

"No way!"

"Batman, that cannot be. He was Green Arrow's protégé. We have all known him for years," Kaldur said.

"He wouldn't… he _couldn't_ just fake that persona for so long," I whispered.

"Unfortunately, the Roy Harper we have known for the last three years is another Project Cadmus clone," Red Tornado told us. My legs felt like jelly. The last _three_ years… This is Roy is my Roy, he's the only Roy I've ever known...

"We've learned the real Speedy was abducted and replaced immediately after becoming Green Arrow's sidekick. The clone was pre-programmed with a drive to join the Justice League, which is why he was so angry over any delays to his admission and why he refused to join the Team. This Roy Harper had no idea he was a clone, or a traitor, and his subconscious programming drove him to become League worthy. So he struck out on his own, as 'Red Arrow'. And when he was finally admitted, his secondary programming kicked in and he attempted to betray the League to Vandal Savage. Fortunately I had already deduced Red Arrow was a clone. We were prepared," Batman informed us.

I felt as if my head was about to explode. Roy couldn't, he just couldn't. Roy was the same goddamn kid that pretended that he was all that, but in reality he saved kittens from trees. He just couldn't be _that_.

"Savage was subdued, but Red arrow escaped. He is now a fugitive, armed and dangerous," Tornado told us. I felt as if he kept his eyes on Kaldur, Wally, Robin and me a little longer than the others.

"If you guys hadn't rescued me from Cadmus…" Superboy trailed off.

"W-what happened to the real Roy?" Robin asked.

"We don't know. He isn't in Cadmus. We have to face the possibility that the real Roy Harper is dead," Batman replied. I took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. I felt Kaldur grab my hand and I gave it comforting squeeze, before looking him in the eyes, silently asking if he was okay. He nodded back. Out of everyone in the room, he had been the closest to Roy.

"The clone Roy, the Team will find him," Kaldur said, his voice sounding choked up. I rubbed my thumb against the back of his hand. _I'm here_.

"Negative."

"Bu-" I tried to argue.

"Red Arrow is a member of the Justice League now. Leave him to us," Batman said, glaring at me. I let out a small sigh.

"I'm needed at the Watchtower. Tornado, stay with the kids," Batman said. The automatic female voice sounded so distant, as if my ears had been filled with cotton.

 _Clone or no clone, Red Arrow was one of us_ , Kaldur told us. _We will go after him_.

Tornado walked up to us before turning himself off.

"What in the world," I muttered.

 _What happened to him?_ Superboy asked.

 _He's totally powered down_ , Robin thought.

 _All functions, offline_ , Kid Flash added.

 _I can see that, but why?_ I asked.

 _Guys, I'm sensing a low-level mystic force at play. I don't know if it caused his shutdown, but, now that I think about it, I was getting the same buzz off Batman_ , Zatanna told us.

 _Batman. He, called us 'kids'. He never does that_ , Robin thought.

 _Look, one of those bio-tech chips we confiscated off Cheshire_ , Kid thought, holding up the chip.

 _Something is not right_ , Kaldur thought.

 _You don't say…_ I added.

 _Robin, Kid, Zatanna, Rocket, Lantern, see if you can get Tornado back online. The rest, with me to find me to find Ro- Red Arrow_ , Kaldur ordered.

 _No, I'm going with you_ , I told him.

 _It is better if we divide-_

 _Kunur ja! I'm not going to be of help here! I'm going with you, he was my friend too,_ I exclaimed, sending him a glare.

 _She's right. Lantern doesn't understand the tech, and her knowledge of magic is basic,_ Robin added, defending me.

 _Fine, let's go_.

" _I'm sorry_ ," I whispered in Atlantean as we flew through grey clouds on our way towards Red Arrow. Kaldur shook his head.

" _I understand why you argued. While it would have been wise to divide the leaders, you would not have been helpful there. Besides, I'm not mad at you_ ," Kaldur whispered back. I smiled at him.

" _I know, but I shouldn't have snapped like that, it was unnecessary,"_ I said.

" _Perhaps, but Ro- Red Arrow was our friend. Finding out about this, it was upsetting. I do not hold you to your tone in that moment,_ " he reassured me.

" _I love you_ ," I whispered as I leaned closer and kissed his cheek.

" _I love you too_ ," he whispered back.

"Are you done?" Artemis asked. Kaldur cleared his throat and nodded in response.

"Computer logs indicate Red Arrow's headed to the Hall from the Watchtower," Artemis informed us.

"But he could be anywhere by now," Miss Martian said.

"After Roy went solo, he installed equipment caches in several major cities," Kaldur told them.

"One of them is here, it's the closest one, hopefully he stuck around," I added.

We dropped down on the roof of the building and suck in through the entrance there.

"Fourth floor, second door to the left from the staircase," Kaldur murmured under his breath as we snuck down.

Kaldur reached towards the door handle, but I stopped him.

"Perhaps I have something to do the trick," I whispered as I formed a green key. Kaldur smirked.

I unlocked the door and threw it up. I heard the knocking of an arrow before I saw him.

"We have not come to harm, or apprehend you. But the Team requires answers," Kaldur said behind me. I could see him putting his hands in the air in my peripheral.

"Me first. Both of you tell me something you haven't told anyone else, not even each other," Roy told us, sounding stressed and on alert, like a wounded animal.

"Before I returned to Atlantis, I truly believed I was in love with Tula and planned to stay there," Kaldur replied. My eyes widened. I knew he had been conflicted over his feelings, but I never guessed he was that close to choosing her over me.

"When I was two I was almost killed by a Namue, because I had gone looking for another girl from the village that had gone missing," I said.

"We were told you were the mole but we have reason to doubt-" Roy interrupted Kaldur.

"Forget 'doubt'. I _was_ the mole," Roy said. I could practically see the self-hatred dripping from his voice.

"Batman and Tornado said you're a Cadmus clone, like me," Superboy said.

"That explains it," Roy said. But I knew that to him it didn't change anything. He let out a sigh. "I was a sleeper agent, pre-programmed to infiltrate the League. I think Sportsmaster was my handler. He had a key phrase, 'broken arrow', that could shut me down. It'd put me in a hypnotic state to steal secrets for his superiors or incorporate further programming. I'd den carry out all orders subconsciously, completely unaware of what drove me. I think one of those orders was to focus suspicion on the three of you. I'm sorry." Well, it worked, at least on me.

"How did Batman discover this and prevent you from betraying the League?" Kaldur asked.

"He didn't," Roy replied. "They made me put all of the League members under their control with something Savage called starro-tech."

"Why do I get the feeling that I need to cancel my plans for this evening?" I muttered. Superboy, the only person in the ship that had heard me, raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry, but how is it that you are no longer enslaved?" Miss Martian asked.

"No starro-tech for starters. Just my Cadmus programming. And once I had satisfied its last parameter, my mind began to clear. I'm sure Savage planned to starro-tech me, but he paused to… bask. I escaped," Roy replied.

"I promise I can clean any residual programming from your mind," Miss Martian told him, but then she paused.

 _Linking both squads and decamouflaging_ , Miss Martian's voice rang through my head.

 _Great, 'cause we really need to compare notes_ , Robin replied.

 **The Watchtower**

 **December 31st, 23:16 EST**

 _R.T did it. Wirelessly bypassing security, as soon as he arrived. Savage shouldn't know we're here_ , Robin informed us.

 _Move out_ , Aqualad ordered.

Aqualad, Rocket and I stealthily moved through the corridors of the Watchtower, pausing when we saw Captain Atom. I nodded at Rocket and Aqualad. Rocket put up one of her force bubbles around him. The moment she let it down, I put cure-tech on his neck with my ring, causing him to faceplant on the floor. I hope he doesn't receive bruises.

Aqualad, Rocket and I continued onwards without interaction from other League members.

We met up with Zatanna and M'gann by some of the more hidden zeta-beams.

The moment the computer announced Dr Fate's, Captain Marvel's and Icon's entrance we attacked. I dropped down and placed cure-tech on Dr Fate's neck, barely avoiding being blasted by a _yellow_ beam.

 _Too bad cure-tech doesn't work as fast as starro-tech. We could use these guys_ , Rocket thought in our heads.

 _It is a small miracle Queen Mera and doctors Roquette, Spence and Vulko were able to engineer a cure and vaccine at all_ , Kaldur told her. I hummed in agreement.

 _Hey, if you guys aren't busy_ , Kid's voice said in my head.

 _On my way. You four rendez-vous with Robin and Superboy,_ Kaldur ordered. He turned towards me. We shared a look before we both nodded and headed our own ways.

 _I'll be right behind you,_ Zatanna told us. I looked back, hesitating slightly, before heading on.

When I arrived I saw Robin, Superboy, Wolf and Sphere fighting against the main League members, with the exception of Hal. I immediately dived down and engaged with John.

He started creating long range weapons, keeping me at a distance. I did my best to dodge, only getting hit two times.

I picked up one of Robin's batarangs that he had given me, which had been coloured yellow, and threw it at John's gun, causing it to disintegrate. Most of the times our weakness was really lame, but other times it was perfect when fighting against another Green Lantern.

I used the short moment from his gun getting destroyed to him creating a new one to move in closer

"John, I'm really sorry about this and I promise not to go any for your orders for a month!" I shouted as I delivered a kick to his stomach without holding back on my strength. He doubled over and wheezed, and I put cure-tech on his neck, causing him to fall unconscious. I slowly put him down on the floor before heading over to assist Robin and Superboy, only to find Batman and Superman unconscious on the floor.

"You good?" I asked. They both nodded. "Then let's go."

We ran over to the main area, spotting Aqualad, Artemis and Kid Flash.

"You're alright," I said with relief as I hugged Kaldur.

"And so are you," he replied.

" _Happy new year, Justice League_ ," the female computer voice said.

"Delilah is going to be so pissed I missed the party," I whispered to Kaldur.

"I'm sure your friends can last without you for now," he whispered back.

"Mmhmm, now, I believe there is an Earth tradition we need to follow through with," I said.

"I believe so," Kaldur replied, before kissing me.

"Aw come one, I'm the ninth wheel of the Team now!" Rocket exclaimed behind us all. Kaldur and I broke apart to both let out a laugh with everyone else.

"Human customs still elude me," Tornado said from the floor.

"I don't know, I find them pretty interesting," I replied.

"Everything I thought I knew about myself was a lie. I'm not a hero, or a sidekick. I'm a traitor, a pawn," Roy said quietly. Black Canary placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Roy, it'll be al-"

"I'm not Roy! I don't know what I am," he said, interrupting her, "all I know is that I need to find the real Roy. I need to rescue Speedy."

"Guardian is already searching Cadmus," Batman told him. He nodded and looked down.

"C'mon, I think some rest will do you good after being hunted," Canary said as she and Green Arrow rose, leading Roy away.

"Something else is wrong," Kaldur said when they were out of earshot. Batman eyed him, Robin and me.

"The entire League was under Savages spell for just under a day, we've accounted for most of that time, but these six went missing for a full sixteen hours that we can't account for," Robin said, pulling up pictures of Batman, John, Superman, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman.

"Sixteen hours, where have we been?"

 **A/N Now that season 1 is finished, it's time to tie up some loose ends seasoned with angst! Onward we goooo!**


	45. Trust

**A/N Now we shall start the next five years between season 1 and 2. I have been feeling a lot of inspiration for the next couple of story arcs, so I finished four chapters, so I'm planning to try and set up an uploading schedule. Expect me to upload on Fridays or during the weekend. Also, fair warning for the future, unless you haven't noticed, I suck at action scenes. I prefer writing dialogue, which will become very clear in the future. Most of the arcs in the future will focus on the characters, and their relationships towards each other. And a quick self promotion. I recently uploaded an avengers one-shot, check it out! It's about Tony and Peter, and it's called "I don't want to go, don't leave me" Warning, it has spoilers for infinity war. Check Author's Note at bottom for more info about the future of this fic.**

 **Special thanks to PikaMew1288 for favoriting this story!**

Trust

 **Kayla and Hal's Apartment**

 **January 3rd, 02:53 PST**

"Kayla, what are you doing up?" I turned my head to right and locked eyes with Hal, before quickly looking down.

"Oh, I, uh, couldn't sleep," I replied, not looking up from the cup of tea on the table.

"Is this about Miyayo again? Maybe you should go and see Dinah about it," Hal said, sitting down in front of me.

"It's not," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? I know for a fact that you haven't slept properly since the incident. Please, just talk to me," Hal pleaded. I stole a glance and saw his desperate face. I felt something inside me crumble.

"Not this time. I… do you think I'm a bad leader?" I asked.

"Bad leader? What do you mean? You've been doing great. The Justice League situation was handled nearly perfectly," Hal replied. I let out a sigh.

"No. I… before…" I said, searching for words. I felt my breath shorten a little.

"Kayla, why don't you tell me why you feel this way," Hal said. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"During… Do you remember back in December, when the Team was sent to trail Sportsmaster and we failed?" Hal nodded. "Well, the thing is… I suspected Artemis to be the mole, even after she had proven to be loyal. And I had said it to her face. And… and during the Vandal Savage incident… I… I haven't been able to look M'gann in the eyes. What kind of leader does that?" I whispered, sobbing as quietly as I could.

Hal got up and hugged me.

"Kayla… yes what you did maybe wasn't the best response. But… from how Artemis acted during that mission… you had the right to hesitate, to think that. You have the right to be a bit scared. Even more so when considering everything else. You're a child-"

"But I'm not! I'm not a child. I'm an adult with responsibilities. I'm the only adult on the Team, and therefore-"

"No! Kayla stop. Yes, on Lah you're considered an adult. But you're on Earth right now. You're a sixteen year old kid who had the weight of the world, of multiple worlds, placed on your shoulders. I don't know if you've noticed, but most kids your age aren't superheroes who are responsible for leading a superhero team. And I don't think that's the norm on Lah either."

"But-"

"Kayla, back in October you went through a very traumatic event, the type of event that scar most people for life. And a little more than a month ago you went through another traumatic event. You're not supposed to be alright after everything that's happened. You haven't even seen someone to help you with this. And I understand why you might be insecure and scared right now. No one is blaming you. You've learnt your entire life that white martians are monsters and that you should fear them. Everything you feel right now is natural considering what you've gone through the last couple of months," Hal said, while stroking my hair. I started sobbing harder.

"How can a be a leader, if I'm not strong enou-"

"But you are, Kayla, you are so strong to go through something like this. You are not weak for feeling like you do. Everyone feels helpless from time to time. It's normal. And you're not weak if you ask for help. Please, Kayla, talk to Dinah, she helped the Team after the failed exercise, she can help you too," Hal said. I nodded meekly.

"And you'll talk to her about everything. The failed exercise, the Miyayo mission, your feelings about M'gann as a white martian and your guilt over the distrust towards Artemis. You can't have these things weighing you down. You know our powers depend on our emotional state, you know what fear and insecurity does to us. Now, can you please go to sleep. I don't think you've slept properly in over a month, if you keep this up you won't be able to do a good job," Hal said, gently guiding me to my room.

"I'll try," I muttered. Hal sent me a stern look as he closed the door, leaving me alone.

I laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't close my eyes, because every time I did that I saw M'gann as a white martian. I sighed. _A leader cares for everyone, and judges no one prematurely_. I remembered that lesson, dad had given it to us after Ki'Sor had screamed ' _Martian Monster_ ' to another child during an argument. So dad ended up giving us an two hour long lecture about treating everyone equally and with kindness.

I turned to my side so I could look out the window. What would dad do in this situation, I wondered. He always said to treat everyone the same. But how would he react to a white martian? The same creature he told us horror stories about. While mom had told us about Astra'Ba and how they would take us away in the middle of the night, dad, on the other hand, told us about the white martians and how they invaded Lah. About how they could change forms, tricking the eye, before leading you away to kill you. He told us stories of our ancestors and how they had fought against the white martians. What would those ancestors think of me?

I twisted and turned before falling into a fitful sleep.

 _I was being hunted. I felt my legs ache from running, my feet bleeding from the rough ground. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop. It was getting nearer. Faster, faster, faster. Don't stop. I felt claws slice my back. Warm blood flowing down. Oh gods. It hurt, everything hurt. Just a break. I can't run. But I can't stop. Faster, faster, faster, not fast enough. The ground is gone. I'm falling. It's still hunting me. Falling, falling, falling, falling faster. I can't stop. I look up and see M'gann in her true form. Engulfed. Water around me. I can't breathe. It's crushing me. I need to get up. Get out. Up. Up! UP!_

I woke up with a start, trying to swallow the air. Breathe, air. I'm alive, I'm alright. I was drenched in sweat. I pushed the wet braids out of my eyes. I glanced at the clock, 04:47. I got up on shaky legs and make my way to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Hair drenched by sweat. My skin ashy and shiny. Eyes wide. I shook my head and washed my face. My hands shook.

I sat down on the toilet and began the slow process of unbraiding my hair. My hands shook less with every braid I undid. The motion was good, automatic, thoughtless.

It wasn't until Hal knocked on the bathroom door that I snapped out of the unbrading.

"Kayla? Are you done soon?" Hal asked tiredly. I glanced into the mirror, just a little bit left, I could do that in the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said, picking up my stuff and unlocking the door. Hal stumbled in and closed the door behind him.

I relocated to the kitchen and continued the long process. I checked the time, 9:29.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" Hal asked when he entered the kitchen 15 minutes later.

"No, I've been a bit busy," I replied, gesturing towards the nearly finished hair.

"You did that on your own? Don't you usually bring over Delilah and Eileen?" Hal asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. I wrinkled my nose at the strong smell.

"This was more of an impromptu thing," I replied, starting on the last section.

"Did you get any sleep?" Hal asked. "You seem to have been doing this for quite some time."

"Yeah," I replied meekly. The conversation died off. The only sound in the kitchen was the sound of eggs being fried.

"I talked to Dinah last night," Hal started.

"And?" I said quietly.

"Well, after she stopped being mad at me for waking her up at three in the morning, she said she's ready to talk to you when you are. Maybe, after you're done, you can call her up and she'll head over here. That way you don't risk Superboy and M'gann hearing you talking, since I suppose you'd like to keep this conversation private," Hal said.

"Okay, I'll call her later, I promise," I told him. Hal nodded and fiddled with his mug.

He placed a plate of egg and toast in front of me. I sent him a confused look.

"Uh, Hal, not that I don't appreciate it, but I can make my own breakfast," I said. Hal scratched the back of his head.

"I, uh, I know. But I read at a website, that you know, being healthy helps against, you know, stuff. And that I should encourage you to eat… and stuff."

 **A/N A guest recently asked if I was going to do a sequel of this. The answer is yes, I'm planning to do the five years between season 1 and 2, I'm also planning to write the entire season 2, and some time after season 2. Because a lot of shit happens to Kaldur during that season, which in turn will affect Kayla. I'm unsure about what will happen in season 3, Kaldur hasn't been shown in the character designs (I doubt the black man with Artemis, Dick and Conner is him) but his voice actor has stated that he is returning. But I need to know what happens until I can start planning for that. But I believe I'll be writing season 3.**


	46. Doubt

**A/N Here we go. Another conversation heavy chapter. Funnily enough, I had a completely perfect outline for this, then my brain went "but what if" and the arc changed completely. Woohoo. But I honestly like this version more. But now I'm stuck on how to deal with the other thing. Well, back to the drawing board.**

 **Special thanks to Skyelar655, RedStar908, kittycatcharlie, Katestarlight25, and SweatersAndTeaBags for following and/or favouriting this story!**

Doubt

 **Kayla and Hal's apartment**

 **January 3rd, 11:58 PST**

"Kayla, I want to begin this conversation by saying that anything you say here won't leave this room," Dinah said. I nodded and shifted. Hal had left to go to Carol so that Dinah and I could get some privacy.

"I, uh, I understand," I murmured, fiddling with the hem of my dress, not looking Dinah in the eyes.

"Why don't we start with the failed exercise. We never had time to talk about it," she said, relaxing in the chair. I let out a sigh and looked down at my hands.

"I… I freaked out I suppose. Before the exercise I had been feeling… homesick, I suppose. I had wanted to go home for a while, I had, I had never been away for that long. Sure, there was my training period on Oa, but that was less than a year. And then… well, right before I 'died' I just wanted one thing, and it was to go home. So when we woke up, it was the only thing on my mind, I freaked and I ran," I said. Dinah nodded and hummed.

"It has come to my attention that after Kaldur 'died', you gave over leadership to Robin. Why?" she asked, leaning forward. I swallowed.

"I… I suppose it was because I knew the decision he would make. He… he could do what I couldn't," I whispered.

"You knew he would sacrifice Superboy and you?"

"Sort of… it was the logical decision to use some sort of distraction."

"Kayla, I'm going to ask you a very important question, and I need you to be completely honest with me. Did you want to die in that moment?"

"What? No! I was willing to die, but… but I didn't want to, I still feared dying."

"Are you speaking the truth? Because it sounds like-"

"I'm not suicidal, I didn't want to die, I didn't seek death. Mine and Superboy's death was simply necessary for the mission success, for the survival of everyone else."

"Kayla…"

"I'm not. I know it sounds like it. But you weren't there. You didn't… you don't see things like I saw them. In that moment, my death meant the potential success of the mission, which would lead to the survival of Earth."

"Of course. Tell me more about your time on Lah, did it help or worsen anything?"

"It helped, I needed to finish things over there. I needed to talk to people, and they helped me."

"I was told that you gave Robin a necklace to be returned to a person on Lah, do you want to tell me about it?"

"Nor'Kun was one of my childhood friends, we grew up together. It was… expected of us to marry one day. And I loved him, I really did. But things changed…"

"You came to Earth."

"Yeah, I came here and lived through adventure after adventure. I met friends, and I met Kaldur. I… I feel guilty for making him wait for two years on the girl he could never have…" I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes and the sobs bubbling in my throat.

"It sounds like you have a lot of pent up guilt over leaving."

"I don't think so. I feel like I managed to get through it when I went back."

"I would still want you to talk about it."

"Well, I suppose… my brother didn't react that well when I told him about my decision to stay on Earth, I feel like, they all wanted me to stay, but aren't saying anything."

"Of course, it's natural for them to want you home. You're a world away after all. But if they really love you they would be happier if they know that you are happy."

"I keep telling myself that, but… I'm just thinking about how little I will be able to see them. I… I also think about the future. I know that Kryptonians and Humans are compatible, so are Martians and Humans… But… Martians can change their biology, and Kryptonian biology is extremely similar. But, me, there is no evidence to show that I'll be able to have children here."

"Kayla, you're a few days shy of turning seventeen. You don't have to start thinking of that future yet."

"I know, but on Lah-"

"That doesn't matter, you're on Earth. And Kaldur, or any other Earth guy, will probably not want to have kids for at least ten years. I need you to take a deep breath and let it out. You don't have to worry about this, okay?" I nodded and took a shaky breath, before letting it out slowly. "Good, good. Now, you had an incident during a mission?"

"Yeah, it was about Miyayo, human trafficking…"

"I see, and you had to go undercover?" I nodded. Black Canary sent me an understanding smile. "I've done that once before, and I know better than most how terrifying that can be, and I was older than you when that happened."

"I just, I felt vulnerable…"

"Like you couldn't do anything?"

"Yeah. It wasn't as much what happened, but more the fact that I couldn't stop it. I've gotten so used to Earth, I guessed."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Because, here I'm strong, stronger than most. Sure, there are people here that could beat me in raw strength, but against the majority? I'm strong. But out there? I'm nothing special. I guessed I've never done things outside of Lah or Earth enough to get used to that fact."

"Maybe it would do you good to take a few missions outside of Earth. Remind yourself of your strengths, and your weaknesses."

"I have been planning to take on more missions. I just… those missions take time, and I can't be away from the Team or school for that long."

"I understand. But you and Aqualad are co-leaders, and you both also have duties outside of Earth, or the surface-world in his case. And there's been times when you both have been away and the Team handled it fine. You don't have to worry too much about missing one or two missions. You can't be everywhere at once."

"I know…" I whispered. I stayed silent and diverted my attention to my hands.

"How about we talk about the League incident. I know that the Team told each other secrets, but Hal mentioned that you reacted badly to one of them?" I let out a sigh.

"I'm a Green Lantern, fear isn't supposed to be a thing, feeling fear will only make us weaker. I'd like to say I'm pretty brave, but there are a few things I've always feared. Most of them are pretty standard, losing the people I love and such. But… growing up on Lah, there was one thing I always feared, White Martians. Three hundred years ago they spilled the blood of my people. In the temple of Sarlo you will almost always find the story painted upon the walls. Millions died. My parents always told us horror stories about it. I… I thought I could handle M'gann being a White Martian, but I've been having nightmares…"

"Have M'gann ever given you a reason to mistrust her?" I shook my head. "Exactly. You know her, M'gann is happy and caring."

"I know, bu-" my phone started ringing in the middle of my sentence.

"Excuse me," I said, walking over to the kitchen table. It was Wally, why was he calling me?

"Hi, Wally. Why're you calling?" I said, answering the call.

"We got a mission, so get your purple butt over to the cave," Wally said happily.

"Got it, on my way," I said, ending the call. I turned towards Dinah. "I'm sorry, but we have a mission."

"I get it, we can continue this conversation at a later date."

 **Mount Justice**

 **January 3rd, 12:21 EST**

" _Recognised Green Lantern B04_ ," the computer voice announced when I entered the cave. The rest of the Team and Batman were waiting on me.

"Now that we're all here. We've found a lead on the Speedy case, we want you to investigate a facility which we believe to have clues about his current whereabouts. You'll meet Roy at these coordinates, and then you'll head to these coordinates."

 **A/N The action, if you could call it that, starts next chapter, which will be uploaded next weekend.**


	47. Fear

**A/N Honestly this chapter would've been up a couple of hours ago had it not been for Brooklyn Nine-Nine. My friend got me into the show and I've kinda cleared three and a half season in a little more than three days. I have a problem... Well, now I need to finish the second arc and then I can start on the third one. Which I recently added because I was halfway through the current chapter I was reading when I realized canon stuff is about to happen. Which is going to be fun.**

 **Special thanks to Logan Bovard and Shiranai Atsune for favoriting/following this story/me :)**

Fear

 **Coast City Cadmus Facility**

 **January 3rd, 13:01 PST**

 _I had no clue there was a Cadmus facility this close to Coast_ , I thought to the rest of the Team.

 _According to Batman's notes, this used to be an old aircraft storage facility, formerly owned by Ferris Aircraft Company, it was abandoned when the new owner of the company decided to move facility closer to the testing grounds_ , Robin explained.

 _That must've been years ago, this place looks as if it's been unused since the Stone Age,_ Artemis commented.

 _A perfect cover for an underground Cadmus facility_ , Roy thought.

 _I've got a read on the overground floors, they seem to be empty of any sort of life form_ , I told them. _They must keep almost everything underground._

 _Or they've already cleaned out the labs_ , Kaldur suggested.

 _Negative, the League has been keeping an eye on movement around the facility ever since we got the tip. There has been little to no movement_ , Roy replied.

 _Well, only one way to find out_ , I thought. _Three teams?_

 _Three teams_ , Kaldur confirmed. _I can lead team Alpha, you can take team Beta, Robin can take team Gamma._

 _Robin?_ Roy asked.

 _This is technically a Team mission, and Robin has more experience on the Team, and is the person in charge if Kayla or I were to be unavailable,_ Kaldur explained. I heard Roy huff behind me.

 _Robin, you'll be in charge of getting to the main computer and download everything you can. Perhaps Superboy and Miss Martian can join you_ , I suggested.

 _Wouldn't Miss Martian be more useful for the scouting team?_ Robin asked.

 _He's right. Kayla, you can take Miss Martian, Rocket can join team Gamma, along with Zatanna. I'll take the rest to guard the parameter and stand as backup,_ Kaldur decided.

 _Won't that leave the scouting team too small?_ Miss Martian asked.

 _You'll be noticed easier if there's too many of you_ , Kaldur replied.

 _He's right. We're the best suited to cover a large area in a small amount of time_ , I told her.

 _Well then, let's get started_ , Robin thought, emerging from the shadows and heading over to the facility.

" _Why do I get the feeling you and Robin planned this?_ " I muttered to Kaldur in Atlantean before turning on camouflage mode and heading towards the facility with Miss Martian at my heels.

 _I don't understand how Robin can climb through this things so often_ , I muttered in my head. I heard Miss Martian giggle behind me.

 _One, I can hear you, and secondly, you are underestimating the power of the air vents_ , Robin replied.

 _I'm one inch short of six feet, Robin, I'm too big for these things!_ I hissed at him. I heard him mentally laugh and scowled.

 _Chill, there should be an exit to your right, and if the blueprints are correct, that should leave you just outside the elevator._

 _Robin, please do explain, that if you were planning on us taking the fucking elevator down, why did you make us go through the air vents?_

 _Oh, that's easy, I like to watch people suffer_ , Robin replied happily, mentally cackling.

"And Batman calls Hal insufferable," I muttered under my breath. I continued crawling, or more like wiggling, my way through the air vents.

When I finally dropped down to the ground I stretched out my legs.

I forced the metal elevator doors open with a giant hand, allowing Miss Martian to slip in before joining her.

"And down we go," I muttered as we started flying down. It was a long way down.

"Which floor?" Miss Martian asked beside me. I did a quick search through with the ring.

"There's around sixty sublevels, but from my search I think the mainframe is on the first sublevel," I said, opening the doors to the top underground floor.

It didn't take long for us to find the mainframe. It was in, what I assumed to be, the middle of the first floor. It was huge.

 _We found the mainframe, Robin, first floor underground, I'll send Miss Martian to the elevator to wait for you_ , I told him, giving a nod to Miss Martian. She flew out of the room, leaving me alone.

 _Copy that, we'll be there in a few_ , Robin replied. All in all it seemed to be a pretty calm mission. The place looked abandoned. So we probably wouldn't find Speedy here, but maybe they stored information in the computer about his whereabouts.

I started exploring the large room, having nothing else to do. It was filled with boxes, most of them containing old aircraft things form the times when Ferris Aircraft Company owned this facility, there were even a few old files here.

It was strange that the stuff was still here. I would've cleaned it out if I were Cadmus. It was just in the way and messy. I sighed and looked through another box when I heard it. A ticking sound. It was very faint, so faint that I barely heard it with my enhanced hearing. It was coming from a big pile of boxes.

I crept closer to the boxes, I lifted one of them away and the ticking got louder. With each box I lifted away, the ticking got louder. Until I found the source. 00:10.

"Oh shit." I started running to the elevator.

 _Get out of the building!_ I shouted mentally as high as I could.

 _Lantern?_ Kid asked. I reached M'gann by the elevator doors that had been forced open. I tackled her into the elevator shaft, throwing up a shield behind us.

 _There is a-_ The explosion rocketed me forward, causing me and M'gann to slam into one of the walls inside the elevator shaft.

A falling sensation took over me. I felt weightless for a few seconds before I realised what was happening. I was falling to the bottom of the underground facility. I latched on to M'gann and we hit the bottom. I felt the shockwave of the landing burst through my bones. I let out a scream of pain as I heard something crack. Liquid fire spread in my chest and to the rest of my body.

There was a creaking above us and I realised that the elevator was heading down, fast. My ring arm was badly hurt, but I ignored the pain and created a dome around M'gann and I. I let out another scream when the elevator crashed into my dome, causing it to falter slightly.

" _Kayla! Kayla! Please! Answer!_ " I groaned and press my free hand to my comlink.

"Kaldur? I'm fine. But… I'm hurt," I replied slowly, each word feeling heavy and sludged.

" _Is M'gann alright?_ " Superboy demanded. M'gann… right. I looked to my side to see her unconscious, but breathing, she seemed to be twitching slightly. Something wasn't right.

"She's breathing, but… something is wrong. Please, hurry, I don't know how long I'll last," I whispered.

" _Help is on the way, we've called in the Justice League and we're currently clearing out the rubble. We should reach you soon,_ " Kaldur said.

"No good, I'm on the bottom of the elevator shaft," I told him. I heard him curse.

" _Don't worry we'll get to you soon,"_ Kaldur reassured me. I hummed and looked down at M'gann, her skin seemed paler. A lot paler, she was now a pastel green. But… her limbs seemed, oh shit. I felt panic grab at my heart. She was… oh god.

"Kaldur, I think… I think M'gann hit her head really badly, she's, she's transforming," I whispered.

" _Kayla, please, calm down. We're on our way_ ," he told me. No, he didn't understand.

"Kaldur, if she is about to transform what I think she's going to transform into, then we're in trouble."

" _What do you mean?_ "

"My one weakness is yellow, because it's connected to fear. Fear weakens my powers, and I'm about to be stuck in a small elevator shaft with one of the things I fear more than anything," I said. I hear Kaldur curse again.

" _Kayla, I need you to stay calm right now. If you're not…_ "

"I know, but please hurry."

M'gann started shifting on the ground, the change was slow, but it was happening. Soon after that I was alone in the elevator shaft with a White Martian. My breathing started to quicken. I could feel the dome start to falter. At one point it disappeared completely, and I only managed to create another one in the nick of time. I blinked away tears of fear and pain.

"Calm down, Kayla, you can do this," I whispered to myself. I felt my hand shake, but I didn't know if it was from fear or pain.

It might've just been a few minutes, but it felt like weeks. Each second passed so slowly.

"Please M'gann, just wake up."

 **A/N I am currently so thankful I made Kayla an alien and not human, and that M'gann is also not human. Because, let me tell you, if they had been, they'd be soooo dead, like, ridiculously dead. But they're not, at least for now ;)**


	48. Will

**A/N One chapter to go and we've finished working through Kayla's guilt. Then comes even more. All of this plays out over two weeks and I kinda feel bad for her, since I'm just like 'oh look at that mistake she made, I wonder how I can use it to haunt her'. I look forward to season 2, because, ya know, Kaldur does shit, and I don't even want to think about the stress Kayla will go through. Jk, I'm going to love it.**

 **Special thanks to Echo avenger316, BrawlerOfBeasts and DragonSuper for following/favouriting this story :)**

Will

 **Coast City Cadmus Facility**

 **January 3rd, 13:54 PST**

 _Kayla…_ M'gann whispered in my head. _It hurts_. I started hushing as comfortingly as I could at that moment.

"It's going to be al-alright… please just stay... stay awake," I whispered to her. I heard her groan.

 _Where are we? What happened?_ she asked.

"We… we're at the bottom… elevator shaft, explosion," I replied.

M'gann was still in her White Martian form, but that had stopped becoming a problem. Right now the only thing I had the energy and strength to focus on was holding up the dome. There were a couple of hundred tonnes right above us that was ready to fall on us, crushing us. I knew that my ring was going to run out of power soon. It had alerted me about being at 20% power a while ago, and it was nearing 10.

 _Are you alright?_ M'gann asked. I shook my head.

"Ribs… broken," I bit out. The rubble above us shifted, causing more of it to fall on my dome, I gritted my teeth.

" _Warning, power ring at 10%,_ " it warned me. I cursed in my head. M'gann flinched beside me. Oh, right, telepath.

She started shifting beside me, moving sluggishly. She positioned herself so she stood above me, her back against the dome.

"What… what're you doin'?" I muttered.

 _You're exhausted and hurt. And you won't be able to hold this up too much longer_.

"So, so what? You plan to take it?" I asked. She nodded.

 _In this form I'll be able to take most of-_

"Don- don't you dare, M'gann," I hissed. "Superman might take it, but not you."

 _It'll collapse soon if they don't reach us_.

"I know. I… I have an idea," I whispered. "Call out."

 _I've set up the mind link_ , she told me. My mind was immediately filled with voices calling our names.

 _Guys, get out of the rubble, be on standby_.

 _Are you insane? We're getting closer to you, we're at sublevel 20,_ Robin told me.

 _You're not even close. I counted around sixty sublevels, you're not even halfway down_ , I replied.

 _The Justice League will arrive in a few minutes, surely you can hold out until then_ , Kaldur asked.

 _No. I have 10%, I'm only going to last for a short while more. But I have an idea. But I need you to stay on the sidelines for it to work_ , I told him. There was a silence for a while.

 _Understood, we'll contact you when we're away from the building._

"M'gann… I need… I need you to carry me," I told her. She nodded and started moving around, shifting me into her arms.

I took a deep breath. Don't be scared of her, you need to be able to have enough willpower to do this, I said to myself.

 _We're ready_ , Kaldur thought to me. I took another breath.

"On my mark _,_ " I whispered. M'gann nodded. I formed the round dome into a bullet shape.

"Now!" M'gann pushed up and started flying while I kept the bullet in position, expanding it to push the rubble out of the way. I grit my teeth and focused on my will to keep M'gann alive. I felt time slow down around me as we pushed through metre after metre of rubble.

" _Warning, power ring at 5%_ , 4%," the ring said, counting down slowly. My eyes widened. We weren't going to make it.

 _Kayla_ , M'gann whispered in my head. She was exhausted, she wasn't going to have the strength to continue

I focused and grit my teeth and used every last ounce of my willpower to expand the dome around us, clearing all the rubble. I saw the sunny sky above us and let out a sigh of relief. I felt my consciousness slip away and everything turned dark.

 **Mount Justice**

 **January 3rd, 17:06 EST**

I hissed as the light hit my eyes. I raised a hand to cover my eyes and protect them from the vicious light.

"Hello there Sleeping Beauty, glad to see you awake," Hal said beside me.

"Hal?" my voice came out squeaky, like a broken squeaky toy. "What happened?"

"What didn't happen? Geez, you gave us quite the fright there, Kayla. I'm pretty sure even Gardner was worried for a minute there. Don't do that again, kid," Hal said, ruffling my hair.

"I'll try not to," I said, giving him a smile. "Is M'gann alright?"

"She's fine, just a concussion and she was a bit hurt from the explosion. She's still sleeping, she was pretty exhausted after you breakout," Hal explained. "How did you feel? Being stuck there when she was like that?"

"I was a bit freaked out, but, it didn't matter. I think… I think that's better now," I replied.

"Great. Now, the Team has been worrying their heads off for the last couple of hours, so I'll just let them in, if that's okay with you?" Hal asked. I nodded. "Great." He walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving me in the infirmary.

I wasn't alone for long, because the rest of the Team, sans M'gann, burst into the infirmary. I was immediately surrounded, with questions about my well-being flung at me.

"Guys, I'm fine, though, my chest does hurt a little," I told them. Robin cackled a little.

"Well, of course it does, you fractured all of your ribs except one," he said. I blushed lightly.

"That certainly explains it," I admitted.

"Are you certain you're fine?" Kaldur asked beside me. He looked stressed, and tired. I placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm fine. I'm not a human you know, I can take a beating," I replied. He smiled at me.

"Should we leave?" Wally asked. My entire face flushed so brightly I was certain it was blood red.

"I think we should," Artemis replied.

Then it was just Kaldur and I in the small infirmary. Kaldur grabbed a chair from the side and sat down by the bed.

"I was so worried about you," he said quietly, grabbing my hand and drawing circles on it with his finger.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much," I responded. He shook his head.

"It's not your fault. The tip was faulty," he said. I hummed.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he replied, bringing my hand up to kiss it.

"No one in the Team got hurt, right?" I asked.

"Except you and M'gann? Robin received a light burn on his forearm during the explosion, but nothing else," he replied. I let out a sigh in relief.

"Thank Lah," I whispered.

"How did you handle it?" Kaldur asked. I sighed and looked down at the hand he wasn't holding.

"I was so scared… I… I thought I was going to fail, that she was going to die because of my fear. I- I guess that helped. There is nothing more powerful than the will to keep living, or to keep your friend living. It gave me enough power to get out of there," I answered.

"You made it out just in time, you and M'gann both fell unconscious the moment you made it out. But the League had just arrived on the scene, so Superman and Martian Manhunter managed to catch you before you fell back again," he said.

"I guess it must've given Hal a heart attack to see me fall down," I mused. Kaldur chuckled lightly.

"It gave me a heart attack. Superboy too," Kaldur told me. I gave him a small smile.

"I promise not to do anything too crazy for month," I said. He let out a snort.

"Don't jinx it."

 **A/N I was planning to break her arm first, but that would put her out of** **commission** **for too long. So I just decided to break her ribs. Because who doesn't like breaking their entire freaking** **rib cage** **.**


	49. Guilt

**A/N Guess who's back baby. And with the finishing chapter in this arc. We will then go on to Kayla's birthday, she's finally turning seventeen. Funnily enough, Kayla actually started out older than me, and when I first started writing I had overestimated my ability to keep writing at a steady pace. So it was kinda always planned that she would be older than me all the time. But alas, she is now younger than me. Also, I was planning to publish this tomorrow, since I kinda plan to publish during weekends. But I'm busy this weekend. So might as well get this out right now.**

 **Special thanks to DragonSuper, BrawlerOfBeasts, Echo avenger316, Volcanicflare2000, donutcomeforme, TheComprehensiveJellyfish, dragontales101, Hybrid301, RainTheWolf108 for favoriting and/or following this story, it warms my heart.**

Guilt

 **Hal and Kayla's apartment**

 **January 6th, 14:04 PST**

" _Kayla, I'm telling you, it was insane. How could you miss it?_ " Delilah asked over the phone.

"It's like I told you Del, there was a family emergency," I explained. I heard her let out a snort of laughter.

" _You have a lot of those, y'know_ ," she said. I sighed.

"I know, it's just… things are complicated," I told her.

" _Uh-huh_ , _listen Kay, if you didn't want to go to the party you could've just said so, I would've understood_ ," she said.

"It's not like that! I really wanted to go, I just couldn't!"

" _How come I don't really believe you on that._ "

" _Listen, I'm sorry, I'll try to make it up to you_."

" _Yeah, and that there'll be another family emergency, or accident that makes you super late or makes you cancel everything?_ "

" _I'm sorry._ "

" _I get it. But I have to admit that I'm a little salty that you suddenly get a boyfriend and then you start dissing us to spend time with him and your new friends."_

"I'm not…!" I started, before letting out a sigh, "you're right. I have been gone for a while."

" _A while? You've been acting like this since summer_." I let out another sigh. She was right, With the Team, Team training, basket training, space missions, patrol as GL and school, well, I didn't have a lot of free time.

"I know, but things changed that summer, I'll try to make it up to you, I promise."

" _I know. Ethan told me you were planning to drop basketball after this term._ "

"Yeah, I just don't have the time anymore. Which sucks."

" _I really wonder what changed last summer that makes you drop it. You love playing basket._ "

"A lot, I wish I could tell you. But I can't."

" _I understand. But, Kayla, please promise me that if there's something, or someone, hurting you, please tell me, or Kyle, or Eileen, or anyone_."

"Why would anyone hurt me?" I asked jokingly. Though, in reality, that list was rather long.

" _Kayla, I think I see you with an injury more times than I do without. And you're reasons do not make sense, you're as gracious as a cat, so I find it ridiculous that someone like you would trip so much and so often._ "

"I'm clumsy!" Delilah let out a snort of laughter.

" _Yeah, and I'm Green Lantern. Listen, just, tell me if there's anything we need to know._ "

"I will."

"Kayla, your friends are here!" Hal shouted from the hallway.

"Okay! Hey, Del, I have to go," I said, walking out of my room.

" _Sure, but promise me_."

"I promise, Del. I'll see you soon."

" _You better,_ " Delilah said, hanging up. I walked into to the hallway and saw M'gann, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket standing outside the apartment in their civies.

"Hey guys, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, I wanted to have a day outside of the suits, without the boys," M'gann said, "like in the movies!"

"Cool, let me just grab my purse," I said, heading back to my room and grabbing my favorite purse, which had been a gift from Barry.

"I'm ready," I said, putting on a pair of sneakers.

"Is- is that a Justice League purse?" Zatanna asked, pointing towards my purse.

"Yes, yes it is," I answered.

"I like it," Rocket said.

"Thanks, it was a gift from Barry," I told her. Rocket frowned.

"Who's Barry?" she asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot you're new, Barry is, eh, Wally's mentor," I replied.

"Ah."

 **Mall of Metropolis**

 **January 6th, 14:14 EST**

"Wow, this place is huge!" Rocket exclaimed beside me. She was right, the Mall of Metropolis was one of the largest malls in America.

"I bet it would take days just to go through all the stores," Zatanna said beside me.

"Well, where do we want to go first?" I asked. The rest of the girl's shook their heads around me. I hummed.

"We could search up a merch store? It's always funny to see superhero merch," I suggested.

"Why do I get the feeling that you do that often?" Artemis asked as we looked after a map of the mall.

"Because I have been to many malls with Wally," I replied.

"It's weird to think that you and Wally actually spend time outside of the Team," Zatanna said. I shrugged.

"Barry and Hal are best friends, so we team up from time to time. Mine and Wally's friendship is built upon being forced to spend time together, which later turned to reluctant liking," I explained.

"Do you guys often spend time outside of the suits?" Rocket asked. I shrugged once more.

"Not really, as you know, having free times is hard as a superhero," I replied.

"Yeah, it's so hard to make time for cheer practice," M'gann commented. I hummed in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of dropping basket, I just don't have time for it anymore. Ethan, one of my civilian friends, is currently giving me the silent treatment over my 'betrayal'," I told them, making air quotes around the last word.

"I didn't know you played basket or that you were a cheerleader!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Oh, well, I guess I don't mention it that often," M'gann said.

"I suppose we don't know each other as well as we'd like, which is why this was a great idea. It's like a team building exercise," I said.

"I don't think it's much of a 'team' exercise if the male half of the team is missing," Artemis commented.

"Who knows, maybe they'll do something on their own," M'gann said. I let out sigh.

"I just hope Kaldur can keep them from doing anything too destructive in that case," I said. Artemis hummed in agreement.

"Oh come on, they can't be that bad!" Zatanna said, jumping in their defence. I gave her a disbelieving look.

"One day I'm going to give you the full story of how the Team was formed and whose idea it was," I told her.

"I've been informed. Never took you for a rule breaker," Zatanna responded, a cheeky smile plastered onto her face.

"Now I'm interested," Artemis said, leaning towards us. I let out a sigh.

"In my defense, Kaldur caved first, and someone had to go along to make sure that they didn't get themselves killed," I defended myself.

"Sure thing," Artemis said, raising her eyebrow at me.

I slowly approached Artemis by the Green Arrow section. She seemed to be eyeing a Green Arrow hoodie.

"Thinking about buying it?" I asked. She hummed thoughtfully.

"Do you think Red would be annoyed if I got this for him?" she asked, showing me the hoodie. It was short sleeved and styled to look like the top part of Arrow's suit.

"Why would you want to annoy Roy?" I asked.

"He may have apologised for putting suspicion on us, but I still want a little revenge," she replied, giving me a smirk.

"Listen, I need to talk to you about that," I said, letting out a sigh.

"You got my attention," she said, leaning towards one of the shelves.

"I'm sorry about what I said to you, back in December after the failed stakeout mission on Sportsmaster," I told her. She stood up straight and let out a sigh.

"Okay, so I'm not good with this, but, you don't need to apologize. I acted really fucking shady, and I understand why you said it. I admit, I'm still a little pissed that you suspected me, but I get it. Truce?" she said, holding out a hand. I smiled at her.

"We haven't really been arguing, but, yeah, truce," I replied, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Good, now, with that out of the way, yes or no, will this annoy Harper?" she asked, holding up the hoodie once more.

"Hmm, get a speedy hoodie instead, I'm pretty sure he already owns a Green Arrow hoodie that the man himself got him," I said. Artemis let out a snort of laughter.

"Oh I would love to see that on him," she commented. I hummed in agreement.

"But I would be careful if I were you, Oliver might decide to get you one too, if a certain annoyed sharp-shooter decided to place a comment about it," I warned her. Artemis froze and shuddered.

"On second thoughts, forgive and forget, am I right?" she said, placing the hoodie back. I laughed a little.

"I don't know why, but you always came across as a remember and resent kind of girl," I commented.

"I'd tell you to shut up if it weren't for the fact that it's so true."

 **A/N I hope I haven't made the characters from the show ooc. Well, back to the writing cave with me.**


	50. Rage

**A/N *Throws confetti* *blows off-key kazoo* Woohoo! Chapter 50 is here, baby. And everything is getting** **progressively** **worse for poor, poor Kayla, and I'm living for it. Also thank my friend who I talk ideas with, because they talked me out of making this worse. But I will make things easier for her soon, for a short while. That's why** **I look forward to get the next arc out of the way because I'm itching to write the Valentine's Day chapter. I was at an amusement park recently, and let me just say that I got so many ideas for Kayla's and Kaldur's date. My friends were annoyed since I spent a lot of my time with my little idea notebook writing down ideas.**

 **Special thanks to RedStar908, Brave Raven 25 and TheComprehensiveJellyfish for following/favorating this story/me!**

Rage

 **Mount Justice**

 **January 12th, 19:13 EST**

"M'gann? Superboy? Anyone?" I called out in the darkness. I feared for a moment that I had missed a mission.

"Happy birthday!" someone said directly behind me. I shrieked and kicked out my leg behind me. The person grunted and fell the floor. The lights turned on and I saw the mystery person. It was my Team, and Wally was on the floor cradling his stomach… oh, oh crap.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, Wally," I said hurriedly, while most of our Team tried to hide their laughter.

"Wow, I knew you kicked hard, but damn," he said quietly, his voice quivering, "I feel bad for your villains."

"I'm so sorry," I repeated, helping him to his feet.

"That was amazing," Robin whispered in-between laughter.

"Maybe this is why you shouldn't surprise someone with super strength and stand within kicking or punching distance," Kaldur said drily.

"I don't have super strength," I replied, well, not Superman super strength.

"Yeah? My abdomen would like to disagree," Wally hissed.

"Well this was an interesting start to your birthday," M'gann said lightly. I looked up and saw that the common room was decorated.

"Oh thank you, this was so sweet of you. But, I told you I'm planning something on Saturday, you didn't have to go through this much trouble for me," I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back brightly.

"It's alright, and it would be a shame not to celebrate your birthday on your actual birthday. But don't worry, we're saving the presents to saturday. C'mon, we made cake, and it's warm. I know you have a problem with cold foods" she said, gesturing for me to follow her.

"Thank you so much, this is really too much," I told them.

"Nah, it's your birthday, nothing is too much on someone's birthday, beside we get cake," Wally said. Artemis punched his upper arm.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Wally," she hissed. I laughed.

"C'mon, let's settle down befo-" the beeping of my ring interrupted me. I let out a sigh.

"Green Lantern Kai'Lah," I answered. Hal's face was projected from my ring.

"Happy birthday, Kayla, Jon and Guy wish you a happy birthday too, they're just a little busy right now," Hal said. I smiled.

"Thank you Hal, and tell them thanks too," I replied. Hal awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrow. "This wasn't the only reason you called?" I knew it. My birthdays do not have a good track record. Hal let out a sigh.

"Seems like the curse remains. I've been told that there's been someone that has been asking around for the Green Lantern from Lah. And well, you're the only person that fits that criteria," Hal said. I frowned.

"Do we know if they're hostile?" I asked.

"Not really, but knowing how things tend to go on you birthdays… just try to keep out of trouble, okay. I've been told that they're near Earth, they might be there in a couple of hours," Hal said. I nodded.

"I'll do my best, you be careful too, try not to anger any government, _again_ ," I told him. He gave me a cheeky smile.

"No promises," he said, ending the call. I let out a sigh and collapsed on the sofa.

"Okay, I want to know what happened on your other birthdays for this to be such a big problem," Raquel said. I let out another heavy sigh.

"Well, you see, since the day I turned twelve, every year on my birthday something always happens. On my twelfth birthday I received the Power Ring. On my thirteenth birthday I was sent on my first mission as a Green Lantern. It failed spectacularly, for your information. On my fourteenth birthday I was informed that I was going to be transferred to Earth. On my fifteenth birthday I was surprised attacked by Star Sapphire and I learned how painful a broken arm was. On my sixteenth birthday it was the Yellow Lanterns that decided to mess up my day, and now there's apparently someone asking for me, and with my luck when it comes to birthdays they probably want me dead," I ranted. Kaldur sat down beside and placed his arm around me.

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad" he said. I shook my head.

"There's a reason I always celebrate my birthday a few days later," I explained.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad. Besides, Hal said the dude was at least a couple of hours away, we still have time to celebrate," Wally said. He jinxed it because Batman appeared on the projected screen. I let out another sigh and glared at him.

"Team, there seems to be someone attacking Coast City. Normally we wouldn't send you out on a mission like this, but the attacker seems to have powers similar to the Green Lanterns and Star Sapphire. Considering the fact that three Green Lanterns are off Earth, I'll send you in instead, suit up and head for Coast immediately, Batman out," Batman said, before the screen turned off.

"Great, you just jinxed it Wally," Artemis said, sending him a glare. I sighed.

"You heard him, suit up, I am not letting my city become destroyed on my birthday," I said,

activating my Power Ring and putting on the suit.

 **Coast City**

 **January 12th, 16:37 PST**

 _How's it going so far GL?_ Wally asked. I grunted as I dodged another blast from my attacker. My ribs were close to healing completely, but they still ached if I over-exerted myself. I needed to get to the Team faster so we could end this quickly.

 _You better have a good surprise attack, he's good and he's pissed,_ I answered. My lungs let out all air as a sharp pain radiated from my back. I shrieked. I could feel the burning on my back as I hit the ground. Pain radiated from my chest and back. Great, I think I just broke that one rib that managed to stay intact during my fall with M'gann.

I groaned and staggered to my feet. My attacker was good and he only had one goal it seemed, to see me dead.

He landed behind me, making me to turn around and create a shield, stopping a second blast.

He was dressed in red, which gave me a pretty big clue to who he was, or rather, what he was. A Red Lantern, a Lantern of Rage.

"You're weak," he spat at me, sending another energy blast. My shield stopped it. He seemed to be so deep into his rage that he couldn't even construct anything, he just sent blasts me. And they were strong. What had I done to anger him, I wondered.

"Why are you so weak!" he shouted, shooting me again. My shield cracked a little.

 _Change of plans guys, get here now!_ I shouted in my head. Our original plan had been to lead him to an abandoned old farm that was pretty far from the city, where the rest of the Team would overwhelm him. But it clearly wouldn't work now. We just had to fight him here, luckily 'here' was an open field that wasn't too close to the city or any life he could hurt.

"Fight me!" he screamed, sending the final blast that shattered my shield. I created another one. I didn't need to fight him right now, better to let him beat out his anger onto my shield long enough for the rest of the Team to arrive.

"Stop defending yourself and fight me!" he screamed again and started running towards me, red sword in hand. Crap. It swung down. I raised my shield. I kicked out my foot and knocked away his. He stumbled and I made a spear and tried to stab his side. He grabbed it and wrenched it out of my hands. I let it disappear. He striked. I blocked.

"I've waited five years for this day. Yet, you're nothing more than a weak little girl!" he screamed at me, striking his sword at me again. My shield shattered and forced me to dodge it myself. Pain raced up my leg where the sword cut me. It wasn't deep enough to bleed out too fast. But it would definitely hinder me in this fight.

"Two years I cried and I mourned, I spent those years wondering why, who would be so cruel," he hissed, he raised his sword above his head and swung it again, I managed to dodge just in time, but I felt it fly past my face. The tip of one of my braids landed on the grass.

"Three years… three years I spent angry," he said, swinging his sword again. I blocked with a shield. I noticed his other hand make movement and dived backwards. I felt pain blossom in my stomach, like I had been punched, but not really, it was a weird pinching feeling to it. I looked down and saw blood. I'd been stabbed. Pain flared up. I groaned, and collapsed on the ground. Stab wound, deep, might've hit organs. _Fantastic_. And my ribs were this close to healing. This was not my year.

"Do you know what it feels like, to be angry all the time. To feel this rage burning in your chest day in and day out," he whispered, grabbing my hair and forcing me to look into his eyes. I could almost feel the heat from the raging fire burning in his eyes. But anger always hid pain.

"Why?" I asked, fighting through the pain. My whole body refused to listen, refused to move through the pain. It was excruciating. But my body was still high on adrenaline, and I feared the pain that would come when the hormone left my body.

He let out a manic laugh, letting go of me in the process, causing my head to hit the ground. I let out a weak hiss. I felt as if Superman had used my body as a punching bag.

The Red Lantern sounded as if he was seconds away from crying, though I couldn't see him, I could only see my red blood spreading out on the green grass. Had it not been for the fact that I was currently bleeding out, I would have found the image oddly beautiful, in a gruesome way.

"Why? Revenge. You need to die," he whispered. He grabbed my hair again and lifted up my head again. I got another look at his face, he was crying. But I knew that these weren't tears from sorrow. They were tears of rage. The tears you cried when you had once been sad, but had let that sadness turn to rage and you were choking on your own emotions. When you were angry and done with everything, not caring about the consequences of your actions anymore. When you had lost sight of who you once were.

"Why, why do you need to kill me?" I asked. I had many enemies, but I didn't know him at all. I didn't recognize him. Why did he have such a vendetta against me.

"I suppose it's only fair you can place a name to the person who'll end your life," he said, placing a red dagger to my throat. I felt panic bubble in my stomach.

"I am the Red Lantern Davro the son of Kopri," he whispered.

 **A/N I have waited for this goddamn moment since I started writing this. I knew the moment I killed Kopri that I wanted someone to carry out vengeance. So here comes the son. And I swear to God that it took all my willpower to not write "My name is Davro, son of Kopri. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Now I return to my writing cave.**


	51. Vengeance

**A/N And this concludes the Rage arc. Next up, Beast Boy. I had trouble writing for that part. Because the thing is, what I wanted to write for Beast Boy's introduction just wasn't working with the canon. Which means that my intro for Beast Boy turned out really short (a little more than 700 words). So next week I'll be publishing two chapters, the intro for Beast Boy, and the Valentine's day chapter. Like I've stated previously, I'm not that good at writing relationships, but I think I managed quite well in the V-day chapter.**

 **Special thanks to Taiski and Decken100 for following/favoriting this story/me!**

Vengeance

 **Outside Coast City**

 **January 12th, 16:54 PST**

I almost couldn't believe it. But then I looked him into the eyes. They were the same as the ones that I had watched the light of life leak out of five years ago. I felt tears burn behind my eyes and sobs bubble in my throat. I swallowed, wincing slightly when I felt the dagger dig deeper into my throat. _Merciful Daej, the caretaker of the lost, hear my prayer in my time of need._

"I'm sorry," I told him. He growled. _I beg for your guiding hand. Allow me to shed the hardships of living and give me freedom and peace in death._

"You let my father die, now you shall meet the same fate," he hissed. _And let my soul live on in the memories of those who loved me._ He lifted the dagger to slit my throat. _Pass judgement upon my actions, both my sins and virtues._ I looked a final time upon the sky. _And if my virtues outweigh my sins._ I closed my eyes. _Then I humbly ask for you to show me mercy so I may take comfort in your eternal light._

"Kayla!" I heard a groan of pain, before the situation caught up to me and everything turned black.

 **Outside Coast City**

 **January 12th, 17:01 PST**

I let out a groan as I slowly came back to consciousness. I heard a scream of rage and I flew up from my position on the ground, my body protesting in pain, but not as badly as before. Now it only felt as if Wonder Woman has punched me. Which was admittedly still very, very bad. Zatanna leaned against a tree beside me, dark shadows under tired eyes.

I tried to rise, but let out a groan of pain. I bit my teeth together and forced myself up.

"Zatanna, are you… are you alright?" I asked, my voice raspy. She looked up, slightly dazed, but still nodded.

"This really isn't your year," she murmured tiredly. I let out a weak laugh, and then groaned as the wound made itself aware.

"I healed you, the wound should be closed, but it might still hurt," Zatanna said. I dared a look at the stab wound, and saw tender light purple scar tissue. Well, this was going to be hard to explain away to my friends this summer.

I rose slowly to my feet, using a tree to stand upright. Pain pulsed from the wound.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zatanna said, trying to stand up with me, but instead she collapsed. She must've used up a lot of mana.

"I need to… I need to get to Davro," I bit out. Flying away. Turned out flying was less painful than walking

 _Guys, I have an idea_ , I told the Team.

 _Kayla, you're alright_! M'gann exclaimed.

 _Are you feeling fine?_ Kaldur asked at the same time. I smiled a little.

 _Fine is a debatable word, but I have a plan_ , I replied, before relaying the plan.

"Davro!" I shouted, landing a by the fight. Kaldur had been locked in close combat with Davro and looked worse for wear.

Davro turned towards me, allowing Kaldur to get a good hit. He let out a groan and fell to the ground. Seems like he was tired from our fight, like I had hoped.

I flew up in the air and towards him, stopping when I was above him.

"If you want a fight come and get it!" I shouted. In that moment, Kaldur allowed him to escape from the fight and Davro flew at full speed straight towards me. But I stayed calm, as long as everyone was in position, then it would work.

There was a loud bang when Davro collided head first into the bioship. Not hard enough to knock him out, but still enough to daze him. I could see Artemis moving in my peripheral as she aimed an arrow at him. It hit its target and the electric arrow delivered the final blow knocking him out and causing him to land on the ground.

I dropped back to the ground, carefully avoiding hitting the bioship. I let out a hiss of pain when I landed on the ground. This was not going to be a fun week.

"Are you alright?" Kaldur asked while Robin finished tying up Davro. I shook my head.

"I just got stabbed, so no. And I'm pretty sure I broke my ribs, again," I replied. I lightly rubbed my side and hissed again. "And someone should go get Artemis.

 _On it_ , Rocket replied.

"Who was this dude?" Wally asked, poking Davro with a stick.

"Stop that!" Artemis hissed, snatching the stick from him. I let out a sigh.

"His name is Davro, he is a Red Lantern out to kill me," I explained.

"Yeah, we got that. But why, and what's a Red Lantern?" Robin probed.

"The Red Lantern Corps is kinda like the Green Lantern Corps, but they are fueled by rage, not willpower. A person capable of feeling great rage, like Davro, is capable of becoming a Red Lantern. But I do believe I was partly the cause of that rage," I replied. Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked. I sighed.

"When you receive a Power Ring, it means another Green Lantern has died. Most of the times, you're not involved in the death of the pervious Green Lantern, but I was… His name was Kopri. He died because I choose to protect my brother, instead of trying to get him to a healer as fast as I could…"

"Davro is Kopri's son, isn't he. He wants revenge," Robin said, eyes widening. I nodded.

"He must've come here to kill Hal and I. I didn't think too much of it. But, maybe I could've done something to stop this," I whispered. Kaldur placed his arm around me.

"You didn't know, and it wasn't your fault," he told me. I let a couple of tears out, but strangled the sobs.

"But it was, if I had just chosen Kopri, then Davro wouldn't have been forced onto this pat," I said.

"You don't know if Kopri would've made it out alive, even if he made it to a healer. Besides, you chose to defend the civilian. Kopri had made the choice to become a Green Lantern, he must've known the stakes when he accepted the role," Kaldur reasoned.

"But clearly his family didn't. Davro lost his father because of me," I replied, "and it was the first time someone died because of my actions, I think we all carry the name of the first person who died when we were supposed to save them." Robin, Kaldur and Wally looked down on the ground.

"There is a difference between remembering and regretting, and guilt," Kaldur added.

"I know, but guilt is inevitable when the family member tries to kill you," I said, letting out a bitter laugh.

"He doesn't have a reason to be mad at you," Artemis argued. There was a sharp bark of laughter, startling us all.

"No reason! She's the reason he's dead!" Davro screamed. He was so angry that he looked seconds away from frothing at the mouth.

"Did she lay the killing blow on your father?" Kaldur asked. Davro froze for a moment before letting the rage take over once more.

"Had she brought him to a healer he would still stand, he would still be here!" Davro shouted. I could slowly see the shield of anger give way for the pain.

"Davro," I whispered, bending down to eye-level, and ignoring the pain, "what kind of man was Kopri?" Davro looked a little shocked at the question, before he bared his teeth.

"You don't deserve to know about him," he growled. I sighed.

"Do not tell me, but yourself," I said. Maybe Artemis was right, but even if she was wrong, then I owed it to Kopri to save his son.

Davro stayed silent and glared at me.

"I never knew him myself, but others have told me about him. He was a kind man, a loving father and husband. He wanted justice for those who didn't have it. And one thing that Kilowog belted into my head was that he never held grudges, and that he never took to anger," I said quietly, my eyes watering up.

"What do you want? To lessen your own guilt!" Davro hissed. I shook my head.

"Would Kopri want to see you this way? Would he be proud of you right now?" I asked. Davro hesitated in his anger.

"He wouldn't, would he? What would've he wanted you to be doing?" I pressed.

"He would've wanted justice!" Davro shouted.

"Would he have thought of this as justice?" Kaldur asked. Davro let his head fall down and let out sobs.

"H- he always told me," Davro sobbed. I felt the ice could guilt let go of me.

"Told you what?"

"Forgiveness reaches further than vengeance," he whispered.

"Honor his name, abandon the Red Lanterns," Kaldur said. I felt as if I had been stabbed again. Davro let out a bitter laugh.

"He can't," I whispered. The rest of the Team looked at me in shock.

"What do you mean?" Wally asked.

"Once you join the Red Lanterns there is no turning back," Davro bit out. I could feel his rage being

"The Red Lantern Power Ring assumes the functions of the wearer's heart. He can't remove, not without dying," I said. Davro let out another bitter laugh.

"I'm stuck," Davro said, rage seeping into his voice.

"I'll find a way, I promise you. I owe that to Kopri," I whispered.

"You don't… you don't owe him anything," Davro replied.

"If not him, then you, I'll save you," I told him.

"Thank you," he whispered. I smiled.

"Now, can we untie you without you killing me, or?" I asked. Davro let out a bark of laughter.

"No promises," he replied, giving me a playful smile. Robin let out a snort and started untying the man who had nearly killed me. When Davro was free, he saluted me and flew off.

"Dude, you had an arch nemesis! Awesome!" Wally exclaimed. I smiled, but suddenly I felt all adrenaline leave me. My legs gave out as I collapsed. Kaldur managed to catch me before I hurt myself more.

"Maybe not so awesome," Wally added sheepishly. I let out a tired laughter.

"I'm just happy that I managed to help him a little. Now I just need to find a way to get that ring off him," I said.

"You won't be doing it alone," Kaldur said, giving me a smile. I let out a small sigh and gave him a light kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"We'll help you too!" M'gann exclaimed. My lips split into a smile.

"I couldn't ask for better friends."

 **A/N I didn't plan for this ending, but it's how it turned out. And for now I'm finished with bringing up Kayla's past mistake, for now... But anyways, I need to return to my writing cave (aka my room) because I think I'm starting to get an idea for how I should do S2. And I also need to finish the current chapter I'm writing.**


	52. Beginning of the Beast

**A/N The curse of summer is never knowing what day it is. So yeah, I forgot the day of the week and** **accidentally** **forgot to upload the chapter. My bad. Anyways, I'm going on a vacation tomorrow, and I won't have time to write, and I haven't made much headway with the next chapter, so don't expect a new chapter this weekend.**

 **Special thanks to pokemonking0924, poofuu424 and emilyblue1712 for favoriting/following this story/me.**

Beginning of the Beast

 **Mount Justice**

 **January 16th, 11:51 EST**

The whole Team was in the cave when I arrived. They stood by the couch. I noticed a boy sitting on the couch, he looked traumatized and tears were streaming down his face. Beside him sat M'gann who tried to comfort him, but to no avail. I noticed how alike they looked

"Batman, what's going on?" I asked, glancing at the boy.

"This is Garfield Logan, and we believe that his mother, Marie Logan, has been killed by Queen Bee," Batman replied quietly, making sure the boy didn't hear him. Garfield Logan, I had heard his name before from M'gann. Apparently during one of the missions I hadn't been on, the Team had met Garfield and Marie Logan. According to Robin, Marie Logan was an actress on a show M'gann adored, called Hello Megan, and through some shenanigans including M'gann having to donate blood, she had somehow become semi-adopted by the family.

"What's going to happen to him?" Kaldur asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Robin replied.

"Garfield has no living relatives that can take him in, both parents were single kids of single kids. All grandparents are dead, and so is his father," Batman explained. I frowned.

"Orphanage?" I asked. Batman shook his head.

"M'gann stayed in contact with the family, and directly after the blood transfusion Garfield's eyes turned green, which no one considered too abnormal. But a few days ago Marie contacted M'gann about a blood test that had been done on Garfield. The doctor had noticed something abnormal in his blood, but couldn't figure out what it was. So she contacted M'gann, I've just started to run tests on the blood sample I've received, but if my suspicions are true, then we won't be able to send him into foster care," Batman explained. My frown deepened.

"Then what are our options?" Kaldur asked. Black Canary let out a sigh

"Right now our only option seems to be to let him stay in the Cave," Canary explained, though she didn't look too happy with that idea.

"In the Cave!?" I hissed. Kaldur frowned.

"With all due respect, Batman, but the Cave is no place for a child," Kaldur argued. I nodded aggressively.

"It might be the only option we have, besides, the only form of relative that Garfield has is M'gann, she's like a sister to him," Robin countered.

"It is also important to note that Zatanna, M'gann and Superboy permanently reside in the Cave. And they are too considered children," Red Tornado added

"That doesn't change it. Staying here would place him in harm. Zatanna, M'gann and Superboy are trained and they have superpowers, they are not defenceless. But Garfield is. Villains have already proven that they can get into the Cave, they've even taken us hostage. Imagine if Garfield lived here. If a villain managed to get in they would use him as a hostage. I will not place an innocent child in harm's way, and I hardly think the rest of the League would want that too," I said.

"I know where you're coming from, but there is no safer place for him," Batman told us.

"Can't he stay with one of the Leaguers?" Kaldur suggested. Batman shook his head.

"Who is willing and capable? We can't just place a child with a Leaguer, and even if they were willing, there's a question of whether they are capable, or plausible, caretakers," Batman replied.

"There must be another place," I said.

"Not with the way things are looking right now. Trust me when I say that if there was a safer option I would pick it. But right now the safest option, and best option, is to stay here," Batman said. I let out a sigh of defeat.

"I don't like this," I muttered.

"Neither do I, but sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture," Canary told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed.

"Perhaps letting Garfield be near M'gann will be good for him emotionally," Kaldur suggested. I glanced back at the traumatized boy on the couch, he hadn't moved a millimeter since I came to the Cave. Hopefully he would get better with time.

 **A/N next chapter coming up!**


	53. Love

**A/N Here comes Valentine's day, at least, in-universe. The chapter is just bits and pieces of their date, I tried to write it flowy, but that didn't happen so I just gave up on it. The pet names has been brought to the table because why not. Also, the flowers that Kaldur gives Kayla are white carnation, pink carnation, pink hydrangea, forget-me-nots and deep pink roses. Which means pure love, I will never forget you, romance/heartfelt emotions, true love and thank you for being in my love. I spent time researching this, but when it came to writing it I realized that there is no way for Kaldur or Kayla to know this, since Kaldur wouldn't know anything about flowers in general (hence me writing that Robin helped him), while Kayla would only know about Lah flowers.**

Love

 **Kayla and Hal's Apartment**

 **February 14th, 11:36 PST**

I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. My first Valentine's Day that I would celebrate with someone. I took another deep breath and brushed non-existent dust of my red dress.

I fiddled with my braids for a bit while checking my makeup. I looked fine, I told myself. I took a deep breath, grabbed my purse and walked out of the room. I spotted Hal in the kitchen drinking coffee

"How do I look?" I asked Hal. He gave me a smile.

"You look nice," he replied. I let myself relax a little.

"You're staying at Carol's place tonight, right?" I asked. He nodded, and sent me a teasing smirk.

"Why are you wondering? Have any plans?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and forced the blush from my cheeks.

"Of course not," I said, like a liar, "just checking to see if I was going to be forced to stay at the Cave."

"Nah, don't worry about it, have fun today, alright kiddo," Hal said.

"I will," I said. Right on time there was a knock on the door. I smiled brightly and headed to the hallway and opened the door. In front of me stood Kaldur, dressed in a white shirt with a high collar to hide his gills and a pair of black jeans. In his right hand was a bouquet that consisted of white and light pink flowers, with specks of blue flowers.

"You look absolutely stunning," Kaldur said in an awed voice. I blushed brightly.

"You look quite stunning yourself," I replied, giving him a bright smile.

"For you, my Love," Kaldur said, presenting my the flowers. I blushed even more at the endearment.

"Thank you," I whispered, cradling the flowers, "they're beautiful."

"Ah, I believe you can thank Roy for that, turns out spending all your life underwater does not give you the best knowledge of flowers," Kaldur said, rubbing the back of his neck. I let out a quiet laughter.

 **Coast City Amusement Park**

 **February 14th, 12:03 PST**

"What do you want to do first?" Kaldur asked when we arrived.

"Me? It's your first time, you decide," I replied. Kaldur hummed a little.

"What is there to do?" he asked. I smiled.

"A lot of different things. There's different types of rides and games to play," I said.

"What type of 'rides'?" Kaldur probed.

"Hmm, well there's a swing ride, a ferris wheel, a carousel, a tea cup ride, and a few small roller coasters," I explained.

"Maybe we could try a roller coaster?" Kaldur suggested.

"Of course, I think the nearest one is this way."

"It tastes like pure sugar," Kaldur commented. I let out a small laugh.

"I said so too! But Wally insisted that it was customary to eat this at amusement parks," I said. Kaldur frowned.

"Can we really take Wally's word for this?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Well, I've never been to an amusement park that doesn't sell cotton candy," I replied.

"I still don't see the appeal in it."

"I understand why these can be so addicting," Kaldur said after our fourth roller coaster. I laughed.

"Honestly, I was terrified the first time I tried one, but there's something about the rush," I told him.

"I wish we had something like this in Atlantis, I would've loved it as a child," he said, gazing at the roller coaster.

"Wait 'til we visit one of those really big water parks, I heard they're amazing," I said. Kaldur got a glint of wonder in his eyes.

"You've never been to one?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Never had the time," I replied. He hummed.

"Maybe we should make a list," he said slowly, "about all the things we can do. I'll make a list of all the Atlantean things I want to show, you'll make a list of all the things on Lah, and together we'll make a list about all the things on the surface world we want to do. And we'll finish it all together, my Love." I smiled brightly, and grabbed his hand to hold it. He looked at me and smiled back.

"It sounds lovely," I whispered, giving him a light kiss.

"I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too."

"Look at that view," I whispered. Kaldur hummed in agreement. The sun was setting and it was painting the sky and water in the most beautiful colours, and the view was also improved by the fact that Kaldur and I were sitting in the ferris wheel.

"It's almost as beautiful as you," Kaldur said. My face turned a brilliant shade of red as I slapped his upper arm lightly.

"You're being cheesy," I muttered. Kaldur chuckled.

"No, I'm being honest," he told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You're ridiculous," I said. Kaldur smiled softly at me.

"But you still love me." I smiled and leaned closer to him.

"That I do," I whispered, kissing him

"Let's try a game," I suggested.

"A game?" Kaldur asked. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, they're so much fun!" I said as we walked to the nearest booth.

"Megan mentioned something about it being a tradition for me to win you something, but she said it rather quickly, so I didn't catch it all," Kaldur said thoughtfully.

"It's a movie thing," I explained. Kaldur smiled.

"Of course," he replied, letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

"Do ya wanna play?" the man in the booth asked happily. Kaldur nodded, handing the worker enough money for four balls.

"It's real simple, you just aim for the five holes. The two in the inner ring are worth one point, the two on the middle ring are worth four points, and the small one on the outer ring is worth ten points. Depending on how much you score, the bigger the prize," the worker explained happily. Kaldur nodded.

"Good luck, Love," I said, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and took aim.

In the end he managed to make fourty points, shocking the booth worker.

"What do you want?" Kaldur asked. I thought for few seconds before pointing at the giant blue stuffed dolphin. Which the dazed worker handed to me.

"Now it's my turn," I said as I spotted a milk bottle booth with the stuffed superhero prizes.

"Ah, do you want to play?" the booth worker asked. I nodded, and handed him money for the balls.

"You know the rules?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well then, go ahead," the worker said, taking a step back.

"Good luck, Love," Kaldur said, kissing my cheek. I chuckled a little as I took aim.

One of the things I had learned during my stay on Earth was that I was stronger than most humans, another was that my hand-eye coordination was also superior. This was one of the reasons I was so good at basket, along with my height. But it also made me good at another thing, carnival games.

There was a loud crash when the ball hit the bottles, sending them flying to the ground, followed by a bang when the ball hit the steel wall. The two workers in the booth looked shell shocked at the sound.

"Well, for a lady you're mighty strong," the worker said when he finally shock himself out of the daze.

"Why thank you," I replied, giving him a sweet smile.

"Well then, what does the strong lady want for prize?" the worker asked. I turned to Kaldur.

"Your turn to pick," I told him, giving him a bright smile. He chuckled.

"I'll take the Green Lantern," Kaldur told the worker.

"Which one?"

"The female one," Kaldur replied, sending me a smirk.

We walked home from the amusement park after ten, while carrying our many prizes from the carnival games.

"You know, it's a bit late, maybe you should spend the night at my place," I suggested as we were nearing the zeta-beam. Kaldur raised an eyebrow at me.

"Perhaps it is," he replied, a smirk working its way onto his lips.

"Besides, I'll be lonely since Hal won't be home tonight," I added.

"Well we wouldn't want that," Kaldur said quietly, in a slightly husky voice. I felt my heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Definitely not."

 **A/N Yes, yes they did have sex after this. Just wanted to clarify that. I didn't know how to make it obvious, I had another scene written out in the previous chapter, but my cheesy romantic side won out and I moved it here, though it was more obvious what they did in the original draft.**


End file.
